


Les Dragons et les Veilleurs

by Dermenore



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Canon Continuation, Gen, Ninja, Overwatch - Freeform, science-fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 71,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dermenore/pseuds/Dermenore
Summary: Suite à une dispute Hanzo Shimada, céda à la colère et tua son frère Genji. Mortifié par son acte, il renonça à son héritage et partie en exil.Mais sans qu'il le sache, Genji avait survécu. Sauvé de la mort par la docteure Angela Ziegler, il rejoignit Overwatch et les aida à détruire l'empire criminel de sa famille.Aujourd'hui, Angela se rapproche de nouveau d'Overwatch tandis que Genji tente de se réconcilier avec Hanzo. Mais dans l'ombre, Talon complote pour monter les Shimada contre Overwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

_(Commentaire de l'auteur:_

Avant le début de l'histoire, il y a deux points important que j'aimerais porter à votre connaissance.

Premièrement, cette fan-fiction se déroule dans la continuité de « Les fantômes du passé », ma précédente fan-fiction d'Overwatch.

Il n'est toutefois pas nécessaire de lire cette dernière pour comprendre l'histoire de « Les dragons et les veilleurs », les deux étant indépendantes.

En revanche, lire cette fan-fic en premier pourra vous spoiler sur des éléments de « Fantôme du passé », qui sont évoqués.

Mais surtout, l'univers d'Overwatch n'est pas présenté dans cette fan-fic et les personnages introduit dans « Fantôme du passé » ne sont pas décrit.

Cela ne pose pas de problème si vous êtes déjà familier avec Overwatch. Dans le cas contraire, je vous conseille de lire d'abord ma précédente fan-fic, conçue comme étant une introduction à l'univers.

 

Ceci dit, bonne lecture à vous.)

 

_*Il y a 13 ans*_

Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre alors que trois personnes entraient dans le domaine des Shimada.

Il s'agissait d'un grand complexe comportant de nombreux bâtiments construits dans le style traditionnel japonais. A cela s'ajoutaient quelques jardins. L'ensemble détonnait énormément avec le quartier proche, une dense agglomération urbaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus moderne, comportant logements, magasins de nouille express ou encore salles d'arcades.

Les trois arrivants étaient tous très jeunes. Il y avait deux jolies femmes en tenues de ville que tenait par le bras un homme qui avait tout du play-boy. Beau, il portait un costume luxueux, arborait une montre hors de prix. Ses cheveux, coiffés en épis, étaient teints en un vert turquoise, criant et visible, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs. Les trois paraissaient légèrement éméchés.

\- Eh bien il n'y a personne ? dit l'homme d'un ton étonné, parlant en japonais. Hoé ! C'est moi, je suis rentré !

Quelqu'un vint à leur rencontre. Il ressemblait beaucoup au play-boy, en légèrement plus vieux. Les deux devaient être frère. Mais le style de l'aîné était totalement différent. Son port était droit et fier. Ces cheveux avaient gardé leur couleur originale, noir et leur coupe était plus classique, mi-longue. Il était vêtu d'un habit traditionnel de deuil, noir et blanc.

\- Eh, Hanzo ! s'exclama le plus jeune des deux en arrêtant de tenir ses compagnes. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

L'autre le regarda avec sévérité :

\- Fais les partir, dit-il en désignant les deux femmes du menton.

Le play-boy se retourna vers elles et leur adressa un sourire désolé mais charmant.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous y alliez. On se voit demain !

Les deux femmes partirent, tout sourire, en promettant de garder le contact. Hanzo attendit qu'elles soient loin avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Père est mort, Genji, dit-il.

Son frère afficha une expression surprise, puis choquée avant de manifester une tristesse sincère. Il avait toujours été très proche de Sojiro Shimada, leur géniteur à tous deux.

\- Il...je...comment est-ce arrivé ?

Hanzo avança à l'intérieur du domaine tout en continuant à parler. Son frère cadet le suivait de près.

\- Une opération contre un de nos rival a mal tourné, expliqua l'aîné. En temps voulu des représailles seront menées. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure est au deuil. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait partir les serviteurs de la demeure.

\- C'est terrible, dit Genji, horrifié et attristé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que papa puisse nous quitter aussi tôt.

\- Ton insouciance t'a aveuglé.

\- Sans doute...

Tout en parlant, Genji et Hanzo étaient entrés à l'intérieur d'une grande structure, au cœur du domaine. Devant eux, s'ouvraient un large hall, comportant de nombreux accès vers d'autres pièces. Le mur face à eux était décoré d'une fresque représentant deux guerrier médiéval entourés par une paire de dragons. Juste en dessous était déroulée une bannière sur laquelle étaient écrit plusieurs mots en japonais. Les deux frères s'arrêtèrent juste devant celle-ci.

\- Tu es donc maintenant le chef de clan, dit Genji.

Il mit son poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche et s'inclina légèrement, de manière respectueuse.

\- Pas tout à fait, dit Hanzo.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Genji, surpris, en se redressant.

\- Notre oncle Masaru a estimé que j'étais trop jeune pour prendre en charge toutes les affaires dès maintenant. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

\- Ce n'est qu'un contretemps Peut-être que certaines choses seront un temps géré par d'autres, mais nous savons tous qu'à la fin, c'est toi qui aura le rôle de père.

\- Il a aussi proposé que tu t'impliques davantage dans le commandement du clan.

Genji afficha une mine encore plus surprise et ne répondit pas.

\- Tu partiras dès demain à Tokyo prendre en charge une de nos affaires sur place, poursuivit son frère, imperturbable. Un des anciens se chargera de te conseiller.

\- Hanzo, il est hors de question que je fasse cela, dit Genji, embarrassé.

\- Ce sont les ordres du clan.

\- Allons, toi et moi savons très bien que je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Le commandement, les choix, les truc sérieux...tout ça c'est papa et toi qui les gériez.

\- Tu as été entraîné.

\- Oui, la panoplie du ninja : le sabre, les shurikens, l'infiltration.... C'est marrant à pratiquer et cool pour impressionner les filles. Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment battu. Et je n'ai jamais pris une décision importante ou même déjà fait quelque chose de vraiment sérieux !

\- Il est temps que cela change.

\- Enfin Hanzo, tu dois bien voir que cette idée est stupide ! Moi, diriger une...opération ?

\- Je n'y vois rien de stupide. Tu dois être prêt à assumer des responsabilités. Que se passerait-il pour le clan, si jamais demain je venais à mourir ?

Encore une fois Genji eut une expression de surprise. L'éventualité ne semblait pas l'avoir traversé.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas mourir demain, Hanzo...

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Ce qui est arrivé à père t'a pris par surprise.

\- Je...je...on verra à ce moment-là. Mais en attendant, ne me demande pas de faire ce dont je suis incapable !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te le demande mais le clan.

Lentement, Hanzo sortit un parchemin et le montra à son frère. C'était un ordre officiel, signé par tous les anciens de leur famille.

\- Eh, bien je refuse d'accord ! Papa n'a jamais voulu que je sois associé à tout ça, et moi non plus ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer parce que tu me montres un bout de papier !

Une expression de colère apparut sur le visage d'Hanzo :

\- Père t'a trop gâté à ce que je vois ! Il faut que tu comprennes que l'époque où il te protégeait est révolue. Désormais tu es soumis au même traitement que tout un chacun. La désobéissance est un luxe que tu ne peux pas te permettre !

\- Je n'obéirai pas à Masaru, ni à toi !

\- Cela serait une trahison !

\- Eh bien tant pis !

Hanzo regarda longuement Genji, sa colère se lisant sur son visage. On sentait qu'il avait envie de faire du mal à son frère pour l'insolence que ce dernier affichait. Mais, pendant quelques secondes, il sembla hésiter à agir, retenu par on ne sait quels sentiments. Cela ne dura toutefois pas très longtemps.

\- Les traîtres doivent être exécutés, dit-il finalement.

Il plongea sa main dans ses vêtements et en sortie un sabre court, qu'il dégaina avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Je ferais mon devoir envers le clan. L'honneur l'exige.

Pour la quatrième fois dans la soirée, Genji arbora une expression qui montrait clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Hanzo, tu ne vas tout de même pas m'attaquer... moi, ton frère ?

L'aîné avança et se fendit. La pointe du sabre fonça vers le cœur de Genji.

Ce dernier sortit précipitamment de son costume un sabre similaire et l'utilisa pour parer le coup qui venait vers lui, sans même prendre le temps de le sortir de son fourreau.

Le mouvement, effectué en toute hâte, l'avait néanmoins déséquilibré, ce dont Hanzo ne manque pas de tirer parti pour frapper d'un coup de taille, qui atteignit Genji à la jambe. Le métal transperça aisément le tissu pour aller couper la chair. Le benjamin poussa un cri de douleur.

Il dégaina son arme et tenta de répliquer d'une attaque par le haut. Mais Hanzo para aisément le coup. Sa contre-attaque atteignit sans problème le torse de son frère, causant une nouvelle blessure.

Genji était paniqué. Il avait envie de supplier son frère d'arrêter, de demander pitié. Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

A la place, il se mit en garde et cria :

\- Le dragon s'incarne en moi !

Un flot d'énergie verte se manifesta autour de lui et de son sabre, prenant fugitivement la forme d'un dragon rugissant. Genji repassa à l'attaque. Son enchaînement se fit cette fois de manière bien plus rapide et, en moins d'une seconde, la pointe de sa lame effleura le bras d'Hanzo, forçant l'aîné à reculer précipitamment. La blessure semblait bien plus importante que ce que l'arme pouvait normalement causer. Avait-elle été amplifiée par les énergies qui avaient été invoquées ?

\- Tu oses utiliser les pouvoirs du clan contre moi ? demanda l'aîné avec colère.

Il incanta de manière similaire et de l'énergie bleue ne tarda pas à l'entourer, comme elle le faisait pour son frère.

La lame d'Hanzo se précipita de nouveau vers Genji, sa vitesse également amplifiée. Les sabres bougeaient à un rythme bien trop dur à suivre pour l'œil humain. Mais il était clair que l'aîné conservait l'avantage.

La pointe de sa lame finit par transpercer son frère à la hanche, provoquant un cri de douleur de Genji. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter une réplique désespérée. Le fil de sa lame atteignit l'aîné à l'épaule, causant une sérieuse coupure. Mais cela ne fit que redoubler la colère d'Hanzo.

L'aîné se laissa gagner par sa rage et frappa avec encore plus de férocité. Un autre de ses coups atteignit son frère aux jambes. Au passage, la lame coupa la bannière proche et celle-ci se retrouva éclaboussé de sang.

Mais Hanzo n'y prêta pas attention. Tout à son œuvre mortelle, il para une pathétique tentative de riposte avant de frapper au bras.

\- Hanzo arrête ! s'écria alors Genji.

Mais cela fut sans effet et un nouveau coup l'atteignit au torse. Désespéré, le benjamin tenta de se retourner pour s'enfuir.

Le sabre de son frère s'abattit sur son dos.

Le cadet s'effondra au sol et les énergies qui l'entouraient se dissipèrent instantanément.

Hanzo se retourna, et, sans un regard en arrière, partit, abandonnant Genji à son sort.


	2. Chapitre 1

L'Europe centrale fut la région du continent qui installa le plus grand nombre d'Omniums. Par conséquent, elle fut aussi la plus touchée lorsque les omnics lancèrent leur campagne contre l'humanité. La majeure partie des infrastructures locales furent purement et simplement détruites par les longues années de conflits.

Lorsque la Crise Omnium prit fin la région resta instable pendant dix ans, soumise aux contrôles de bandes armées ou de seigneurs de guerre. Cet état de fait exposa particulièrement les populations aux catastrophes naturelles ou aux maladies. Le cas le plus frappant fut l'épidémie de la peste dite « de l'hiver » qui ravagea les pays locaux, malgré la découverte rapide d'un vaccin.

Cette situation critique poussa Overwatch à lancer une opération visant à endiguer l'épidémie et stabiliser la région. Ce fut un succès éclatant et pendant dix ans, les pays locaux connurent de nouveau la paix et la prospérité.

Mais lors de la chute d'Overwatch, le soutien que l'organisation apportait aux autorités locales cessa. Ces dernières étaient encore trop faibles pour s'en sortir seules et la région ne tarda pas à sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le chaos.

_« Encyclopédie universel d'internet »_

_*Aujourd'hui*_

Angela se tenait face à son ordinateur. Sur l'écran, se trouvait un bouton d'appel qu'elle hésitait à activer.

Puis, venant de la machine, se fit entendre la voix d'un présentateur d'une chaîne d'information :

\- Le retour d'Overwatch devient de plus en plus critiqué après qu'une opération impliquant les célèbres agents Tracer et Winston ai débouchée sur la mort de plusieurs dizaines d'otages, capturés par des membres de l'organisation terroriste Talon. Accompagnant le fugitif international Soldat 76 et un tireur mystère, les deux agents ont fait obstacle à des soldats d'Helix Security International, qui souhaitaient intervenir pour libérer les otages.

Angela retira sa main et s'éloigna de l'ordinateur, faisant glisser les roues du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

Elle se trouvait dans une belle pièce aux murs blanc, avec une large baie vitrée permettant d'apercevoir la campagne suisse, son pays natal. La pièce comportait une poignée de chaises ainsi que des armoires remplies de livres et décorée de quelques souvenirs. Sur la porte d'entrée se trouvait une plaque où était écrit « Docteur Angela Ziegler, chirurgienne, spécialiste en nano-médecine ».

La docteure était une femme approchant de la quarantaine d'année. Elle avait un beau visage, avec des yeux d'un bleu clair. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval mi longue, avec une large frange rebelle. Sa musculature révélait un entraînement physique de qualité, sans atteindre celui d'un soldat ou combattant d'élite. Elle portait une blouse de médecin.

\- Winston, agent d'Overwatch, a souhaité commenter cet événement, reprit le présentateur. Voici ce qu'il a déclaré lors d'une vidéo publique :

\- Cette opération a été un fiasco. Je le reconnais pleinement et en accepte ma part de responsabilité. J'ai placé ma confiance dans Soldat 76 et cela a été une grave erreur. A la place, moi et Tracer aurions dû collaborer avec Helix pour lutter contre Talon. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que le comportement des soldats de cette firme n'a pas non plus été exemplaire lors de ces événements. Eux aussi portent leur part de responsabilité dans ce désastre. Et malgré ce revers, ma volonté de reformer Overwatch reste intacte. Le monde en a besoin. Nous allons apprendre de cette erreur et faire de notre mieux pour qu'elle ne se reproduise plus.

Le présentateur reprit la parole :

\- De fait, plusieurs autres anciens agents semblent avoir rejoint Winston. Parmi eux se trouvent Reinhard Wilhelm et Torbjörn Lindholm, deux membres de l'escouade originale d'Overwatch ayant mis fin à la crise Omnium. L'ONU refuse toujours à tout commentaire sur le sujet.

Angela fit lentement tourner son fauteuil tout en regardant le plafond. Elle réfléchissait. Et hésitait. Pendant ce temps, le journaliste continuait de parler :

\- Focus sur l'Europe centrale maintenant. L'offensive du général Pranciškus se poursuit. Ce puissant seigneur de guerre a juré de ramener l'ordre dans la région, quel qu'en soit le prix. Son armée a écrasé de nombreux groupes de brigand. Mais elle s'en est aussi pris à des anciennes unités militaires ou à des milices d'auto-défense qui refusaient de la rejoindre. On reproche aussi à Pranciškus son mépris des dommages collatéraux ainsi que les spoliations des biens et privations de liberté qu'il impose aux populations vivant sur son territoire. Le général a tenu à défendre lui-même ses méthodes.

Nouveau changement de voix. Cette fois c'était un vieil homme qui parlait, avec un ton autoritaire et puissant, dans lequel on pouvait ressentir une détermination inébranlable. Son anglais trahissait un accent des pays baltes :

\- La faiblesse de nos anciens dirigeants a exposé nos pays au chaos. Je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi j'applique une tolérance zéro : ou vous êtes avec moi ou vous êtes un obstacle à la paix. Quant aux sacrifices que je demande, ils sont en effet élevés. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour surmonter la crise que nous traversons. Lorsque des bandits régentent les campagnes il n'y a pas de place pour des luxes comme la liberté de critiquer ou la propriété privée.

Angela cessa de faire tourner son fauteuil tout en portant ses yeux droits vers l'écran où le journal était diffusé. Le présentateur avait repris la parole :

\- De ce fait les troupes de Pranciškus ont cerné la ville d'Olomouc, en république Tchèque, actuellement soumise à un intense bombardement. Ils en interdisent toute sortie, bloquant plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'habitants sur place. Toute aide humanitaire est aussi refoulée sous la menace des armes. La maire d'Olomouc a pu donner son point de vue sur la situation.

Cette fois, ce fut la voix d'une femme qui s'exprima. On sentait dans ses intonations le poids de la fatigue, de la faim et de la souffrance. Malgré tout, elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour rester digne.

\- Toute cette histoire a commencé lorsque le général Pranciškus nous a proposé de lui jurer allégeance en échange de sa protection. Mais notre force d'auto-défense avait déjà réussi à vaincre les bandits qui harcelaient la ville. Aussi avons-nous refusé. L'offre s'est alors transformée en menace et notre nouveau refus a mené à la situation actuelle.

Sa voix chevrota un peu :

\- Nos...nos réserves de vivres sont épuisées. La plupart de notre réseau de distribution d'eau est hors service. Les hôpitaux encore debout sont submergés et nous manquons de médicaments. Notre peuple meurt sous les bombardements. Le seul choix qui nous reste est une reddition totale. Cela reviendrait à nous livrer à un seigneur de guerre autoritaire et brutal. Je supplie le reste du monde de nous venir en aide pour nous permettre d'éviter cela.

Le présentateur reprit la parole :

\- L'ONU a appelé les pays européens à prendre leur responsabilité, à mettre fin à cette crise et à stabiliser la région une bonne fois pour toute. Le gouvernement du Royaume-Uni a répondu être trop affaibli par les conflits sociaux pour intervenir. La Russie a de son côté indiqué que la deuxième Crise Omnium mobilisait toutes ses forces armées. Quant au gouvernement français, il a déclaré que cette affaire était hors de sa zone d'influence et ne le concernait pas. Au vu des difficultés traversées par les autres états, ou de leur manque de moyen, il semble que les habitants d'Olomouc soient contraints de se débrouiller seuls.

La docteure ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ferma la diffusion de la chaîne d'information et pressa le bouton d'appel.

Une minute passa. Puis la personne qu'elle essayait de contacter répondit. Le visage heureux de Winston s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Mercy ? C'est bien toi ? demanda le scientifique d'un ton enthousiaste.

Angela eut un léger soupir. Six ans avaient passé depuis la chute d'Overwatch mais beaucoup l'appelaient encore par son ancien nom d'agent.

\- Bonjour Winston. Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Quel est la raison de ton appel ? Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à mon précédent message ? Oh...et bonjour aussi.

\- Overwatch a été dissout pour de bonnes raisons, Winston. Je pense que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Mais, allons, Mercy, le monde a besoin de nous. Il y a trop de crises que nous pourrions prévenir pour que nous puissions nous permettre de rester inactifs.

\- C'est vrai, admit la docteure.

Cela fit arborer un grand sourire au scientifique.

\- Mais je n'approuve pas ce que toi et Tracer avez fait en Chine, poursuivit Angela, sévère.

L'expression de Winston devint beaucoup plus grave.

\- Je ne l'approuve pas non plus, Mercy. Nous avons...j'ai fait une grosse erreur là-bas. Et des innocents en ont payé le prix. Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'en suis profondément désolé.

Les regrets du scientifique semblaient sincères. Cela fit adopter à Angela une pose plus aimable.

\- Je te crois, dit-elle.

\- Merci. Ton opinion a toujours beaucoup compté pour moi.

Angela eut un sourire triste :

\- Tu étais bien le seul dans ce cas.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. La capitaine Amari t'écoutait aussi. Tout comme Gérard.

\- Mais ni Morrison, ni Reyes.

\- Oui, il est vrai que tes relations avec ces deux-là étaient plutôt...

Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots :

\- Disons que vous n'étiez pas toujours d'accord, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- C'est peu de le dire.

Le scientifique semblait peiné par la tristesse de son interlocutrice. Il ajouta d'un ton plus joyeux :

\- De toi à moi, Torbjörn m'a récemment avoué qu'il aurait dû davantage t'écouter dans le passé.

Angela afficha un sourire amusé :

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Oui. Ensuite il a ajouté qu'il ne fallait surtout pas te le répéter. Mais ... euh...comme il ne m'a pas fait jurer, j'ai le droit, non ?

Il parut tout d'un coup sincèrement inquiet.

\- Bien sûr, Winston, dit la docteure d'un ton très doux.

Le scientifique fut tout de suite rassuré.

\- Revenons aux choses sérieuses. Est-ce que tu as prévu d'agir en Europe centrale ?

\- C'est dans ma liste de choses à faire, dit Winston en saisissant une tablette de données. Avec s'occuper de Talon, agir contre la deuxième Crise Omnium, enquêter sur les abus commis par Vishkar Corporation, tenter d'arrêter ces deux criminels australiens...

\- Winston, tout ce que tu énonces est très important. Mais il y a une urgence humanitaire immédiate là-bas.

\- C'est vrai, Mercy. Mais nous manquons de matériel médical. Et de personne sachant l'utiliser.

\- Je peux m'occuper de ça.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu es prête à revenir avec nous ? A réintégrer Overwatch ?

La joie de Winston était presque palpable. Angela se sentit peinée de devoir la contrarier :

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle des autres pour agir. En fonction de comment cela se passe, nous pourrons envisager d'autres futures coopérations. Mais réintégrer Overwatch...l'idée m'est déplaisante.

\- D'accord, Mercy. Cela sera déjà un immense plaisir de travailler de nouveau avec toi.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour rassembler du matériel et des volontaires.

\- Nous serons prêts. Le moment venu, dis-nous juste où vous rejoindre.

\- Merci, Winston.

\- Comme je le disais, c'est un plaisir.

La communication s'arrêta là.

En dépit de ses doutes, Angela était plutôt optimiste.

\- C'est bien plus facile que dans le passé, commenta la docteure pour elle-même.

Tandis qu'elle se calait contre le fauteuil, la docteure se rappela le temps de ses débuts à Overwatch. Des débuts pour le moins difficiles...

_*Il y a seize ans*_

\- Pourquoi Overwatch ne fait rien pour enrayer l'épidémie en Europe centrale ?

La question avait été lancée avec violence et indignation. Angela était en colère et cela se voyait.

En face d'elle, se trouvait un Jack Morrison agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Les deux se trouvaient dans le bureau du commandant d'Overwatch, dans le quartier général suisse.

\- Le vaccin que vous avez mis au point a été produit en masse et distribué aux autorités locales. Le reste ne dépend pas de nous.

\- Ne me faite pas ce coup-là, Morrison ! Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a plus d'autorité locale là-bas !

Cette phrase fit froncer les sourcils de l'américain.

\- C'est « commandant » pour vous, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas la docteure.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle froidement. Ne me faites pas ce coup-là, commandant. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a plus d'autorité locale là-bas.

\- Je sais. Donc je suppose que vous voudriez qu'Overwatch se charge de distribuer le vaccin ?

\- Bien sûr ! Cela est pourtant évident : si personne d'autre ne peut le faire, c'est à nous de nous en occuper.

\- Le problème, docteur, est que nous n'avons tout simplement pas les effectifs nécessaires pour nous en charger.

\- Quoi ?! réagit Angela, indignée. Overwatch a les moyens de mettre fin à la crise des Omniums, de détruire l'armée d'un seigneur de guerre ou d'intervenir en cas de catastrophe mais pas de distribuer des vaccins ?

\- Exactement. Nos agents sont constitués de petits groupes de soldats d'élite qui agissent via des frappes éclair. C'était parfait contre les Omniums. Cela l'est pour détruire une armée régulière. Et tout autant pour envoyer rapidement des secours lorsqu'il y a un tremblement de terre ou une inondation. Mais pas pour occuper et sécuriser sur le long terme une région en proie au chaos. Et c'est ce qu'il faudra faire si nous voulons distribuer vos vaccins.

\- Voilà ce que je déteste avec vous : je présente une mission médicale et vous la transformez en objectif militaire. Je veux juste enrayer une épidémie, rien d'autre.

\- Ne soyez pas naïve, docteur. Les bandes armées qui régissent la région pratiquent la prise d'otage. Si nous envoyons là-bas des médecins et des volontaires, ils deviendront juste des cibles. Il nous faut donc les protéger. Et là encore nous n'avons pas assez d'agents formés à ça.

Angela pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

\- Lorsque j'ai été recrutée à Overwatch, j'ai énoncé des exigences claires : que mon travail puisse bénéficier à tout le monde et pas seulement aux militaires. Vous, vous vouliez des moyens pour protéger vos agents. J'ai développé tous les projets que vous m'avez confié en deux fois moins de temps que demandé. Maintenant je vous demande de remplir votre part du marché.

\- Donc, vous voulez quand même mener une mission là-bas même si je vous dis que nous n'avons pas les ressources pour réussir ? demanda Morrison, excédé.

\- Oui, répondit Angela avec la fougue que donnait la jeunesse et la croyance en des idéaux.

\- Très bien. Vous aurez un dixième de nos agents pour assurer la sécurité et un fonds spécial pour recruter du personnel, en plus des ressources du service médical. Mais le chef de la sécurité, que je nommerai, aura droit de veto sur toutes vos décisions. Ces conditions ne sont pas négociables.

\- Très bien, dit la suisse, en se calmant un peu. Merci commandant. Je suppose.

\- Bonne chance, docteur. Vous allez en avoir sacrément besoin.


	3. Chapitre 2

 

_*Il y a treize ans*_

Genji était étendu par terre, son sang se répandant lentement sur le sol, formant une flaque dont la taille devenait inquiétante.

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Atrocement mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au désespoir qui l'envahissait, alors qu'il sentait que la mort s'approchait.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Jamais de sa vie Genji n'avait été menacé ou même sérieusement contrarié. Il savait que sa famille vivait dans un monde dangereux. Mais il s'en pensait à l'écart. C'était son père et son grand frère qui étaient en charge de ces choses-là. Pas lui.

Sa vie d'aisance et d'insouciance ne l'avait pas préparé à l'éventualité de la mort. Encore moins de la main de son bien-aimé frère. C'était ce dernier fait qui rendait la blessure morale encore plus forte que celles qu'avaient subi son corps, pourtant mortelles.

\- A l'aide, gémit-il faiblement.

Au fond de lui, il savait que les lieux étaient déserts. Que personne n'entendait son appel. Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Mais sa conscience ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'admettre.

\- A l'aide, répéta-t-il. Pitié, je...je vais mourir.

Le dire c'était une façon de l'accepter. Était-ce à lui-même qu'il parlait en fait ? Tentait-il d'énoncer la réalité pour mieux l'accepter ?

Car il fallait se résigner : il allait mourir, personne ne viendrait.

\- A l'aide... Demanda-t-il pourtant une troisième fois, espérant un miracle.

Et il y eut un miracle.

Genji entendit tout d'abord un léger bruissement d'ailes. Puis une voix, féminine, remplie d'énergie. Elle parlait anglais avec un léger accent germanique :

\- Je suis avec vous !

Il vit une tenue blanche, des cheveux blonds, un long bâton d'où s'échappait un rayon doré se dirigeant vers son corps.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir, dit la voix avec beaucoup de compassion.

Genji sentit la douleur refluer en lui. Son corps, n'ayant plus à lutter pour la survie, se laissa aller à l'inconscient.

_**_

_*_

\- Tu as fait des miracles, Angela, comme d'habitude.

Cette nouvelle voix parlait elle aussi en anglais. Mais c'était un homme cette fois. Son ton était élégant, courtois et exprimait une grande confiance en soi. Il y avait un accent français qui rendait la voix particulièrement charmante.

\- Il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire, Gérard, répondit la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Les dommages qu'il a subis...

Sa voix exprimait une grande tristesse.

\- Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Tu peux être fière de cela.

Genji ne savait pas combien de temps s'était passé depuis son affrontement avec Hanzo. Mais cette conversation lui avait fait reprendre conscience. Toutefois, il ne sentait pas son corps. Inquiet , il essaya de faire fonctionner sa bouche. Il s'entendit gémir.

\- Il se réveille ! s'exclama la dénommée Angela.

Genji l'entendit s'approcher de lui en courant.

\- Les signes vitaux sont stables, dit la femme. Comment vous sentez-vous ?demanda-t-elle à Genji.

\- Je...je ne sens plus mon corps...dit-il.

La bouche fonctionnait. Il essaya les yeux .

\- Angela, puis-je ? demanda le dénommé Gérard.

Genji réussit à ouvrir ses paupières à temps pour voir Angela hocher positivement la tête. C'était une jeune femme blonde portant une blouse de médecin. Malgré son air de scientifique, Genji pouvait percevoir quelqu'un qui pratiquait une activité physique régulière et intensive, sans toutefois atteindre son niveau.

Gérard, lui, était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons. Il portait un beau costume, avec comme seul bijou une alliance faite d'un métal blanc. L'entraînement de Genji lui permit de repérer un homme habitué à prendre des décisions importantes et à réfléchir avant d'agir. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Comme la femme, Gérard ne semblait pas étranger aux entraînements physiques.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton aimable. Je m'appelle Gérard Lacroix et voici la docteure Angela Ziegler.

Genji commençait à récupérer ses esprits. Il se rappelait avoir entendu parler de Ziegler. C'était une brillante scientifique, ayant révolutionné la médecine moderne et longtemps travaillé dans l'humanitaire. Elle était devenue une des figures de proue d'Overwatch et on la voyait sur de nombreuses affiches de propagande. Le nom de Gérard, en revanche, ne lui disait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'intonation employée le poussa à se présenter, par politesse.

\- Je suis...Genji Shimada, dit-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Il essayait maintenant d'accéder à ses doigts. Mais il ne sentait que ceux de la main gauche, sans pouvoir les bouger. Et aucune sensation ne lui provenait de la droite.

\- Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs, Genji ? demanda Gérard.

Son ton doux et raisonnable incitait à répondre.

\- Mon frère...il m'a demandé de prendre davantage de responsabilités dans nos...affaires. J'ai refusé. Il m'a traité de traître et menacé. J'ai maintenu mon refus. Nous nous sommes affrontés...ho !

Le souvenir de ses blessures lui revint presque aussi douloureux que quand ils les avaient subies.

Genji tenta de tourner sa tête vers la droite. Mais sa tête refusa d'obéir. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était paralysé.

\- C'est votre frère qui vous a infligé ces blessures ? demanda Gérard, une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

\- Oui, dit Genji avec colère.

Comment Hanzo avait-il pu commettre une chose pareille ? Sojiro avait toujours voulut que Genji reste hors des affaires du clan. Et pourtant, dès la mort de père, Hanzo violait ce souhait. Et lorsque Genji s'en tenait aux volontés de leur père, il tentait de le tuer ! Quel genre d'homme était-il pour faire cela ?

\- Et le reste de votre famille ? Ont-ils tenté de vous aider ?

\- Non, non... Ce sont même eux qui sont à la source de ce combat.

Hanzo avait dit que c'était les anciens qui avaient ordonné qu'il s'implique davantage dans les affaires du clan. Il avait un parchemin de leur part. C'était leurs ordres qu'il exécutait. Sa propre famille, dans son intégralité, lui avait infligé cela.

\- Je veux me venger, dit-il d'une voix remplie de haine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama Angela.

Ces paroles firent enfin réaliser à Genji toute l'horreur de la situation : il était paralysé, ne pouvant plus bouger ni ses bras, ni ses jambes. Les avait-il encore d'ailleurs ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir combattre, faire du charme à de jolies filles et jouer à des jeux vidéo ? Ou même simplement manger, marcher, saisir des objets. Il fallait corriger cette situation de suite !

\- Pouvez-vous y faire quelque chose ? demanda-il avec détermination à la docteure.

\- Il est impossible de rendre à votre corps ses capacités passées. La médecine moderne en est tout simplement incapable, dit-elle d'une voix triste et compatissante.

Le désespoir commençait de nouveau à envahir Genji : avait-il survécu juste pour devenir un infirme, incapable de ne serait-ce que manger par lui-même ?

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il y a des possibilités, commença Angela d'une voix hésitante. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il faudrait évoquer maintenant, enchaîna-t-elle, plus déterminée. Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Dites-moi !

\- Non. Il faut vous reposer. Ensuite, nous pourrons examiner les options qui s'offrent à vous.

Genji enrageait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse ou impose quoi que ce soit.

\- Non ! répéta-t-il, dites-le-moi maintenant.

La docteure ne semblait pas prête à céder. Mais Gérard intervint en sa faveur :

\- Dis-lui maintenant Angela, s'il te plaît. Tu vois bien que ne pas savoir le fera souffrir.

Elle hésita quelques instants. Puis finalement elle se tourna vers Genji :

\- Il serait possible de remplacer les parties de votre corps endommagées par des implants cybernétiques. Vous auriez alors de nouveau l'occasion de marcher et de bouger.

\- Parfait. Faites-moi cela.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. D'abord vous devez bien comprendre ce qu'implique cette transformation : votre nouveau corps ne sera pas comme l'ancien. Vous perdrez énormément de choses qui font de vous un être humain. C'est un processus déstabilisant.

\- Je peux le supporter !

\- Même si c'est le cas, il y a un autre problème : une telle opération coûterait une petite fortune. Mais surtout elle ferait appel à des technologies avancées dont l'usage est très réglementé. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de les utiliser sur vous.

Genji demanda alors à Gérard :

\- Pouvez-vous obtenir de telles autorisations ?

\- J'ai ce pouvoir, dit-il d'une voix tranquille et confiante.

\- Le ferez-vous ? demanda le ninja d'un ton déterminé.

\- Oui. En échange de quelque chose de votre part.

Cette réponse arracha une grimace à Genji. Personne n'avait jamais marchandé avec lui. La fortune et la protection de son père lui ouvraient toutes les portes. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette époque était révolue. Il devait s'habituer à de nouvelles règles.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien. Même mon corps m'a été enlevé.

\- Il vous reste quelque chose, le contredit Gérard. Des informations sur le clan Shimada. Si vous acceptez de me dire tout ce que vous savez sur les entreprises illégales de votre famille, alors je ferai en sorte que vous retrouviez un corps.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez de ces informations ?

\- Je rendrai le monde meilleur, dit-il calmement. En détruisant l'empire criminel de votre famille.

La soif de vengeance de Genji était telle que cette perspective, loin de l'inquiéter, lui semblait profondément réjouissante.

\- Parfait. J'accepte.

\- Vous allez trop vite en besogne tous les deux ! protesta la docteure.

Elle s'adressa d'abord à Gérard :

\- Je l'ai déjà dit : il est hors de question qu'il prenne une décision aussi importante maintenant, alors qu'il est dans cet état.

Puis à Genji :

\- Vous devez vous reposer et réfléchir à votre avenir au calme. Il y a d'autres traitements possibles, moins extrêmes que celui-ci.

\- Bien sûr, Angela, dit Gérard, en affichant un sourire d'excuse. Pardonne-moi. Je me suis emporté.

Angela afficha un sourire aimable, signe qu'elle acceptait ces excuses. Mais elle le perdit bien vite lorsque Genji reprit la parole :

\- J'ai pris ma décision. Elle ne changera pas. Attendre ne servira à rien.

\- Eh bien, vous allez attendre tout de même. Ordre du docteure.

Frustré mais impuissant, Genji se résigna à patienter. C'était plus facile maintenant qu'il avait un but et un moyen d'y parvenir. Il allait se venger de son frère et du reste de sa famille en aidant Overwatch à détruire leur empire criminel. Mieux que cela : il allait y prendre part lui-même.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, dit Genji d'un ton apaisé.

\- Il y a de nombreux sujets dont nous devions discuter, répondit Hanzo.

Les deux ninjas se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle déserte de Tokyo, dans un quartier d'habitation. Il faisait nuit et, exceptés eux deux, tout étaient silencieux.

Son frère aîné avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient désormais coiffés en un chignon tandis que son visage arborait une courte barbe reliée à une moustache.

Il portait des habits de voyage d'un style moderne, assez usé. Sa seule arme visible était un arc, un objet imposant et moderne, accompagné d'un carquois de flèches, elles aussi issues de technologies récentes.

Son port trahissait un homme moins fier et moins sûr de lui.

Mais c'était Genji qui avait été le plus altéré. L'ancien beau jeune homme qu'il était s'était métamorphosé en une créature de métal et de plastique. Un cyborg.

Tout son être était recouvert par une carapace artificielle de couleur blanche ou d'un beige sombre. Quelques cercles verts se voyaient au ventre, au torse, aux épaules et aux hauts de cuisses. Ils entouraient des tubes métalliques insérés dans la carapace. Probablement des sources d'énergie.

Même la tête était entièrement couverte par un casque conique. Là où se trouvaient les yeux, seule était visible une ligne horizontale, arborant la même couleur verte que les cercles de l'armure.

Il était armé de deux sabres qu'il portait dans le dos. L'un d'eux était un wakizashi, une arme dont la lame était longue seulement d'une trentaine de centimètres. Le second était un katana, bien plus imposant avec son mètre de longueur, lame et poignée incluses.

\- J'aimerais que cette conversation soit le premier pas de notre réconciliation, mon frère, déclara Genji d'un ton très apaisée.

\- Cela risque d'être difficile, répliqua l'aîné.

Genji ne se laissa pas décourager par cette réponse. Discuter calmement avec Hanzo était déjà un progrès considérable. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, la première après treize ans passés séparés, son frère l'avait pris pour un assassin envoyé le tuer et l'avait attaqué.

Lors de ce combat, Genji avait triomphé. La lame de son sabre s'était tenue sur la gorge d'Hanzo. Mais il avait rengainé son arme, révélé son identité et donné son pardon pour les mutilations qu'il avait subi. Puis Genji était parti, laissant son frère réfléchir aux nouvelles qu'il lui avait données. Il avait attendu plusieurs semaines avant d'organiser ce nouveau rendez-vous, menant à la situation actuelle.

\- Nous avons du chemin à faire pour en arriver là, dit Genji. Mais il vaut la peine d'être parcouru.

\- Tu devras d'abord me donner certaines explications.

\- J'en conviens. Tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions. Pose-les sans hésiter. Je suis prêt à te donner toute la vérité.

\- Comment as-tu survécu ?

\- Overwatch m'a récupéré après notre affrontement. Ils m'ont soigné et donné ce corps.

Hanzo eut un reniflement de mépris.

\- Alors que je me renseignais sur toi et sur ta nouvelle apparence, j'ai entendu parler d'un agent d'Overwatch. Un cyborg aussi rapide que le vent et dangereux comme la foudre. Il aurait participé à de nombreux combats contre notre clan. Est-ce toi ?

\- Oui, mon frère.

La colère apparut dans le regard de l'aîné.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment Overwatch avait fait pour connaître autant de secrets de notre famille. Tant d'informations qui leur ont permis de vaincre le clan avec facilité. Mais maintenant je comprends. C'est toi qui les leur a données, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'était moi. A cette époque, j'ai révélé toute information qui pouvait les aider à détruire les Shimada.

\- Pourquoi Genji ?! Pourquoi as-tu réduit à néant ce que notre famille a bâti en des siècles ?! C'était notre passé. Notre héritage.

\- Au début, je l'ai fait par haine et désir de vengeance. Ensuite, c'était par remords. Pour me racheter.

\- Pour te racheter de quoi ?!

\- D'une vie de luxe et d'insouciance payée par le malheur des autres.

Hanzo resta silencieux une bonne minute après ces paroles.

\- Qu'es-tu devenu ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je ne reconnais plus le Genji d'autrefois.

\- Comment aurais-je pu rester le même après avoir subi de telles épreuves ? demanda son frère, toujours très apaisé.

Hanzo ne sembla rien trouver à répondre. Après un petit temps de silence, Genji reprit la parole :

\- Notre famille était composée de criminels, Hanzo. Tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque. Sa chute était une bonne chose pour le monde. Et pour nous aussi. Elle nous libère.

\- Le clan vivait comme il le faisait depuis des centaines d'années. Ce sont nos traditions. Ce qui nous définit. Tu n'as aucun droit de juger qu'il est meilleur que nous vivions sans. Et encore moins de trahir pour nous forcer à les abandonner !

\- Hanzo, tout cela n'a plus d'importance. L'empire de notre famille a été détruit. Overwatch a été dissout. Comme toute construction de l'homme, ils ont disparu pour laisser place à de nouvelles choses. Ainsi est le cycle de l'existence.

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais nous, mon frère, sommes toujours là. Je voudrais juste que nous pansions nos blessures et soyons de nouveau une famille. Pas comme autrefois. Il est impossible de recréer le passé. Mais nous pouvons trouver une nouvelle forme de bonheur.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Pourquoi, mon frère ?

Pour la première fois, la voix de Genji exprimait de la tristesse. Hanzo baissa la tête, de honte.

\- Ce que je t'ai fait il y a treize ans était une faute abominable. L'exil que je me suis imposé depuis toute ces années me paraissait une bien maigre punition pour un fratricide. Et il me paraît tout juste suffisant pour quelqu'un qui mutile aussi atrocement son frère.

Hanzo releva la tête et de nouveau la rage sembla l'habiter :

\- Mais toi, tu as trahi le clan d'une des manières les plus abominables qui soit ! Tu as aidé à la destruction de tout ce pour quoi père a vécu ! Et son père avant lui et son père encore avant lui ! En un mot, tes actes font de toi un ennemi du clan. Je ne peux être ami avec une telle personne.

\- Hanzo, tu dois te détacher des chaînes qui te relient encore à ces vieux concepts ! Tu n'as pas à laisser le clan décider pour toi qui doit être ton ennemi. Ton cœur seul devrait être responsable de ce choix.

\- Non, l'honneur décide de qui est mon ennemi. Et l'honneur m'oblige à être ennemi de ceux qui ont fait du mal au clan.

\- Hanzo...s'il te plaît.

\- Mon exil est terminé. Je dois reprendre ma place de chef et recréer ce que tu as détruit.

\- Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi d'autre, Hanzo. Le monde souffre et tu as le pouvoir d'atténuer cette souffrance. Ne choisis pas de l'amplifier.

\- Je suis un Shimada. Je ne choisis pas. Je suis les traditions.

Genji baissa sa tête, triste.

\- Nous nous sommes engagés tous deux à venir ici discuter pacifiquement, dit Hanzo. A garder nos armes rangées. J'honorerai cet engagement. Mais à partir de maintenant, si je te croise de nouveau, je devrai t'affronter. Les crimes que tu as commis le justifient désormais.

Une fois ces paroles prononcées, Hanzo tourna le dos à son frère et partit.


	4. Chapitre 3

 

_*Il y a 24 ans*_

Hanzo bloqua le poing qui filait dans sa direction. Il le détourna et projeta sa paume vers l'avant, effectuant le mouvement de contre-attaque.

\- Très bien, le félicita son professeur.

Ce dernier fit ensuite signe à son élève de s'écarter. Hanzo s'exécuta.

\- A ton tour, Genji.

Ils étaient tous trois dans le dojo de leur domaine, habillés de kimono. Hanzo avait la même coupe de cheveux qu'avant son exil. Genji lui, n'avait pas encore teint ses mèches en vert mais avait déjà sa fantasque coupe en épis.

Le plus jeune frère prit la place de l'aîné, face au professeur. Ce dernier attaqua. Genji tenta d'effectuer la parade mais échoua et se prit le coup au torse.

\- Aie !

\- Concentre-toi, dit le professeur. Tu as mal effectué le mouvement.

\- Maître, puis-je ? intervint Hanzo.

Il hocha la tête. L'aîné s'approcha alors de Genji en disant :

\- Tu as bien exécuté la parade mais ta garde est trop haute.

Il repositionna doucement les bras de son frère de sorte à lui permettre de prendre la bonne position. Genji se laissa faire, attentif aux paroles de son aîné.

Le maître repassa à l'attaque. Mais cette fois, son coup fut paré.

\- Merci grand-frère, dit Genji en souriant.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider, répondit aimablement Hanzo.

Assister son cadet était le devoir du frère aîné. Et il respectait scrupuleusement ses devoirs.

\- Les enfants, votre leçon est terminée, s'exclama alors un nouvel arrivant.

Il était suivi d'une autre personne qui était resté silencieuse. Les deux étaient des hommes d'une quarantaine d'années. Celui qui avait parlé portait ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tandis que le second était chauve. Mais à part cela, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup : mêmes yeux noirs, même forme de visage, qui était aussi très proche de celle des deux frères. Il était clair que les quatre étaient tous des Shimadas.

\- Père, oncle Masaru, dit Hanzo en s'inclinant.

Son frère fut moins réactif mais il salua de manière similaire.

\- Hanzo, tu vas venir avec moi pour une leçon de stratégie, déclara calmement Sojiro. Genji, tu as du temps libre.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama le plus jeune. Il est temps que je batte ce record à la salle d'arcade !

Et il partit en courant, sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

Hanzo sentit un pincement au cœur. Il aimait son frère. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, bien qu'insouciant et superficiel. Mais le voir constamment favorisé commençait à lui peser. Toutefois il ne se plaignit pas. Cela aurait été irrespectueux envers son père et son oncle.

Il se rendit silencieusement dans le vestiaire pour mettre une tenue de vie courante. Tandis qu'il faisait ceci, il entendit les adultes parler :

\- Tu le gâtes trop, disait Masaru d'un ton de reproche. Il devrait suivre les mêmes cours qu'Hanzo. C'est plus sûr pour le clan.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, répliqua calmement Sojiro. Genji aura la vie qu'il choisira. Pas celle que le clan lui imposerait.

Les deux adultes avaient parlé à voix basse, mais pas assez pour l'ouïe fine d'Hanzo. Ce dernier était assez surpris de cette conversation. Qu'il y ait un différend entre son père et son oncle était déjà une nouveauté pour lui. Mais la plus grande surprisse était qu'on puisse remettre en question les choix du chef.

Hanzo finit de se changer et alla retrouver son père. Ils se rendirent dans une salle d'étude, prirent du matériel d'écriture ainsi que divers livres et s'assirent.

\- Père, dit soudainement Hanzo. Pourquoi Genji a-t-il moins de leçon que moi à son âge ? Pourquoi le favorisez-vous donc ainsi ?

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même, spontanément. Hanzo se demandait d'où lui venait une telle audace. Peut-être qu'avoir entendu les reproches de son oncle lui avait donné du courage ?

A sa grande surprise, son père sourit.

\- Je savais qu'un jour tu me poserais cette question. Et que lorsque ce moment viendrait, tu serais assez grand pour entendre la réponse.

\- Je vous en prie père, expliquez-moi. S'il vous plaît.

\- Sache, Hanzo, que quand j'avais ton âge, il n'y avait en moi nul désir de devenir le chef du clan. Je voulais partir explorer le monde, combattre les omnics, vivre des aventures...

Sojiro eut un petit sourire amusé devant la naïveté de ses rêves d'adolescence. Hanzo lui, était surpris. Il regardait son père avec un œil neuf.

\- Mais ces désirs étaient contradictoires avec ma destinée telle qu'édictée par ma naissance et les besoins du clan. J'étais l'aîné de la lignée des chefs, je devais devenir chef. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Le regard du père d'Hanzo devient plus triste.

\- Ces différents ont été la source de conflits avec entre moi et le reste de la famille. Cela m'a causé une grande souffrance. Mais à la fin, j'ai accepté mon rôle.

Son sourire revint. Un sourire simple et heureux.

\- Je me suis accoutumé à cette vie. Il y a un certain plaisir dans le frisson du pouvoir, à nul autre pareil. Mais ma plus grande joie est d'avoir deux aussi brillants enfants.

\- Vous nous flattez, père.

\- Je ne pense pas. Toi et Genji êtes vraiment talentueux.

Il marque une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Mais le fait est, Hanzo, que je te laisserais volontiers profiter de ton enfance comme je le fais pour Genji. Mais je ne le peux pas. Les traditions exigent que tu suives un entraînement rigoureux, pour te préparer à tes futures responsabilités.

Il soupira doucement.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer aux traditions. J'ai essayé et cela ne m'a apporté que de la peine. Je ne peux rien faire pour alléger le fardeau que tu portes.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur son fils. Dedans, on pouvait lire une infinie tendresse.

\- Heureusement, tu es bien plus sage que je ne l'étais à l'époque. Ta droiture et ta force ne cessent de susciter mon admiration. Tu as l'étoffe d'un grand chef.

Hanzo rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de compliments.

\- Quand à Genji, poursuivit Sojiro. J'ai le pouvoir de lui laisser sa liberté. Et je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Qu'il puisse profiter de l'enfance que je n'ai pu avoir.

Son regard devint nostalgique. Mais cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Puis il reprit la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux Hanzo, pourquoi tu es traité si différemment de Genji ?

\- Oui, père.

\- Et est-ce que tu acceptes cette situation ?

Hanzo hésita une poignée de secondes avant de répondre :

\- Oui, père.

Malgré ses paroles, Hanzo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père avait tort d'être aussi laxiste avec Genji. Et de toujours en vouloir à ce dernier d'être favorisé.

C'était des pensées déshonorantes et méprisables. Il le savait et décida de les écarter. Hanzo espérait juste qu'il arriverait également à les ignorer dans le futur.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Talon pourrait reconstruire l'empire de ta famille.

\- Mais quel en serait le prix ? demanda Hanzo.

Il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre d'un des quartiers les plus chics de Tokyo. L'arrière d'un restaurant de luxe très exactement. Le genre d'endroit où seuls passent livreurs et domestiques, personnes que les riches ne voulaient surtout pas voir. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les lieux étaient si mal éclairés.

De ce fait, Hanzo ne voyait de son interlocutrice que sept globes d'un rouge menaçant. Le reste était caché dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

\- Votre loyauté, répondit la glaciale voix de femme. Que vous tuiez les ennemis de Talon et nous aidiez à récupérer certains objets précieux.

\- Depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, les Shimada n'ont eu aucuns autres maîtres qu'eux même.

\- Il y a un début à tout.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Hanzo commença à se détourner.

\- Cet accord pourrait te permettre de te venger dès maintenant d'Overwatch.

Par politesse, le ninja s'arrêta et se retourna pour répondre :

\- Mon besoin de vengeance n'est pas si pressant que j'y sacrifierais la liberté des miens.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

\- Je pense pouvoir apporter de nouveaux éléments qui changeront ce point de vu, dit la femme.

Hanzo fronça les sourcils.

\- J'attends de les voir, dit-il.

\- Tu les verras. Je te recontacterai quand cela sera possible.

Les globes rouges disparurent alors dans le noir de la nuit.

Hanzo quitta la ruelle à pied. Il prenait des chemins détournés pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Les vigiles n'aimeraient pas voir un homme armé approcher de leur poste de garde. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait manquer les devantures des restaurants, magasins et hôtels de luxe. Un triste rappel que tout ceci lui était désormais inaccessible.

Non pas qu'il soit attaché au luxe en lui-même. Hanzo avait toujours été quelqu'un de modéré dans ses besoins. Mais au luxe était attaché statut et prestige. Et perdre ces deux choses affectait Hanzo. Encore plus maintenant que son exil était terminé.

Il quitta les quartiers luxueux pour d'autres plus pauvres. Puis Hanzo atteignit sa destination : un immeuble de logements banal et grisâtre, telle que la ville en comptait des milliers. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bon appartement.

\- Bonsoir cousin, lui dit la femme qui l'accueillit en effectuant un salut traditionnel.

\- Bonsoir cousine, répondit-il en faisant le même salut.

Sayuri Shimada, la fille de son oncle Masaru, était une grande et forte femme d'à peu près son âge. Comme tout membre du clan, elle avait suivi un entraînement de ninja. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux d'Hanzo mais contrairement à lui, elle avait choisi de se raser totalement les cheveux. Les vêtements qu'elle portait était une tenue de ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Une fois les salutations faites, Hanzo avança dans l'appartement. Ce dernier était spartiate, ne contenant que les meubles strictement nécessaires pour la vie quotidienne. Une douzaine d'autres personnes étaient présentes. D'âges variés, leur ressemblance avec les deux Shimadas indiquait qu'ils appartenaient à la même famille.

\- Voici tous ceux à qui j'ai pu transmettre ton message et qui ont accepté de venir, expliqua Sayuri à Hanzo.

\- Bien, dit ce dernier, visiblement satisfait du nombre de présents.

Ils se rendirent tous dans une pièce vide, à l'exception d'un long tapis sur lequel ils s'assirent en tailleur. Hanzo se positionna face à tous les autres.

\- J'ai décidé de mettre fin à mon exil et reprendre ma place auprès du clan, déclara le ninja.

La majorité des présents affichèrent un visage surpris. Quelque uns semblaient ravis. Mais d'autres prirent des mines sévères, comme Sayuri :

\- Tu nous as abandonnés au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de toi et tu es resté absent pendant treize ans. Et maintenant tu voudrais redevenir notre chef comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Oui. Le commandement du clan Shimada me revient par droit de naissance.

La colère de sa cousine lui était incompréhensible. Il n'avait fait qu'agir selon les traditions en s'exilant. On ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

\- Il te faudra plus que cela pour regagner notre confiance.

Hanzo fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Je n'ai pas à faire mes preuves. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Je maîtrise les dragons. Peux-tu en dire autant, Sayuri ?

Son interlocutrice baissa la tête.

\- Non, dut-t-elle admettre.

Le visage d'Hanzo redevint plus neutre.

\- J'ai passé ces nombreuses années d'exil à perfectionner mes talents d'assassin et à établir des contacts à travers le monde. Vous verrez rapidement que, sous mon commandement, nous prospérerons de nouveau.

\- Je ne remettrai pas davantage en cause ton autorité. Mais peux-tu au moins nous expliquer ce qui motive ton retour ?

Même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise, Hanzo devait la vérité aux siens. Camouflant ses sentiments, il expliqua d'une voix neutre :

\- Il s'avère que, contrairement à ce que je pensais, Genji n'est pas mort suite à notre combat. Par ce fait, les années d'exil que j'ai subi suffisent pour m'apporter rédemption. Je n'ai plus à porter le poids de mon crime.

\- Genji est vivant ? réagit vivement Sayuri, surprise. Mais qu'est-il devenu ?

Cette fois Hanzo ne put retenir ses émotions. Le regret se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il répondait :

\- Il a rejoint Overwatch durant quelques temps avant d'errer à travers le monde. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de ce cyborg japonais maniant deux sabres. C'est Genji.

La femme prit une expression horrifiée et remplie de colère :

\- Lui ? Il a directement participé à plusieurs des combats contre notre clan ! Et Overwatch qui paraissait toujours si bien renseigné...c'était sa faute n'est-ce-pas ?

La vérité, toujours. On ne mentait pas à sa famille.

\- Oui.

\- C'est un traître ! Nous devrions aller le tuer sur le champ. Nos morts réclament vengeance !

Cette fois Hanzo comprenait la colère de Sayuri. Il avait lui-même était choqué en apprenant la vérité. Mais il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que se laissait dominer par ses émotions ne menait à rien de bon. Il fallait penser au clan en priorité.

\- C'est en effet un traître et un jour nous réglerons nos comptes avec lui, dit-il, apaisant. Mais les améliorations qu'il a reçues en ont fait un guerrier redoutable, bien plus que chacun d'entre vous. Je ne risquerais pas la vie des membres du clan alors que nous sommes si faibles. Cela attendra une période plus faste.

Sayuri hésita quelques secondes. La rage qui l'habitait était presque palpable.

\- Il en saura fait comme le chef de clan le demande, dit-elle finalement, accompagnant ses paroles d'un salut traditionnel.

\- Bien. Ce sujet est désormais clos. Nous avons maintenant beaucoup de travail à faire pour retrouver notre grandeur passée.

 


	5. Chapitre 4 - Partie 1

 

_*Il y a seize ans*_

Angela regardait les feuilles de papier avec un certain désespoir. Il s'agissait de documents administratifs abordant une foule de détails sur la mission qu'elle préparait. Ils disaient tous la même chose : Morrison avait raison. Même avec toutes les ressources du secteur médical, Angela n'avait les moyens de faire distribuer ses vaccins que dans un quart de la zone ravagée par l'épidémie. En y consacrant l'intégralité du fonds spécial, elle pouvait aller jusqu'à un tiers. Et tout cela, sans prendre en compte l'aspect sécuritaire.

\- Le pire ennemi d'un chef de mission, c'est la paperasse, dit une voix malicieuse derrière elle.

Angela se retourna. Elle aperçut alors une femme d'un âge avancé, à la peau hâlée, ayant de beaux et longs cheveux noirs comptant une poignée de mèches grises et portant l'uniforme bleu des agents d'Overwatch, même si on voyait l'aigle égyptien sur son béret. Sous un de ses yeux se trouvait un tatouage qui représentait l'œil d'Horus.

\- Oh, bonjour capitaine Amari, dit la suisse d'une petite voix.

\- Bonjour docteur, dit Ana joyeusement.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la table.

\- Le secret, c'est de déléguer, ajouta la capitaine en regardant les papiers. Se concentrer sur l'essentiel et laisser toute la paperasse à un autre. C'est lâche, mais cela soulage beaucoup.

Amari ramena son regard sur la docteure :

\- Ceci dit, je suis contente de voir que vous préparez notre réunion avec autant de sérieux.

\- C'est vous que le commandant Morrison a nommée chef de la sécurité ? questionna Angela, étonnée.

\- A la vérité, je le lui ai demandé et Jack a eu l'amabilité d'accepter.

\- C'est gentil, commença la suisse, sincère. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire de nommer quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que vous. C'est une mission humanitaire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur. Si je m'ennuie, je me dépêcherai de démissionner et de nommer quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper cette place. Même politique que pour la paperasse !

La bonne humeur du capitaine réussit à faire sourire à Angela.

\- Comment se présente la mission ? demanda Ana en s'asseyant.

\- Pas très bien, avoua la suisse dans un soupir.

\- Vous savez, il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter.

Cette remarque braqua aussitôt la docteure :

\- Morrison vous a-t-il demandé de me dire cela ? dit-t-elle, agressive.

\- Non, bien sûr, répondit Ana, toujours joyeuse. Il ne revient jamais sur sa parole. Mais il l'a pensé très fort.

\- Je dois au moins essayer d'aider ces gens, reprit Angela, plus calmement.

\- Et vous les avez aidés en créant ce vaccin, dit gentiment Ana. Maintenant ce n'est pas votre faute s'il est mal distribué. C'est celle des bandits locaux. Ainsi que des états européens qui se refusent à stabiliser la région bien que l'ONU le leur demande. Personne n'est tenu à l'impossible.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis, capitaine.

Cela fit rire Amari.

\- Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule. Pire que moi. Très bien, faisons de notre mieux, alors.

Un bruit de porte en train de s'ouvrir se fit alors entendre.

\- Ah, je crois que les hommes arrivent, dit la capitaine.

Elle avait raison. Les deux autres responsables de la mission entrèrent dans la salle de réunion. Le premier était Lutz Wendelin, un ancien quartier-maître de l'armée allemande, appartenant à la même génération qu'Ana et membre d'Overwatch des premières heures. Angela l'avait déjà croisé : c'était un petit homme grassouillet, individu affable et discret, très concentré sur son travail. Il était responsable de la logistique et de la partie administrative.

Le second était en revanche une toute nouvelle recrue, entrée dans Overwatch cette année, comme Angela. Il s'agissait d'un français nommé Gérard Lacroix, jeune homme élégant, à la mine confiante et amicale, chargé des renseignements sur la mission. C'était la première fois qu'Angela le rencontrait.

Lutz salua poliment les deux femmes avant d'aller s'asseoir discrètement et de déballer ses dossiers.

\- Bonjour docteur Ziegler, dit pour sa part Gérard. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Votre dévotion à la médecine est un exemple pour nous tous.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lacroix, répondit poliment Angela. Et merci.

\- Vous comptez suivre son exemple et devenir médecin ? demanda malicieusement Ana au français.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse, capitaine, lui répondit-il d'un ton égal. Vous aussi, vous étiez un modèle. Il y a dix ans. Bonjour, sinon.

Il s'assit à son tour tandis qu'Amari riait de sa réplique. Puis le silence se fit. Angela commença alors à parler d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Le but de notre mission est d'éradiquer la maladie communément appelée « peste de l'hiver » et qui ravage actuellement l'Europe centrale. Je vous ai envoyé un dossier contenant un historique de l'épidémie, une description de ses symptômes et d'autres informations pertinentes. Avez-vous des questions ou des remarques dessus ?

Personne n'en avait, Angela poursuivit donc :

\- Il y a trois mois de cela, j''ai mis au point un vaccin pour cette maladie. Cela a permis son éradication dans le reste du monde. Mais l'absence d'autorités compétentes en Europe centrale empêche la distribution du vaccin sur place, faisant durer l'épidémie. Overwatch se chargera donc de cette tâche là où c'est nécessaire, acheva Angela. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer un plan d'action.

\- Capitaine Amari, combien de villes vos agents pourront-ils sécuriser ? demanda de suite Lutz.

\- Cinq villes comptant entre mille et dix mille habitants, répondit Ana d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Pa...pardon ? bégaya Angela, de surprise.

\- Cinq villes comptant entre mille et dix mille habitants, répéta l'égyptienne, toujours très sérieuse. Au-delà de ça, je ne pourrai garantir la sécurité du personnel médical.

\- L'armée française est présente sur le littoral, commença Lutz. Pensez-vous qu'il serait possible de les convaincre de nous aider ? acheva-t-il vers Gérard.

\- Hum, je pourrais faire jouer quelques contacts. En y ajoutant une dose de chantage, il devrait être possible d'obtenir une protection là où ils sont déjà installés. Ça ne leur coûte rien, après tout.

\- Du chantage ? demanda Angela, choquée.

\- Oui, du style « si vous ne nous aidez pas on dira au monde à quel point la France est égoïste », précisa Gérard, toujours très détendu. Ça ne fait pas une bonne presse de refuser d'aider une mission humanitaire.

\- Mais pourront-ils nous protéger dans d'autres villes ? Des villes où ils ne sont pas déjà installés ? questionna Lutz.

\- Ah là, par contre, aucune chance. Mon gouvernement ne s'intéresse qu'aux ressources naturelles sous-marines et à la protection des compagnies qui les exploitent. Ils n'enverront jamais des soldats à l'intérieur des terres juste pour distribuer des vaccins. Ce n'est pas rentable, acheva-t-il, d'un ton ironique.

\- Mais ça ne fait pas une bonne presse de refuser d'aider une mission humanitaire, non ? Répéta Ana.

Elle posait la question sérieusement mais n'avait pu résister à mettre dans sa voix une légère intonation de plaisanterie.

\- Oh, mon gouvernement ne dira pas qu'ils ne veulent pas nous aider, il dira que c'est impossible. Des excuses seront inventées. Fausses, bien sûr, mais nous ne pourrons pas le prouver. Bref, ils ne feront que le strict minimum.

Cette piste devant être abandonnée, Angela devait réfléchir à d'autres solutions :

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de négocier avec les chefs des bandes armées locales pour qu'ils protègent notre personnel médical ? proposa-t-elle.

\- J'y mettrai mon veto, répondit Ana d'une voix ferme. Désolée, docteure, mais voulez-vous vraiment que nous mettions la vie de votre personnel à la merci de seigneurs de guerre et autres bandits ?

\- Non, dut admettre la suisse.

\- Si nous procédons à une campagne de vaccination en Europe centrale, cinq villes à la fois, et qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle contamination derrière, alors il nous faudra pour achever la mission, attendez, je calcule...débuta Wendelin.

Il prit un stylo et une feuille de papier et y griffonna rapidement.

\- Sept ans. Je ne pense pas que le commandant Morrison autorise un déploiement aussi long, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix triste.

\- Ne...ne serait-il pas possible d'éliminer préventivement les bandes armées qui pourraient menacer le personnel médical ? demanda Angela. Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de demander cela.

\- Nous pourrions le faire, répondit Ana d'une voix apaisante, quoique légèrement triste. Mais ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Si le terrain est laissé libre après avoir été nettoyé, il sera occupé plus tard par une autre bande. Et le personnel médical sera toujours en danger.

Un lourd silence s'abattit après cette déclaration. Il dura une bonne minute.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée à proposer ? demanda finalement Angela, un début de désespoir perçant dans sa voix.

\- Hum. La solution me paraît évidente, dit Gérard d'un ton aimable. Puisque nous manquons de personnel pour mener cette mission, il nous faut en engager davantage.

\- Et avec quel argent ? demanda Lutz.

\- Nous pouvons en lever via une campagne de récolte de fonds, dit Gérard. L'humanitaire, ça n'intéresse pas les gouvernements mais ça peut intéresser des individus. De riches individus. La famille de ma femme connaît nombre d'autres riches familles françaises qui connaissent elles-mêmes d'autres riches familles américaines, canadiennes, chinoises, japonaises, indiennes et j'en passe. Ajoutez à cela la réputation du docteur Ziegler, plus quelques reportages bien ajustés et nous pourrions réunir pas mal d'argent. Ça ne se fera pas en une fois, bien sûr. Il faudra procéder petit à petit, montrer que nous faisons des avancées. Mais nous devrions pouvoir faire en sorte que la mission dure moins de sept ans, finit-t-il, souriant.

\- Et où espérez-vous trouvez des militaires fiables ? dit calmement Ana. Car c'est de cela dont nous manquons le plus.

\- La région était l'épicentre de la Crise des Omniums en Europe, non ? Il doit y avoir quantité de vétérans de guerre. Bien sûr, nous nous assurerons qu'ils sont restés honnêtes. Sinon je peux faire jouer mes contacts pour trouver d'anciens soldats français ayant fini leur engagement ou démobilisés. Toujours en vérifiant qu'ils sont respectables, bien sûr. Après tout, le renseignement est ma partie du travail.

Pendant une seconde, la capitaine Amari regarda Gérard avec intensité. Angela avait l'impression de voir de la méfiance dans les yeux de la femme, comme si elle essayait de deviner si le français mentait. Puis elle reprit une expression plus professionnelle et dit simplement :

\- Cela m'a l'air jouable.

\- Vous pourriez vraiment faire tout ça ? demanda Angela. Organiser une collecte de fond et nous trouver suffisamment d'agents de sécurité ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est entièrement dans mes capacités. Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur Ziegler, cette mission va réussir. Je vais tout faire faire pour.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

Du haut de la tour d'un clocher, Angela pouvait voir au loin la ville d'Olomouc. C'était une cité de belle taille. La docteure savait qu'avant la Crise Omnium, elle accueillait un demi-million d'habitants. L'opération passée d'Overwatch en Europe Centrale lui avait permis de ré-atteindre ce nombre puis de le dépasser. Au loin, les majestueuses tours de la cathédrale étaient clairement visibles.

Tout comme les milliers de soldats qui encerclaient la ville.

\- Tant d'efforts pour redonner paix et prospérité à cette région, murmura la docteure pour elle-même. Tant de temps passé. Et en six ans à peine, tout disparaît, tandis que la guerre ravage de nouveau les lieux.

Angela soupira doucement. Son regard descendit plus bas, vers la place centrale de la communauté où elle se trouvait. C'était un village fantôme : les combats de la Crise Omnium avaient fait fuir la population, qui n'y était jamais revenue. Avant qu'elle et son convoi n'y arrivent, il n'y avait sur place que les carcasses brisées des omnics vaincus et les restes des soldats morts en les affrontant.

Désormais s'y trouvait une vingtaine de camions, arborant sur eux le bâton caducée, symbole de la médecine. Tout autour, circulait plusieurs hommes et femmes, une grande partie en blouse de médecin ou d'infirmier. Des humanitaires, comme elle, venus ici dans l'espoir d'aider les victimes de la guerre.

Et non loin d'eux, formant un périmètre de sécurité, se trouvaient une dizaine d'agents portant l'uniforme bleu d'Overwatch. Les deux transports aériens qu'ils avaient utilisés pour venir se trouvaient à côté des camions.

La docteure descendit du clocher et avança dans les rues désertes. Angela cherchait plusieurs personnes. Elle entendit des bruits de chocs métalliques et se dirigea dans cette direction.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'ancienne unité bastion, presque intacte. C'était un omnic humanoïde, mais avec une tête et des jambes carrées. Ce n'était toutefois que la plus petite différence qu'il avait avec les humains. Les unités bastions étaient plus grandes et massives que les hommes. Leur avant-bras droit consistait en un fusil d'assaut directement attaché à leur corps tandis qu'une impressionnante mitrailleuse était accrochée dans leurs dos.

Et juste à côté, en train de démonter méticuleusement l'omnic, ce tenait Torbjörn Lindholm, le mythique ingénieur de la première escouade d'Overwatch, celle qui avait mis fin à la Crise Omnium.

C'était un individu petit et trapus. Il arborait une imposante barbe blonde coiffé en deux tresses. Son bras gauche avait été remplacé par une prothèse de métal, changeant sa main en une gigantesque pince.

Torbjörn portait un plastron et était outillé d'un marteau, qu'il tenait actuellement, ainsi que d'une riveteuse. Sur son dos, se trouvait une mini-forge, imposant dispositif mécanique dont la partie la plus visible étaient les deux tubes pointés vers le haut, dégageant une légère fumée noire. Enfin, l'ingénieur disposait d'un casque de soudage, qu'il avait revêtu.

\- Bonjour Torbjörn, dit Angela. Toujours à travailler à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'ingénieur s'interrompit pour se tourner vers la suisse. Ce faisant il releva son casque, révélant ses yeux. L'un d'eux avait été remplacé par un losange rouge métallique, percé de deux points jaunes. Sans doute un implant optique. Dans l'autre œil, il était possible de voir une pupille marronne.

\- Salut doc. Oui, ceux qui ont abattu ce tas de ferraille ont fait le travail à moitié. Il suffirait qu'un autre omnic se ramène et il pourrait instantanément réactiver celui-ci. C'est dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas juste que tu détestes rester rien à faire ? déclara gentiment Angela.

\- Oui, admit Torbjörn en grommelant un peu. Tracer et Winston prennent leur temps pour cette reconnaissance.

\- Sinon, il paraît que tu aurais dû m'écouter plus souvent par le passé ? lui dit-elle, du ton de la gentille taquinerie.

Les grognements de l'ingénieur redoublèrent.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça devant les autres. Ils ne savent pas tenir leur langue

Il secoua la tête en ajoutant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, doc ? J'ai passé ma vie à faire tout le travail qu'on me demandait. Sans discuter, sans poser de question. Toi, dès que Jack voulait te commander un projet, ça partait en engueulade. Je pensais que t'étais juste une naïve idéaliste à ne pas vouloir que tes inventions soient mal utilisées. Mais c'était moi le naïf.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Angela.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est vrai. J'aurais dû savoir pourtant.

De son marteau, il montra l'omnic militaire à côté de lui.

\- C'est ma guilde qui a conçu les plans des unités bastions. Elles devaient servir au maintien de la paix. Et les boîtes de conserves en ont fait une arme pour détruire l'humanité.

Puis, l'ingénieur désigna la ville assiégée :

\- Les canons là-bas ? Mon œuvre. Jack m'avait demandé de créer quelque chose capable d'apporter des tirs d'appui précis lors de nos opérations. Et après la dissolution d'Overwatch, le général Pranciškus a juste eut à se servir dans nos stocks.

Il eut un soupir triste.

\- Nos détracteurs nous accusaient de proliférations d'armement. Force est d'admettre qu'ils avaient raisons.

Angela commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, hésita un instant, puis la referma.

\- Crache le morceau, doc, dit l'ingénieur. C'est le bon moment pour me faire la morale.

\- Je sais que c'est hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, alors que je vous demande de l'aide mais... Si tu es si conscient des erreurs d'Overwatch, pourquoi tenter de le recréer ?

Torbjörn parut amusé.

\- Allons doc, ne va pas me faire regretter mes compliments. Winston appelle notre petit groupe Overwatch parce que ça lui rappelle de bon souvenir. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Dans le temps on était une armée, avec un mandat officiel de l'ONU. Maintenant on est juste une bande de hors-la-loi qui joue aux bons samaritains.

\- C'est un point de vue qui se défend, admit Angela. A propos comment se comporte Winston en tant que chef ?

\- Ah ! C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça. Quand moi et Reinhardt l'avons rejoint, il nous a proposé de prendre la tête de son nouvel Overwatch. J'ai rigolé. Moi je suis ingénieur, commander ce n'est pas mon truc. Quant à l'autre grand dadais...

Il partit d'un léger rire mais s'interrompit devant le regard sévère que lui lança Angela.

\- Bon d'accord. C'est vrai que c'est un bon tacticien, admit Torbjörn. Ainsi qu'un ami fidèle, un parangon de vertu et un sacré bon combattant. Mais pour tout le reste : stratégie, organisation, management...il ne vaut pas un clou. Donc il ne nous reste que Winston. Je vais être honnête : il est moins bon que Jack. De beaucoup. Mais on n'a pas mieux.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux après ces paroles.

\- Tu saurais où se trouvent Reinhardt et Mei ? demanda finalement Angela.

\- Deux ruelles par là pour le premier, dit l'ingénieur en montrant une direction. La deuxième se trouve en haut de cette colline, finit-il en désignant un autre endroit.

\- Merci.

Ils échangèrent des salutations et se séparèrent. Tandis que Torbjörn se remettait au travail, Angela se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Reinhardt.

Elle arriva dans une grande et large rue, qui avait été le théâtre d'un violent affrontement. Plusieurs débris d'unités bastions et d'omnics plus grands étaient visibles. Côté humain, on pouvait voir un char éventré, les vieilles peintures du drapeau français encore visibles dessus. Juste à côté se trouvait le squelette d'un soldat tchèque, l'insigne de son uniforme n'ayant pas été trop abîmé par le passage du temps.

 

En continuant d'avancer, Angela aperçut enfin Reinhardt. Ce dernier avait revêtu son équipement de combat, excepté le casque qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains.

L'armure qu'il arborait redéfinissait le terme « lourd ». C'était massif, gigantesque. Elle donnait au vieux vétéran, qui était déjà lui-même très grand, deux mètres cinquante de hauteur.

Son style s'inspirait clairement des anciens harnois des chevaliers européens. Mais modernisé. Ainsi, un numéro de série sur l'épaule côtoyait une décoration métallique en forme de tête de lion sur le gantelet gauche tandis que de discrets tuyaux pouvaient être aperçus au niveau du torse et du ventre. Quelques bandes de lumière jaune étaient visibles çà et là, émanation probable de la source d'énergie.

Mais la partie moderne la plus visible était le réacteur dans le dos, qui indiquait clairement le caractère motorisé de l'armure.

A côté du gigantesque croisé, était posé un marteau à deux mains, au moins aussi grand que lui. Cette arme disposait aussi d'un moteur dont le réacteur était visible à son arrière.

Le vieux vétéran se tenait agenouillé, tête baissée, main droite sur le torse. Juste en face de lui se trouvait les reste d'une armure similaire à la sienne mais presque totalement détruite par les combats passés. Le squelette de sa propriétaire était encore visible à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour Reinhardt, dit poliment Angela.

Le croisé tourna la tête, révélant cette dernière. Ces cheveux blancs étaient coiffés à la limite du mi-long, tout comme sa barbe, sa moustache et ses favoris. Une cicatrice barrait son œil gauche, ce dernier n'ayant plus de pupille. L'autre était d'un joli bleu.

En voyant la docteure, le visage de Reinhardt, jusque-là triste et solennel, prit une expression plus joyeuse.

\- Angela ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Cet endroit me rappel de tristes souvenirs. Mais sinon, je vais bien !

La docteure désigna la croisée morte du menton :

\- Tu la connaissais ?

\- Oui. Nous avions reçu nos armures en même temps, il y a plus de quarante ans de cela. C'était une femme bien.

\- Quarante ans...est-ce que tu ne penses-pas qu'il serait temps pour toi d'arrêter de te battre et de profiter de ta retraite ?

Reinhardt était le doyen de la première escouade d'Overwatch et avait pendant longtemps été celui des escouades de frappe. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le force à quitter l'organisation et à prendre sa retraite.

\- Jamais ! Je combattrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

Angela ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Les justes auront toujours à lutter contre le mal, reprit le croisé. Nous aurons beau remporter des victoires, il y aura toujours de nouvelles causes à défendre !

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit la docteure en affichant un regard triste.

Ses yeux se portèrent dans la direction d'Olomouc. Même à cette distance il était possible d'entendre les bruits de l'artillerie faisant feu.

\- Ne laisse pas le désespoir t'abattre. Ton succès passé a donné à cette région plus de dix ans de paix. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler une réussite ! Et maintenant que la guerre est revenue, c'est pour nous l'occasion de gagner encore plus de gloire !

La joyeuse exubérance de Reinhardt arracha un sourire à Angela.

\- Je vais te laisser. J'aimerais discuter avec Mei avant que notre opération commence.

\- Bien sûr. Porte-toi bien, Angela.

La docteure se dirigea vers la colline que Torbjörn lui avait indiqué. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver Mei.

Arborant un corps un peu plus enrobé que celui d'Angela, la climatologue portait un épais anorak bleu et blanc accompagné de solides bottes de randonnée ainsi que d'une ceinture comportant de nombreuses poches. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un chignon plutôt lâche, maintenu par une jolie épingle à cheveux, métallique, sur lequel pendait un colifichet représentant une fleur. Les yeux de Mei étaient grands, avec de larges pupilles marrons. Elle avait d'épaisses lunettes par-dessus. L'ensemble donnant à son visage des traits mignons.

Son équipement était étrange : elle portait dans le dos une bonbonne semblait contenir de l'eau et la maintenir à basse température. A cette bonbonne était relié par un tuyau ce qui ressemblait à un massif pistolet à spray. Ce dernier ayant un petit réservoir à liquide sur ses arrières. Enfin, sur le haut de la bonbonne, se trouvait un tout petit robot. Il prenait la forme d'une sphère flottante, comportant un écran pixélisé affichant deux points bleus, semblant donner des yeux à la machine. Cela le rendait aussi très mignon.

Mei avait rangé son arme à la ceinture et tenait en main un espèce de scanner qu'elle consultait d'un air très concentré. Mais la climatologue s'interrompit en voyant Angela s'approcher.

\- Docteur Ziegler ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour Mei. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. C'est un plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie et de voyager. Je n'étais jamais venue en République Tchèque avant. C'est très joli.

\- Permets-moi de t'exprimer mes condoléances pour la mort de tes collègues.

Le regard de Mei devint triste pendant un bref instant.

\- Merci, docteur. Venant de vous, ça me touche.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, dit Angela avec un sourire.

\- Oh, merci...c'est que je ne suis pas encore habituée à côtoyer des personnes aussi célèbres.

\- Winston t'aide pour ton travail sur le climat, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Et de mon côté, je l'aide sur certaines missions que lui et les autres effectuent. C'est très exaltant !

Angela eut une mine étonnée :

\- Tu participes aux combats ?

\- Je sais que ça peut surprendre. Mais tu verras que j'ai développé une batterie d'inventions qui, même si pensées pour d'autres buts, y sont très utile. Je dirais même qu'elles y sont mei-veilleusement adaptées.

La docteure observa Mei avec un air surpris.

\- Tu as compris ? Mei-veilleusement. Parce que je m'appelle Mei. Ha, ha !

Le regard d'Angela se fit profondément navré.

\- Eh...je devrais reprendre mes analyses, dit Mei, gênée.

\- A plus tard, lui dit gentiment la docteure.


	6. Chapitre 4 - Partie 2

 

Alors qu'Angela retournait près du convoi, elle aperçut, proche des camions, la massive silhouette de Winston, vers laquelle elle se dirigea aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Mercy, dit la scientifique d'une voix enthousiaste. C'est un plaisir de retravailler avec toi.

\- Salut doc, lança Tracer, qui se trouvait juste à côté.

\- Bonjour tous les deux. Comment te portes-tu, Winston ? Aucun problème avec ta thérapie génétique ?

\- A part une terrible addiction au beurre de cacahuète ? Non, rien de notable.

Angela dirigea son regard vers Tracer mais cette dernière prit les devant :

\- Moi je vais très mal, doc ! Je tousse à n'en plus finir depuis des jours et des jours.

Elle se mit à mimer cela d'une manière exagérée et en aucun cas crédible, avant de partir sur un grand éclat de rire.

\- Non, je plaisante ! Enchaîna-t-elle. Tout va bien !

\- Et cette reconnaissance ? demanda poliment Angela.

\- Nous avons effectué un repérage complet, annonça Winston. Les troupes de Pranciškus ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour cerner totalement la ville. Mais elles le sont assez pour surveiller tous les accès. Si notre convoi approche, il sera intercepté avant d'arriver à Olomouc.

\- C'est ce que je craignais, dit tristement Angela.

Elle soupira.

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas exposer les humanitaires à une attaque.

\- Il y a une solution assez facile pour éviter cela, dit Winston, rassurant. Il nous suffira de lancer une attaque de diversion avec l'escouade de frappe pour attirer l'attention des soldats sur nous. Pendant ce temps, le convoi pourra rallier la ville.

\- Très bien. S'il faut en arriver là, je vous accompagnerai au combat.

\- Oh, tu as amené ton armure walkyrie ?

-Oui. Mais j'aimerais que nous tentions de négocier avant de devoir la revêtir.

\- Bien sûr. Faisons cela de suite.

Ils prirent le temps de rassembler les trois autres agents puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un transport d'Overwatch.

\- Athéna, établis une communication avec le commandement de l'armée assiégeante, demanda Winston, parlant devant un écran.

\- C'est en cours, répondit une voix calme, féminine, quelque peu métallique qui venait de l'écran lui-même.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'Athéna devait être une intelligence artificielle.

\- Est-ce que Pranciškus est lui-même aux commandes ? demanda Mei.

\- Non, répondit Winston. Il a délégué à un de ses seconds. Un individu anonyme qui est surnommé « Masque de Fer ». Il ne respecte aucune éthique au combat mais on ne l'a jamais vu non plus faire preuve de cruauté gratuite.

\- Se cacher le visage semble être une sale habitude prise par les méchants, commenta Tracer.

\- Oui, dit sombrement Winston.

\- Communication établie, annonça Athéna.

Un visage apparut sur l'écran. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le second de Pranciškus portait un masque métallique. L'objet était lisse et sans fioriture, laissant juste apparaître des minces fentes à l'emplacement des yeux et de la bouche. Le tout donnait une impression de sérieux et de froideur. Il était difficile de savoir si l'objet était un appareil de haute technologie ou un simple bout de ferraille.

\- Tient, les glorieuses anciennes stars d'Overwatch daignent venir dans ce coin perdu du monde, commença Masque de Fer.

Sa voix était plate et remplie de grésillement. Elle sonnait artificielle. C'était clairement le fruit d'un modulateur vocal.

\- Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas être en train de combattre des soldats d'Hélix ? enchaîna-t-il.

\- Et vous, ne devriez-vous pas être en train de tirer sur des bandits plutôt que sur des hôpitaux ? répondit Winston du tac-au-tac.

Masque de Fer eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Vous êtes resté absent des années durant lesquelles cette région a été ravagée par le crime, dit-il. Mais maintenant que les médias bien-pensants montrent une ville bombardée, vous vous précipitez ici.

Il fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Bande d'hypocrites.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas calomnier ! s'exclama Reinhardt. Cela fait des années que je parcours l'Europe pour défendre la justice !

\- Un homme seul accompagné d'une gamine. Qu'avez-vous donc apporté ? Rien. Alors que le général Pranciškus a ramené l'ordre dans tout un pays. Et il le fera dans d'autres.

\- Tuer des innocents pour imposer sa domination, ce n'est pas rétablir l'ordre, déclara le vieux croisé. C'est imposer une tyrannie.

\- Je n'ai pas à justifier les méthodes de mon supérieur. Ses résultats le font pour lui.

\- S'il vous plaît, intervint Angela. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est pouvoir apporter une aide humanitaire aux habitants d'Olomouc. Des gens là-bas sont en train de mourir, privés des soins qui pourraient les sauver. Laissez-nous les leur apporter. Laissez- nous sauver des vies.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, docteur. Ce que vous appelez « aide humanitaire », je l'appelle « ravitaillement à l'ennemi ». Vous laissez passer ferait durer le siège de la ville, entraînant plus de combats et de morts. En voulant sauvez des vies, vous en condamneriez davantage.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il compléta :

\- Si vous voulez vraiment aider les habitants d'Olomouc, convainquez-les de se rendre. Je laisserai alors passer votre convoi humanitaire.

Et de finir :

\- Sinon, mes soldats auront ordre de tirer à vue.

La communication se coupa là. Il y eu un petit silence dans la salle, qui fut brisé quand Winston prit la parole :

\- Mercy, si nous appelons la maire d'Olomouc et lui expliquons la situation, elle pourrait accepter de se rendre pour que sa population bénéficie de soins immédiats. Cela permettra à tes humanitaires de travailler sans risque. Je te laisse ce choix.

\- Aider un tyran à conquérir une ville, même pour soigner les habitants de cette dernière, serait commettre une grande injustice, déclara Reinhardt. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela alors qu'il existe d'autres options. Ce serait sacrifier nos idéaux et notre honneur.

\- La docteure Ziegler a demandé notre aide pour protéger une opération humanitaire, répliqua le scientifique. Je ne lui imposerai pas un combat.

\- Merci Winston, commença Angela. Il est bon d'avoir le choix. Morrison ne me l'aurait pas laissé.

\- Je ne suis pas Morrison, répondit l'intéressé, d'un ton légèrement amer.

\- Mais je pense que Reinhardt a raison, poursuivit la docteure. Si nous laissons Masque de Fer gagner ici, il assiégera une autre ville dans un mois et nous ferons alors face à la même situation.

Son expression se fit plus déterminée tandis qu'elle concluait :

\- Il va nous falloir combattre.

\- Merci Angela, dit Reinhardt. Je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte de faire ce choix. Mais c'est la voix la plus noble à suivre.

\- Nous devons maintenant choisir ce que nous allons cibler pour notre attaque de diversion, déclara Winston.

\- Les canons, dit aussitôt Torbjörn. Sans eux, il sera impossible à l'armée de Pranciškus de continuer le siège. Ils mobiliseront toutes leurs réserves pour les défendre. Et si nous les détruisons, nous les forcerons aussi à battre en retraite.

Winston, Tracer et Reinhardt se rangèrent à son avis.

\- Mais...euh, commença Mei. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs milliers de soldats dans l'armée en face ? Je sais que vous êtes tous très forts et très expérimentés, et moi aussi, enfin je ne suis pas expérimentée mais...bref, est-ce qu'on ne va pas se retrouver submergés ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls adversaires de l'armée de Pranciškus, expliqua patiemment Winston. Ils doivent aussi compter sur les forces qui défendent Olomouc. Si Masque de Fer envoie toutes ses troupes contre nous, il perdra des positions vitales pour maintenir le siège.

\- Il ne pourra mobiliser que ses réserves, enchaîna Reinhardt. Probablement ses meilleures forces. Ce sera un glorieux combat, acheva-t-il en cognant son poing contre le torse, produisant un bruit de choc métallique.

Il y eut encore d'autres détails à régler : le chemin que le convoi humanitaire devrait prendre pour rejoindre la ville et quand il devrait se mettre en route. Une fois cela fait, Angela revêtit son armure walkyrie.

C'était un équipement destiné aux médecins de combat qu'elle avait conçu dès son entrée à Overwatch. L'armure en elle-même, composée de pièces blanches, était d'un modèle plutôt léger. Mais elle comportait une partie inhabituelle, qui frappait l'œil immédiatement : une paire d'ailes dorsales métalliques.

A cela s'ajoutait un appareil doré qui formait une espèce de diadème, mais qui se trouvait légèrement au-dessus de la tête d'Angela, avec deux branches qui le reliaient à ses oreilles. L'ensemble ressemblait à une auréole ce qui, associé aux ailes, donnait à Mercy l'apparence d'une ange guérisseuse. Un choix de design calculé qui avait bien servi la propagande d'Overwatch.

La docteure s'était armée d'un long bâton métallique, dont l'apparence trahissait un dispositif technologique avancé, qu'elle complétait avec une arme de poing à sa ceinture. Le règlement d'Overwatch lui avait imposé cette dernière et Angela avait depuis pris l'habitude de la garder.

Les autres membres de l'escouade n'avaient ajouté que peu d'équipements. Reinhardt avait revêtu son casque, un heaume à trois pointes recouvrant totalement sa tête et dont la visière était composée d'un écran jaune, tandis que Torbjörn avait stocké dans sa forge miniature les pièces détachées d'une tourelle de combat automatisée.

\- Rappelez-vous, commença Winston, avant qu'ils entrent dans le transport, que ceux qui nous font face ont fait le choix de rejoindre l'armée de Pranciškus et de bombarder des civils innocents. Ne retenez pas vos coups.

Ceci dit, ils embarquèrent. L'appareil aérien s'envola immédiatement vers la position d'une des batteries d'artillerie ennemie. L'escouade débarqua par la rampe centrale du transport avant de se précipiter sur sa cible.

L'assaut fut rapide et bien mené. Les soldats de Pranciškus étaient compétents et correctement entraînés, mais ils étaient attaqués par un ennemi rapide, qui les avait pris par surprise. Le temps qu'ils organisent une riposte, les canons avaient été détruits par le puissant marteau de Reinhardt et les sabotages de Torbjörn.

L'escouade réembarqua rapidement pour attaquer une seconde batterie. L'affaire fut cette fois plus délicate car les soldats ennemis étaient préparés à leur arrivée. Des tirs d'armes légère et de mortier assaillirent les agents d'Overwatch dès leur sortie du transport.

Reinhardt activa un appareil sur son brassard gauche et un champ de force rectangulaire se dégagea de la décoration en tête de lion, bloquant les projectiles qui menaçaient l'escouade.

\- Ne craignez rien, compagnons ! Je suis votre bouclier !

Profitant de ce répit, Winston et Tracer partirent à l'assaut de leurs ennemis. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de soldats ordinaires et ils ne purent pas faire grand-chose pour arrêter les deux agents surentraînés et suréquipés. Les doyens de l'escouade mirent cette diversion à profit pour détruire une fois encore les canons. Puis, ils se replièrent tous en bonne ordre.

\- Ils vont sans doute mobiliser leurs réserves pour protéger leurs dernières batteries, déclara Winston, une fois qu'ils furent réembarqués dans le transport. C'est le bon moment pour faire partir le convoi.

\- Espérons que leur trajet se déroulera sans problème, dit Angela.

Même si des agents de sécurités d'Overwatch protégeaient les humanitaires, elle ne donnait pas très cher de leur sort s'ils étaient intercepté par des soldats de Pranciškus. Mais malgré tout, la docteure les fit partir vers Olomouc. Eux aussi connaissaient les risques.

Ils arrivèrent à la position de la troisième batterie et débarquèrent. Cette fois, le comité d'accueil était bien plus consistant. Une trentaine de soldats étaient venus renforcer les défenses autours des canons. C'étaient des vétérans couturés de cicatrices, équipés d'armes très diversifiées, toutes de pointes. Et à leur tête se trouvait Masque de Fer.

Le commandant ennemi était revêtu d'une armure pare-balle lourde de couleur métallique, qui recouvrait entièrement son corps, et était armé d'un lance-grenade. A cela s'ajoutait plusieurs sacoches et poches accrochées à son armure.

\- Je vous ai laissé une chance d'obtenir ce que vous vouliez pacifiquement, dit-il aux membres d'Overwatch de sa voix artificielle. Mais vous avez choisi de combattre. Souvenez-vous que ce fut votre décision.

\- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons pris la décision de tirer sur des civils désarmés et des hôpitaux ! répliqua Winston.

Puis il se tourna vers son escouade et leur dit :

\- Essayez de détruire ses canons. Et souvenez-vous que nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible pour permettre au convoi de passer.

Puis le scientifique activa ses propulseurs pour atterrir en plein milieu de la ligne de soldats, les attaquant de son imposante arme électrique. Tracer ne tarda pas à le suivre, tirant de ses pistolets avant de se téléporter à grande vitesse.

\- Couvre-moi pendant que j'installe ma tourelle ! cria Torbjörn à Reinhardt.

Le vieux croisé activa son bouclier tandis que l'ingénieur posait sur le sol ses pièces détachées et les assemblait à grande vitesse. Un canon automatique ne tarda pas à émerger et à se mettre à faire feu sur les soldats de Pranciškus.

Angela et Mei s'abritèrent également derrière le champ de force. La climatologue se mit à tirer de son étrange pistolet. L'arme transformait l'eau de son réservoir en pic de glace qu'elle projetait ensuite à grande vitesse. Voyant cela, la docteure pointa son bâton vers Mei et un filament bleuté en sortit, enrobant la climatologue. Le tir d'après de cette dernière transperça une armure-pare-balle.

\- Houa ! s'exclama Mei. Ça n'est pas aussi puissant, normalement !

\- Mon caducée améliore les performances de ton arme, expliqua Mercy. Profites-en tant que nous sommes tous indemne !

Elle faisait bien de prononcer ces paroles, car leurs ennemis ne tardèrent pas à organiser une contre-attaque. Masque de fer fit concentrer les tirs sur Winston et Tracer. Un déluge de feu ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur les deux agents. La jeune femme fut touchée et dut remonter dans le temps pour annuler les effets de sa blessure. Winston dut déployer son propre champ de force, sphérique.

Mais les soldats étaient tout simplement trop nombreux et trop bien armés. La barrière céda et le scientifique subit plusieurs impacts directs, dont certains d'armes lourdes.

\- J'arrive ! cria Angela.

Mercy sauta en avant et tandis qu'elle agissait ainsi, ses ailes se déployèrent. Leur taille augmenta brusquement tandis que des plumes d'énergie jaune apparaissaient derrière celles métalliques. Ce mécanisme donna à la docteure une grande vitesse et en moins d'une seconde, elle se trouva à mi-distance de Winston.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une grenade tirée par Masque de Fer explosa à côté d'elle.

La docteure s'effondra en plein vol, tombant au sol avec un petit cri de douleur. Toutefois l'armure avait absorbé le gros du choc et elle semblait encore bien vivante.

Mei s'élança alors, tout activant une fonction de son arme. Un mur de glace, de plusieurs mètres de haut et de large, s'érigea alors entre Angela et les soldats. Plusieurs tirs s'abattirent dessus mais sans le briser. Il semblait que cette glace-là était d'une résistance extraordinaire.

\- Ha ha ! Je fais le mur ! s'exclama Mei.

Au loin l'éclat de rire de Tracer répondit à cette blague tandis que Torbjörn criait :

\- Mais faites-la donc taire !

Profitant de l'accalmie offerte par son action, Mei s'approcha d'Angela.

\- Ça va, docteur Ziegler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit l'intéressée en se relevant. Mon armure contient un système qui m'injecte des nanites médicales si je subis une blessure. Mais je dois rapidement atteindre Winston. Ces signes vitaux faiblissent !

\- Abaissez ce mur, je vais activer la surcharge de ma tourelle ! cria l'ingénieur.

Mei appuya sur un bouton de son arme et le mur de glace tomba en morceaux. Au même moment, Torbjörn fixa de nouvelles pièces dans sa construction et activa un mécanisme de celle-ci.

De nouvelles armes se déployèrent tandis que le métal rougeoyait sous la pression de l'énergie déployée. La tourelle disposait maintenant d'un lance-roquette associé à quatre canons, ces derniers ayant une cadence de tir bien plus soutenue que précédemment.

\- A couvert ! cria Masque de Fer en apercevant la tourelle.

Les soldats s'exécutèrent, fuyant la pluie de projectiles tirée par l'engin automatisé. Mercy en profita pour s'élancer de nouveau vers Winston. Une lueur dorée sortie de son bâton en direction du scientifique. Winston soupira de soulagement tandis que ses blessures disparaissaient à vue d'œil.

Angela ne fut pas la seule à profiter de l'opportunité crée par Torbjörn. Tracer s'élança vers les canons, parcourant la distance en quelques secondes dans une série d'éclairs bleutés. Puis elle saisit sa bombe à impulsion, avant de la lancer sur un des canons. L'explosion provoqua une réaction en chaîne qui anéantit totalement la batterie. Pour finir, la jeune femme remonta le temps pour revenir près de ses compagnons.

\- Yahou ! Cria-t-elle en voyant l'explosion. Ça, c'était du bon boulot !

\- Nous devrions...commença à dire Winston.

\- En avant, soldats ! l'interrompit une voix venue de non loin. Pour Pranciškus !

Une trentaine de soldats d'élites venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient menés par un individu portant le même équipement que Reinhardt, à deux différences près : le gantelet gauche représentait une tête de dragon tandis que le numéro de série était un 12. Sa voix était masculine, jeune et forte.

L'arrivé de ces renforts ennemis coïncida avec le moment où le mode surcharge de la tourelle de Torbjörn prit fin. Masque de fer et ses troupes en profitèrent pour sortir de leur couvert.

\- Traître ! cria Reinhardt avec colère vers l'autre croisé. Ces armures ont été conçues pour protéger l'humanité et non pour servir un tyran !

\- Stupide vieux fou ! Les armes servent à faire la guerre et se moquent de qui les emploie !

En prononçant ces paroles, il activa les propulseurs de son armure, se projetant à grande vitesse vers Reinhardt. Ce dernier fit immédiatement de même.

\- Justice et honneur ! cria le vieux vétéran.

Les deux géants de métal se rapprochaient rapidement. Le choc paraissait inévitable.

Puis Masque de Fer tira une grenade sur Reinhardt. L'explosion fut absorbée par l'armure mais le choc ainsi causé fit dévier le trajet du vétéran. Il s'écrasa contre une barricade, faisant exploser celle-ci au passage, tandis que sa course était stoppée.

L'autre croisé continua sa charge. En plein vers Torbjörn. Surpris, l'ingénieur ne put que contempler la masse métallique qui rentra en contact avec lui avant de l'écraser contre le mur d'une ruine située non loin.

Le plastron de Torbjörn permit à son corps de rester en un seul morceau. Mais un sinistre craquement se fit entendre au niveau de la nuque, qui ne laissait guère de doute sur le sort du vétéran.

\- Torbjörn ! cria Reinhardt en voyant son ami tombé.

Il s'élança vers l'autre croisé en criant : « Vengeance ! »

La situation se dégradait aussi pour les autres agents d'Overwatch. L'escouade se trouvait sous le feu des soldats d'élite de Pranciškus. Mercy s'était promptement cachée tandis que Mei s'entourait d'un bloc de glace, cette dernière résistant même aux armes lourdes. Quant à Winston, son corps robuste et son armure lui permirent d'encaisser cette première salve.

Tracer, elle, comptait sur son agilité et ses téléportations pour esquiver les attaques. Mais la jeune femme était la cible de plusieurs dizaines de tireurs très bien entraînés. Une première balle ne tarda pas à la toucher à la jambe. La douleur la déconcentra et deux autres projectiles l'atteignirent successivement, au ventre. Puis une roquette la heurta de plein fouet et Tracer s'effondra au sol, tuée sur le coup.

La vue de ce qui était arrivé à sa co-équipière, conjuguée à la douleur provoquée par les tirs qu'il encaissait, fit entrer Winston en rage. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière tandis que sa peau rougeoyait et que des éclairs parcouraient son corps. Sa nouvelle force et sa vitesse lui permirent d'envoyer valser de ses poings une demi-douzaine de soldats.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Masque de Fer. Ce dernier lâcha alors un objet métallique droit devant Winston. Lorsque le scientifique marcha dessus, des filaments d'énergie bleutée s'en échappèrent et s'enroulèrent autours de ses jambes. Winston eut beau se débattre, il était immobilisé.

Cela fit de lui une cible facile pour les soldats de Pranciškus. Le gorille ploya sous le déluge de tirs. Puis il s'effondra à son tour.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui veulent jouer les héros, déclara Masque de Fer. La mort.

\- Les héros ne meurent jamais, lui répondit la voix d'Angela.

Tout en parlant Mercy était sortie de son couvert. Pendant un instant, elle fut entourée d'un aura d'une puissante lumière dorée. Puis les particules s'élancèrent vers Torbjörn, Winston et Tracer. Les corps morts des trois agents furent brièvement illuminés. Puis ils se relevèrent, bien vivants.

\- Je ne pourrai pas accomplir cela une deuxième fois ! cria Angela. Il faut partir. Maintenant !

Pendant ces événements, Reinhard combattait l'autre croisé. Le vétéran frappa de son arme mais son adversaire esquiva facilement le coup.

\- Tu n'es qu'une relique du passé, vieux débris ! cria l'officier de Pranciškus en répliquant.

Reinhardt bloqua l'attaque du manche de son arme. Puis il envoya un violent coup de pied au ventre de son adversaire, faisant chanceler ce dernier.

\- Le vieux chien connaît encore quelques tours !

Profitant que son ennemi soit déséquilibré, Reinhardt attaqua de nouveau.

\- A la mémoire de mon maître Balderich ! dit-il en frappant de son imposant marteau.

L'autre croisé fut propulsé sur quelques mètres, avant de chuter brutalement.

A ce moment, Reinhardt entendit l'appel à la retraite de Mercy. L'escouade s'enfuyait vers le transport. Mais des dizaines de soldats pointaient toujours leurs armes vers eux, menaçant de les faucher dans leur course.

Le vétéran leva alors bien haut son marteau, avant de l'abattre brutalement sur le sol. Le choc sismique ainsi créé envoya à terre une bonne moitié des troupes de Masque de Fer. Reinhardt déploya ensuite son écran protecteur, absorbant les tirs de l'autre moitié.

Grâce à cette action, les membres de l'escouade purent battre en retraite en toute sécurité. Le transport décolla aussitôt que toute l'escouade fut à bord.

\- Ouah, merci doc, dit Tracer à Angela. Tu nous as sauvé la mise là-bas. Toi aussi, Reinhard !

\- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Mei. Vous avez ressuscité les morts ! Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez faire cela, docteur Ziegler...euh...Angela.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire modeste :

\- Tu sais, Mei, le corps humain n'est rien de plus qu'une machine organique. Et la mort, c'est le moment où la machine cesse de fonctionner. Avec les soins adaptés, il est possible de réparer le corps s'il s'arrête trop tôt. Mais je n'ai développé cette technologie que durant la dernière année de l'existence d'Overwatch. L'appareil n'a jamais dépassé le stade de prototype. Je suis la seule à en disposer. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais vu cela avant.

\- En six ans vous n'avez jamais pu convaincre qui que ce soit de financer une reprise des recherches ? demanda Winston, étonné.

\- Non. Je suis également surprise que cela n'ait intéressé personne, ne serait-ce que de riches individus soucieux de leur survie. Mais j'imagine que cela doit être trop coûteux, même pour eux.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut savoir si ce qu'on a fait a servi à quelque chose, dit Torbjörn. Athéna, quel est le statut du convoi ?

\- Le convoi est arrivé à Olomouc sans être attaqué, déclara l'intelligence artificielle.

L'annonce rendit le sourire à toute l'escouade. Tracer poussa même un vivat.

\- Mission accomplie, énonça Winston d'un ton ravi.

 

_(Commentaire de l'auteur : Ceux qui sont aussi pointilleux que moi avec l'univers officiel remarqueront que Gérard est décrit comme marié avec Amélie Lacroix (futur Widowmaker/Fatale) seize ans avant le temps « présent », ce qui est normalement impossible._

_En effet, la biographie de Widowmaker indique qu'elle a 33 ans à l'année 0 (période « aujourd'hui » dans ma fan-fiction). 33-16=17, elle n'avait donc pas l'âge légale du mariage 16 ans_ _avant. Donc, dans « ma version » de l'univers, Amélie Lacroix est un peu plus vieille qu'officiellement, de trois/quatre ans environ. C'est la seule modification que je me suis permis de faire.)_


	7. Chapitre 5 - Partie 1

Genji se trouvait dans une petite chambre d'un monastère, lieu où il résidait pendant son séjour au Japon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de vivre de façon permanente dans le pays de ses ancêtres.

La pièce n'était quasiment pas meublée. Tout juste se trouvait sur le sol une natte de paille, avec Genji assis dessus, en tailleur.

A côté de lui se trouvaient quelques documents. Un journal d'abord. « Coup de théâtre en Europe Centrale » annonçaient les titres. « Une intervention d'Overwatch contraint l'armée du général Pranciškus à lever le siège d'Olomouc ».

Juste à côté se trouvait une lettre où étaient écrits les mots suivants :

« Genji,

Je me réjouis que votre frère ait accepté de vous rencontrer. Encore une fois, vous avez tout mon soutien dans votre démarche de réconciliation. Il est admirable que vous choisissiez cette voie envers quelqu'un qui vous a autant blessé. En cela, vous êtes bien plus un exemple que tous les héros d'Overwatch, moi incluse.

De mon côté, j'ai achevé mon travail au Moyen-Orient et me prépare désormais à agir en Europe Centrale. Mais je crains que la situation politique locale n'empêche mes collègues et moi de travailler en toute sécurité. J'hésite à appeler Winston pour lui demander son aide.

Car le but que poursuit notre ancien ami me fait peur. Je ne doute pas de son désir de rendre le monde meilleur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un monde meilleur exactement ? La définition qu'en a Winston est peut-être différente de celle d'autres. En tentant d'imposer la sienne par la force, il peut être source de morts et de souffrance. C'est cette hypothèse que je redoute le plus parmi les nombreux autres risques qu'une reconstruction d'Overwatch fait peser et dont je vous épargnerai la liste dans cette lettre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pensez à effectuer régulièrement des vérifications médicales, pour vous assurer que vos implants restent intégrés à votre corps. Cette technologie n'est toujours pas totalement maîtrisée et un rejet tardif reste possible.

Avec tous mes vœux de succès,

Angela »

Après avoir relu la lettre, Genji prit un parchemin, une plume ainsi qu'un flacon d'encre et se mit à rédiger. Il employait cette méthode archaïque car elle exigeait concentration et doigté, ce qui en faisait un bon exercice.

« Angela,

J'ai récemment appris votre association avec Winston ainsi que les conséquences de celle-ci. Nous pouvons donc dire que les résultats ont montré que votre choix était le bon. Mais même cela mis à part, j'approuve votre démarche.

Il y aura toujours des gens pour dire que ce que vous faites est mal, alors que vous-même pensez accomplir le bien. Parfois ils auront raison, parfois non. C'est avant tout à nous-même d'être capable de juger si nos actions sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Puis d'agir en conséquence.

Je ne peux être sûr que Winston aie la clairvoyance nécessaire pour cela. Mais vous, oui. Tous les actes que vous avez accomplis ont toujours débouché sur un plus grand bien. Votre générosité est accompagnée d'une grande sagesse. Je pense que, tant que vous resterez avec Overwatch pour les conseiller, ils seront sur le droit chemin.

De mon côté, je crains que ma rencontre avec mon frère ne se soit pas aussi bien passée que je l'espérais. Il est toujours prisonnier du passé et des codes que le clan lui a inculqués. Mais je ne désespère pas de l'en faire sortir. Quoique la patience n'ait jamais été mon fort, je ferais preuve de celle qu'il faudra envers lui.

Sachez enfin que je suis scrupuleusement vos conseils et me fait examiner par des médecins compétents au moins une fois par mois. Je ne saurais laisser gâcher le travail que vous avez accompli pour me sauver.

Avec toute mon affection,

Genji »

Il posa la lettre sur le côté avant de saisir une autre feuille vierge. Puis, un léger bruit se fit entendre. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait. Doucement, très délicatement, par une personne qui ne voulait pas être entendue et savait s'y prendre. Mais l'ouïe artificiellement augmentée de Genji ne manqua pas ce son.

\- Pourquoi donc ne pas toquer à la porte si vous voulez me rencontrer ? demanda le ninja.

Une silhouette musclée s'élança de la fenêtre à une vitesse surhumaine, en plein vers Genji. Ce dernier se dégagea en un élégant saut arrière. Un lourd poing ganté s'abattit à l'endroit où il était assis une seconde plus tôt, pulvérisant le plancher qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bonjour cousine, dit Genji. Je t'en prie, laisse tes mots exprimer tes sentiments plutôt que tes poings.

\- Tu te souviens donc encore de moi, traître ? lui répondit Sayuri. As-tu aussi en mémoire tous les Shimadas tués par Overwatch ?

La ninja était équipée d'une armure légère, de couleur noire. Des circuits parcouraient cet équipement, particulièrement au niveau des poings et des jambes. C'était sans doute les mécanismes de cette armure qui lui avait permis de se déplacer aussi vite.

\- Je crains que non, dit-il, calme et apaisant. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très responsable à l'époque et je restais aveugle à ceux qui m'entouraient. C'est quelque chose que je regrette.

Sayuri eut un rictus de colère. Elle arqua les jambes et bondit, tout en armant son poing. Encore une fois son attaque troua le mur, car Genji avait de nouveau esquivé.

\- Je ne veux pas te combattre, cousine. Ce conflit est fini. Tu devrais l'accepter.

Pour toute réponse, Sayuri appuya sur une plaque de son armure. Un objet s'en dégagea, qu'elle lança immédiatement sur Genji. C'était un bolas, d'apparence très moderne.

Genji esquiva une fois encore le projectile, se décalant sur sa gauche...en plein vers un second bolas envoyé par Sayuri. Les cordes du projectile s'enroulèrent autours de ses jambes, le faisant trébucher. Il tenta de se dégager, mais le fil était constitué d'un métal moderne, incassable malgré sa force de cyborg.

Sayuri attaqua de nouveau. Genji dégaina son sabre court et dévia le coup de poing. Mais au moment où la lame entrait en contact avec le gantelet, une décharge électrique parcourut ce dernier et se répandit dans le corps cybernétique du ninja. Genji hurla de douleur.

Profitant de son avantage, Sayuri frappa de nouveau. Cette fois elle plaça un coup direct. Genji fut projeté en l'air, son corps défonçant le mur pour atterrir dans la pièce d'à côté, interrompant la méditation du moine omnic qui s'y trouvait, un humanoïde de métal vêtue d'une toge rouge.

Mais Sayruri avait fait une erreur en s'éloignant de son adversaire. Le temps qu'elle prépare un nouveau saut, Genji avait tiré un trio de shuriken qu'il venait de dégager de son avant-bras droit. Ce dernier, entièrement mécanique, était creux, ce qui lui permettais de contenir une réserve de projectiles.

Les shuriken s'élancèrent et coupèrent certains des circuits de l'armure de Sayuri. Cela endommagea l'appareil et lorsque la ninja sauta, elle ne put que parcourir la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de Genji.

Le cyborg en profita pour envoyer une nouvelle volée de shuriken, qui coupèrent les derniers circuits de l'armure, avant de trancher de son sabre les fils qui l'entravaient. Puis, rapide comme le vent, il chargea Sayuri.

Un combat au corps au corps s'engagea, sabre contre poings gantés. Il était clair que Genji était le plus rapide. Le plat de sa lame s'abattit une première fois sur la tête de Sayuri, étourdissant cette dernière. Un coup à la jambe la fit chanceler et un autre au ventre la fit tomber au sol.

La pointe du sabre de Genji se positionna sur la gorge de sa cousine.

\- Vas-y ! dit Sayuri. Achève donc la tâche que tes maîtres t'ont assignée, chien de traître ! J'aurais au moins la fierté d'être restée fidèle à celle que j'étais et de mourir en tentant de venger mon père !

Genji resta silencieux. Le casque qui recouvrait son visage fixait sa cousine tandis que le sabre restait immobile.

\- Masaru a plus donné au clan que toi, Hanzo et ton stupide père réunis, poursuivit Sayuri. Et tu l'as tué ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu étais présent le jour où s'est arrivé !

\- Je n'ai pas tué Masaru, dit Genji.

Il baissa son sabre.

\- Mais c'est tout comme, ajouta-t-il, mélancolique.

_*Il y a treize ans*_

Genji s'arrêta et observa une fois encore ce qu'il était devenu. 

Quasiment tout son corps était désormais constitué de plastique ou de métal. Ne restait d'humain que son bras gauche, et le haut de son visage, autour des yeux.

Le beau garçon qu'il était autrefois avait totalement disparu. Une partie de lui était horrifiée par cette transformation. Mais elle était actuellement annihilée par la colère et le désir de revanche. Son nouveau corps l'avait fait devenir plus rapide et plus fort. Il avait passé des semaines à s'entraîner pour s'y habituer. Maintenant, il était prêt au combat. Et il attendait ce dernier avec impatience.

Genji poussa une porte devant lui et entra dans la salle de briefing. C'était une large pièce, qui lui rappelait un petit cinéma : il y avait un grand écran tout au fond et à l'opposé se trouvaient de nombreux siège. Près du coin inférieur gauche de l'écran se trouvait un bureau avec un ordinateur, sur lequel était en train de travailler Gérard Lacroix.

\- Bonjour Genji, dit-il. Vous êtes très en avance.

\- Vous aussi.

\- En réalité, je suis resté dans cette salle après le passage de la dernière escouade. Avec tout ce travail, je préfère économiser le temps.

Gérard était en charge des opérations contre l'ancienne famille de Genji. Les personnes ayant davantage de responsabilité à Overwatch se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

\- Comment se déroule votre plan ?

\- Très bien, dit le français avec ravissement. Environ la moitié des petits criminels qui travaillaient pour les Shimada ont accepté notre offre d'amnistie. Combiné à nos précédentes actions, j'estime que nous avons mis hors-service les deux tiers de leur organisation.

\- J'ai manqué les principaux combats, dit Genji, frustré.

\- Il reste encore beaucoup à faire. Et puis nous n'aurions pas atteint de tels résultats sans les informations que vous avez apportées.

Genji ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé aux affaires des Shimada. Mais il connaissait les principaux chefs, sa proche famille, le nom des entreprises légales qui servaient de couverture, celles qui lui donnaient de l'argent, et les lieux d'activités du clan, les endroits où se rendaient son père pour « travailler ». Il aurait fallu à Overwatch des mois, voire des années, pour obtenir toutes ces informations.

Mais parler bien à l'abri, ce n'était pas la même chose que se battre. On ne ressentait pas la même chose. Et Genji avait besoin de combattre pour apaiser la rage qui l'animait. De se battre contre une personne bien précise.

\- Toujours pas de trace de mon frère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il s'est exilé comme le disent tous les Shimadas que nous avons capturés ?

Ce n'était pas que Genji n'y croyait pas. Quand il y réfléchissait un peu, c'était même tout à fait possible. Hanzo, si droit, si honorable, si respectueux des traditions. Tout à fait son genre de s'exiler s'il estimait avoir commis une faute.

Le problème était que Genji ne voulait pas qu'il en soit ainsi. Car Overwatch ne localiserait pas Hanzo si ce dernier ne représentait pas une menace. Et sans l'aide de l'organisation, Genji ne pouvait le retrouver. Admettre que son frère avait quitté le clan, c'était donc admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre sa revanche contre lui. Contre celui qui avait autant mutilé son corps.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il donc.

Gérard lui sourit aimablement et retourna à son travail. Genji s'assit sur une chaise et attendit, exercice difficile tant le tourmentait sa rage.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut la docteure Ziegler qui entra dans la pièce. Elle avait revêtu son armure walkyrie, même si elle n'était pas équipée de son bâton caducée et de son arme de poing.

\- Bonjour Angela, dit aimablement Gérard. Toi aussi, tu es en avance.

\- Bonjour. Je souhaitais parler à Genji avant la mission.

\- Il est tout à toi, alors. Le briefing ne commence que dans dix minutes.

Et il se remit son travail tandis que Mercy s'approchait du ninja.

\- Bonjour docteur Ziegler, dit aimablement ce dernier.

\- Bonjour Genji. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et triste.

Ce ton le surprit.

\- Bien, dit-il mécaniquement.

\- Vous mentez très mal, Genji.

\- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? réagit-il, sur la défensive. Quel est votre problème ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, son visage devenant plus malheureux alors qu'elle l'observait.

\- Ce qu'ils ont fait de vous, voilà ce qui me pose problème. Ce corps cybernétique devait vous permettre de marcher à nouveau. Mais à la place on vous a transformé en arme vivante. Aucun humain ne devrait subir cela.

La tristesse du docteur émut Genji qui perdit de son agressivité.

\- J'ai demandé qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-il, apaisant. Je veux être le plus efficace possible dans ce conflit.

\- Et si c'était une décision prise rapidement sous le coup de l'émotion, du genre que vous regretterez plus tard ?

\- Je suis concentré sur le présent, docteur. Et pour le présent, ma décision me convient.

\- J'espère que cela restera le cas.

Son ton attristé faisait comprendre qu'elle pensait que ça n'arriverait pas. Genji se sentait mal à l'aise devant le chagrin de cette personne qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de la mort.

\- Merci de penser à moi, docteur, dit-il avec respect. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Cela réussit à rendre le sourire à Angela. Elle le salua poliment puis se mit à bavarder avec Gérard.

Le reste de l'escouade arriva petit à petit. Le prochain à entrer fut immédiatement remarqué par Genji : c'était un gigantesque gorille parlant, équipé d'une imposante armure. Mais le détail le plus troublant était les discrètes lunettes qu'il portait.

Malgré son air imposant, le gorille, dénommé Winston, se montra particulièrement amical et curieux, bien que maladroit dans ses prises de paroles. Il salua chaudement Gérard et Angela, puis se dirigea vers Genji, qu'il bombarda de questions.

Le ninja se laissa prendre au jeu, ayant lui-même de la curiosité devant cette singulière créature. Mais son désir de solitude finit par l'emporter et il mit fin à la conversation. Winston n'en fut absolument pas fâché. Il commença à parler avec Mercy, s'engageant dans une discussion scientifique dont le cyborg perdit rapidement le fil.

Ensuite, une femme entra. Elle était bien plus âgée que Genji, devant approcher de la cinquantaine. Un insigne de lieutenant était visible sur son uniforme d'Overwatch, qu'elle portait par-dessus un gilet pare-balle. Ses cheveux roux parsemés de gris étaient coupés à la militaire, tandis que sa peau était d'un blanc très clair. Son attitude était celle d'une vieille combattante qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours sur ses gardes.

Elle salua tout le monde d'un « 'jour » amical avant de s'approcher de Genji.

\- Salut bleusaille, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Son anglais avait un fort accent d'Europe de l'est. Polonais sûrement.

\- Salutations, je suis Genji, dit-il en serrant la main tendue.

\- Jagna.

Elle le détailla d'un air neutre.

\- Notre maître espion...

Son menton fit un bref mouvement en direction de Gérard, occupé à tapoter le clavier de son ordinateur.

\- ...ne nous a pas tout dit. Mais on sait que c'est les types qu'on va combattre qui t'ont blessé au point que tu sois obligé d'être comme ça. Sois sûr qu'on a déjà fait payer ces salopards. Et qu'on le leur fera encore plus.

\- J'y compte bien, dit-il avec un ton féroce.

Jagna sourit.

\- Voilà le genre de chose que j'aime entendre.

Ceci dit, elle alla s'asseoir, à l'écart. Comme Genji, Jagna semblait avoir besoin de solitude.

Deux minutes plus tard, un autre individu entra dans la salle. Genji ne vit pas tout de suite son visage car il portait un chapeau à large bord. A cela s'ajoutait un poncho court de couleur rouge, par-dessus un plastron pare-balle. Le bras gauche de l'homme était un implant cybernétique. A sa ceinture se trouvait un pistolet à six-coups. L'ensemble semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de western.

Ce nouvel arrivant s'affala nonchalamment dans un siège juste à côté de Genji, calant ses jambes contre celui d'en face. Puis il se tourna vers le ninja.

\- Salut l'ami. Joli look, dit-il du ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Genji du même ton. Pas peur de paraître déplacé au Japon ?

\- Ha, ha. Ça leur fera un spectacle original au moins.

\- C'est sûr, confirma Genji en riant lui-même.

Il se sentait tout de suite plus détendu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu échanger des blagues anodines avec quelqu'un de sympathique ? Cela lui manquait.

\- Tu ne portes pas l'uniforme ? demanda-t-il tandis que le cow-boy allumait un cigare.

\- Eh bien...toi non plus, répondit-il tout en mettant le cigare à ses lèvres.

\- Ce serait difficile vu ma situation.

Le cow-boy tira une bouffé, retira le cigare et dit :

\- Hum...ils auraient toujours pu peindre le métal en bleu.

\- Non, en vrai, j'ai un uniforme, dit McCree. Mais on m'a pas demandé de le mettre pour cette mission.

Genji s'apprêta à répondre, mais il vit alors le prochain membre de l'escouade arriver. Il la reconnut de suite. C'était la légende vivante Ana Amari.

Elle salua tout le monde dans la salle avant de se diriger vers le chef d'opération. L'ouïe artificiellement améliorée de Genji lui permit d'entendre leur conversation.

\- Vous étiez déjà là hier, avant-hier et tous les autres jours de la semaine. Est-ce que vous dormez dans cette salle, Gérard ? demanda-t-elle, mi-plaisantant, mi-sérieuse.

\- Non, je vais au dortoir des installations. J'ai des goûts de luxe : il me faut un lit.

\- A quand date la dernière fois où vous êtes rentré chez vous ?

Il soupira.

\- Je ne peux me permettre de perdre les heures de voyage entre le Japon et la France. Pas avec toute les choses que j'ai à faire.

\- Vous travaillez trop, Gérard, dit-elle, très sérieusement. Vous devriez déléguer un peu et prendre le temps de voir votre famille.

\- C'est l'opération la plus importante que l'on m'ait confiée. Elle doit se dérouler parfaitement. Comme ça, ni vous ni Morrison ne pourrez me reprocher quoi que ce soit, finit-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A la surprise de Genji, la docteur Ziegler se leva, abandonnant au passage sa conversation avec Winston, pour intervenir :

\- Ana a raison, Gérard, dit-elle, d'une voix très gentille. Passer toute tes journées à travailler ne va pas rendre cette opération parfaite. Tu fais juste cela pour avoir l'impression de contrôler les choses. Mais tu as besoin de prendre le temps de te détendre, ajouta-t-elle.

Le français afficha pendant quelques secondes un air surpris. Puis il partit sur un léger rire :

\- D'accord Angela, tu marques un point. Je prendrais une journée de repos demain.

La docteur Ziegler gratifia le français d'un sourire heureux avant de retourner s'asseoir. Ana elle-même se dirigea vers une chaise tout en disant à la suisse :

\- Je suis contente que, toi au moins, tu arrives à le raisonner.

Peu de temps après entra un autre homme, qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans de plus que Genji. Il portait le même équipement que Jagna. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on remarquait au premier abord chez lui.

Car il était très beau, avec sa peau légèrement cuivrée, ses beaux yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs qui encadraient un visage carré. L'attitude charmeuse qu'il affichait ne faisait que renforcer l'ensemble. Genji ne put s'empêcher de sentir de la jalousie devant cette personne qui possédait une beauté que lui-même avait perdu.

 

Le ninja remarqua que l'homme faisait des efforts pour paraître amical. Mais Genji ressentait bien que, sous ce masque, l'homme était dégoûté par le corps robotique de Genji et par la nature de Winston, ce qui le faisait se tenir à l'écart de ces deux-là. Il se tenait également éloigné de Gérard, maintenu à distance par de la gêne et une certaine peur.

En voyant le nouvel arrivant, le français eut l'air amusé. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'autre homme. Ce dernier afficha un sourire de façade mais Genji sentit que sa nervosité augmentait.

\- Caporal Adelardo, commença Gérard. Vous savez décidément vous mettre en valeur : le commandant Morrison en personne vous a recommandé pour cette mission.

\- Oh ? Très aimable de sa part, répondit le dénommé Adelardo.

\- Oui. Cependant... J'avais quelques raisons qui auraient pu me pousser à ne pas être en accord avec cela...poursuivit Gérard.

Cette phrase interrompit les autres conversations dans la salle et provoqua quelques regards surpris. Il était difficile de savoir si le français plaisantait ou non. Mais l'inquiétude d'Adelardo devint cette fois clairement visible.

\- Mais refuser de vous affecter à cette escouade pour ces raisons aurait été contre les idéaux de notre organisation, enchaîna Gérard, cette fois d'un ton plus léger. Vous devriez être tranquille de ce côté-là.

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'autre homme, qui paraissait toujours aussi inquiet, avant de se positionner devant l'écran.

 


	8. Chapitre 5 - Partie 2

 

\- Mesdames, messieurs, dit Gérard. Il est temps de commencer ce briefing.

Cela fixa définitivement l'attention sur lui, créant un silence dans la salle. Gérard prit alors une manette et appuya sur un de ses bouton, faisant apparaître une image à l'écran. C'était une photo représentant un quai maritime, sur lequel était construit un large entrepôt.

\- Cet endroit est une installation des Shimadas, d'où ils reçoivent et expédient leurs cargaisons de produits illégaux à travers le monde. Armes, drogues, êtres humains...

Genji ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Des êtres humains ? Sa famille trempait-elle réellement dans quelques chose d'aussi malfaisant que l'esclavage ?

\- D'après nos informations, la place serait lourdement gardée. Au début nous avons donc préféré y aller en douceur. Bianca et une de ses équipes ont mis en place une surveillance permanente de la zone, il y a quelques jours de cela.

\- Qui est Bianca ? demanda discrètement Genji au cow-boy.

\- Pas lu les memos, hein ? commença-t-il, légèrement moqueur. Elle est à la tête de la section Renseignement d'Overwatch. Ce qui fait aussi d'elle l'ancienne boss du français. Une dame sympa.

\- Mais récemment, ces observateurs ont aperçu un convoi transportant au moins deux cent personnes à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, poursuivit Gérard. Juste après qu'une vague de disparitions ait secoué le Japon.

Un murmure d'indignation traversa la salle. Genji lui, se sentait assailli par la honte. Ce sentiment alimenta aussitôt sa colère.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer les raisons morales motivant le sauvetage de ces personnes, enchaîna Gérard. Il y a aussi des raisons stratégiques : nous avons asséché les finances des Shimadas. Mais s'ils réussissaient à vendre ces gens, ils obtiendraient suffisamment d'argent pour relancer nombre de leurs activités. Ces deux facteurs réunis justifient une opération.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

\- Vos objectifs sont, par ordre de priorité : sauver les personnes enlevées, survivre et, en tout dernier, arrêter d'éventuels membres du clan Shimada. Vos vies, et celles d'innocents, sont plus importantes que le fait d'avoir un criminel en geôle.

Il sembla à Genji que Gérard le regardait particulièrement tandis qu'il disait cela.

\- C'est une opération de police, faites un usage raisonné de la force et limitez au maximum le nombre de morts, poursuivit le français, très sérieux.

Puis soudainement il afficha un grand sourire et se mit à parler d'un ton ironique :

\- Vous devez donc entrer dans un lieu inconnu, lourdement gardé et bourré d'otages potentiels, tout en essayent de ne tuer personne. Cela fait très mission impossible, dit comme cela.

Son sourire s'élargit :

\- Mais vous allez y arriver. Parce que vous êtes parmi les meilleurs dans tout Overwatch. Les deuxièmes meilleurs, très exactement. Il y a parmi vous plusieurs de nos recrues au plus haut potentiel.

Tout en parlant, il se mit en face d'Ana.

\- Vous aurez donc l'immense honneur d'être maternés par la capitaine Amari, enchaîna le français, du ton de la gentille plaisanterie. Soyez sages, sinon elle le saura !

À cette phrase, il y eut quelques rires dans la salle.

\- Je crains que la plaisanterie ne m'échappe, murmura Genji au cow-boy

\- La capitaine Amari a une fois laissé échapper qu'elle considérait chaque membre de son équipe comme faisant partie de sa famille, expliqua celui-ci. Depuis Gérard la chambre sur ça à chaque occasion, finit-il, amusé.

Que l'on se moque ainsi d'une légende vivante surprenait Genji. Mais vu la réaction de la salle, cela devait être normal ici. Ce n'était pas les mêmes traditions que ce à quoi il était habitué.

\- Gérard...réagit pour sa part Amari, mi-amusée, mi-excédée.

\- Oui, maman ? répondit-il, toujours moqueur.

\- Je vous ferai payer ça un jour, dit-elle, pas trop sérieuse.

Gérard sourit, amusé, avant de retourner devant l'écran.

\- La lieutenant Jagna assurera le commandement en second de cette opération, dit-il. Elle, évitez de la prendre pour votre mère. Ou vous serez très déçu.

\- Je vous retiens Lacroix, répondit l'intéressée, tandis que de nouveaux rires se faisant entendre.

-Je sais, je suis inoubliable, dit joyeusement le français, en retournant s'asseoir.

La capitaine Amari se leva alors, avant de se positionner devant l'écran, tout en prenant une expression sérieuse. Il était clair que la minute plaisanterie était terminée.

\- Comme l'a souligné Gérard avant moi, cette mission sera particulièrement délicate. Nous procéderons donc prudemment. D'abord, une reconnaissance rapide sera effectuée. Bianca a eu l'amabilité de rester sur place pour nous aider, Genji ira la rejoindre et les deux infiltrerons le bâtiment.

A cette annonce Genji sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Enfin une mission digne de ses compétences ! Enfin il allait pouvoir faire ses preuves !

\- Winston et Angela se tiendront en réserve, poursuivit la capitaine. Jagna prendra avec elle Adelardo et McCree pour établir une ligne de surveillance à l'entrée du bâtiment. Moi je vous surveillerai depuis cette position.

Tout en parlant elle montrait divers points sur une carte à l'écran. De son côté, le cow-boy, que Genji devina être McCree, commenta :

\- Oh non...je vais devoir aller avec ce blanc-bec. Tu as de la chance de l'éviter, crois-moi.

\- Le plan est simple, poursuivit Amari. D'abord repérer les personnes enlevées. Ensuite prendre contrôle le plus vite possible du lieu où elles sont détenues. Et après, quand les otages seront saufs, là nous verrons si on peut capturer quelques criminels. Le reste des détails, nous l'adapterons en fonction de la situation. Des questions ?

Il n'y en avait pas. La capitaine déclara que la mission commencerait dans une heure et qu'ils devaient être prêts d'ici là. Puis ils sortirent de la salle.

\- De quoi Gérard parlait-il lorsqu'il évoquait ses « raisons » ? demanda d'un ton curieux Ana à Adelardo, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la salle.

Celui-ci prit un air gêné :

\- Oh, mais rien du tout. Il plaisantait. Vous plus que quiconque savez que c'est un farceur.

Cette explication ne paraissait pas très crédible à Genji. Mais il s'en fichait : seule la mission occupait ses pensées.

Il passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à s'entraîner, voulant s'assurer qu'il s'était bien totalement habitué à son nouveau corps. C'était le cas.

Juste avant la mission, Genji se dirigea vers le hangar. L'armurerie se trouvait sur le chemin. Il y récupéra ses deux sabres, tandis que des shurikens étaient stockés dans certaines partie mécaniques de son corps. Ilcamoufla aussi son visage avec une visière. 

\- Des épées ? commenta McCree en le voyant arriver. Eh bien, toi au moins, tu ne paraîtras pas déplacé.

\- Attends de voir de quoi je suis capable avec, répliqua Genji.

\- Eh bien...ce sera intéressant, répondit le cow-boy en souriant.

Ils embarquèrent avec le reste de l'escouade dans un avion de transport. Le voyage se passa en conversation badine. Ce fut pour Genji l'occasion de mieux comprendre l'origine de la plaisanterie de Gérard. La capitaine Amari prit le temps de discuter avec chaque membre de l'escouade. Elle leur demandait d'abord comment ils se sentaient et s'ils avaient des craintes à exprimer sur la mission. Et il y en avait.

Angela redoutait que leur intervention ne mène à une exécution des personnes qu'ils venaient sauver. Winston avait peur de ne pas se contrôler et de tuer quelqu'un par accident. Jagna craignait qu'une approche trop prudente laisse des bandits s'enfuir. Adelardo avoua à demi-mot qu'il redoutait qu'un échec de cette mission, particulièrement ardue, mettent en difficulté sa carrière.

Elle les rassura un à un, patiemment et avec des arguments raisonnables.

McCree dit que tout allait bien et Ana le crut. Mais quand Genji dit la même chose, elle eut une réaction différente :

\- Ou plutôt vous ne voulez pas confier vos peurs à une étrangère. Je comprends, la confiance prend du temps pour se mettre en place.

Elle discutait aussi de détails de moindre importance, demandant des nouvelles de proches ou de la famille. Mais là aussi Genji n'avait rien à dire. Même échanger d'autres plaisanteries avec le cow-boy ne l'intéressait pas. Il était concentré sur la mission à venir.

Leur transport se positionna à une demi-heure de marche de leur cible, plus près, le bruit d'atterrissage aurait attiré l'attention. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les membres de l'escouade se séparèrent pour prendre leurs positions respectives. La capitaine partit en premier, puis ensuite ce fut le tour de Mercy et Winston. En dernier, Jagna, Adelardo et McCree se séparèrent de Genji et ce dernier se retrouva seul.

Il marcha pendant quelques temps dans les ruelles sombres qui composaient cette zone industrielle et portuaire. Son prochain objectif était le point de rendez-vous avec Bianca.

Soudain, Genji entendit quelques choses bouger derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, dégainant à moitié sa lame courte.

\- Mince, j'aurais aimé te faire « bouh », plaisanta une voix féminine, .

La personne qui lui faisait face portait une armure pare-balle d'un noir sombre et un casque à visière qui masquait entièrement ses traits et son corps. Il était tout de même possible de voir qu'elle avait un physique de soldate aguerrie. Son armement consistait en un fusil lourd, très sophistiqué, complété d'une arme de poing et d'un couteau.

\- Bianca ? demanda le ninja d'un air méfiant.

\- Elle-même. Et toi tu dois être Genji. Hum...ce corps cybernétique est encore plus impressionnant vu de près, dit-elle.

Sa tête effectua un léger mouvement vers le bas, ce qui fit penser à Genji qu'elle le détaillait.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à une espionne, dit pour sa part le ninja.

\- C'est parce que je n'en suis pas une. Je viens des forces spéciales italiennes, unité d'éclaireurs.

Genji resta silencieux.

\- Bien, allons faire cette reconnaissance, dit finalement Bianca.

Les deux confirmèrent leurs jonctions à Ana et reprirent leur avancée.

\- Mon équipe et moi on observe cet entrepôt depuis des jours, murmura l'italienne tandis qu'ils avançaient. Mais tes petits copains sont sacrément discrets, je dois le reconnaître. J'espère que cette approche donnera plus de résultat.

\- « Mes petits copains » ?

\- Allons Genji...Pas à moi. Je dirige la section Renseignement. Je sais qui tu es.

Il ne répondit rien et la progression continua dans le silence. Bientôt l'entrepôt fut en vue. Bianca sortit une paire de jumelles.

\- Couvre moi, il y a des patrouilles qui passent par ici.

Elle s'allongea et commença à observer le bâtiment. Genji se positionna dos à elle.

Entre le moment où Genji entendit le bruit et celui où il réagit, il s'était passé moins d'une seconde. Son poing s'abattit dans le ventre de l'homme qui approchait tandis que sa main couvrait la bouche pour empêcher l'individu de crier. L'homme se plia en deux dans le silence. Un second coup au ventre acheva de le plonger dans l'inconscience. Le tout avait duré à peine deux secondes.

Bianca se releva pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

\- Impressionnant, commenta-t-elle. Ces implants valent bien leur coût.

L'homme que Genji venait d'assommer était un criminel de petit niveau. Le genre de brute à louer ses services de gros bras au plus offrant. Il était vêtu de vêtements de cuir noir et d'un bracelet à pointe, qui aurait pu le rendre intimidant s'il n'avait été piteusement étalé à terre.

\- Et en plus il est vivant, poursuivit Bianca. Cela va faire plaisir à Gérard. Il est tellement sensible que ça en est mignon.

Elle retira un pistolet au bandit qu'elle démonta en trois mouvements parfaitement maîtrisés. Ensuite elle le ligota et le bâillonna avant de signaler à Ana ce qui s'était passé.

\- Vous avez pu voir quelque chose ? demanda Genji.

\- Ouais. Ces fous furieux ont mis une putain de mitrailleuse en face de la porte principale. On va éviter de passer par là, d'accord ?

\- Je peux gérer ça.

\- Cool, ça fait un plan B. Restons sur le plan A en attendant. Ok, terreur ?

Genji hocha la tête affirmativement. Une fois que Bianca eut communiqué ses découvertes à Ana, elle et Genji firent le tour du bâtiment. Le ninja aperçut une large fenêtre sur le mur est de l'entrepôt, au deuxième étage. Les vitres étaient cassées, créant de larges ouvertures.

\- Je pourrais entrer par-là, dit-il en montrant l'endroit à Bianca.

\- Et comment tu franchis la distance qui sépare cette fenêtre du sol, terreur ?

\- Je suis capable de grimper sur les murs.

\- Hum, ça vaut le coup d'au moins jeter un coup d'œil. Vas-y terreur, je te couvre.

Elle prévint Ana de leur manœuvre tandis que Genji commençait son escalade. La surface était parfaitement lisse mais son entraînement passé, associé à quelques pièces d'équipement adaptées, lui permettait tout de même de grimper. Il avait parcouru la moitié de la distance quand il entendit un bruit mat derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Bianca qui surplombait le corps d'un autre criminel. Un coup de crosse l'avait plongé dans l'inconscience. La femme leva le pouce vers Genji avant de retourner à sa garde.

Le cyborg acheva son escalade et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'étage était désert.

\- Rien à signaler, dit-il dans son communicateur intégré. Autorisation de continuer ?

\- Accordé, lui répondit la voix d'Ana.

Il avança un peu avant de trouver une trappe, l'entrouvrit prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Cela lui permit d'acquérir une vue sur la salle principale de l'entrepôt. Malheureusement, elle était remplie de caisses de toute sorte qui limitaient considérablement sa visibilité.

Mais pas au point de l'empêcher de voir la gigantesque cage, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient plus de deux cents personnes.

Autour se trouvait une demi-douzaine de gardes. Ce n'était pas des criminels ordinaires. Ils étaient vêtus de vêtements traditionnels et leurs seules armes visibles étaient des sabres. Des Shimadas. Genji reconnaissait l'un d'eux.

\- J'ai trouvé les personnes enlevées. Elles sont entourées par six gardes. L'un d'eux est Masaru Shimada.

\- Un des anciens du clan, commença Ana. Hum..., il doit être en charge de leur opération ici, réfléchit-elle.

Mais pour Genji ce n'était pas n'importe quel ancien. C'était celui qui avait exigé qu'il prenne plus de responsabilités dans le clan, menant à sa confrontation avec Hanzo. Masaru était directement responsable des mutilations qu'il avait subies.

\- Je peux me charger de lui et des cinq autres dès maintenant, dit le cyborg, avec une voix remplie de haine.

\- Négatif, répondit Ana d'un ton ferme. Finissez de localiser toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment, ainsi que les entrées potentielles.

\- Reçu, dit Genji, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Il ouvrit la trappe un peu plus grand et se laissa tomber silencieusement sur une pile de caisses. Il sauta discrètement sur une autre pile un peu plus loin, dans le but de pouvoir voir le fond de l'entrepôt.

\- Il y a une double-porte à l'arrière, communiqua-t-il. Pas de gardes, mais elle est barrée par des chaînes et reliée à une alarme.

\- Ça fera l'affaire, déclara Ana, satisfaite. Très bien, Bianca, tu neutralises l'alarme de l'extérieur. Adelardo, McCree et Jagna vous passerez par la porte de derrière. Au moment où vous entrerez, Winston, Mercy et moi lancerons une attaque de diversion par la porte principale. Genji, tu restes en observation près des civils et tu interviens pour les protéger s'ils sont menacés. Bien reçu, tout le monde ?

L'ensemble de l'escouade confirma et Genji se résigna à attendre. Il revint à son premier poste d'observation, contemplant les personnes emprisonnées par sa famille. Ils étaient terrifiés et affamés. Certains portaient des traces de coups, voire de blessures plus graves.

Et à côté de ça, Masaru se tenait à les surveiller, imperturbable. Il ne semblait accorder aucune importance à la souffrance des captifs devant lui.

Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi froid et cruel ? Était-ce là le vrai visage de sa famille ? Des monstres.

Genji sentit la haine grandir en lui. Il n'entendit que d'une oreille discrète Bianca signaler que l'alarme avait été désactivée.

Alors qu'il observait, le regard de Genji fut attiré par quelque chose. Un des captifs était parvenu à sortir de la cage. C'était un tout jeune enfant, qui devait avoir à peine cinq ou six ans. Sa petite taille lui avait permis de se glisser à travers les barreaux.

Il commença à avancer discrètement vers la sortie. Mais soudainement, Masaru le remarqua. Il cria au gamin de s'arrêter. Mais ce dernier, paniqué, n'obéit pas. A la place, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse.

Masaru envoya un unique shuriken. Qui se planta dans la nuque du garçon. L'enfant s'effondra au sol, mort.

\- Monstre ! cria Genji dans sa langue natale, tout en sautant.

Il envoya une volée de shuriken vers Masaru mais son oncle l'esquiva facilement. Les gardes dégainèrent leurs sabres.

Alors que Genji retombait au sol, il fut assailli d'un coup à la taille. Il para l'attaque de son sabre court avant de répliquer, frappant tout en se projetant en avant vers un prochain adversaire. Une tache sombre apparut sur le torse du garde, alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure.

Mais la seconde d'après, ce furent trois gardes qui se précipitèrent sur Genji qui dut utiliser toute sa concentration et sa vitesse pour parer leurs attaques. Cela suffit pendant quelques secondes.

Puis Genji sentit la froide morsure d'une lame qui blessait son dos, traversant la carapace de métal pour atteindre la chair.

\- Tu vas payer ta stupidité de ta vie ! énonça froidement Masaru.

\- Non. C'est vous qui allez payer pour les crimes que vous avez commis !

Utilisant toute la puissance de son corps, Genji sauta dans l'air, se mettant hors de portée de ses assaillants. Ce faisant, il dégaina son sabre long.

\- Goûtez à la lame du dragon ! incanta-t-il.

L'antique puissance de sa famille se mit à couler en lui et son épée, accroissant le tranchant de sa lame et la vitesse de son corps.

Alors qu'il retombait sur le sol, Genji frappa. Un sabre tenta de parer le coup, mais il fut brisé, sans interrompre la course de la lame du dragon. Cette dernière alla droit au cœur, tuant le garde sur le coup.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Masaru d'une voix stupéfaite.

Lui et les trois autres survivants se remirent à attaquer Genji. L'habilité de ce dernier ne fut pas suffisant pour esquiver ou parer autant d'adversaires et il fut touché par deux fois, un coup à la jambe et un autre sur le bras. Ces blessures successives commençaient à le ralentir, mais pas au point de l'empêcher d'abattre une autre de ses ennemis, d'un coup à la gorge.

\- Vous vous rappelez de moi, mon oncle ? lança-t-il.

\- Genji ? demanda celui-ci, toujours stupéfait.

Nouvelle passe d'arme. Le sabre de Genji transperça le ventre d'un autre garde mais pas avant que celui-ci n'ait pu toucher le cyborg à l'épaule.

\- Tu refuses d'obéir au clan et maintenant tu t'en prends à ta propre famille ?! déclara Masaru, la stupéfaction laissant place à de la colère. Traître ! cria-t-il en frappant.

Son coup toucha le cyborg sur le torse, transperçant un circuit électrique. Les blessures successives réduisaient considérablement les capacités de Genji, qui se mouvait de plus en plus lentement.

\- Vous êtes des criminels ! cria Genji. Des monstres ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous combats !

Sa rage lui permit de porter un ultime coup, son sabre tranchant la gorge de la dernière garde. Mais son oncle en profita alors pour transpercer de son arme la jambe du cyborg. Un autre circuit fut perforé.

Au moment même où l'énergie du dragon quitta Genji, celui-ci tomba à genoux, brisé par les multiples blessures qu'il venait de subir.

\- Alors combats-nous. Et meurt, déclare froidement Masaru en se préparant à donner le coup fatal.

Un coup de feu retentit alors. Un point rouge apparut sur la tête de l'oncle de Genji, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Le ninja tourna la tête dans la direction du tir et aperçu McCree, son six-coups en main, le canon fumant. Le cow-boy fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers lui. Non loin, se trouvait Adelardo et Jagna, avançant dans la salle d'un œil vigilant.

\- Merci...dit faiblement Genji.

\- De rien, l'ami. Si je peux me permettre, tu as une tronche horrible.

Il activa son oreillette et ajouta.

\- Ici McCree, Genji est devant moi et il aurait bien besoin d'un doc.

\- Ici Mercy, j'arrive au plus vite.

Des bruits de combat se faisaient entendre à l'avant de l'entrepôt. Winston et Ana étaient sans doute en train de s'occuper des gardes de la porte principale.

\- Bon dieu, regardez-moi ce carnage, dit Adelardo d'un ton désespéré, en voyant les corps des gardes.

Il enchaîna vers Genji :

\- Tu te souviens du moment où Gérard parlait de mission de police où il fallait éviter de tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'engager le combat sans autorisation, bon sang ! Que va-t-on dire à Ana ? Et aux journalistes ?

McCree soupira :

\- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les missions officielles.

De son côté, Jagna porte son regard sur l'enfant mort. Ses yeux revinrent ensuite vers Genji et il sembla à ce dernier qu'elle comprenait ce qui était arrivé. La lieutenante s'approcha de lui à grand pas.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Voilà ce qui s'est passé : tu t'es fait repérer alors que tu étais en observation et ces cinq-là t'ont attaqué. Tu ne voulais pas les tuer, mais vu la situation tu n'avais pas le choix. Compris, bleusaille ?

\- Oui...dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Lieutenante, bon dieu ! Il y a deux cent témoins juste à côté de nous, signala Adelardo d'un ton plaintif.

\- Tu penses vraiment que, serrés dans cette cage comme ils sont, tous ces types-là ont pu apercevoir ce combat ? Sans doute un quart l'a pu. Ceux-là ont vu un héro venu les sauver de leurs ravisseurs. Donc je pense que si on leur demande de donner notre version, ils accepteront. Y'en aura sans doute un ou deux qui balanceront. Mais ce sera leur parole contre celle de tous les autres, plus la nôtre.

\- D'accord, ça peut marcher, admit Adelardo.

\- Ça va marcher, affirma Jagna.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Genji :

\- T'inquiète pas, bleusaille. On te laissera pas tomber.

Les bruits de combat à l'avant de l'entrepôt cessèrent tandis qu'un bruissement d'ailes se faisait entendre, signe de l'arrivée du docteur Ziegler. Cette mission était maintenant terminée.

Genji avait pu assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Il avait combattu, tué et vu un de ses bourreaux mourir.

Mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas satisfait. Juste...vide. Toute sa colère était partie. Mais elle n'avait rien laissé à la place.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

A la stupéfaction de Sayuri, Genji rengaina son sabre.

\- Je n'appréciais pas Masaru. Mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de bien le connaître. Si autrefois, j'avais agi avec plus de retenue et de sagesse, cela aurait été possible, dit-il, triste.

Il recula légèrement. Juste à côté, le moine omnic observait la scène, impassible.

\- A la place, je me suis laissé dominer par la haine. Et des gens sont morts. Pour cela Sayuri, je te demande pardon.

Sa cousine se releva péniblement, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Tu me demandes pardon ?

Genji hocha la tête.

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Tes actes ont causé la mort de la moitié de notre famille et la perte de tous ses biens ! Il ne peut y avoir de pardon pour cela !

Le cyborg baissa tristement la tête et ne répondit pas. Le silence régna dans la salle pendant une minute.

\- Pourquoi ne m'achèves-tu donc pas ? demanda finalement Sayuri.

\- J'ai renoncé à cette voie, dit simplement Genji.

\- Je reviendrai te traquer, dit sa cousine.

Dans sa voix, on pouvait percevoir un soupçon d'excuse, comme si elle se sentait gênée de rester aussi agressive face à la pitié de Genji.

\- J'ai espoir qu'un jour, tu sortiras de ce cycle de haine, déclara ce dernier.

Lentement, Sayuri quitta le temple. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière.


	9. Chapitre 6

 

Le bâtiment que regardait Hanzo était grand et construit dans un style moderne. D'élégants murs de verre reposaient sur de fines charpentes métalliques. La structure était centrée sur un large amphithéâtre, très bien aménagé, qui servait à donner des conférences de haute qualité, très sécurisées. C'était ce dernier détail qui préoccupait le plus Hanzo.

Situé à bonne distance du bâtiment, il en observait l'entrée. Un cordon de vigiles armés faisait en sorte que chaque nouvel arrivant, des scientifiques, hommes d'affaires ou journalistes, passent sous un portique de détecteur de métaux.

Un homme s'avança à son tour. C'était un individu fin et discret, qui portait ses cheveux noirs courts et avait de petits yeux marrons. La forme de son visage ressemblait à celle d'Hanzo.

Il présenta une carte de presse aux vigiles, puis posa une ceinture, un porte-monnaie, un téléphone et une montre dans un bac. Ensuite il passa par le portique, sans déclencher d'alarme. Les vigiles lancèrent un rapide regard au bac, avant de lui rendre ses affaires.

Satisfait, Hanzo se dirigea vers un des flancs du bâtiment, dans un endroit désert. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, puis se mit à escalader le mur, droit vers une fenêtre.

\- Eh, fit un vigile, à destination d'une de ses collègues proches. Regarde-ça ! Acheva-t-il en montrant Hanzo.

\- Ce type a un arc ! Surveille-le pendant que je le signale !

Un poignard s'enfonça alors dans son dos.

Pendant que les deux vigiles étaient distraits par Hanzo, le soi-disant journaliste s'était silencieusement approché d'eux par derrière, avant de sortir une petite lame d'une poche secrète de sa ceinture.

L'autre vigile dégaina précipitamment son arme mais le Shimada dégagea un shuriken d'une autre poche secrète. Le projectile alla se planter dans la gorge du garde.

Certains pouvaient trouver stupide ou anachronique l'usage d'armes blanches à la fin du 21e siècle. Mais elles avaient deux avantages qui le justifiait amplement : elles étaient faciles à dissimuler et leur utilisation était indétectable, car ne produisant ni bruit, ni chaleur ou autre type d'émanation.

Hanzo atteignit la fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. L'autre Shimada sortit alors son téléphone portable et en dégagea un passe-partout électronique qu'il utilisa pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Le chef du clan put alors entrer dans le bâtiment. Il fit un signe de tête appréciateur envers l'autre ninja tandis que ce dernier le saluait rapidement, mais respectueusement.

Les deux Shimada se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'amphithéâtre, par l'arrière, pénétrant dans la section technique. Il y avait là quelques techniciens mais ils étaient bien trop affairés pour remarquer les discrets ninjas. Ces derniers prirent de la hauteur, grimpant dans les échafaudages qui servaient à l'entretien des lumières et câbles situés au plafond.

En contrebas, une foule commençait à s'amasser dans la grande salle, bavardant gaiement et ignorant la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

C'étaient des cibles faciles. Hanzo n'eut besoin que d'un tir. Une flèche se figea dans la gorge d'une femme d'âge mur, une scientifique si on en croyait le badge qu'elle portait.

Il y eut des cris de terreur, un début de panique, quelques coups de feu tirés vers le plafond. Mais les deux Shimadas s'étaient déjà retirés. Le temps que l'alarme soit donnée et que les issues soient bouclées, les ninjas avaient déjà quitté le bâtiment.

_*_

_**_

\- Je t'ai confié des sommes considérables. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois incapable d'obtenir des résultats ?

L'interlocuteur d'Hanzo poussa un léger soupir. C'était un vieil homme, qui arborait les traits caractéristiques des Shimada. Mais contrairement aux autres membres du clan, son physique n'était pas sportif. Avec son costume et les nombreux documents financiers étalés devant lui, il avait tout du vieil homme d'affaires, plus habitué à manier le stylo que le sabre.

\- Pour commencer, sache que l'argent que tu m'as donné est toujours disponible, dit-il. Je n'ai juste pas réussi à le dépenser.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- L'homme qui dirigeait les opérations d'Overwatch contre nous était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Avec son programme de réinsertion et d'aide sociale, il a changé le visage des quartiers où nous opérions. Ceux qui autrefois dépendaient de nous pour survivre ont aujourd'hui un métier stable et une famille. Ils font confiance à la police, qui est là-bas solidement implantée. Réinstaurer un commerce de drogues, d'armes, ou toutes autres marchandises que nous vendions autrefois, est impossible.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé dans d'autres quartiers ?

\- Ils sont déjà tenus par des groupes rivaux. Nous y implanter aurait été une déclaration de guerre. En lancer une est ta prérogative, pas la mienne.

\- Soit. Mais qu'en est-il de nos anciens contacts dans les hautes sphères ou à l'étranger ?

\- Très peu ont réussi à échapper à Overwatch. Et je n'arrive pas à recontacter ceux qui y sont arrivés. Une organisation inconnue détourne mes messages. Il arrive la même chose quand je tente de joindre les relations que tu t'es faites lors de ton exil.

Hanzo réfléchit rapidement. Qui aurait donc intérêt à nuire aux Shimadas, alors que leur retour n'était même pas encore connu ? La seule hypothèse qui lui vint fut qu'il s'agissait de Talon, qui, en agissant ainsi devait chercher à le forcer à accepter leur proposition.

La colère le gagna alors que cette idée s'imposait dans son esprit. Croyaient-ils donc qu'on pouvait piétiner les Shimadas impunément ? Il y aurait des représailles.

Il commença à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Mais avant que ses pensées n'aillent trop loin, il se força à l'apaisement.

Plus jamais il n'agirait sous le coup de l'émotion. Le clan passait en priorité. Talon était très puissante. En cas de conflit, beaucoup de Shimadas mourraient. Or, trop des siens avaient déjà péri contre Overwatch. Les agents de l'organisation s'étaient montrés aussi impitoyables avec les membres du clan qu'ils avaient été miséricordieux envers les petits criminels à son service. A l'époque, les Shimadas étaient visés en priorité, n'ayant le choix qu'entre le mort ou un emprisonnement à perpétuité. Beaucoup de membre du clan pourrissaient encore dans des prisons secrètes ou de haute sécurité.

\- Nous mènerons l'enquête là-dessus, dit finalement Hanzo.

\- Tu sais, il serait peut-être plus sage d'abandonner l'idée de recréer notre réseau et de rester des mercenaires pendant quelques années, le temps que nous regagnions des forces. Il n'y a aucune honte à cela. C'est ce qu'étaient les premiers ninjas : juste des espions à louer et des tueurs à gage.

Hanzo eut un pincement au cœur. Son père dirigeait un empire criminel. Il était puissant et respecté. Et lui devrait se contenter de n'être qu'un exécutant, un employé de quelques firmes ou gangs ? Il pouvait s'y résoudre quand il n'était qu'un exilé. Pas en tant que chef de clan.

Mais encore une fois, il laissa ses sentiments s'éloigner de lui. Se laisser dominer par l'orgueil ne servirait à rien. Il fallait avant tout penser à son honneur et aux devoirs qui y étaient lié.

Et après tout, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas faire retrouver toute sa gloire au clan, après que ce dernier ait subi un si grand désastre. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle des événements.

\- Si c'est la meilleure voie à suivre pour le clan, alors c'est celle que nous emprunterons, dit finalement Hanzo.

\- Je me réjouis que tu penses de cette façon.

Ils échangèrent quelques salutations et Hanzo partit pour une autre salle. Il avait une autre tâche à régler, qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

\- Tu m'as désobéi, Sayuri, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Sa cousine, qui affichait une expression résignée, se trouvait juste en face de lui. Elle ne portait qu'une très simple tenue traditionnelle et n'était pas attachée. Hanzo avait jugé cela inutile : avant même que sa désobéissance soit découverte, Sayuri s'était spontanément rendue et avait tout avoué.

\- Oui, je le reconnais, dit sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ?

\- Je voulais venger mon père. Je pensais que Genji l'avait tué.

\- Tu pensais ?

\- Je n'en suis plus aussi sûre.

Hanzo marqua une petite pause, réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées.

\- Tu dis que Genji t'a vaincue. Alors comment t'en es-tu sortie vivante ?

\- Il m'a laissé partir, dit-elle d'une voix marquée par la honte. Malgré le fait que j'ai refusé de lui pardonner.

Le visage de Sayuri devint confus pendant un court instant.

\- Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Genji ? Il est si différent. Pas seulement son corps mais aussi son comportement.

\- C'est bien lui. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

Il y eut un court silence après ces paroles.

\- Pourquoi avoir tout avoué et t'être rendue ? demanda Hanzo.

\- Me rebeller davantage contre toi aurait mis le clan en péril alors que nous sommes toujours très faibles. Il faut que les autres comprennent que désobéir au chef a des conséquences.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir désobéi ?

\- L'idée de rester inactive alors que celui qui avait tué Masaru vivait librement m'était insupportable. Pourrais-tu rester à ne rien faire si la personne qui avait assassiné ton père se trouvait à ta portée ?

\- Cela me serait très difficile, admit Hanzo.

Lui-même avait plus tard ressenti beaucoup de frustration de n'avoir pas pu venger Sojiro. Son exil, et la tristesse qui en était la cause, l'avait empêché de détruire lui-même le gang qui était responsable de la mort de son père. Toutefois, Hanzo connaissait un certain réconfort en sachant que Masaru s'en était chargé.

\- Mais cela n'excuse pas ton comportement. Comme tu l'as dit, le clan doit savoir que désobéir au chef à des conséquences.

Il marqua une pause, avant de déclarer d'un ton solennel :

\- En punition de ta faute, je te retire tous tes privilèges que t'avait conféré ta haute naissance. Tes biens sont également confisqués et donnés au clan. A toi de servir loyalement pour retrouver ton statut. Une autre faute ne t'apportera que la mort.

En d'autre temps, avec d'autre chef, Sayuri aurait été tout de suite exécutée. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le sort qu'il avait infligé à Genji ? Mais Hanzo ne pouvait se permettre de tuer sa cousine. Elle était la deuxième meilleure guerrière du clan après lui et son style de combat, tout en puissance brute, complétait bien ses propres méthodes, faites d'infiltrations et de combats à distance.

Sayuri s'inclina respectueusement à l'énoncé de sa sentence et Hanzo fut sûr qu'elle ne causerait pas de nouveau problème. Il la plaça sous les ordres d'un de ses lieutenants puis se retira. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Le comportement de Genji le troublait. Il s'était montré tellement calme et si plein de miséricorde. Hanzo avait eu du mal à croire que son frère puisse le pardonner si facilement. Et pourtant Sayuri lui rapportait un discours similaire. Maintenant, Hanzo devait bien admettre que Genji cherchait la paix avec sa famille.

Et pourtant son frère ne regrettait pas sa participation à la chute du clan. C'était la seule chose qui empêchait Hanzo de renouer avec Genji. Pouvaient-ils surmonter cela ?

Il tâcha de trouver en lui des souvenirs des moments de bonheur passés avec son frère. C'était difficile. Une relation ne se construit pas en un seul instant. C'était une accumulation de petits gestes, au fils du temps.

Genji lui ramenait des bonbons quand les cours d'Hanzo ne lui laissaient pas l'opportunité de sortir. Il l'informait sur les vêtements à acheter pour sortir en ville et ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. Les conseils que le grand frère prodiguait étaient toujours sagement écoutés, malgré le ton parfois arrogant d'Hanzo. Les deux se soutenaient toujours mutuellement face à l'adversité.

Des disputes pouvaient arriver. Ils étaient tous les deux orgueilleux et avaient le sang chaud. Mais lui et Genji se réconciliaient toujours très vite.

Le pire dans leur relation était cette rancœur, cette...jalousie devant le traitement de faveur de son petit frère. Ce sentiment indigne qui avait grandi dans son âme, jusqu'à lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Au point de commettre l'irréparable.

Et c'est seulement lorsque Hanzo avait perdu cette relation qu'il en avait le plus compris la valeur, et souffert de son absence.

_*Il y a treize ans*_

\- J'ai décidé de renoncer à mon titre et de m'exiler du clan. Cela comme punition pour le meurtre de mon frère Genji.

Hanzo avait prononcé sa déclaration d'une voix très digne, face à l'assemblée des anciens du clan. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle du domaine Shimada, grande pièce en bois sobrement décorée de quelques objets traditionnels. Tous étaient assis à même le sol, sur un simple tapis blanc.

Les interlocuteurs d'Hanzo arboraient des mines surprises, celle qu'on fait quand on entend une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Mais enfin, dit l'une d'eux, c'est ridicule ! Tu n'as fait qu'appliquer nos règles ancestrales en tuant un traître.

\- Ton châtiment était peut-être très strict, enchaîna un autre. Mais il reste légitime. Il n'y a nul besoin de te punir.

Hanzo jeta un regard vers Masaru, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Mais le sévère oncle d'Hanzo resta silencieux. Ce dernier se remit donc à parler :

\- J'ai commis un fratricide quand d'autres options étaient possible. En cela, j'ai fauté.

\- Hanzo, dit une ancienne. Le fait est que le clan ne peut se permettre de te perdre. Ton père est mort. Une des filles de Masaru aussi. En y ajoutant Genji, c'est une lourde saignée sur la lignée des chefs.

\- Tu es le dernier capable de contrôler les dragons, renchérit un autre. Si tu pars, qui sait combien de temps il nous faudra attendre pour que ce don se manifeste de nouveau ?

\- Le gang qui a éliminé Sojiro et ta cousine sera bientôt détruit. Mais une menace plus terrible se profile. Nos contacts au sein de l'ONU nous informent qu'Overwatch va lancer une campagne contre nous. Ta présence sera plus que jamais indispensable.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, dit Hanzo, d'une voix qui devenait beaucoup moins calme.

\- Allons, tu n'as même pas vraiment fauté. Genji était pour nous un poids mort en plus d'une menace potentielle. Il en savait trop, sans que nous puissions le contrôler. L'éliminer au vu de sa désobéissance était la meilleure option.

\- Tu devrais être fier d'avoir su, pour le bien du clan, accomplir un acte aussi difficile.

\- Cela montre bien que tu as l'étoffe d'un grand chef.

\- Ton père serait fier de toi.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! explosa finalement Hanzo.

Il se leva, tandis que la colère et la tristesse déformait son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas tué Genji pour le bien du clan ou parce qu'il avait désobéi. Je l'ai fait par colère ! Parce que j'étais jaloux de lui !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. Lorsque Hanzo s'en rendit compte, il en eut honte et la colère qui l'animait redoubla.

\- Je l'avais toujours envié d'être si libre quand moi j'étais emprisonné dans les carcans du premier né ! Un sentiment égal au bonheur que j'ai senti quand vous avez proposé de lui faire perdre cette vie insouciante ! Enfin, j'allais avoir ma vengeance sur cet être si libre et heureux !

Il baissa la tête de honte :

\- Quelles pensées indignes envers un frère qui fut toujours bon envers moi...

Son visage se redressa, fixant ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux :

\- Et quand Genji refusa de coopérer, que je vis ma vengeance s'enfuir, ma colère fut telle que je l'attaquai ! Pas par devoir envers le clan ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte !

Ses yeux se pointèrent alors vers le sol. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible et de nouveau marquée par la honte :

\- J'ai assassiné mon frère sur un coup de tête. Comment pourrais-je prétendre, après cela, devenir chef de clan ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Le silence dura une minute, puis Hanzo se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Neveu, commença à dire Masaru.

Entendant la voix de son oncle, Hanzo se retourna.

\- Tu aimais profondément Genji. Et maintenant qu'il est mort de ta main, la culpabilité te pousse à t'accuser de tous les maux et à porter sur toi un regard indigne. Colère et jalousie ont peut-être eu une influence sur tes actes. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elles n'en étaient pas la source. Tu as attaqué Genji par sens du devoir et respect des traditions. Cela, j'en suis sûr.

Hanzo ne répondit rien mais il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la porte.

\- La mort de ton frère est regrettable, poursuivit Masaru. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, tu veux honorer l'amour que tu lui portais en t'exilant et en renonçant à ta destinée. En d'autres temps, nous aurions pu comprendre cela et l'accepter. Pas aujourd'hui. Le clan a besoin de toi. Accepte de ne pas pouvoir apaiser ta tristesse en te punissant et reste. Mène-nous dans ce combat qui s'annonce contre Overwatch. Choisis le devoir envers ton clan plutôt qu'envers Genji.

Sans un mot, Hanzo quitta la salle. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le soupir profondément déçu de son oncle.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Masaru était décidément le plus clairvoyant parmi nous, dit Hanzo pour lui-même.

Autrefois il avait choisi de faire passer l'amour pour son frère avant les besoins du clan. Le sentiment de trahison en découvrant l'enrôlement de Genji dans Overwatch, auquel s'ajoutait l'humiliation d'avoir été vaincu, lui avait fait oublier cela.

Mais maintenant Hanzo s'en souvenait.

Il convoqua un messager :

\- Contactez mon frère, dit Hanzo. Il est temps que lui et le clan...que lui et moi...nous nous réconcilions.


	10. Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'Omnica Corporation avait dévoilé son produit phare qu'était les Omniums, la France avait été le seul pays du G20 à refuser qu'il en soit installé sur son territoire. De nombreuses organisations de la société civile avaient protesté, pointant les risques de perte d'emploi, d'impact écologique négatif, le danger des intelligences artificielles, le manque de transparence d'Omnica Corporation et milles autres raisons. Le gouvernement français, au début favorable, avait dû se rétracter face aux grèves et manifestations.

La presse mondiale s'était gaussée : « voici ces archaïques français qui, aveuglés par leur chauvinisme et leur réglementation, refusent le progrès ». Puis les Omniums s'étaient révélés dysfonctionnels et plus personne n'avait ri. Et lorsque la Crise eut débuté, le monde entier se mit soudain à envier les Français.

Leur pays ne s'en tira pas indemne pour autant. Des troupes furent envoyées soutenir les pays alliés, entraînant de lourdes dépenses pour l'état. Des centaines de milliers de réfugiés tentèrent d'entrer en territoire français. Et en même temps que l'économie mondiale était anéantie, celle de France fut affaiblie par les effets de rebond. Ces facteurs combinés détruisirent la fragile paix sociale : la criminalité explosa et des révoltes éclatèrent partout sur le territoire. Il y eut même, durant un moment, une menace de renversement du gouvernement français, qui ne dut sa sauvegarde qu'à une opération d'Overwatch.

Toutefois, une fois la paix revenue, la France fut le pays du G20 à avoir le moins souffert de la guerre. Elle en profita pour dominer économiquement et politiquement l'Europe ainsi que certains pays d'Afrique du nord. Les compagnies françaises sont surreprésentées dans ces régions du monde, protégées par des bases locales de l'armée française, et la plupart des entreprises multinationales n'y sont pas les bienvenues.

_Encyclopédie universelle d'internet_

\- Votre jambe est en bonne voie de guérison. Vous serez de nouveau capable de marcher dans une semaine.

\- Merci infiniment, docteure.

L'anglais de l'homme était hésitant et fortement marqué par son accent tchèque. Angela et lui se trouvaient dans un hôpital improvisé, mis en place par elle et les humanitaires qui l'avaient accompagné à Olomouc. La suisse portait sa tenue de médecin.

La docteure aperçut Mei qui lui faisait signe à l'entrée du bâtiment. La climatologue portait toujours son lourd manteau de fourrure, mais pas l'équipement qu'elle avait utilisé en combat. Angela et elle s'était donné rendez-vous pour dîner.

\- Je vous laisse la gestion de l'hôpital jusqu'à demain, dit la suisse à une autre humanitaire.

\- Bien sûr, docteur Ziegler, bon appétit à vous.

Après le retrait de l'armée de Pranciškus, Angela avait été débordée de travail. Avec les hôpitaux détruits et la bataille qui venait juste de finir, le nombre de blessés à soigner était gigantesque. Quelques jours plus tard, la situation s'était stabilisée et elle pouvait prendre le temps de se détendre.

\- Bonjour, Mei. Est-ce que tu as pu repérer un restaurant durant ton séjour en ville ?

\- Bonjour Angela ! Eh bien, pas au début parce qu'ils étaient tous fermés ou détruits. Mais maintenant, j'en ai vu quelques-uns rouvrir, dont un pas loin.

\- Je te suis.

Les deux femmes se mirent en route. Tout autour, la ville portait encore les stigmates du siège : bâtiments en ruine, maisons désertes, impact de tir dans les rues. Mais la vie reprenait ses droits et les rues fourmillaient d'activités. Les habitants étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir après avoir dû rester cloîtrés si longtemps.

Beaucoup étaient trop affairés pour prêter attentions aux deux femmes. Mais il y en avait quand même qui les reconnaissaient et s'arrêtaient pour les remercier. Cela mettait Mei mal à l'aise, la faisant rougir ou bafouiller. Angela, de son côté, avait déjà connu ce genre de situation. Cela lui permit de réagir aux compliments avec tact et modestie.

\- Je suis tellement ridicule, dit Mei.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de cette situation, lui répondit Angela. Cela viendra avec le temps. Et n'hésite pas à te sentir fière. Tu as risqué ta vie pour ces gens. Cela est beaucoup.

Elles arrivèrent au restaurant trouvé par Mei et commandèrent des spécialités locales. On les servit rapidement.

\- Cadeau de la maison, dit la propriétaire, une vieille femme à l'air robuste.

\- Je vous en prie, dit Angela. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il est normal que nous payions comme tout le monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, docteur Ziegler. Toujours aussi humble.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées ? demanda poliment la suisse.

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas, mais vous avez opéré ma petite fille lors de l'épidémie de peste de l'hiver. Elle était tellement heureuse de vous avoir rencontrée... Et lorsque je vous ai remerciée de l'aide que vous avez apporté à toute la région, vous avez dit...

\- ...je n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule, compléta Angela en souriant. Puis vous nous avez offert des biscuits. Je m'en souviens.

La vieille femme afficha un visage heureux.

\- Soyez sûre qu'ici, nous ne croyons pas tous ces mensonges qu'ils disent sur Overwatch.

\- Votre confiance nous touche. Mais je crains qu'il y ait du vrai dans les critiques formulées contre notre ancienne organisation.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit la somme due pour le repas et la mit dans la main de la propriétaire.

\- En attendant, prenez ceci. J'insiste.

La vieille femme hésita une seconde, puis décida d'accepter le paiement. Elle laissa Angela et Mei à leur repas.

\- Je me souviens de l'époque où tu étais intervenue contre la peste de l'hiver, dit la climatologue, en commençant à manger. Tous les journaux de l'époque disaient qu'Overwatch n'avait pas les moyens de mener une opération pareille, que c'était l'idée stupide d'une jeune femme trop idéaliste.

\- Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, répondit Angela avec un petit sourire, amusée de son comportement de l'époque.

\- Mais ça a été un succès énorme ! Un des plus grands d'Overwatch ! Tu as bien montré à tout le monde ce dont tu étais capable !

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver toute seule. Mon rôle dans l'affaire a été très exagéré.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Mei, surprise.

\- Oui, dit Angela. Et en plus j'étais parfois difficile à vivre à l'époque, poursuivit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Raconte !

\- Eh bien...

_*Il y a seize ans*_

Le froid sortit Angela du sommeil bien avant la sonnerie du réveil. Elle resta malgré tout dans son lit, serrant les couvertures contre elle pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur, essayant de grignoter encore quelques instants de repos en prévision de la dure journée qui l'attendait.

Puis le réveil sonna. Trop tôt à son goût. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée. Mais elle se leva immédiatement. Habitude professionnelle. Elle n'était pas devenue la meilleure chirurgienne de son hôpital pour rien. Cela exigeait rigueur et esprit de sacrifice. Avoir une nuit de sommeil complète était déjà une chose rare. Un médecin pouvait être réveillé n'importe quand. Et un responsable de mission encore plus.

Angela se rendit directement à la cantine de leurs installations. Elle y mangea une bouillie de céréale grisâtre, sans goût, qui ne calma pas totalement sa faim. Mais c'était sa portion et elle n'aurait rien de plus.

Il était temps de se rendre au travail. La suisse se vêtit chaudement juste avant de quitter les installations où elle et son équipe logeaient. Devant les portes se trouvait une petite troupe de soldats français détachés pour les escorter, elle, ainsi que les autres médecins et infirmiers d'Overwatch. Elle attendit que leur lieutenant lui affecte deux gardes de corps puis elle s'enfonça dans les rue de la ville de Greifswald. La morsure du froid lui fit immédiatement serrer les dents malgré l'épais vêtement qu'elle portait.

Leur mission avait officiellement débuté il y avait un mois de cela. Au début tout s'était bien passé : Gérard avait commencé sa tournée et avait obtenu la promesse de protection de l'armée française ainsi que, selon Lutz, des sommes considérables. Ce dernier restait en Suisse pour organiser toute la logistique. De son côté, Ana avait pris quelques équipes de reconnaissance et commencé à repérer le terrain qu'elle aurait à sécuriser, tandis qu'Angela avait mis sur pied des équipes médicales.

Mais le souvenir qu'elle chérissait le plus était le moment où Reinhardt l'avait remercié pour « l'aide qu'elle apportait aux habitants d'Allemagne ainsi que ceux des pays proches ». Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans Overwatch, Angela avait tout d'abord était intimidée par la montagne de muscle qu'était l'ancien croisé. Mais en apprenant à le connaître, ce sentiment avait vite disparu. La plupart du temps, elle appréciait le vieil homme, avec ces solides idéaux et son esprit fantasque. Son soutien lui avait fait chaud au cœur. « Si mes devoirs ne me retenaient autant, je vous aurais accompagné », avait ajouté Reinhardt avec une pointe de tristesse.

Mais après être arrivée à Greifswald, les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader. Lutz s'était montré incapable d'assurer un ravitaillement total : le trafic était perturbé par des pirates. Ana avait promis de s'en occuper. Mais elle était toujours confrontée au même problème : trop peu d'agent pour couvrir un trop grand espace. Pour chaque pirate que ses équipes éliminaient, un autre prenait sa place dès que les agents d'Overwatch repartaient.

Angela avait demandé que soit apporté en priorité le matériel médical. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle dormait dans un bâtiment qui n'était pas chauffé et était obligée de manger des portions réduites d'immonde bouillie de céréale. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Elle n'avait jamais été une enfant gâtée. Bien que la Suisse n'ait pas été envahie par les omniums, Angela avait eu ses parents tués : son père dans un bombardement, sa mère au cours d'une mission humanitaire dans un autre pays. Elle avait donc dû grandir orpheline puis supporter les difficultés d'un cursus médical exigeant et d'une vie de chirurgienne dans un hôpital public.

Mais elle avait toujours mangé à sa faim et dormi dans un endroit chaud. Or cela lui avait été enlevé au pire moment : alors qu'elle subissait le stress d'être responsable d'une mission difficile, à l'âge de seulement 21 ans. Angela était une prodige mais même les prodiges peuvent craquer sous la pression.

Elle toqua à une porte. Une vieille femme l'entre-ouvrit en jetant un coup d'œil prudent. Même ici les bandits étaient un danger, d'où la présence de ses deux gardes du corps.

Angela expliqua en allemand qu'elle était venue administrer le vaccin aux habitants, voire soigner ceux qui souffraient déjà de symptômes. Sa carte d'agent d'Overwatch et une bonne dose de patience lui permirent de convaincre la vieille femme. Cette dernière accepta de se laisser vacciner et mena Angela à son petit-fils, déjà atteint par la peste de l'hiver.

Cette dernière ne portait pas son nom pour rien : c'était le froid qui activait le virus et déclenchait les symptômes. Ces derniers se caractérisaient par une brusque baisse de température, suivie d'une perte d'énergie. Ensuite venait la partie vraiment dangereuse : apparitions de bubons et engelures, qui pouvaient mener à la perte de membre, voire à la mort.

L'enfant n'en était encore qu'au premier stade. L'administration du vaccin, suivi de nanites médicale, suffit à améliorer son état. D'ici quelques jours, les nanites auraient entièrement soigné le corps, lui redonnant sa pleine santé.

C'était le développement de cette technologie qui avait permis à Angela de devenir célèbre et de se voir proposer la direction du département médical d'Overwatch. Bien sûr, les nanites, robots à l'échelle microscopique, existaient déjà bien avant elle. Mais il avait fallu en concevoir capables à la fois de circuler dans le corps humain sans causer de dommage, d'identifier les blessures qu'il avait subi et de réparer ces dernières. Tout cela sans qu'ils soient trop coûteux à fabriquer. Angela avait réussi à remplir toutes ces exigences.

Elle toqua à d'autres portes tout au long de la journée. Certains ne lui ouvrirent pas mais la majorité le fit. Un mois de présence en ville avait donné une bonne réputation aux équipes d'Overwatch. Elle vaccina de nombreuses personnes, en soigna beaucoup d'autres, même ceux atteints d'autres troubles que la peste d'hiver. Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle continua de travailler : il y avait trop de personnes à aider, il était hors de question de faire une pause ! Les soldats français mangèrent des sandwichs en la suivant.

Alors que la fin de la journée approchait, elle se trouva face à un patient qu'elle ne pouvait traiter. Une adolescente victime d'un cas avancé de peste de l'hiver. Elle affichait aux aisselles des bubons gros comme un poing, suppurant de pus, tandis que ses pieds et mains étaient couverts d'engelures.

\- Il faut l'amener à nos installations, dit-elle en allemand à ses parents. Seule une opération pourra la sauver.

Elle lut l'inquiétude dans le vissage des deux adultes : circuler dans la ville pour un aussi long voyage était dangereux, surtout en transportant une malade.

\- Je ferai envoyez une équipe dès ce soir, ajouta alors la suisse. Avec une escorte. Ils protégeront votre fille sur le chemin. Et au retour aussi.

Cela les rassura. Angela donna à la malade quelques antidouleurs et inséra tout de même une dose de nanite : ils ne suffiraient pas à la guérir mais pourraient limiter les dégâts. Malgré tout, vu son état, l'adolescente risquait de perdre quelques doigts, voir une main ou un pied.

Alors que ces sombres pensées occupaient son esprit, la docteure croisa le regard d'un de ses gardes du corps. Elle se sentit soudainement en colère contre eux. Angela avait mis au point le vaccin il y avait des mois de cela, et en avait fait envoyer des quantités astronomiques dans la région. Les français auraient pu en assurer la distribution, au moins dans cette ville !

\- C'est une honte que vous n'ayez rien fait pour endiguer la peste avant notre arrivée, dit-elle, en anglais, au plus gradé des deux, un caporal. Si vous aviez distribué le vaccin dès que je l'ai eu conçu, cette fille ne serait pas dans cet état !

\- Non...anglais...bredouilla le soldat, avec un air confus.

Il était clair qu'il ne parlait pas cette langue et n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit. Avec rage, Angela sortit de la maison.

Et elle se retrouva face à un Gérard souriant.

\- Bonjour, docteur Ziegler, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Il avait troqué son costume pour une tenue plus adaptée à la marche et au rude climat local. Mais l'ensemble restait extrêmement élégant, le mettant bien en valeur. Il abordait toujours son air détendu et confiant, qui semblait le caractériser. Étant donné les circonstances, le voir, surtout avec cette expression, ne fit que redoubler la colère d'Angela.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lui demanda-t-elle de manière agressive.

Notant la colère de la docteure, Gérard cessa de parler d'un ton joyeux pour prendre une voix plus calme et apaisante :

\- Vous deviez dîner avec moi pour que je vous briefe sur la conférence de presse de demain. Nous avions fixé cela à 19 heures. Il est actuellement 20H17.

Angela constata avec une certaine honte qu'il avait raison. Prise par son travail, elle avait oublié ce rendez-vous, la conférence de demain, ainsi que le fait même de dîner. Se rendre compte de sa faute apaisa légèrement sa colère. Légèrement.

\- Pouvez-vous dire à cet imbécile...

Elle désigna le caporal du doigt.

-...que c'est une honte que votre armée n'ait rien fait pour endiguer la peste depuis tout le temps qu'elle est présente dans cette ville !

Gérard ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil au caporal :

\- C'est un simple soldat de 1e classe qui s'est engagé pour sortir de la pauvreté. Ce n'est pas sa faute si mon gouvernement agit comme une bande de radins égoïstes. Vous défouler sur lui ne changera rien à cela. Tout ce que vous y gagnerez, c'est de la honte et des remords.

Il avait visé juste encore une fois. Cela fit baisser la colère d'Angela d'un cran supplémentaire. Elle se mit à marcher vers les installation d'Overwatch.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle à Gérard.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire compréhensif tout en se mettant à la suivre.

\- Mais je suis vraiment choquée des actions de votre pays. Ou plutôt de son inaction. La France est la nation ayant le moins souffert de la Crise des Omniums en Europe, peut-être même dans le monde entier. Elle devrait aider davantage les pays plus touchés, comme ici.

\- Vous prêchez un converti, docteur Ziegler. Je désapprouve totalement la politique qu'a mené mon gouvernement ces dix dernières années. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui fait que je travaille pour Overwatch.

Le ton apaisant du français avait fini par dissoudre totalement la colère que ressentait Angela.

\- Vous n'avez pas pris d'escorte avec vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton redevenu normal.

\- Je suis très doué en auto-défense. Les petits voyous ne me font pas peur, dit-il avec assurance.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez commencer à me briefer maintenant ? J'aimerais finir ce repas au plus tôt. La fille dans cette maison a besoin d'une opération le plus vite possible.

Il la regarda avec une mine étonnée :

\- Et il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait s'en occuper ? questionna-t-il.

Pour Angela la question était stupide :

\- Si, mais c'est ma patiente. Si je peux m'occuper d'elle, c'est à moi de le faire.

Gérard s'arrêta. Il affichait une mine tellement grave que cela poussa la suisse à faire de même.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire va être très impoli, prévint le français. Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour cela. Je vous assure que je ne pense pas à mal.

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Angela de le regarder avec un air étonné :

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse, poursuivit Gérard. On a l'impression que vous êtes stressée, épuisée, affamée et transie de froid. Ce qui à mon avis, est le cas. La dernière chose dont vous avez besoin est de faire de la chirurgie pendant la moitié de la nuit.

\- Cette fille a besoin de soin ! Je ne vais pas me défiler parce que je suis fatiguée !

\- Si vous étiez juste médecin, je comprendrais votre raisonnement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous êtes responsable de la mission. Cela implique de prendre de la hauteur sur les événements.

\- De, de prendre de la hauteur ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Si vous deviez rencontrer les journalistes, là, maintenant, pensez-vous qu'ils auraient une bonne image de vous ? Que vous seriez capable de répondre à leurs questions de manière adéquate ?

\- Je...euh...peut-être...bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Non, affirma-t-il catégorique. Vous auriez une mine épouvantable et vous vous laisseriez prendre aux pièges de leurs questions. Les journaux sérieux se mettraient à polémiquer plutôt que de parler du but de notre mission. Ceux plus superficiels refuseraient de faire un article sur vous car cela ne se vendrait pas. Résultat, vous donneriez une mauvaise image, nous n'obtiendrions pas suffisamment de dons et la mission échouerait, faute de financement. Pour avoir voulu sauver-vous-même une seule fille, vous en condamneriez des milliers d'autres.

Elle le regarda, sonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Le fait d'admettre qu'elle avait tort, ajouté à la faim, la fatigue, le froid et le stress, la laissa sans réaction. Cela fit apparaître de la pitié dans les yeux de son interlocuteur :

\- Vous avez besoin d'un repas chaud, d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de quelques heures de détente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je reporterais le rendez-vous avec la presse d'un jour ou deux, mais c'est hors de mon pouvoir. Allez, venez.

Ils se remirent à marcher, dans le silence.


	11. Chapitre 7 - Partie 2

Une fois arrivé aux installations d'Overwatch, Angela donna les instructions pour qu'une équipe aille chercher l'adolescente gravement atteinte et que quelqu'un se charge de l'opérer. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cantine.

\- Mais où allez-vous ? lui demanda alors Gérard.

\- A la cantine, dit-elle. Nous allons dîner, non ?

\- Je ne mange pas là-bas, précisa le français. Je me suis installé dans une maison un peu plus loin. Nous y serons bien plus à l'aise pour discuter de détails importants.

Angela suivit Gérard vers son lieu de résidence. Comme ils étaient de nouveau dans la partie sécurisée de la ville, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'escorte.

\- Pourquoi ne logez-vous pas dans les installations ? demanda la suisse au français.

\- Vu mon travail, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'écart. Cela me rend plus discret et facilite les rencontres avec des informateurs.

Ils atteignirent leur destination. La maison était une petite villa construite en pierre rouge. Elle avait deux étages ainsi qu'un petit jardin retourné à l'état sauvage.

\- C'est joli, commenta Angela. A qui appartient-elle ?

\- A la ville. Le précédent propriétaire, et toute sa famille, sont morts il y a quinze ans, durant la Crise Omnium.

Le français ouvrit la porte et entra, la docteure à sa suite. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, ce qui surprit agréablement la suisse. Elle suspendit son lourd vêtement à un vieux porte-manteau. Entre temps, un robot humanoïde s'était approché de Gérard avec qui il avait échangé quelques phrases en français.

\- C'est un simple drone majordome, précisa-t-il, notant le regard curieux d'Angela. Venez, la salle à manger est par là.

La présence de ce domestique devait expliquer pourquoi les lieux étaient propres et bien tenus. La table du dîner avait déjà été installée. Des assiettes en porcelaine décorée côtoyaient des verres à vin, en plus de ceux pour l'eau, tandis que couteau et fourchette étaient en lot de trois. Le tout donnait l'impression d'un restaurant de luxe.

Impression qui ne fit que se renforcer quand le drone revint leur servir l'entrée : une salade de laitue agrémentée de fromages, de poisson et d'olives, le tout bien assaisonné et accompagné d'un verre de vin.

\- Du Bordeaux, précisa Gérard. Un agréable breuvage du sud pour égayer ce nord froid et triste.

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu tout ça ? demanda Angela, stupéfaite. Le drone, les couverts, le vin, la nourriture, votre chauffage...

\- Eh bien, je l'ai fait venir de France, bien sûr, dit-il, comme si cela était évident.

\- Mais des pirates bloquent nos lignes de ravitaillement. Ça ne vous a pas posé problème ?

\- J'utilise mon propre réseau de transport. Je ne vais pas faire appel aux ressources d'Overwatch juste pour mon confort.

\- Et ce réseau n'est pas affecté par les pirates ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour faire transiter notre matériel ?

Il marqua une courte pause, restant une poignée de secondes sans réagir.

\- Oui, cela devrait être possible, dit-il finalement avec un grand sourire. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, bien sûr.

\- Merci, dit Angela en soupirant de soulagement. Cela nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.

Elle se mit à manger. Dès la première bouchée, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim.

\- Mes excuses. J'aurais dû proposer cette solution dès le début des problèmes avec les pirates, dit Gérard avec un air désolé, avant de se mettre à manger à son tour.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous avez déjà sauvé cette mission avec cette levée de fond. Et je ne peux pas vous reprocher de n'avoir pas fait le travail d'autres personnes.

\- Merci, docteur Ziegler.

Angela avait déjà fini son assiette. Fort heureusement, le drone lui en apporta immédiatement une autre.

\- En ce qui concerne les journalistes, débuta Gérard, la première chose que je vous recommande est de ne pas les voir comme des ennemis, quelles que soient les questions qu'ils vous posent.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien et peut causer du tort. On ne gagne jamais rien à se montrer agressif, si ce n'est énerver son interlocuteur.

\- Vous prêchez une convertie, monsieur Lacroix, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit en retour :

\- C'est une bonne chose que vous le preniez ainsi, car certains de ces journalistes ne vont pas vous faire de cadeau. Certains se contenteront de quelques jolis plans de vous, accompagnés d'un résumé de notre mission. Mais d'autres vous mettrons face à vos contradictions entre votre engagement pacifiste et votre ralliement à Overwatch. Ou vous poserons des questions sur votre frère.

\- Comment savez-vous pour mon frère ? s'exclama Angela, surprise.

\- C'est mon travail d'être bien informé, répliqua calmement Gérard.

Le drone apporta à ce moment le plat principal : du poulet au vin jaune et aux morilles, sur un lit de légumes et de céréales.

\- Je pense que notre meilleure stratégie, poursuivit Lacroix, sera de répondre honnêtement mais de toujours tourner votre réponse de sorte à parler de notre mission actuelle. Comme ça tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut : les journalistes ont leurs réponses exclusives d'une célébrité sur des questions sulfureuses et vous, vous pouvez fixer l'attention sur ce que vous faites ici, nous attirant plus de donateurs.

\- Mais...ça ne va pas poser de problème si je donne une mauvaise image de moi ?

\- Non. On dit en communication qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise publicité. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, mais ça l'est dans le cas présent. Les personnes qui vous détesteront pour avoir rallié Overwatch, ou fait emprisonner un criminel, ne sont pas celles qui donneraient de l'argent pour soigner des pauvres. Nous n'avons rien à perdre.

\- Vous devriez faire cette conférence de presse à ma place, dit Angela. Il vous sera beaucoup plus facile d'en tirer profit que moi.

\- Impossible. Vous êtes la docteur Ziegler, jeune prodige qui a révolutionné la médecine moderne et toujours défendu des soins accessible pour tous. Moi je suis juste un parvenu qui a épousé une riche héritière. Vous êtes bien plus intéressante et, pardonnez-moi l'expression, « vendable », que moi.

\- Vous êtes bien plus qu'un parvenu, protesta Angela.

\- Sans doute. Mais c'est seulement comme ça que les journalistes me verront.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par admettre.

Le dessert fut présenté. Il s'agissait de gâteaux fait d'un mélange de pâte feuilletée, de crème chiboust, avec une pointe de caramel au sommet. Des Saint-Honorés, si les souvenirs d'Angela étaient bons.

\- Faisons un test, dit Gérard. Je vais faire le journaliste et vous poser une question. Prête ?

Angela hocha la tête.

\- Docteur Ziegler, vous avez toujours défendu un point de vue pacifique. Pourtant, vous avez intégré Overwatch, une organisation militaire responsable de nombreux morts de par le monde. Comment justifiez-vous cette contradiction ?

La question fit se braquer Angela. Elle s'était-elle même de nombreuse fois demandé si elle avait fait le bon choix et si elle ne regretterait pas cela dans le futur.

\- Rejoindre Overwatch me donne accès à plus de ressources pour développer et distribuer en masse des produits médicaux, dit-elle sur la défensive. J'ai donc accepté de prendre sur moi et mes idéaux pour les rejoindre même si je continue de penser que la violence est plus une source de problèmes que de solutions.

\- « ...et distribuer en masse des produits médicaux, comme le remède à l'épidémie qui ravage cette région ». Il faudrait aussi ajouter « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, organiser l'opération actuelle aurait été impossible et des centaines de personnes que nous avons déjà soignées seraient toujours malades. Ou mortes ». N'oubliez pas : vous devez parler de ce que nous faisons ici. Ou personne d'autre n'en parlera.

\- Oui, oui, désolée.

\- Faisons un autre essai : Docteur Ziegler, divers témoignages de vos anciens voisins assurent que votre frère et vous étiez très proches. Pourtant ce sont les preuves que vous avez fournies à la justice qui ont mené à sa condamnation. Qu'est-ce qui a autant fait changer vos relations ?

Cela évoqua immédiatement à Angela de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Comme pour la question précédente, elle répondit avant tout pour se justifier à elle-même son comportement :

\- Il avait trahi l'éthique médicale et violé notre code déontologique, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je me suis rendue compte que moi seule avait les preuves pour l'arrêter. Ne rien faire était comme approuver ses crimes et je ne le pouvais pas, peu importe l'amour que je lui portais.

\- « Les médecins ont vocation à soigner, pas à s'enrichir, ce que nous faisons ici en est la parfaite illustration. J'aurais pu faire breveter et vendre ce remède. Mais j'ai choisi de le faire distribuer gratuitement pour aider le plus de monde possible. »

Ce rendant compte de son erreur, Angela arbora une mine abattue :

\- Ils vont vraiment me poser ces questions, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

\- Le problème, c'est que vous êtes trop stressée. Votre travail vous prend tout votre temps, vous oubliez de vous détendre et après il est impossible de prendre un peu de hauteur quant à la situation. Ou sur soi-même.

\- J'ai trop de travail à faire pour prendre le temps de me détendre, répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Non, c'est faux. Vous pourriez travaillez moins. Mais vous tenez tellement à ce que votre objectif réussisse que vous y consacrez tout votre temps, en oubliant de vivre.

Angela ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...et la referma. Elle ne trouva aucun contre-argument. Il avait raison. Encore une fois.

\- Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, poursuivit Gérard. Je suis exactement pareil.

Son regard perdit son éternel air détendu et confiant, remplacé par une légère tristesse :

\- Comme moi, vous avez dû éprouver très jeune l'envie de changer le monde. Mais d'abord, il faut sortir de la scolarité et obtenir ses diplômes. Alors nous travaillons toute la journée pour être débarrassés de cela au plus vite. Nos diplômes arrivent et nous nous disons que les choses sérieuses commencent. Mais la réalité n'est pas d'accord avec nous : blocage et inertie nous empêchent d'accomplir notre grand dessein. Je me trompe si je dis que vous auriez pu développer vos nanites des années plus tôt ?

\- Non. Si on m'avait accordé plus rapidement des crédits de recherche, j'aurais pu créer cette technologie il y a deux ans, dit Angela, triste.

\- Voilà. Alors vous avez redoublé d'effort pour vaincre ce blocage, persuadée que plus de travail apporterait des solutions. Et ici, vous faites la même chose : le ravitaillement pose problème, alors vous travaillez dans l'espoir de compenser.

Angela retourna ses paroles plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Et plus elle le faisait, plus elle avait l'impression que le portrait que Gérard dressait d'elle lui correspondait.

\- Comment faites-vous pour deviner tout cela sur moi ?

\- J'ai été psychologue avant de devenir agent de renseignement. Et il est plus facile de repérer des personnalités proches de la sienne.

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il continua :

\- En réalité, nous travaillons pour oublier nos échecs, nos problèmes et nos petites douleurs. Pour avoir une impression de contrôle sur les choses. Mais c'est une illusion. Et après on oublie de profiter de la vie. De choses simples comme un bon repas et du vin de qualité...

Il montra d'un geste vague la table du dîner et leurs assiettes, où se trouvaient encore quelques traces de nourriture.

\- ...Ou le fait de prendre quelques heures à pratiquer une activité relaxante ou juste amusante. Croyez-moi, vous seriez bien plus efficace et auriez beaucoup plus de bonnes idées si vous étiez détendue et heureuse. D'ailleurs cela doit être quelque chose que l'on vous apprend en médecine, non ?

Angela eut un mince sourire :

\- Entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a tout un monde.

Cela fit rire Gérard.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dire le contraire. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai passé une nuit blanche à travailler, simplement pour avoir l'impression de contrôler les événements.

Il reprit un ton plus sérieux :

\- Mais il reste qu'il faut que vous soyez détendue pour la conférence de demain. Prenez le reste de la soirée pour faire quelque chose qui vous amuse.

Angela prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver une activité qui répondait à cette définition.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Gérard eut une mine surprise.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas... A quoi jouiez-vous quand vous étiez petite, avant de vous mettre à rêver de changer le monde ?

\- J'ai...j'ai oublié, avoua piteusement Angela, tandis que le drone commençait à débarrasser la table.

Le Français resta silencieux quelques seconds, réfléchissant.

\- Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous que je vous fasse un massage ? finit-il par proposer, d'un ton beaucoup plus formel.

\- Vous savez masser ? demanda Angela, surprise.

\- J'ai appris cela quand j'ai commencé à courtiser ma femme. Je suis devenu doué et cela a beaucoup aidé, acheva-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui...Pourquoi pas ?

Il se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Une fois qu'elle se fut exécuté, il se leva à son tour et retira sa montre et son alliance. Puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Angela et se mit très délicatement à les presser. Angela ressentit très vite du soulagement, ce qui la fit soupirer de contentement. Gérard n'avait pas menti, il savait y faire.

Il la massa pendant une heure. Au bout d'un moment, Angela accepta de s'allonger et de se faire masser directement sur sa peau nue. Le français garda tout au long un comportement impeccable, se contentant de toucher le dos et les jambes.

Lorsque ce fut fini, Angela se sentait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, détendue.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais retourner vous voir en soirée ? demanda-t-elle à Gérard. Je...j'apprécie votre compagnie.

\- Bien sûr, docteur Ziegler. J'apprécie aussi la vôtre.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez m'appelez Angela maintenant, répondit-t-elle en souriant.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Houa, dit Mei. J'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer crier sur quelqu'un.

\- Je me suis assagie en vieillissant, répondit Angela en souriant. Mais à l'époque...c'était plutôt courant.

Elle avait tout raconté à son amie, excepté la dernière proposition de Gérard et le fait qu'elle avait accepté. C'était un souvenir trop personnel.

\- Et je ne savais pas que la mission avait été aussi difficile. Quand on écoute ce qu'on raconte aujourd'hui, on a l'impression que c'était une promenade de santé !

\- Tout paraît toujours plus facile une fois terminé.

\- Quand même ! Travailler dans le froid avec juste du gruau comme nourriture...brrr. Même nous, à l'observatoire de l'Antarctique, on avait un chauffage interne de 15 degrés et un plat différent à chaque repas.

\- J'ai connu pire dans le reste de ma carrière. Mais jamais aussi longtemps.

\- Quand à monsieur Lacroix... J'avoue que je l'ai toujours pris pour un espèce d'administrateur qui se contentait de rassembler et organiser des informations.

\- A l'époque, je lui avais dit « C'est injuste, personne ne sait le rôle crucial que tu as joué. » et il m'a répondu « Vu mon travail, il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas connu du public. Et puis la propagande saura bien mieux exploiter un succès à ton nom. »

\- Je comprends mieux que, vers la fin d'Overwatch, certain aient envisagé de lui donner la place du commandant Morrison.

A ces mots, Angela arbora une mine très triste.

\- Oui, cela aurait évité bien des malheurs. Gérard aurait pu changer Overwatch de telle sorte à éviter sa destruction. Mais son assassinat a empêché tout cela.

Mei, s'étant rendu compte de la mélancolie de Ziegler, changea rapidement de sujet. Les deux femmes se mirent à discuter de choses badines pendant le reste de la soirée.

Les agents d'Overwatch restèrent à Olomouc quelques jours encore, soignant les blessés, aidant aux reconstructions ou assistant les forces d'auto-défense contre les groupes de bandits qui espéraient pouvoir profiter du chaos d'après-guerre.

Puis, à un certain point, ils jugèrent que la ville pouvait se passer de leur aide et qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de partir.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec nous au point d'observation de Gibraltar ? proposa Winston à Angela. Tu pourras voir tout ce que nous avons réalisé pour remettre la base en état !

\- C'est gentil Winston, mais je préférerais retourner à mes recherches.

\- Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps ! Et puis tu pourras revoir d'autres anciennes connaissances. Il y a Etienne qui est là-bas.

Etienne était autrefois l'assistant de Gérard Lacroix. Angela avait pu le côtoyer un peu. Elle appréciait ses manières affables et son humour joyeux. Mais la docteure n'avait jamais été très proche de lui, préférant traiter directement avec Gérard.

Elle se prépara à formuler un nouveau refus, quand Winston ajouta :

\- Genji sera également présent ! Je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois de venir et il a enfin pu dégager du temps pour le faire !

\- Oh, d'accord alors. Cela me fera plaisir de le voir. Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

 


	12. Chapitre 8

 

\- Pourquoi as-tu épargné Sayuri ? demanda Hanzo.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon frère, répondit Genji. Je ne veux plus avoir à combattre ma famille. Et encore moins à faire couler son sang.

Les deux shimadas se trouvaient dans un parc public. Il faisait nuit et les lieux étaient déserts. L'accès à cette heure était normalement interdit. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose à arrêter Hanzo et Genji.

Ce dernier appréciait le calme et la beauté des lieux. Il s'était mis tailleur juste en face d'un étang, dos à un cerisier en fleur. La pleine lune se reflétait parfaitement dans l'eau. Son frère, assis juste en face de lui, ne paraissait pas non plus indifférent à la quiétude du parc. C'était un endroit idéal pour discuter.

\- As-tu tué notre oncle Masaru ?

\- Non. Mais ce sont mes actes qui ont provoqué sa mort. Je le regrette, acheva-t-il, triste.

\- Pourtant, tu semblais heureux de la chute du clan.

Hanzo essayait d'avoir un ton accusateur. Mais Genji sentait bien qu'il avait du mal et faisait des efforts pour formuler ses reproches. Cela lui donna de l'espoir.

Quand son frère lui avait envoyé un message, demandant une nouvelle discussion, Genji avait été agréablement surpris. Encore plus en constatant que la lettre d'Hanzo évoquait une réconciliation. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

\- Il y a une différence entre souhaiter la fin d'une injustice et désirer la mort d'un criminel. Autrefois, je n'en avais pas conscience. Maintenant si. Masaru aurait dû recevoir la chance de faire pénitence pour ses crimes. La haine que je portais en moi a empêché cela.

Hanzo resta quelques secondes plongé dans ses pensées avant de répondre :

\- Je te crois.

\- Merci mon frère.

\- Sache que je n'ai pas envoyé Sayuri t'attaquer. J'avais ordonné qu'on te laisse en paix. Elle a été punie pour sa désobéissance.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Elle est vivante et aura l'occasion de regagner son statut. Mais depuis quand te préoccupes-tu du bien-être de Sayuri ? Tu lui as toujours préféré sa petite sœur.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un souffre à cause de ces vieilles querelles. Mais il est vrai que...

\- Que ?

Genji eu un rire amusé.

\- Que Sayuri m'a toujours paru être comme toi. En pire.

Hanzo eu un léger sourire, tandis que Genji poursuivait :

\- A côté de cela, Kazue était tellement joyeuse et gentille.

Sa voix se fit tout à coup très triste :

\- Elle me manque, tout comme père.

Kazue, la petite sœur de Sayuri, avait été tuée par le même gang que celui responsable de la mort de Sojiro Shimada, leur géniteur.

\- A moi aussi, dit Hanzo. Ils me manquent tous.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un court instant, plongés dans les mélancoliques souvenirs des disparus.

\- Trop de nos proches sont morts pour que notre famille puisse se permettre un conflit avec toi, dit Hanzo. Pour cela, et aussi pour le crime dont tu as été victime par ma main, je suis prêt à te pardonner les torts que tu as causé au clan.

\- J'en suis infiniment heureux mon frère. Mais une chose trouble mon esprit : t'es-tu pardonné à toi-même ?

Hanzo eut un regard étonné, surpris de cette réponse. Pendant quelques instants, la carapace qui entourait ses émotions se brisa, laissant voir toute la honte et la tristesse qu'il ressentait à la vue de son frère mutilé.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, dit-il en pleurant, alors que je t'ai retiré ce qui faisait de toi un humain ? Mes actes t'ont volé ton innocence et ton insouciance, deux choses parmi les plus chérissables au monde. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Hanzo !

Emu, Genji s'avança, et prit son frère dans ses bras. Ce dernier céda à l'émotion et se laissa aller à pleurer contre l'épaule de son benjamin.

Mais très vite, le caractère d'Hanzo reprit le dessus. Il cessa de verser des larmes et une expression de honte passa sur son visage, choqué qu'il était par son comportement. Genji savait que, pour son frère, pleurer ainsi était une marque de faiblesse.

Pour éviter de blesser davantage la fierté de l'aîné, ainsi que pour ne pas briser l'émotion de l'instant, Genji rompit le contact, de lui-même.

\- Il vaut mieux que nous ne restions pas trop proche pour le moment, dit Hanzo, son calme revenu. Beaucoup dans le clan t'en veulent encore pour ce que tu as fait. Sayuri n'était que la plus déterminée. Avec le temps, cette rancœur s'apaisera.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il ajoutai :

\- Et j'ai moi-même du mal à te côtoyer. Te voir dans cette carapace de métal est un rappel constant de la faute que j'ai commise.

\- Je comprends, mon frère. J'honorerai tes efforts en faisant preuve de la patience qu'il faudra.

\- Merci Genji. Maintenant il est temps de nous séparer. En paix.

_*_

_**_

\- Winston n'est pas encore rentré ? demanda Genji.

\- Non, il ne sera là que dans quelques minutes. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive quand on est en avance, acheva Etienne, joyeux.

Ce dernier était un trentenaire à l'allure décontracté, vêtu d'une chemise d'un vert sombre et d'un jean bleu. Il tenait en main une tablette de données.

Les deux se trouvaient à l'observatoire Gibraltar, une ancienne base d'Overwatch que Winston avait choisi comme quartier général de sa nouvelle organisation. Genji s'y était rendu ici après sa discussion avec Hanzo, décidé à honorer l'invitation de son ancien collègue.

\- Alors, il paraît que tu es devenu un moine, maintenant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu fais moins la tronche ?

\- Mon esprit est apaisé. Et je suis désormais plus sensible à l'humour. Mais toujours pas au tien.

\- Ah, ah, bien répondu, lui dit Etienne en riant.

Il avança en faisant signe à Genji de le suivre. Tout autour d'eux, se trouvaient quelques personnes qui portaient l'uniforme bleu des employés civils d'Overwatch. Ils étaient occupés à divers tâches très variées, mais ils s'arrêtaient pour saluer chaleureusement Etienne et Genji. Cela surprit ce dernier. Il n'était pas resté à Overwatch très longtemps. Mais apparemment, il y avait fait forte impression.

\- Winston voudra te faire lui-même le tour du propriétaire, dit Etienne. Donc je propose qu'on aille l'attendre au bar. Il me semble que tu peux toujours boire de l'alcool, non ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment la même chose.

\- Oh. Je n'ai pas gaffé, hein ?

\- Pas du tout Etienne, ton comportement envers moi est bien plus ouvert que ce à quoi je suis habitué.

Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire encourageant et ils reprirent leur route. Genji n'avait pas menti, mais il sentait tout de même un certain inconfort chez Etienne, dû à sa présence. Pourtant le français n'avait jamais été dégoûté par sa nature de cyborg.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler avec moi ? demanda Genji.

Etienne eut un regard surpris.

\- Cela attendra le retour des autres, se contenta-t-il de dire, plus sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent au bar. Ce dernier était tenu par un drone serveur. Etienne commanda un verre de vin tandis que Genji ne demanda rien. Comme il l'avait dit, boire ou manger n'était plus la même chose pour lui.

\- Quel est ton rôle ici ? questionna le ninja.

\- Je m'occupe du renseignement et du financement, via l'ancien réseau de Gérard et les réserves d'argent qu'il avait créées « au cas où ». Il faut bien que quelqu'un dise à nos héros où aller pour rendre le monde meilleur...ou au moins embêter Talon et les autres crétins du même style !

Genji s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut stoppé par une série de bip qui se dégageaient de la tablette d'Etienne.

\- Quand on parle du loup... dit ce dernier, après avoir regardé l'écran. Winston et les autres sont de retour.

Il se leva et fit signe au cyborg de les suivre. Les deux se rendirent dans le hangar, où une petite foule commençait à s'assembler. Deux transports aériens ne tardèrent pas à atterrir. En sortie, sous les acclamations du personnel d'Overwatch, Winston, Tracer, Reinhard, Torbjörn, Mei, Angela et la dizaine d'autres agents les ayant accompagnés à Olomouc.

\- Oh, merci, réagit le scientifique, surprit par tous ces vivats. Eh, vous aussi vous méritez des applaudissements pour votre travail ici.

\- Nous partageons tous la gloire de cette grande victoire ! s'exclama Reinhard, beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Et aujourd'hui nous pouvons être fiers, car nos actes ont servi la justice !

Les vivats redoublèrent. Les agents d'Overwatch prirent ensuite quelques minutes pour replacer leurs équipements de combat à l'armurerie, juste avant de retrouver Etienne et Genji.

Ce dernier fut salué avec enthousiasme par Winston, Tracer et Reinhard. Torbjörn fut moins expansif tandis que Mei était un peu timide.

\- Bonjour Genji, dit pour sa part Angela. Tu sembles bien te porter.

Après tout ce temps, revoir le visage, désormais souriant, de la docteure, fut d'un plaisir rare pour le cyborg. Il se rendit compte que la voir était bien plus agréable que de correspondre par écrit.

\- Je suis un homme différent, désormais, lui dit-il. Je suis entier.

\- Il paraît que tu as suivi l'enseignement d'un Shambali ? demanda Tracer, enthousiaste.

\- Un Shamba quoi ? questionna Mei, d'une petite voix.

\- C'est un ordre de moine omnic, lui expliqua Etienne.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Genji.

\- Il faudra que tu me racontes ! dit Tracer.

\- Et si nous discutions de tout cela dans le bar ? proposa Winston. Je crois que c'est une coutume courante après une mission.

\- C'est bien vrai. Nous devons fêter notre victoire comme il se doit ! s'exclama Reinhard.

\- Et puis tu me dois une tournée ! s'exclama Tracer en pointant son doigt vers Etienne.

\- Ah oui, dit ce dernier en souriant. Tu fais bien de me le rappeler.

Ils se rendirent tous au bar, où Etienne donna quelques instructions au drone serveur. Ce dernier sortit une bouteille de vin -Genji remarqua qu'elle était légèrement entamée- et en servit tous les présents.

\- A un monde meilleur ! dit Winston en levant son verre.

Ils se mit à boire, rapidement imité par tous les autres. A la dernière seconde, Genji remarqua qu'Etienne ne buvait pas.

Il comprit rapidement pourquoi : le vin avait un goût infect. Cela était perceptible même pour ses sens amoindris. Reinhard recracha sa gorgée tandis que des grimaces apparurent sur le visage des autres buveurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pisse d'âne ? cria Torbjörn à Etienne.

\- C'est la bouteille que m'a ramenée Tracer de Chine, suite au pari que j'ai gagné contre elle, répondit-il, tout sourire. Il m'a paru adapté de la servir à la tournée que je lui devais. Surtout après l'avoir goûté.

L'ingénieur furibond se tourna vers Lena. Reinhard, lui, dit d'un ton très sérieux :

\- Tracer, dans le but de sauvegarder l'honneur d'Overwatch, il est très important que tu n'achètes plus jamais d'alcool.

\- On venait de finir une mission difficile, se justifia Lena. C'était un pays que je connaissais pas et Helix nous pourchassait.

\- Par curiosité, sur quoi portaient vos paris ? demanda Mei.

\- Mes réactions devant leurs blagues, dit Winston, avec un léger soupir.

Cela fit rire la climatologue.

\- Toi qui voulait retrouver l'ambiance de l'ancien Overwatch, il n'y a pas plus authentique, fit remarquer Torbjörn au scientifique.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il se tenait des concours de plaisanterie, renchérit Angela.

\- Il y avait des concours, dit très sérieusement Etienne. Tracer nous avait tous surpris en gagnant celui qui consistait à faire rire Torbjörn.

Lena se mit à rigoler, tandis que l'ingénieur démarra une tirade bougonne. Les agents entamèrent ensuite une autre discussion, sur des souvenirs de l'ancien temps. Genji se contenta de les observer. Parler de manière aussi badine n'était plus son genre. Il avait trop changé. Mais écouter restait plaisant.

Voyant son isolement, Angela s'approcha de lui. Le ninja nota qu'elle tenait une boîte à la main.

\- J'ai profité du voyage retour pour acheter ce cadeau.

Elle lui tendit la boîte en ajoutant :

\- Ce sont des chocolats suisses, les meilleurs.

Genji sentit une espèce de chaleur en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque alors. C'était très agréable, mais cela le déconcentra aussi légèrement.

\- Oh, merci Angela. Euh...voudrais-tu les partager avec moi ?

\- Volontiers.

Le cyborg ouvrit la boîte et prit une des friandises, imité par Angela. C'était un noir praliné et parfumé à la pistache. Comme pour tout autre nourriture, Genji ne put entièrement apprécier leur goût. Mais cela fut amplement compensé par le plaisir de se voir offrir quelque chose par une personne chère.

\- J'ai reçu ta dernière lettre, dit Angela, entre deux bouchées de chocolat. Il est triste que ton frère ne veuille pas entendre raison.

\- Nous avons pu discuter de nouveau entre temps et aller de l'avant dans la voie du pardon.

\- Une excellente nouvelle !

Son sourire redoubla et, encore une fois, Genji éprouva d'indescriptibles sentiments. Cela le troublait. Il pensait avoir acquis une totale maîtrise de lui-même. Mais cela ne lui semblait plus être le cas.

Etienne et Winston vinrent le tirer de cette situation.

\- Genji, il faut que nous discutions en privé, lui dit le français, d'un air très sérieux.

Après s'être excusés auprès d'Angela, ils s'éloignèrent des autres agents d'Overwatch, toujours en train de joyeusement discuter.

\- Vais-je enfin savoir ce qui te trouble ? demanda Genji.

\- Oui. Il s'agit de ta famille, et plus particulièrement ton frère. Ce dernier est en train de recréer l'empire criminel des Shimadas.

Il pianota sur sa tablette tout en poursuivant :

\- Quelques jours plus tôt, un des anciens du clan a tenté de renouer contact avec ses relations d'autrefois. Il leur proposait de reprendre des activités criminelles avec les Shimadas. Mes agents ont pu détourner ces messages. Mais ils n'ont pu empêcher ça.

L'écran afficha l'image d'une femme morte, la gorge transpercée par une imposante flèche d'aspect très moderne.

\- Des individus non-identifiés ont pénétré dans un centre de conférence de luxe, au Japon, et ont assassiné deux vigiles, ainsi que cette scientifique. A mon avis, l'assassinat a été commandité par une firme rivale de la compagnie qui employait la victime. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus est le mode opératoire du meurtre. Uniquement des armes blanches.

Il passa à une autre image. Cette dernière montrait la flèche, retirée du corps et mise dans un sachet transparent. Il était ainsi possible de l'examiner plus en détail.

\- Tu reconnais cette arme ? demanda Etienne.

\- Oui, dit tristement Genji. C'est une des flèches d'Hanzo.

\- On dirait que nous allons devoir lancer une mission contre les Shimadas, dit Winston.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, je pourrai les convaincre de renoncer au crime.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Etienne, dubitatif. Et même si c'était vrai, combien d'autres innocents mourraient avant que cela arrive ? Trois ont déjà perdu la vie de la main des Shimadas.

\- Hanzo était déjà un tueur à gage longtemps avant qu'il recrée le clan. Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de lui maintenant ?

\- Un homme seul ne représente pas la même menace qu'une organisation toute entière.

\- Il y a autre chose. Tu sembles prendre ce problème très à cœur.

\- Je dois veiller à ce que l'héritage de mon mentor reste intact, répondit Etienne, déterminé.

\- Winston, s'il te plaît, dit Genji. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour arriver à une réconciliation avec Hanzo. Et cela a enfin payé. Mais si tu attaques les Shimadas maintenant, tout pourrait être réduit à néant.

\- La vie d'innocents est-elle le prix de ta réconciliation avec une bande d'assassins ? demanda Etienne.

Le français était très fort pour cacher ses émotions. Mais Genji sentait la colère qui l'animait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi empli de haine ? demanda-t-il.

Etienne eut une mine étonnée, surpris de la question. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Et c'est d'un ton calme qu'il répondit :

\- Les pauvres qui deviennent criminels, eux, je peux les comprendre : la société leur a tout pris. C'est le désespoir qui les pousse à devenir hors-la-loi. Mais des gens comme les Shimadas n'ont pas cette excuse. Avec la richesse qu'ils ont accumulée, ils auraient pu choisir une vie honnête depuis des siècles. Et pourtant, ils continuent de commettre leurs crimes.

\- Ils subissent le poids des traditions. Ce n'est pas quelque chose contre lequel il est facile de résister.

\- Les traditions ? Connerie ! Ils font ça par appât du gain ou plaisir du meurtre.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? demanda Winston.

\- Gérard avait étudié le profil psychologique des Shimadas avant le début de notre campagne contre eux. Et il a jugé qu'il était impossible de leur faire abandonner leur vie criminelle autrement que par la force. Or vous savez tous les deux à quel point il détestait la violence. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, Gérard l'aurait trouvée.

\- Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas d'autre à l'époque, répondit Genji. Mais aujourd'hui est différent.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, attendant que Winston tranche. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

\- Scientifiquement, je suis dans le noir, dit-il finalement. Dans ces conditions, je ne peux que me raccrocher à mes idéaux. Or, s'il y a la moindre chance de régler ce problème sans violence, alors nous devons la saisir.

\- Merci Winston, dit Genji. J'irai parler à Hanzo au plus vite et ferai tout mon possible pour le convaincre de renoncer à la voie du crime.

\- Et si tu échoues Genji, commença Etienne, est-ce que tu seras prêt à de nouveau lutter contre les autres Shimadas ?

Le cyborg s'était attendu à cette question.

\- Non, dit-il. Je suis désolé mais je ne combattrai pas de nouveau ma famille. Mon cœur s'y refuse.

Etienne eut cette fois une mine clairement choquée. Il se préparait à répondre, quand une série de bip se fit entendre de sa tablette, qu'il consulta précipitamment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Winston, alarmé.

\- Talon a investi l'ancienne résidence de Gérard. Ils sont en train de voler les données des archives qui s'y trouvent.

_(Commentaire de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'Etienne arrive trop brusquement dans l'histoire au vu de son rôle, sachez que c'est un personnage introduit dans « Fantômes du Passé » , ma précédente fan-fiction d'Overwatch)._


	13. Chapitre 9

La mission était très simple. Ils allaient entrer dans le bâtiment et devait le défendre le temps d'obtenir les données.

La mission était très simple. Ils allaient pénétrer dans l'ancienne résidence de Gérard. Elle allait y rester le temps que les documents que Talon cherchait soient trouvés.

La mission allait la faire revenir dans ce lieu où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Et Amélie ne voulait pas y revenir. L'endroit était trop chargé de souvenirs. Le simple fait d'y penser suffisait à refaire surgir des émotions en elle.

C'était là qu'elle avait pu goûter au plaisir d'être libérée du carcan de sa famille, tout en bénéficiant encore de sa fortune. Un bonheur nouveau s'était offert à elle. Et cela grâce à...

Un picotement dans sa tête lui fit savoir que son blocage mémoriel risquait de s'activer. Elle se força à réorienter ses pensées. Fort heureusement, une occasion facile lui en fût donnée :

\- Eh, Araña, je croyais que tu vivais dans une petite ville de campagne...Annecy, c'est ça ?

La voix était jeune et féminine. Son anglais portait la marque d'un fort accent mexicain.

Amélie se tourna, et aperçut le visage de celle qui venait de parler. Elle avait la peau cuivrée et des iris violets, rehaussés par un maquillage de la même couleur. Elle arborait une coiffure punk, avec une partie du crâne rasé, et des cheveux noirs teints en violet pour les mèches les plus longues. Sur l'autre moitié du crâne se trouvaient deux implants de métal, de forme horizontale et à la surface totalement lisse, qui descendaient dans son dos, pulsant d'une légère lueur violette.

\- C'est le cas, répliqua Amélie, froide.

\- Alors pourquoi on va à Paris ?

Les deux femmes se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'un transport de Talon, accompagnées de Reaper et d'une douzaine de sbires de l'organisation. Un autre appareil, contenant deux escouades supplémentaires, avait aussi été affecté à l'opération.

\- J'aurais pensé qu'une personne aussi intelligente que toi aurait compris que mon mari et moi possédions plusieurs résidences. Mais tu as peut-être exagéré tes talents auprès de nos supérieurs.

La mexicaine eut un sourire amusé. Amélie comprit son erreur. Elle avait trahi sa nervosité par cette réponse trop brutale. Ses réparties étaient normalement plus subtiles.

\- Désolée, Araña, j'aurais dû le deviner toute seule.

Elle se détourna, laissant Amélie à ses pensées. Pour échapper aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, elle se mit à penser aux combats à venir. Cela allait lui donner l'occasion, si merveilleuse, de tuer. Pour Amélie, il n'y avait pas de plus grand plaisir que d'abattre une cible avec son fusil de précision. Le sentiment de contrôle, quand on observait la future victime, et la puissance ressentie quand on l'atteignait, étaient déjà merveilleux.

Mais rien ne dépassait le frisson indescriptible qu'Amélie ressentait lorsqu'elle éteignait la flamme d'une vie. Toutes les émotions, les pensées, les espoirs, les rêves, les déceptions...éteints brusquement. Par son pouvoir. C'était...si bon.

Ce cadeau que lui avait fait Talon justifiait tout ce qu'elle avait perdu de son ancienne vie. Tout, sauf une chose...

Nouveau mal de tête. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

\- Nous approchons de l'objectif, dit alors la voix grave de Reaper.

Les personnes présentes dans le transport tournèrent la tête vers Gabriel Reyes. Ce dernier s'était levé, tout en poursuivant :

\- Paris est une ville très bien surveillée. La question n'est pas si notre intrusion sera remarquée, mais quand. Or nous ne savons pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour trouver ce que nous cherchons. Les escouades 2, 3 et 4 prendront position dans des bâtiments proches, pour bloquer l'arrivée de tout contact hostile. Pendant ce temps, moi, Sombra, Widowmaker et l'escouade 1 entreront dans le bâtiment ciblé pour mener les recherches.

Un plan peu développé. Mais Amélie savait que Gabriel n'avait, vu la situation, pu faire mieux.

Le transport s'arrêta une première fois, permettant à l'escouade 2 de se déployer. Il s'arrêta ensuite un peu plus loin, tandis que les autres passagers en sortaient.

Il se trouvait dans un quartier de moyenne classe, dans la ceinture externe de la ville, juste avant les banlieues. La plupart des bâtiments étaient des immeubles d'habitation, qui se distinguaient les uns des autres par une architecture légèrement différente, auxquels s'ajoutait quelques petites boutiques.

Les agents de Talon avaient été posés sur le toit d'un immeuble, en pleine nuit. Prenant grand soin d'être silencieux, ils descendirent en rappel jusqu'aux fenêtres du troisième étage. Elles étaient verrouillées mais cela n'était pas un problème pour eux, grâce à leurs passes partout de haute technologie. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ce dernier comportait une salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle de bain, deux chambres et un salon, ce dernier doté d'une imposante bibliothèque. L'ensemble était confortable mais sans luxe excessif, correspondant plus à l'habitat d'une personne de la classe moyenne plutôt que de haute caste.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chic, déclara la mexicaine, légèrement narquoise.

Elle portait une large veste, noire et violette, par-dessus un habit d'un bleu sombre. Son équipement comportait un pistolet-mitrailleur ainsi que quelques gadgets technologiques accrochés à ses vêtements. Des circuits étaient aussi visibles sur ses gants, disparaissant ensuite sous les manches

\- Sombra, trouve les archives, lui dit Reaper. Nous te couvrons.

\- Très bien, boss.

**

*

Un peu plus loin, l'escouade 3 de Talon avait pris position autour d'un autre immeuble. Certains agents s'étaient positionnés sur le toit tandis que d'autres s'étaient installés dans la rue en contrebas.

Il y eut un coup de feu. Un des sbires, positionné à couvert entre un coin de mur et un banc public, s'effondra.

Ses camarades jugèrent que le tireur ennemi se trouvait en face du banc et prirent position pour attaquer dans cette direction. Ils agissaient instinctivement, suivant les réflexes inculqués par leur entraînement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir au contenu de leur briefing. Le temps qu'ils se souviennent de ce dernier, deux autres coups de feu c'étaient fait entendre.

Les balles sortirent du mur, sans laisser la moindre trace dans ce dernier, pour aller se loger dans le corps d'un autre sbire de Talon.

Deux pertes alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas pu visualiser l'ennemi était une très mauvaise situation. Le chef d'escouade ordonna un repli immédiat, tout en en prévenant Reaper. Les agents de l'organisation se retirèrent en bon ordre.

Avançant comme si le béton n'était que de l'air, une silhouette sortit alors du mur. L'individu portait une armure complète de haute technologie. Elle luisit faiblement pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa couleur grisâtre. Un écusson représentant le drapeau français était visible à l'épaule.

Cet équipement était complété par un casque doté de lunettes à infrarouge et par un fusil compact, sans doute destiné au combat rapproché, auquel s'ajoutait une arme de poing.

\- Rien à signaler, dit l'individu.

Quatre autres soldats, portant la même armure, traversèrent le mur à sa suite. Il n'y avait que leur armement qui variait : fusil d'assaut lourd pour l'un d'entre eux, carabine pour les deux autres.

Une avec un insigne de sergent s'approcha des corps et s'agenouilla pour les observer.

\- Et merde, dit-elle. C'est vraiment Talon.

La sergente se leva en ajoutant :

\- Ils auraient pas pu nous laisser tranquilles et continuer à embêter les anglais et les russkofs ?

Elle se retourna et dit à son escouade :

\- Restez toujours à couvert, faites attention aux ombres et ouvrez grand vos oreilles. Avec un peu de chance...beaucoup de chance, on va peut-être s'en sortir tous vivants.

**

*

Amélie avait son regard fixé sur la bibliothèque, plus précisément sur les photos qui y étaient exposées. L'une d'elle montrait un tout jeune homme brandissant fièrement un diplôme, entouré de ses deux parents. Ils avaient tous l'air commun, banal et sans intérêt. La troisième montrait Ana, Angela, Gérard et Lutz, tous souriant, avec le QG d'Overwatch en arrière-plan.

Mais c'était la deuxième photo qui captivait le plus Amélie. Car elle se trouvait dessus, resplendissante dans une robe de mariée. C'était avant que Talon n'altère son corps, donnant à sa peau cette teinte bleue. À ses côtés se tenait son mari, superbe dans son costume de fête. Les deux avaient l'air incroyablement heureux.

Sans un mot, Amélie sortie la photo du cadre et la rangea dans la petite sacoche qui était accrochée à sa jambe droite.

Derrière elle, Sombra prit un air moqueur et ouvrit la bouche. Mais elle s'interrompit lorsque la lourde main gantée de Reaper enserra son bras.

\- Non, dit la sinistre voix du mercenaire.

Sombra eu un air agacé mais elle referma sa bouche.

\- Concentre-toi sur la recherche de ces archives, ajouta Gabriel Reyes.

\- C'est déjà fait, boss, dit Sombra, tandis que Reaper la lâchait.

Elle avança vers une armoire, l'ouvrit et jeta nonchalamment les chemises qui s'y trouvaient. Puis elle retira le faux fond en bois, révélant un ordinateur de haute technologie.

\- Tadam ! dit-elle, théâtrale.

\- Trouve ce pour quoi nous sommes là.

\- Cela ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps, affirma Sombra.

Tout en parlant, elle leva sa main droite vers l'ordinateur. En sortirent des filaments violacés, à l'air éthéré. On avait l'impression d'observer des flux de données à l'œil nu. Ils entrèrent en contact avec la machine et une interface holographique apparut devant la mexicaine, faite de losanges violacés.

\- Oh, dit la hackeuse, surprise. C'est bien mieux protégé que ce que je pensais. Et original, avec ça. La seule autre fois où j'ai vu un tel niveau de sécurité c'est...

Elle s'interrompit subitement.

\- C'est... ? demanda Reaper.

Sombra se retourna vers lui et afficha un air faussement désolé.

\- Désolée, boss, je ne crois pas que je sois autorisée à vous en parler.

\- Est-ce que tu peux percer cette sécurité au moins ? demanda le mercenaire, agacé.

\- Avec du temps et le bon matériel, toute protection peut être contournée. Et ce que nous cherchons n'est même pas dans les parties les mieux défendues...

Elle tapota quelques losanges de son interface et cette dernière disparut.

\- J'ai créé un programme qui va s'occuper de nous donner ce que nous voulons. Mais il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour vaincre les défenses. Ils ne nous restent plus qu'à attendre.

Tout en parlant, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Widowmaker était toujours dans sa contemplation de l'appartement. Sombra, elle, consultait son interface holographique tandis que Reaper patientait silencieusement, immobile comme une statue.

\- Chef, ici escouade trois, dit soudain la voix d'un agent de Talon, via leurs communicateurs. Nous avons été assaillis par un ennemi inconnu. Deux pertes subies. Cela nous a forcé à abandonner notre position.

\- Nous vous rejoignons, dit Reaper. Allons-y, ordonna-t-il à Sombra et Widowmaker.

La première se leva en soupirant :

\- Pas moyen d'être tranquille, se plaignit-elle.

Amélie, de son côté, afficha un sourire mauvais. Elle allait avoir l'occasion de s'extirper de ses douloureux souvenirs, de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Les trois agents retournèrent vers les fenêtres.

\- Trouve-toi un poste d'observation et donne-moi un rapport sur les forces en présence, dit Reaper à Widowmaker.

Amélie acquiesça avant d'activer son grappin, gagnant le toit du bâtiment en face. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer une tour d'habitation qui dominait le quartier.

Elle sauta de toit en toit jusque à l'atteindre puis utilisa une deuxième fois son grappin pour l'escalader. Profitant de cette position en hauteur, Amélie activa sa visière.

Se remettre en activité avait anéanti son trouble en même temps que toutes ses autres émotions, ne laissant en elle que la volonté de servir les intérêts de Talon. Cela lui donnait une grande concentration, particulièrement utile pour analyser rapidement une vaste zone.

\- Quatre escouades de six soldats repérées, annonça-t-elle via son communicateur, d'une voix froide comme la glace. Forces spéciales, quatre armes lourdes, deux fusils de précision.

\- Leur position ? lui demanda Reaper.

\- Trois escouades sont au sol, en train d'avancer vers nous via des rues parallèles. La dernière est située sur un toit, couvrant leur approche. Les deux snipers sont là-bas.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- Il y a autre choses...la plupart des civils dorment mais certains semblent être en train d'utiliser des appareils d'observation.

\- Sans doute des espions. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper. Sombra, tu attaqueras l'escouade de soutien. Ensuite, Widowmaker, ce sera à toi d'agir. Tue en priorité les porteurs d'armes lourdes. Lorsque l'ennemi sera fixé, moi et les autres agents entreront en action.

Les deux femmes envoyèrent des messages de confirmation. Il était temps de combattre.

Sombra activa un dispositif de camouflage optique et fonça à travers la ligne de soldats. Les lunettes de ces derniers ne semblaient pas capables de percer la technologie qui rendait la hackeuse invisible.

Mais les français, particulièrement vigilants, ne manquèrent pas d'entendre le bruit créé par cette course. Cela les fit se mettre à couvert, hors de la ligne de tir de Widowmaker. Il allait falloir qu'elle parle à Sombra pour que cette dernière corrige ce défaut et soit plus efficace au service de Talon.

La mexicaine arriva face au bâtiment contenant l'équipe de soutien. Toujours invisible, elle lança un de ses gadgets vers une des fenêtres. L'objet révéla son utilité quand Sombra se téléporta instantanément à sa position, juste à côté d'un sniper. Une pluie de balles s'abattit sur lui tandis que la hackeuse tirait avec sa mitraillette légère. Le reste de son escouade se porta contre Sombra, abandonnant sa position d'observation.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de ligne de tir pour Amélie. Elle changea donc de position pour prendre de flanc les soldats. Mais le bruit de ce mouvement la fit repérer. Le temps qu'elle déploie son fusil et vise, sa cible avait changé de couvert.

Des tirs de riposte s'abattirent sur son ancienne position tandis qu'elle bougeait via son grappin. Avoir manqué cette occasion fit naitre en elle la colère. Si Sombra n'avait pas fait tant de bruit, Amélie aurait réussi son tir ! C'était pour ça qu'elle préférait travailler seule. Elle allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec la hackeuse une fois la mission finie.

En attendant, une des soldats avait trop exposé son bras, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Widowmaker de faire mouche. Ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'un tir à la tête mais cela apaisa sa frustration, tout en maintenant l'attention de l'escouade sur elle.

Reaper en profita pour agir. Menant les quatre agents de Talon ayant survécu au premier contact, il s'abattit sur les français, surgissant soudainement des ombres, tandis que les sbires de l'organisation le couvraient. Un tir de ses puissants fusils à pompe suffit à abattre un des soldats, pris par surprise. Une seconde rafale ne toucha qu'un mur, la soldate visée ayant promptement activé le mécanisme de son armure avant de disparaître dans le béton.

Les français furent obligés de reculer devant l'attaque de Talon mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Sombra fut la première à être mise en difficulté. Elle se trouvait à un contre cinq, face à des soldats suréquipés et surentraînés. Une série de tirs la força à reculer. Puis une soldate tenta de l'attaquer de flanc en traversant un mur. La hackeuse utilisa alors la technologie de ses gants pour neutraliser l'armure. Les filaments violets s'abattirent sur la militaire et elle fut brusquement projetée en arrière, ses capacités de passe-muraille annulées par le piratage de Sombra. Cela donna à cette dernière l'opportunité de s'échapper.

De son côté, Reaper et son escouade furent soumis à un feu nourri. Un des soldats employait une mitrailleuse lourde. Normalement, la taille et les besoins en munitions de cette arme imposaient qu'elle soit utilisée par deux personnes, sur une position fixe. Mais la version utilisée était un modèle bien plus moderne. Réduite, allégée, dotée d'une source d'énergie à la place des balles, elle était employable par un unique tireur. Et la pluie de projectiles bleutés qu'elle envoya força les agents de Talon à se mettre à couvert. Pendant ce temps, une seconde escouade de soldats arrivait sur leurs flancs.

\- Widowmaker, occupe-toi de cette arme lourde ! cria Reaper dans son communicateur.

Amélie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Les soldats avaient cessé de la prendre pour cible et le porteur de mitrailleuse s'était exposé en se mettant à tirer. Widowmaker sortit de son couvert, déploya son fusil de précision, bloqua sa respiration, visa puis appuya sur la détente. La balle atteignit le soldat en pleine tête

Un sourire ravi apparut sur le visage d'Amélie tandis que des émotions naissaient en elle. Contrôle, puissance et une joie, si forte qu'elle en était indescriptible.

Pour autant, Widowmaker n'avait pas perdu ses moyens. Dès le tir fini, elle s'était repositionnée, grâce à son grappin.

Mais l'arme lourde avait accompli son rôle. Les forces de Talon, immobilisées par les tirs, étaient maintenant attaquées sur leur flanc par une escouade de soldats venue en renfort. Une pluie de projectile se mit à tomber sur les terroristes, traversant le béton comme de l'air. Une agente fut tuée tandis que Reaper lui-même subit l'impact de plusieurs balles, le faisant chanceler. Les assaillants, totalement cachés derrière des murs, étaient invisibles.

\- Replie ! ordonna le mercenaire.

Son corps se transforma en une brume noirâtre tandis qu'il reculait. Les tirs ne semblaient plus l'affecter mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres agents de Talon. L'un d'eux fut fauché par une balle à la tête, dès qu'il eut quitté son couvert. Le deuxième sniper ennemi avait eu le temps de se remettre en position.

Amélie n'eut pas besoin d'ordre pour tourner son fusil vers ce rival. Ce dernier avait eu le réflexe de changer de position après son tir. Mais, ce faisant, il exposa pendant quelques instant sa tête hors d'un rebord. Widowmaker n'eut pas besoin de plus et une de ses balles mit fin à la vie du sniper.

\- Amateur, dit-elle moqueusement.

Puis Amélie cria de douleur alors qu'une balle l'atteignait à la cuisse.

Tout en se mettant frénétiquement à couvert, elle eut le temps d'entre apercevoir une soldate, portant un insigne de sergent, qui pointait une carabine dans sa direction. Une seconde balle l'atteignit au bras, traversant le mur derrière lequel Amélie s'était mise à couvert, la forçant à reculer une nouvelle fois.

La situation des forces de Talon était critique. Reaper et Widowmaker étaient grièvement blessés tandis que l'escouade trois étaient réduite à deux agents. En face, se trouvait une vingtaine de soldats d'élite qui surclassaient clairement les sbires de l'organisation.

\- Chef, ici escouade 2, déclara alors la voix d'une agente de Talon, via leur communicateur. Un transport approche de notre position. Il porte l'emblème d'Overwatch.

Amélie jura, pensant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à être submergés. Mais à sa grande surprise, Reaper éclata de rire.

\- C'est parfait, dit le mercenaire. Le singe et sa bande vont se charger d'obtenir le temps dont nous avons besoin. J'ai un nouveau plan...


	14. Chapitre 10

 

\- Vous allez bien, docteur Ziegler ?

\- Pas vraiment, Genji. Il m'est désagréable de devoir aussi vite repartir au combat.

Angela se trouvait dans un transport d'Overwatch. À l'intérieur se trouvaient également Winston, Tracer, Reinhard, Torbjörn et Mei. Ils étaient partis dès l'annonce de l'intrusion perpétrée par Talon. Prise de vitesse par les événements, Angela avait accepté de venir. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à remettre ce choix en question.

Intervenir dans une région sans foi ni loi pour mettre en place une opération humanitaire était une chose. Entrer dans un pays souverain pour affronter des terroristes à la place des autorités locale en était une autre, bien plus lourde de conséquences.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous battre, lui dit Genji. Je suis sûr que les autres comprendront que vous préféreriez n'assurer des soins qu'une fois la mission finie.

\- Plus je serais proche, plus je serais efficace pour soigner. Cela pourrait faire la différence entre une vie et une mort.

\- Je comprends. Que vous soyez aussi dévouée vous honore.

\- Merci Genji, dit Angela en souriant.

Voir le japonais se porter aussi bien était pour la docteure un grand plaisir. Il avait subi tant d'épreuves et tellement souffert. Pendant quelques temps, elle avait même craint que Genji ne mette fin à ses jours, dégoûté qu'il était par sa transformation. Mais maintenant, il semblait totalement guéri, tant physiquement que mentalement. Angela savait à quel point surmonter une mutilation était une épreuve difficile et elle était ravie que Genji y soit arrivé.

Un écran holographique apparut au centre de l'appareil, affichant le visage d'Etienne.

\- J'ai les premiers rapports de terrain, annonça le français. Il y a quatre escouades d'agents de Talon, plus eux.

Les portraits de Reaper, Widowmaker et Sombra apparurent à l'écran.

\- Est-ce que porter un costume noir ou violet est une obligation chez Talon ? demanda Tracer.

\- Les preuves empiriques tendent à confirmer cette théorie, répondit Winston, très sérieux.

Cette réponse fit rire Mei, Tracer et Etienne, ce qui étonna le scientifique :

\- Eh...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

\- On t'expliquera mon grand, lui répondit Lena. Continue, Etienne.

\- Quatre escouades de passe-murailles sont également sur place et ont déjà engagé les forces de Talon.

\- « Passe-muraille » ? demanda Genji.

\- Les forces spéciales françaises, expliqua Torbjörn. Ils ont un appareil qui leur permet de traverser toute matière solide. Appareil que ces égoïstes n'ont jamais voulu partager avec Overwatch, acheva-t-il en bougonnant.

\- Mais s'ils traversent la matière solide, commença Mei, est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas s'enfoncer dans le sol ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils ont effectué les calibrations nécessaires pour éviter que cela arrive, répondit Winston.

\- Attendez, dit Angela. S'il y a déjà des soldats en train de combattre Talon, ne devrions-nous pas nous retirer et les laisser faire leur travail ?

\- Mais doc, nous devons aller les aider ! s'exclama Tracer.

\- D'autant qu'ils ont déjà perdu quatre des leurs, renchérit Etienne. Un tué par Sombra, un autre par Reaper et deux par Amélie.

\- Qui est Amélie ? demanda Angela, surprise.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? demanda Etienne aux autres, étonné.

\- Hum...débuta Winston, nous avons été informés que l'agent de Talon connu sous le nom de Widowmaker serait en fait Amélie Lacroix. Elle aurait probablement assassiné elle-même son mari.

\- Qui vous a appris cela ? demanda Angela. C'est toi, Etienne ?

\- Non, répondit Winston, un peu gêné. C'est l'ancienne capitaine, Ana Amari.

L'expression sur le visage d'Angela passa d'une surprise totale à un profond ravissement.

\- La capitaine Amari est vivante ! C'est merveilleux ! Où est-elle actuellement ?

L'embarras de Winston augmenta. Il répondit néanmoins :

\- Il y a un tireur mystère qui accompagne Soldat 76. C'est elle.

\- Soldat 76 ? Ce criminel qui a tué des employés d'Hélix et laissé des civils mourir ! Mais...pourquoi la capitaine Amari suivrait-elle un tel homme ?

Un mur de regards gênés et tristes fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Angela. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta la docteure, d'une voix plus sévère.

\- Soldat 76 est le commandant Jack Morrison, dit finalement Winston. L'ancien commandant Jack Morrison.

Angela se laissa tomber contre un siège, stupéfaite.

\- C'est...c'est impossible. Il était militariste et encore plus têtu que moi. Mais il faisait toujours tout pour éviter les dommages collatéraux et jamais il n'aurait sacrifié quiconque pour atteindre un objectif. C'était un héros...un modèle...

\- J'ai moi-même toujours du mal à y croire, ajouta Reinhard.

\- Les preuves empiriques sont formelles, dit Winston. Il n'y a aucun doute possible.

\- Mais sur le moment, on était aussi choqués que vous, dit Tracer, compatissante.

\- Pourquoi est-il devenu aussi...violent ?

\- Il cherche la vengeance, dit sombrement Winston. Pour tous les morts lors de la chute d'Overwatch.

\- Cap' m'a dit que cet échec l'avait fait souffrir plus que n'importe quel autre, ajouta Tracer.

\- La triste vérité c'est que Jack n'a jamais connu une vraie défaite, dit Torbjörn. Que la première qu'il subit lui fasse péter les boulons, ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça...même si j'aurais préféré que ça arrive pas.

\- À nous d'éviter de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, dit Reinhard.

\- Pourrions-nous nous recentrer sur la situation actuelle ? demanda Etienne.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva timidement Mei.

\- Winston, tu dois faire annuler cette opération, déclara soudainement Angela, déterminée.

\- Mais...mais, pourquoi ?

\- Réfléchis, tu es en train de commettre les mêmes erreurs que Morrison à vouloir tout régler à coup de fusil. Et pire : tu agis comme Soldat 76 en voulant imposer ta justice alors que personne n'a demandé ton aide. Tout ce que tu obtiendras sera d'aggraver les dégâts de ce combat !

\- Non, nous allons aider !

\- Comme en Chine ?

\- C'est différent !

\- En quoi ? Encore une fois, toi et ton escouade allez perturber une opération de ceux qui sont déjà en train de s'opposer à Talon. Les soldats vont te tirer dessus, vous allez leur tirer dessus, il y aura des blessés pour rien et pendant ce temps Reaper atteindra son objectif !

\- Mais nous venons aider ces soldats. Lorsqu'ils le sauront, nous coopérerons tous ensemble contre Talon.

\- Non. Ils vont juste t'ignorer et t'attaquer. N'est-ce pas Etienne ?

\- Ils vous considérerons comme des étrangers illégaux et ouvrirons le feu si vous refusez de vous rendre, admit l'intéressé, une pointe de honte dans la voix.

\- Crétins de français, maugréa Torbjörn.

Winston eut pendant quelques secondes un regard triste. Angela savait qu'il était déçu de constater, une fois encore, la médiocrité dont pouvait faire preuve les humains. Puis le scientifique redressa la tête et arbora une expression déterminée :

\- Je ne vais pas rester à rien faire pendant que Talon vole nos données et massacre des innocents.

\- Winston, répliqua la docteure. Parfois il faut admettre qu'agir ne provoquera que plus de mal et qu'il faut laisser à d'autres le soin de s'occuper du problème. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais c'est la vérité : tu n'aideras pas en combattant. Vas-tu aggraver le problème juste pour t'épargner la frustration de rester inactif ?

\- Je suis resté six ans sans rien faire et le monde n'a fait que se dégrader. Je ne referai plus cette erreur !

Angela poussa un soupir en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Alors ce sera sans moi, dit-elle.

\- Doc ! s'exclama Tracer, choquée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous abandonner !

\- Elle a le droit, dit Winston. Je ne forcerai personne à nous suivre.

Angela tourna son regard vers ceux présents dans la salle :

\- Je sais que vous voulez bien faire et que c'est très difficile pour vous. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, n'intervenez pas. Votre présence ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

Il était clair que Tracer suivrait Winston. Reinhard et Genji ne mirent pas longtemps à trancher eux aussi :

\- Je ne peux pas rester inactif devant une injustice. L'honneur m'impose de combattre, dit le vieux croisé.

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'avais une totale confiance dans votre sagesse, docteur Ziegler, déclara Genji. Je suivrai donc votre avis.

Mei hésita aussi quelques instants. Elle faisait peine à voir, déchirée de devoir choisir entre plusieurs de ses amis, tous des personnes qu'elle admirait.

\- Désolée, Angela, dit-elle finalement. Mais je ne comprends pas comment agir pourrait être pire que rester inactif.

Torbjörn resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, pris dans ses pensées. Il semblait être en train de retourner le problème sous tous les angles.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'on en arrive là ? se plaignit-il. C'était plus facile quand j'avais juste à suivre les ordres. Mais c'est aussi dans ces moments que j'ai fait mes plus grosses conneries.

Il s'adressa à Angela :

\- J'ai dit que j'aurais dû t'écouter dans le passé, doc, je le ferai maintenant.

Il se retourna vers Winston et ceux qui avaient choisi de le suivre :

\- Et vous ferez bien de faire pareil, bande de jeunots sans cervelle ! Foncer sans réfléchir, ça mène rarement à des trucs bons !

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, rétorqua Reinhard.

\- Dans ta tête, t'es encore un gamin de vingt ans, répliqua l'ingénieur.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit pour sa part Winston.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une ambiance pesante. La dispute avait coupé à tous l'envie de parler.

Ils arrivèrent non loin de l'ancienne résidence de Gérard. Sans un mot, Winston et ceux ayant accepté de le suivre débarquèrent. Grâce aux appareils présents dans le transport, Angela et les autres furent en mesure de suivre leur progression.

\- C'est étrange, dit le scientifique. Les rues sont calmes. Or les combats devraient amener un certain niveau sonore.

\- Mes informateurs m'assurent pourtant que Talon et les passes-murailles sont toujours en pleine fusillade, affirma Etienne, via le communicateur.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, mon grand, dit Tracer au scientifique.

\- Restez braves ! leur enjoignit Reinhard.

Personne ne les empêcha d'atteindre leur destination. Les fenêtres de la résidence étaient toujours ouvertes. Mei créa un escalier de glace pour leur permettre d'atteindre l'appartement.

\- Les archives se trouvent dans l'armoire à chemises, les informa Etienne. Leur signal est on ne peu plus clair.

Mais, à l'intérieur du meuble, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un tag de peinture représentant un crâne stylisé, accompagné des mots « Désolée que vous soyez venus pour rien. Bisou. Sombra ».

\- La peste ! s'exclama Etienne. Elle a piraté les rapports que je reçois ! Je vais compenser ça, donnez-moi un peu de temps !

\- Vous êtes entrés armés et de manière illégale en territoire français, cria alors une voix, autoritaire et masculine. Rendez-vous maintenant ou nous ouvrirons le feu ! Il n'y aura pas de second avertissement !

\- Nous sommes venus vous aider contre Talon ! répondit Winston. Je vous en prie, nous devons coopérer ! Ce sont eux la vraie menace, pas nous !

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une pluie de balles sortant des murs.

Mais Winston n'avait pas perdu en réactivité. Il déploya immédiatement sa barrière. Le champ de force entoura les agents d'Overwatch, les protégeant de la grêle de tir.

\- Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça, dit Angela, dépitée.

Sur le terrain, les agents d'Overwatch ne pouvaient répliquer à leurs agresseurs, ces derniers étant invisibles derrière des murs, libres de tirer à volonté. De nombreuses fissures apparaissaient sur la barrière de Winston tandis que celle-ci s'affaiblissait dangereusement.

\- Retraite tactique ! ordonna le scientifique. Reinhard !

L'imposant croisé déploya son propre champ de force, absorbant les tirs qui menaçaient les autres agents pendant que ces derniers s'enfuyaient par les fenêtres. Comme à l'aller, Mei créa un escalier de glace.

Mais un soldat, portant un insigne de lieutenant, surgit sur le flanc de Reinhard et tira de son fusil à pompe. La rafale atteignit le vieux vétéran de plein fouet et il chancela sous le choc. Toutefois, conscient que son bouclier était la seule protection entre ses camarades et une pluie de balle, il tint stoïquement sa position.

\- Autrefois j'ai donné mon sang pour protéger votre pays, dit-il à l'officier. Et c'est ainsi que vous me traitez ?

\- Il ne fallait pas franchir nos frontières, répliqua le lieutenant.

Il tira une seconde fois.

La douleur fit s'effondrer Reinhard qui chuta de trois étages et s'écrasa au sol. Ces blessures successives plongèrent le croisé dans l'inconscient.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Angela, en se levant. Il faut que j'aille le soigner !

Elle ne fut pas la seule choquée par ce qui était arrivé au croisé.

\- Reinhard ! s'exclama Tracer.

Il y eut un flash bleuté et elle se retrouva juste en face du lieutenant.

\- Espèce d'ordure ! cria Lena en frappant.

Surpris de l'attaque, l'officier prit le coup de plein fouet. Cela le déséquilibra et Tracer le fit tomber d'un balayage. Une autre soldate sortit d'un mur et fit feu de son fusil d'assaut mais Lena s'était déjà repositionnée. Elle répliqua et son tir neutralisa le fusil. Nouveau flash, un troisième soldat se retrouva assailli par derrière et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le lieutenant au sol.

Puis la sergente sortit d'un mur juste devant Lena et l'envoya à terre d'un coup de crosse. Un second coup se dirigeait vers la tête de Tracer quand celle-ci disparut soudainement dans un grand éclat d'énergie bleutée.

Lena réapparut juste au bas de l'immeuble. Profitant de sa diversion, ses co-équipiers s'étaient éloignés vers le transport, Winston portant difficilement le corps de Reinhard. En un flash bleuté, Tracer les rejoignit.

De son côté, Angela s'était positionnée à la sortie du transport, prête à s'élancer à l'extérieur pour aller soigner Reinhard. Genji et Torbjörn la suivaient de près.

\- J'ai localisé les archives ! s'exclama alors Etienne. Cette fois je suis sûr de leur position. Je vous envois l'emplacement, ce n'est pas très loin !

-Genji, Torbjörn, dit alors Winston. Je sais qu'après l'erreur que j'ai commise, je ne suis pas en position de vous demander quoi que ce soit. Mais il faut que vous allier récupérer ces archives ou tout cette opération n'aura servi à rien !

\- Docteur Ziegler ? demanda le cyborg.

Angela prit une seconde avant de comprendre que Genji demandait son autorisation. Elle fut encore plus étonnée en remarquant que Torbjörn semblait aussi attendre son avis.

\- Oui, allez-y, dit-elle machinalement.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les archives. Angela elle, grâce aux ailes de son armure valkyrie put rejoindre rapidement ses compagnons.

Fort heureusement, les soldats français, sans doute intimidés par le coup d'éclat de Tracer, avaient renoncé à une poursuite. La docteure put soigner Reinhard en toute sécurité.

\- Il vivra, annonça-t-elle, soulagée. Mais il va rester inconscient au moins plusieurs heures.

\- Retournons au transport, dit Winston, portant toujours le corps du croisé.

De leur côté, Genji et Torbjörn avaient avancé de toit en toit. Mais, arrivé à mi-chemin, une pluie de balle les force à se mettre à couvert. En contrebas une autre escouade de soldats français les canardait.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Torbjörn. Eux aussi ont dû localiser les archives !

Il installa sa tourelle en criant :

\- Vas-y, je me charge de les retenir !

L'arme automatisée se mit à faire feu, forçant les soldats à se cacher. Genji en profita pour reprendre sa route.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir une demi-douzaine d'agents de Talon, en position défensive autour d'un ordinateur et d'un appareil de stockage de données.

Genji fonça au milieu d'eux, sautant à une vitesse surhumaine. Les terroristes se mirent à tirer mais le japonais renvoya les balles de son sabre court. Sa vitesse et sa force de cyborg, associées à l'alliage moderne de son arme, lui permettait non seulement de bloquer les tirs mais de les rediriger vers la destination de son choix. Un agent de Talon fut ainsi tué par les propres balles de ses co-équipiers. Une autre ne tarda pas à s'effondrer à cause du sabre de Genji tandis qu'un troisième vit son fusil rendu inutilisable par une volée de shurikens. Le cyborg profita de ce coup d'éclat pour se positionner entre les terroristes et l'ordinateur, bloquant l'accès de ce dernier.

Mais soudain, Sombra abaissa son système d'invisibilité et apparut en plein milieu du toit. Sa main gauche, pointée sur Genji, dégageait des filaments violacés. Le cyborg eut une exclamation de surprise lorsque des dysfonctionnements se manifestèrent dans son corps.

\- Désolée, amigo, dit Sombra. Mais ton frère sera très intéressé par les données que nous sommes en train de récupérer. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il manque ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Genji s'attendait à ce que la hackeuse et les autres sbires profitent de son état de faiblesse pour l'attaquer et récupérer les archives. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Et il ne voudrait pas que l'on te fasse du mal, ajouta Sombra. Ne t'inquiète pas amigo, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Tu le découvriras très vite, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il y eu un bip au niveau des archives et, pendant une seconde, des filaments violets apparurent entre l'ordinateur et le gantelet de Sombra, passant à travers le corps de Genji. Cette dernière afficha un sourire satisfait et disparut dans un flash violacé. Les sbires de Talon se laissèrent alors tomber du toit pour disparaître dans les ombre de la nuit. Toujours diminué par le piratage, Genji ne put rien faire pour les empêcher de fuir. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il retrouva tous ses moyens, lui permettant de récupérer les archives.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les agents d'Overwatch se retrouvèrent dans leur transport.

\- Quel désastre, dit Winston, contemplant le corps toujours inconscient de Reinhard. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas vous avoir écouté docteure Ziegler. Heureusement que tu étais là, Genji et que tu as pu récupérer ces archives. Merci infiniment.

\- Même si ces objets sont en notre possessions, Talon a pu extraire ce qu'il cherchait, répondit le cyborg. Ils vont pouvoir poursuivre leur plan, quel qu'il soit.

C'est avec ces sombres pensées en tête que les agents d'Overwatch entamèrent leur retour vers Gibraltar.

 


	15. Chapitre 11

 

\- J'ai reçu beaucoup de vœux de rétablissement à ton intention, dit Etienne à Reinhard. J'ai regroupé le tout sur cette tablette, finit-il en tendant l'objet en question.

\- Merci mon ami, dit le vétéran en prenant l'objet.

Un jour avait passé depuis l'opération à Paris. Reinhard avait pleinement repris conscience mais il devait s'appuyer sur une béquille pour marcher. La technologie médicale avait ses limites.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la base de Gibraltar, à la salle de briefing. À leurs côtés se trouvaient tous les autres agents ayant participé à l'opération.

\- Est-ce que nous avons maintenant tous les détails sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Winston.

\- Oui, dit Etienne. Quand il a appris votre arrivée, Reaper a fait battre en retraite ses forces. Il a abandonné le terrain aux passe-murailles afin qu'ils atteignent l'appartement en même temps que vous. Puis votre affrontement a donné à Sombra le temps qu'il fallait pour pirater les archives.

\- Et elles contiennent quoi au juste ces fichues archives ? demanda Torbjörn.

\- Toutes les informations que Gérard voulait conserver pour lui seul. Même moi je ne pouvais pas les consulter. Athéna et nos meilleurs informaticiens travaillent dessus mais il va nous falloir du temps pour y accéder et savoir ce que Sombra a obtenu.

\- Elle a dit que ça concerne mon frère, déclara Genji. Quelque chose qui l'intéresserait.

Les paroles de la hackeuse avait fait naître un début d'inquiétude en lui. Mais sa formation auprès de Shambali lui permettait de rester calme. Il enquêterait sur ce sujet pour apaiser ses craintes. D'ici là, avoir peur ne lui servirait à rien.

\- Mes agents soupçonnaient Hanzo d'avoir rencontré Widowmaker il y a peu, dit Etienne. Peut-être est-ce lui qui a demandé cette intervention.

\- Je parlerai avec Hanzo pour tirer cela au clair, répondit Genji.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il serait prêt à t'avouer qu'il complote avec Talon ?

\- Hanzo ne ment jamais à sa famille.

Etienne sembla dubitatif mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser une fois encore, dit Winston à Mercy. J'aurais dû t'écouter. La tactique est décidément une science bien moins facile à pratiquer que la physique.

\- Tu voulais aider et c'est ce qui est le plus important. Mais il ne faut plus que tu fasses la même erreur . Et surtout, acceptes le fait que tu ne puisses pas tout régler à coup de canon.

\- Je vais intégrer cela, docteur. Chaque jour est une occasion d'apprendre.

Le sujet ayant ainsi été clos, cela permit à Genji d'enchaîner sur autre chose :

\- J'aimerais consulter les informations que tu as obtenu sur les activités de mon frère, demanda-t-il à Etienne.

Ce dernier interrogea Winston du regard. Le scientifique hocha la tête.

\- Je te montrerai, dit le français.

Aucun autre sujet ne fut évoqué. La réunion fut déclarée terminée et chacun s'en alla à ses occupations.

Genji se mit à consulter les rapports sur Hanzo. Compte-rendus financiers, observations de terrain, rapports d'informateurs... Il y avait quantité de données, venant de sources très diverses. Elles montraient toutes que son frère n'avait pas ménagé sa peine pour rebâtir l'empire des Shimada.

Cela attristait Genji. Dans un élan d'optimisme, il avait espéré que les paroles d'Hanzo, lorsqu'il disait vouloir recréer le clan, étaient de celles lancées à la va-vite, sous le coup de l'émotion. Il n'en était rien. Le convaincre de revenir sur ses actes allait être particulièrement ardu.

La diplomatie n'avait jamais été son fort. Trouver des arguments serait difficile. Mais il aurait tout le temps du voyage pour y réfléchir. En attendant, Genji avait envie de revoir la docteure Ziegler.

En questionnant le personnel de la base, il apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire. Mais alors qu'il approchait, il entendit une conversation. Ne désirant pas s'imposer de manière impolie, il se mit à l'écart, attendant le bon moment pour se manifester.

\- Angela, Tracer et moi voulions aussi nous excuser de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, dit Mei.

\- Désolée doc, ajouta Lena. C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de foncer autant dans le tas sans réfléchir.

\- Merci à vous deux, répondit la docteure. Je suis contente que vous ayez pris conscience de cette erreur. Cela me donne de l'espoir pour le futur.

Il y ut un silence dans la salle. Genji en profita pour avancer, il était presque en vue des trois femmes quand Angela reprit la parole.

\- Allons, nous n'allons pas rester plantées là à nous regarder d'un air gêné. Discutons de quelque chose de joyeux !

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Mei.

\- Ce qui se passe entre vous et Genji, doc ! s'exclama Tracer.

Le cyborg s'arrêta net, toujours hors de vue. La politesse aurait pourtant voulu qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou au moins qu'il s'écarte. Mais des émotions étranges, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant, le paralysèrent et le firent rester sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Lena ? demanda Angela.

\- Allons...vous vous envoyez des lettres, vous lui offrez des chocolats...il y a quelque chose, non ?

La docteure eut un léger rire.

\- Tu te fais des histoires. Genji est le patient qui a été victime des plus graves blessures que j'aie jamais eu à traiter. Donc je garde un œil sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'est tout.

\- Pourtant vous semblez plutôt bien l'aimer, insista Tracer. Et vice-versa.

\- C'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que Genji est devenu. Il a énormément mûri depuis ses débuts à Overwatch. Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances...

Angela reste silencieuse une petite seconde, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Mais c'est impossible vu ce qu'il est devenu, dit-elle.

Il sembla à Genji qu'une pointe glacée c'était enfoncée dans son cœur.

\- Doc ! s'exclama Tracer. Vous devriez savoir que ce genre de chose ne compte pas !

\- Lena, je sais que tu es très progressiste sur la question et c'est ton droit. Mais je te demande de respecter mon point de vue.

Genji se concentra sur sa respiration, apaisant son esprit via les techniques que les Shambalis lui avaient apprises. Le froid reflua de son corps tandis qu'il regagnait en lucidité.

Il était déçu. Mais les déceptions faisaient partie de la vie et il fallait l'accepter. Genji n'en voulait pas au docteure Ziegler. Comment aurait-il pu, après ce qu'il avait lui-même tenté de s'infliger ?

 

_*Il y a douze ans*_

 

Les shurikens de Genji s'abattirent sur l'unité bastion, réduisant sa tête en un amas de débris métallique.

Une série d'explosions se fit entendre sur la gauche du ninja et il se retourna.

Une pluie d'obus, de missiles et d'autre projectiles s'abattait sur le bouclier de Reinhard. Derrière le champ de force du croisé se trouvaient deux personnes. La première était Jagna, la lieutenante d'Overwatch avec qui Genji avait autrefois affronté les Shimadas. L'autre était un homme, grand, charismatique, athlétique, superbe avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. C'était Jack Morrison, le commandant d'Overwatch.

Une année avait passé depuis la destruction de l'empire criminel des Shimadas. Cet événement n'avait pas comblé le vide que Genji ressentait. Pas plus qu'aucun autre. Ne voyant pas à quoi il pourrait consacrer sa vie, le cyborg avait continué de servir Overwatch.

\- Lieutenante, neutralisez les jambes, je me charge de l'armement ! ordonna Morrison. Genji, Winston, couvrez les flancs et restez en retrait. Cet omnic pourrait tous nous tuer en quelques secondes !

L'omnic en question était une gigantesque machine de cinq mètres de haut, bardée de canons, de lance-missiles et de mitrailleuses. C'était un marcheur lourd, le modèle qui précédait juste les titans en termes de puissance de feu. Et il se tenait juste en face de Reinhard.

L'escouade d'Overwatch se trouvait sur un ancien champ de bataille où autrefois les armées européennes avaient affronté les omnics. Tout autour d'eux ne se trouvaient que cratères, bâtiments en ruine ou épaves de machines de guerres.

À l'époque de la bataille, un habile hackeur avait réussi à désactiver, via un virus, une poignée d'automates. Puis les omnics avaient contré le virus, sans toutefois parvenir à réanimer les leurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Car les omnics piratés étaient soudainement sortis de leur sommeil avant de se mettre à réparer et à réactiver d'autres d'entre eux, suscitant une réaction immédiate d'Overwatch.

\- Voyons ce que valent ces munitions perce-blindage, dit Morrison en tirant de son fusil d'assaut.

Les balles traversèrent l'armure de l'omnic comme du papier, provoquant quelques bruits d'explosion. Le commandant avait touché un point critique, neutralisant un tiers de l'armement du marcheur.

L'omnic commença à reculer mais Jagna utilisa son arme, un lance-grenade, pour endommager une de ses jambes, stoppant le marcheur dans son mouvement.

Un peu plus loin, Winston finissait d'achever une unité bastion, grillant les circuits de la machine via son canon tesla. Deux autres automates étaient déjà au sol. Le combat n'avait pas laissé le scientifique indemne mais Mercy était déjà auprès de lui.

\- Gardez la formation ! ordonna le commandant. Nous en avons presque fini.

Une nouvelle rafale de son arme mit hors service un autre tiers de l'armement du marcheur. Au même moment, Jagna finissait de détruire une des jambes de l'omnic. Genji observait le tout en retrait, suivant les ordres de Morrison.

Puis un autre marcheur lourd surgit soudainement devant lui.

L'omnic avait profité de la carcasse d'un titan mort pour approcher sans être repéré, les fracas du combat couvrant le bruit de son déplacement. Il se trouvait maintenant juste en face du cyborg, dominant celui-ci de toute sa hauteur et, surtout, pointant ses armes vers lui.

Genji sauta vers le marcheur. Tout en se faisant, il incanta et dégaina sa lame du dragon.

C'était le minuscule cyborg contre le gigantesque omnic. Un sabre contre une batterie d'artillerie. Et pendant un instant, ce fut une vision magnifique.

Puis le marcheur se mit à faire feu. Une pluie d'obus et de roquettes s'abattit sur Genji.

Ce dernier tenta de dévier l'attaque de son sabre. Mais c'était une chose de renvoyer une balle pesant quelques grammes. C'en était une autre de renvoyer un missile d'une tonne. Le projectile explosa au contact de la lame et Genji s'écrasa au sol.

\- Bon sang ! cria Morrison. Reinhard ! poursuivit-il en pointant le premier marcheur du doigt.

Tandis que le croisé chargeait, le commandant se précipita en face de l'omnic qui venait d'abattre Genji. Le marcheur pointa la majorité de ses armes dans sa direction, une partie restant dirigée contre le cyborg.

Genji savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à un deuxième impact. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. L'explosion, puis la chute, l'avaient totalement sonné.

La machine fit feu. Une seconde avant, Jagna saisit le corps de Genji et le dégagea, évitant de justesse les explosions des tirs. Morrison avait de son côté, d'une rafale de son fusil, neutralisé les armes pointées sur lui.

Le commandant fonçait vers le marcheur. L'omnic concentra alors toute sa puissance de feu sur lui. Mais Morrison courrait à une vitesse surhumaine, lui permettant d'esquiver les premiers tirs. Puis il réagit une seconde trop tard et fut pris dans le souffle d'une explosion.

La moitié de l'armure du commandant était carbonisée et de sérieuses brûlures apparaissaient sur sa peau.

Mais, faisant fi de la douleur, Morrison se leva et se remit à courir, ne tardant pas à arriver juste sous la machine. Il pointa son fusil d'assaut vers le ventre de l'omnic puis tira. Les balles perce-armure s'enfoncèrent vers un point vital et le marcheur fut mis hors service.

Le coup d'éclat du commandant marqua la fin du combat, l'autre omnic ayant déjà été neutralisé par le marteau de Reinhard et le canon de Winston. Il y eut une seconde de silence.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?! hurla Morrison à Genji.

Son cri fut suivi d'une grimace de douleur et il fit instinctivement un geste vers ses blessures.

Mercy atterrit gracieusement à côté de lui, ses ailes d'énergie se repliant alors qu'elle se posait.

\- Évitez de bouger, dit-elle à Morrison, tout en le soignant.

Genji se releva lentement et difficilement, aidé par une Jagna déjà debout. Puis il resta silencieux, tête basse, évitant le regard du commandant.

\- Attaquer seul un marcheur lourd est une folie, reprit ce dernier, plus calme.

\- Vous avez fait exactement la même chose, lui fit remarquer Angela.

\- Un de mes hommes était en danger ! réagit vivement Morrison, tout en se tournant.

Cela provoqua une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger, répéta Mercy.

Plus lentement, le commandant se retourna vers Genji.

\- N'auraient été Jagna et moi, tu serais mort.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait beaucoup d'importance, répondit enfin le cyborg, d'une voix triste et lasse.

\- Genji ! s'exclama Mercy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? répondit Morrison. Si tu meurs, c'est un agent en moins pour protéger l'équipe. Et sur le terrain, rien ne compte plus que la survie de tes co-équipiers.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- C'est compris ? demanda Morrison.

\- Compris, commandant, dit Genji.

A ces paroles, Angela fronça les sourcils en regardant le cyborg. Mais cette réponse parut satisfaire Morrison.

\- Nous procéderons à une dernière vérification avant de partir, dit-il. Nous allons patrouiller par paire, en ne s'éloignant pas plus de cinquante mètres les uns des autres. Détruisez tous les omnics qui vous paraissent encore capables de fonctionner, qu'ils soient actifs ou non.

Ceci dit, il commença à former les paires.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, lieutenante, dit Genji à Jagna.

\- Tu as entendu le commandant, hein ? Rien ne compte plus que la survie de tes co-équipiers. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, gamin.

Puis Jack mit en paire le cyborg avec Winston. Les deux partirent explorer le champ de bataille. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver une unité bastion intacte. Elle s'était mise en veille lorsque l'escouade originale d'Overwatch avait détruit les centres de commandement omnic, désactivant des armées entières en une poignée de batailles. Mais maintenant il était à craindre que d'autre automates la réactivent. Pour empêcher cela, Genji détruisit rapidement le bastion.

\- Je suis plus proche de ces machines que d'un humain, pensa-t-il, en voyant les morceaux de l'omnic.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute lorsque Winston lui répondit :

\- Allons, Genji ne dit pas de chose pareille, déclara le scientifique. S'il est vrai que, statistiquement, la majorité de ton corps est désormais une machine, tu restes, de base, un humain !

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Puis Winston afficha soudainement une expression gênée.

\- Euh...enfin, d'un autre côté le corps humain est une machine, bredouilla-t-il. Métal, chair...quelle différence ?

\- La différence c'est que nous naissons fait de chair et que la majorité est faite ainsi. Ce corps de métal fait de moi un paria.

\- Ha, he, oui...ce n'est pas faux.

Gêné, le scientifique préféra rester silencieux. Il s'approcha d'une autre unité bastion qui ne semblait pas trop endommagée et entreprit de la démolir méticuleusement.

L'escouade resta encore quelques heures sur l'ancien champ de bataille. Les agents rencontrèrent une poignée d'omnics militaires. Mais aucun n'était aussi dangereux que les deux marcheurs lourds et ils en vinrent facilement à bout.

Une fois de retour dans le transport aérien, Genji ne fut pas surpris de voir la docteure Ziegler s'approcher de lui. Morrison avait également commencé à bouger mais s'était arrêté en voyant Mercy prendre les devants. Reinhard ne tarda pas à entraîner le commandant dans un récit, très théâtral, d'une de ses anciennes missions.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué ce marcheur lourd, Genji ? demanda Angela. Vous devriez savoir que seulement Morrison avait l'expérience et l'armement nécessaire pour abattre seul un de ces monstres.

\- Je suppose que j'ai surestimé mes capacités.

\- Surestimer ses capacités, c'est penser atteindre une cible avec vos shurikens, puis échouer. Foncer tout seul sur une machine à tuer capable d'anéantir un char en quelques secondes...cela traduit plutôt des envies de suicide.

Le cyborg resta silencieux.

\- Genji, puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? demanda Angela.

\- Je...je ne sais pas. La vérité c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux réellement.

\- Il y a de très bons psychologues parmi le personnel médical d'Overwatch.

\- Je vais y penser, docteure. Merci, ajouta-t-il plus tardivement.

Angela lui fit un sourire poli et s'écarta. Genji remarqua que le commandant allait immédiatement lui parler. Les bruits de leur conversation lui parvinrent mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses émotions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir durant le rapide trajet vers la Suisse. Genji dut ensuite consacrer son attention aux tâches classiques qui suivaient une mission : remise des armes à l'armurerie, débriefing et inspection médicale.

Puis Genji put rejoindre ses quartiers et se concentrer sur lui-même. Avait-il tenté de se suicider ? Il était persuadé que non. Mais si le docteure Ziegler et le commandant Morrison pensait qu'il y avait un problème, cela devait être le cas. Genji avait appris depuis longtemps que sa vision seule ne pouvait lui apporter l'entière vérité. Sinon il n'aurait jamais été aveugle aussi longtemps aux crimes de sa famille.

Donc il avait un problème. Quel était sa nature ?

Se poser la question était l'étape difficile. Une fois cela fait, il lui fut étonnamment facile de répondre. Il n'était plus rien, voilà le problème. Les mutilations qu'il avait subies lui avait volé sa vie passée. Genji avait tenté de compenser cette perte par la vengeance, remplissant le vide qu'il ressentait de rage et de haine. Mais ce n'était pas sa nature et il n'avait pu suivre cette voie. Et depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée, il ne lui restait plus rien.

Maintenant, comment surmonter cette crise ? Il envisagea un instant d'accepter l'offre d'Angela. Mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Son problème était trop grand. Un psychologue pouvait soigner une personnalité blessée. Pas lui en créer une nouvelle. Ou peut-être était-ce les restes de son ancien orgueil qui parlaient ?

Que faire alors ? Il réfléchit à plusieurs possibilités. Sans rien trouver. Le sommeil finit par le gagner et Genji décida de dormir. La nuit portait conseil.

Le lendemain, Genji sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se rendit au bureau du commandant Morrison. Son corps cybernétique faisait qu'il avait besoin de moins d'heures de sommeil. Aussi le soleil venait à peine de se lever et les couloirs du quartier général étaient quasiment déserts.

Genji se résolut à attendre. Cela était difficile, rempli du désir d'agir qu'il était. Mais heureusement Morrison était aussi un lève-tôt.

\- Bonjour agent, dit-il en arrivant devant son bureau. J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me parler ?

\- Bonjour commandant. C'est le cas.

\- Allons-y alors.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. C'était avant tout un lieu simple et fonctionnel. Mais de discrètes décorations lui donnaient un peu de vie : symboles d'Overwatch ou de l'armée américaine, décorations et récompenses décernées à Morrison ainsi que quelques photos du commandant avec d'autres personnes.

\- J'aimerais vous demander l'autorisation de quitter Overwatch, déclara Genji.

Morrison resta très calme.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ?

\- J'aimerais voyager. Je pense que cela pourrait m'aider à retrouver un but. À remplacer ce que j'ai perdu.

\- Bien. Face à un problème, il ne faut jamais se morfondre dans l'inaction. Mais pourquoi veux-tu mon autorisation ?

\- J'ai une immense dette envers Overwatch. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, donné ce corps...et permis de me racheter. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de partir sans votre accord.

\- Tu avais passé un marché avec Overwatch et tu l'as honoré en nous informant sur les crimes des Shimada. Maintenant, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.

\- Merci, commandant.

Genji eut droit à une vision rare : celle de Morrison souriant.

\- Tu as servi avec honneur. Je n'ose imaginer la difficulté que cela doit être de combattre les siens. J'espère ne jamais y être confronté. Désormais, tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour toi. Dieu sait que tu en as besoin.

Maintenant qu'elle avait disparu, Genji constatait à quel point Morrison dressait une barrière entre ses agents et lui-même, pour leur cacher combien il les aimait.

\- Il me semble que tu donnais tout ton salaire à des humanitaires ?

\- Oui, commandant.

\- Hum, il doit y avoir moyen de te donner une prime de départ. J'en discuterai avec la comptabilité.

Tout en parlant, Morrison prit une des tablettes de données sur son bureau.

\- Je vais aussi rédiger un ordre pour qu'Overwatch te cède la propriété de ton équipement et de tes armes, dit-il.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Genji. Cela pourrait inquiéter beaucoup de monde de savoir qu'un être aussi dangereux que moi parcourt le monde armé.

\- Je crois au droit de chacun de posséder une arme, répondit Morrison. Et c'est encore plus nécessaire pour toi. Un idiot un peu trop zélé pourrait te confondre avec un omnic militaire et t'attaquer.

Il tapota sur la tablette, puis la tendit à Genji.

\- Tiens, donne cela à l'armurerie.

\- Encore une fois, merci commandant.

Genji se leva, ainsi que Morrison et ils se serrèrent la main avec beaucoup de respect.

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer aux autres ma décision et leur transmettre mes respects ?

\- Je le ferai. Mais tu devrais aller toi-même dire au revoir à la docteure Ziegler avant ton départ. Cela la rassurerait. Et je pense qu'elle apprécierais.

\- Vous avez raison.

Morrison lui sourit.

\- Prends soin de toi, fils.

\- Au revoir, commandant.

Genji quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la section médicale, où travaillait Angela. Il était plein d'énergie et de détermination.

Mais lentement, son élan retomba tandis que le poison du doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Et si Angela n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision ? Le fait qu'il n'ait pas suivit son conseil ne risquait-il pas de la contrarier ? L'approbation de Morrison ne signifiait rien, les deux étaient souvent en désaccord.

Un long frisson commença à parcourir Genji. Si elle était déçue de son comportement ? Ou pire : en colère ? Pourrait-il affronter la désapprobation de cette personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il estimait tant ?

Genji resta immobile dans le couloir pendant une bonne minute.

Puis il se détourna et rejoignit ses quartiers. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour rassembler ses affaires et quitter le bâtiment.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

Genji ne put retenir un soupir en pensant à ses hésitations d'alors. Il n'avait recontacté la docteure Ziegler que bien des années plus tard, après que l'enseignement des Shambali lui ait permis de trouver la paix intérieure. Dès sa première lettre, il avait présenté des excuses pour être resté silencieux si longtemps. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché. Mais Genji savait que certaines blessures pouvaient être cachées.

Avait-il autrefois manqué une occasion ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être cela n'aurait-il rien changé.

Genji se détourna du laboratoire. Le temps était venu de retrouver son frère.

Il jeta un regard derrière lui avant de partir.

 


	16. Chapitre 12

Hanzo avançait tranquillement à travers la place. Nul besoin d'être discret : il ne portait aucune arme et savait que la police ne le recherchait pas.

Tout autour de lui se trouvait un paisible quartier d'habitation. C'était un début de soirée et la température était particulièrement agréable. Plusieurs personnes marchaient tranquillement dans les environs, profitant des espaces de verdure semés çà et là. D'autres allaient dans les nombreuses petites boutiques qui parsemaient la zone. Certains préféraient discuter et boire à la terrasse d'un bar, un établissement nommé « Le cerisier d'Hanamura ».

Hanzo passa dans une petite ruelle à côté du bar et escalada le mur de l'établissement. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le toit.

C'était le lieu de rendez-vous donné par son frère. Mais Genji n'était pas encore là. Pour patienter, Hanzo s'accouda à la balustrade, contemplant le quartier en contrebas. Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder...

_*Il y a vingt ans*_

Hanzo regardait le sol pour éviter de marcher sur un des nombreux déchets qui recouvraient la rue. Un rat passa à côté de lui et le ninja porta instinctivement sa main vers un des poignards cachés dans ses vêtements.

\- Nerveux, cousin ? demanda une voix féminine, jeune et un brin moqueuse.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Hanzo.

Son interlocutrice partit sur un léger rire. C'était une femme légèrement plus âgée que lui. Ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle portait en une courte queue de cheval, ses yeux marrons et la forme de son visage la désignaient comme une Shimada. Il s'agissait de Kazue, la fille cadette de Masaru.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit-elle. Entre oncle Sojiro, Sayu et moi, tu ne risques absolument rien.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sayu, réagit Sayuri, qui se tenait juste à côté.

Déjà à cette époque, elle arborait un crâne rasé et une musculature impressionnante.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit pour sa part Hanzo.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir peur devant l'inconnu ou face à un lieu dangereux, déclara très calmement Sojiro. Tant que cela ne te fait pas agir de manière stupide.

\- Oui, père.

Ils étaient tous les quatre habillés de vêtement de ville. Kazue avait un sweat à capuche complété d'un jean qui la faisait apparaître jeune et détendue. Ses deux cousins portaient des chemises et des pantalons beaucoup plus formels, qui leur donnait un style artificiel. Sojiro s'habillait de manière similaire mais de façon plus adéquate.

\- Le lieu de rendez-vous est ici, déclara le père d'Hanzo en s'arrêtant.

« Ici » désignait une ruelle jouxtant un bar. L'endroit était sale, mal éclairés, avec des murs bardés de tags grossiers et un sol couvert de détritus.

Une demi-douzaine de personne arrivèrent du côté opposé aux Shimadas. C'était des criminels de bas étage, vêtus de vêtements de récupération et armés de petits calibres de mauvaise qualité. L'une d'entre eux se dégageait du lot. Elle avait plus d'assurance, était vêtue de marque de contrefaçon et arborait un revolver de bonne facture. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

\- Bonsoir m'sieur dit-elle respectueusement. Toujours sympa de vous voir.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Sojiro, d'un ton très formel. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils Hanzo.

L'intéressé fit un bref signe de tête.

\- C'est à lui que vous aurez affaire à partir de ce jour, poursuivit Sojiro.

\- Très bien, m'sieur.

\- Montrez- moi donc ce que vous avez trouvé ce mois-ci.

La femme fit signe à un des criminels derrière elle. Celui-ci apporta une valise qu'il ouvrit, présentant son contenu à Sojiro. Il y avait là de nombreux biens de valeur de petite taille : bijoux, objets de haute technologie, montres de luxe...

\- Je vous en donnerai huit cent soixante-dix-sept mille yens, dit Sojiro, après avoir examiné le contenu.

A ces paroles, Hanzo perçu une certaine tension dans le groupe d'en face : crispations des mains, gestes vers leurs armes, rapides regards de colère. Mais les paroles de son père semblaient catégoriques. La femme les reçut comme telles, se contentant de hocher la tête en faisant un sourire crispé.

Sojiro lui donna la somme dite et prit la valise, qu'il confia à Sayuri. Ensuite les deux groupes se séparèrent.

\- Père, dit Hanzo. La valeur de ces biens s'approche des dix millions de yen.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors pourquoi pouvons-nous les acheter si peu cher ?

\- Réussir à vendre des biens volés sans attirer l'attention de la police est difficile. Cela exige des contacts et des compétences que ce petit gang n'a pas. Contrairement à nous.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous abusez quand même un peu de la situation mon oncle ? demanda Kazue.

\- Surveille ton langage quand tu parles au chef de clan ! réagit Sayuri.

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de demander.

\- Les puissants exploiteront toujours les plus faibles, répondit Sojiro, fataliste. Si ce n'est pas nous qui le faisons, d'autres s'en occuperont à notre place

\- Et si vous les payiez juste mieux, mon oncle ?

\- Nous perdrions de l'argent, ce qui nous affaiblirait. Nos rivaux ne manqueraient pas de l'exploiter. Le monde du crime est violent et cruel, Kazue. Il faut l'accepter et s'adapter. J'ai dû le faire à l'âge d'Hanzo. C'est son tour désormais.

\- Je le ferai aussi père.

\- Donc on ne peut rien faire, mon oncle ?

\- Non. La triste vérité est que cet endroit restera un lieu de misère. Il en a toujours été ainsi et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes encore. Puis, soudainement, un jeune homme surgit de derrière une poubelle, pointant un pistolet de mauvaise qualité vers le père d'Hanzo. Mais ce dernier avait perçu le bruit du mouvement. Il dégagea un poignard dissimulé dans une de ses manches et le projeta vers la gorge de l'agresseur. La lame s'y enfonça sans un bruit, faisant brusquement tomber l'assaillant. Le tout avait duré moins d'une seconde.

Hanzo s'approcha du corps. Le garçon était vêtu de misérables guenilles. Il était chétif, avec des traces évidentes de malnutrition. Mais surtout, il avait à peine quinze ans.

\- Quelle folie ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous attaquez ici, en plein cœur de notre territoire. Et à cet âge...

\- Je savais qu'il y avait des gens sacrément stupides mais là c'est vrai que ça va loin, rajouta Kazue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda Hanzo.

\- Le désespoir. Et la haine, répondit Sojiro.

Tout en parlant il s'approcha à son tour du corps, le regardant tristement.

\- Notre mainmise sur ce quartier et les activités que nous y pratiquons-nous font détester par certains, poussant à ce genre d'action.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Maintenant Hanzo, c'est toi qui y sera confronté.

\- Je suis prêt, mon père.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

\- Mon oncle, vous n'auriez pas pu viser la main qui tenait l'arme plutôt que la gorge ? demanda Kazue.

Sayuri soupira bruyamment.

\- Nous en revenons à ce que je t'ai dit précédemment sur la faiblesse. Et puis...

Sojiro désigna le pistolet du garçon.

\- ...qui décide de vivre par les armes...

Sa main se porta à son propre poignard, qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement sec.

\- ...mourra par les armes.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son fils et à ses nièces.

\- C'est le cas également pour nous quatre. Cela aussi vous devez le comprendre. Accepter que la mort puisse vous prendre à tout instant.

Hanzo contempla pendant quelque seconde le cadavre sur le sol.

\- Je comprends, dit-il.

\- Bien.

Sojiro se retourna et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu aies pu voir cela, Hanzo. Tu n'en seras que mieux préparé à tes responsabilités ici.

\- Sayu et moi on fera en sorte que ça se passe bien, ajouta Kazue.

Cette fois, sa sœur ne réagit même pas.

\- Je suis heureux de savoir mon fils si bien protégé, dit Sojiro, en s'autorisant son premier sourire.

Les shimadas quittèrent le quartier. Ce faisant, ils passèrent juste devant le bar. Au passage, Hanzo pu apercevoir son nom. « Le cerisier d'Hanamura ».

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Tu es en avance.

Entendant la voix de son frère, Hanzo se retourna.

\- J'ai toujours été le plus rapide de nous deux, répondit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas trop sûr que ce soit toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Hanzo rit.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il.

Genji avança jusque devant Hanzo et reprit la parole, d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux :

\- Mon frère, je dois te le demander avant toute autre chose : as-tu passé un accord avec Talon ?

Hanzo était étonné que son frère aborde ce sujet. Était-il au courant de sa rencontre avec Widowmaker ? Mais qu'importe. Cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Non. Ils m'en ont proposé un mais je l'ai refusé.

Genji acquiesça doucement. Puis il s'approcha de la balustrade et s'accouda à son tour, observant la place en contrebas.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu es venu ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. C'était aussi la première fois que j'ai vu père tuer.

\- Kazue m'avait raconté ce qui s'est passé. À l'époque je pensais qu'elle racontait des mensonges pour se moquer de moi.

\- Tu étais naïf.

\- C'est vrai.

Hanzo s'accouda de nouveau à la balustrade.

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous nous rencontrions ici ?

\- Pour te convaincre que rien n'est impossible.

Hanzo haussa les sourcils.

\- Père était persuadé que le monde dans lequel il vivait était immuable. Que ce quartier serait toujours un bouge infect où une poignée de désespérés devraient voler des riches pour ensuite revendre leur butin à des criminels pire qu'eux. Mais un jour, certain ont décidé qu'ils pourraient en être autrement. Que tout cela pourrait changer, en mieux. Et ils ont réussi.

Ces paroles semèrent le trouble chez Hanzo. Pour lui, l'histoire de la chute de son clan se résumait à une attaque extérieure, qui avait tué des membres de sa famille et détruit leur fortune. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux autres conséquences de ces événements.

\- Mon souhait le plus cher, Hanzo, poursuivit-Genji, serait que tu te délivres de la prison dans laquelle tu t'es enfermé. Les traditions, le clan, ton devoir d'héritier...toute ces choses que tu laisses décider de ta vie à ta place.

\- Tu recommences encore avec cela ! s'exclama Hanzo en agitant sa main de manière agacé. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce sont nos traditions qui nous définissent. Père a juste fait une exception avec toi et c'était une terrible erreur !

\- Et pourquoi nos traditions te définissent-elles ?

\- Parce que...

Hanzo se coupa en milieu de phrase. Il venait juste de comprendre que son petit frère l'avait piégé.

-...il en a toujours été ainsi, compléta-t-il néanmoins, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

\- Comme la pauvreté de ce quartier ? demanda Genji en montrant la jolie place en contrebas.

Hanzo poussa un soupir bruyant.

\- De toute manière ça n'a aucune importance. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de suivre les traditions. Mon désir est de recréer le clan et d'être à sa tête.

\- Je craignais que tu dises cela.

\- Quelle importance Genji ? Je ne t'obligerai jamais à nous rejoindre. Tu es libre. Comme père le souhaitais.

\- Le problème, mon frère, est qu'Overwatch prévoit de nouveau d'attaquer le clan.

Hanzo se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Genji, pointant un doigt accusateur vers ce dernier.

\- Et tu vas les aider de nouveau, c'est ça ? Mes informateurs m'ont dit que tu les avais accompagnés à Paris ! Vas-tu encore trahir ta famille, Genji ?!

\- Non, mon frère. Plus jamais je ne combattrai les miens.

Il y eut une seconde de silence. Hanzo regardait toujours fixement Genji. Puis, lentement, il abaissa son doigt et reprit sa position précédente.

\- Je te crois, dit-il.

\- Merci, Hanzo.

\- Overwatch n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était. Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Tu devrais. Il y a toujours parmi eux certains des meilleurs combattants de cette planète. Des spécialistes des frappes éclairs, capable d'intervenir rapidement n'importe où sur Terre et de repartir dès leur tâche accomplie. Tu n'as rien de comparable à leur opposer.

Hanzo dû admettre que son frère avait raison. Winston, Tracer, Reinhard, Torbjörn... C'étaient des légendes vivantes. Lui pouvait se mesurer à eux. Peut-être également Sayuri, avec un meilleur équipement. Mais les autres membres du clan...c'étaient des assassins furtifs, des espions, des infiltrateurs. Pas des combattant d'élite.

\- Beaucoup de membres de notre famille mourraient en cas d'affrontement, lui dit Genji, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Que veux-tu donc que je fasse alors ?!

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Renoncer à cette vie. A tout ce que pour quoi il avait été formé, tout ce qu'il aurait pu être, tout ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Mais aussi, tout se qu'avait été son père, et son père avant lui. Un abysse insondable semblait s'ouvrir devant Hanzo alors qu'il ne faisait qu'envisager cette possibilité.

\- C'est cela ou tout perdre, lui dit Genji, qui semblait encore une fois entrer dans son esprit.

Hanzo soupira.

\- Je ne peux répondre maintenant, dit-il.

\- Je comprends, mon frère. J'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Ils échangèrent des salutations et se séparèrent. Hanzo rentra dans la nouvelle demeure de son clan et s'isola dans ses appartements. Il avait besoin de solitude.

Mais on ne la lui accorda guère. Un messager vint lui apporter une lettre. Hanzo lut le document en une traite. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis s'équipa de son arc et d'un carquois avant de sortir de nouveau.

Une dizaine de minute lui suffirent pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Cette ruelle était bien mieux éclairée que la dernière fois. Il pouvait ainsi contempler toute la froide beauté de Widowmaker, déjà présente. L'assassine affichait un sourire satisfait, qui lui donnait un air profondément arrogant.

\- Pourquoi demandez-vous cette rencontre ? attaqua de suite Hanzo. J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas accepter votre offre.

\- Et j'ai dit que nous trouverions de quoi te faire changer d'avis, répondit-elle.

Tout en parlant, Widowmaker sortit une tablette de données de sa sacoche, qu'elle tendit à Hanzo. Ce dernier la prit, dubitatif, avant de la regarder.

Il changea vite d'expression en voyant les premières lignes, qu'il se mit à lire avec grand intérêt. Puis, Hanzo écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Avant de les recentrer brusquement, tout en serrant son poing.

\- Cela ne restera pas impuni ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

\- J'accepte votre offre, dit Hanzo. Les Shimadas feront allégeance à Talon. Et ensemble nous détruirons ce qu'il reste d'Overwatch.

 


	17. Chapitre 13

 

\- Mercy, accepterais-tu de prendre le commandement d'Overwatch ?

Angela éclata de rire.

\- Oh Winston...tu as vraiment amélioré ton humour.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Elle le regarda avec un air étonné. Les deux se trouvaient dans les laboratoires de la base de Gibraltar, dans lesquels Angela faisait quelques recherches, profitant de la haute qualité des installations.

\- Allons Winston. Moi, prendre la place de Morrison ? L'idée est tellement ridicule.

\- C'est quasiment toi qui nous a dirigé à Olomouc, en plus de nous sauver la vie là-bas. Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui s'est passé à Paris.

\- J'ai dédié ma vie à soigner les gens. L'idée de devoir en mener au combat...cela me dégoûte au plus haut point.

\- Tu peux laisser cela à Reinhard ou Tracer. Ce dont nous avons le plus besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui nous dit où intervenir et comment. Qui fixe un cap.

Angela aurait aimé répondre « tu fais cela très bien, Winston ». Cela eut été gentil et elle n'aurait pas eu à creuser davantage la question. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait que trop conscience des erreurs commises par son ancien collègue.

\- Je préférerais être juste une guérisseuse, dit-elle.

C'était tellement plus facile. Soigner serait toujours une bonne action. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'employer la force, des erreurs pouvaient être commises. Et elles étaient toujours lourdes de conséquences.

\- Et moi je préférerais être juste un agent obéissant aux ordres. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un commande.

Encore vrai de nouveau. La réactivité était requise pour des frappes éclair efficaces. Et une grande réactivité exigeait un chef. Angela ne pourrait décidément pas éviter ce sujet.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle.

\- Merci, Angela.

Ils échangèrent quelques salutations et se séparèrent.

Angela se mit à penser à la question. C'était plutôt simple : s'estimait-elle capable de gérer Overwatch mieux que Winston ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, la réponse à son offre devenait évidente. Mais si c'était le cas, cela ouvrait d'autres questions. Serait-elle prête à abandonner sa vie actuelle pour diriger un groupe de hors-la-loi menant des opérations illégales ? Et plus important encore : pouvait-elle endosser la responsabilité d'action armées et de leurs conséquences ? Un frisson la parcourut à cette seule pensée.

L'arrivé de Mei vint la tirer de cette sombre réflexion.

\- Bonjour, Angela.

\- Bonjour, Mei. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Hum...j'avais un peu oublié avec toutes les dernières discussions mais lorsque nous étions à Paris, j'ai récupéré ça.

En disant ses paroles, la climatologue plongea ses mains dans une de ses sacoches et en sortit deux cadres de photo, qu'elle posa sur la table.

\- C'était dans l'appartement de Gérard, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsque les tirs ont commencé à fuser de partout, un projectile à fait s'effondrer les étagères et elles sont tombées au sol, dans le bouclier de Winston. Alors je me suis dit qu'en restant là elles pourraient être détruites et que cela pourrait te rendre tristes car elles étaient peut-être uniques ... Bref, je les ai prises.

\- Oh, merci Mei. Cela me touche que tu aies pensé à cela dans un tel moment.

Angela regarda les photos. L'une d'elle la montrait, avec Ana, Gérard et Lutz, devant le quartier général d'Overwatch.

\- Je me souviens, nous l'avions prise juste avant notre départ en Allemagne. J'en ai aussi une copie chez moi.

Elle examina l'autre. Cette fois il s'agissait de Gérard, entouré de ses deux parents, arborant fièrement un diplôme. C'était avant qu'il adopte son style élégant et raffiné. Angela aimait bien. Cela lui donnait un air authentique, même s'il était ainsi beaucoup moins séduisant.

\- Ça, il me semble que c'est quand Gérard a reçu son master en psychologie, en même temps que celui en géopolitique, les deux en trois années d'études.

\- Oh. Moi aussi j'ai eu mon diplôme de climatologie en trois ans mais je n'en ai pas fait d'autre en même temps.

La docteure Ziegler sourit poliment à Mei, puis rangea les deux photos dans son sac.

\- Angela, j'ai lu les rapports sur l'assassinat de Gérard et quelque chose m'a étonné. La cause du décès est une asphyxie. Avec l'appareil de résurrection dont tu disposes, tu aurais pu...eh...guérir ça, non ?

Mercy arbora une expression très triste.

\- Oui, en effet, cet appareil aurait pu le sauver. Mais à l'époque je n'avais pas encore créé cette technologie. Rien de fonctionnel du moins. Tout l'aspect théorique était terminé mais enchaîner sur des prototypes et des tests aurait coûté très cher. Or mes crédits de recherche n'étaient pas illimités et je préférais les consacrer à des projets permettant de distribuer des soins en masse.

Son regard se perdit dans le lointain tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

\- Je me disais qu'il était davantage éthique de sauver le plus de monde possible que de dépenser des millions pour arracher à la mort une poignée de personnes. Ce n'est qu'après l'assassinat de Gérard que je me suis rendu compte que...cela pouvait valoir le coup.

\- C'est triste, dit Mei.

\- Oui. Beaucoup.

La climatologue perçu le désir de solitude d'Angela et se retira discrètement. La docteure, elle, se remémorait de vieux souvenirs.

_*Il y a seize ans*_

\- ...et à ce moment-là, cet homme, qui se vantait tant de ses prestigieux diplômes, m'a dit « Ah oui Hippocrate, le célèbre footballeur grec ! ».

Angela partit sur un franc éclat de rire en racontant la fin de son histoire, rapidement imité par Gérard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il avait vraiment visité ne serait-ce qu'une université, enchaîna la jeune femme.

\- C'est le genre de chose que je pourrais vérifier. Si tu veux.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon d'une villa de Poznan, en Pologne, assis sur de confortables fauteuils, un verre de vin à la main. Il c'était écoulé trois mois depuis le début de leur opération contre la peste d'hiver et maintenant tout allait pour le mieux.

La première conférence de presse avec les journalistes s'était très bien passée, tout comme celles qui avaient suivi. Les problèmes de ravitaillement avaient cessé après l'intervention du français, Lutz ne cachait d'ailleurs pas son admiration pour cet exploit, qui offrait enfin des conditions de vie décentes au personnel d'Overwatch. Et la campagne de dons avait assuré le financement, permettant à l'opération d'étendre sa zone d'action. D'où leur présence dans cette ville.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Angela d'une voix amusée.

\- Alors, voyons ça...commença Gérard en saisissant une tablette de données. Oh, un message du capitaine Amari. Elle nous dit que la bande armée qui tenait Katovice s'est rendue.

Grâce aux renforts qu'elle avait reçu, Ana avait pu assurer la protection des médecins d'Overwatch. Mais plus que cela, elle réussissait à éradiquer les bandits de certaines régions et à sécuriser ses dernières sur le long terme.

\- Cette opération dépasse toutes nos espérances, dit Angela.

\- Et dire qu'à l'origine, Morrison et Amari l'on autorisé uniquement pour que tu arrêtes de leur crier dessus. Et ils m'y ont affecté pour me ranger dans un tiroir. Ça leur apprendra à nous sous-estimer.

\- Ana n'est pas comme le commandant, protesta Angela. Elle est bien plus compréhensive que lui. Et elle nous a aidée pour cette opération.

L'égyptienne était certes une militaire mais elle faisait toujours le maximum pour limiter le nombre de morts. De plus, elle s'était toujours montrée patiente et amicale avec Angela. Malgré le fait que cette dernière contestait régulièrement les ordres qui lui était donnés.

\- En effet, elle est beaucoup plus facile à vivre que Morrison, répondit Gérard. Mais tu as conscience que c'est juste pour qu'ils puissent jouer au bon flic et mauvais flic avec des personnes comme nous ?

\- Je n'y avait pas pensé, avoua Angela.

\- Amari n'a pas rejoint cette opération pour nous aider mais pour nous surveiller. Elle voulait s'assurer que tu ne mettes pas inutilement en danger la vie d'agents d'Overwatch, ajouta le français.

Ces paroles assombrirent les pensées d'Angela. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit faux mais elle devait admettre que cela avait du sens. Morrison voulait que le chef de la sécurité ait un droit de veto et Ana n'avait pas hésité à dire qu'elle l'emploierait.

\- Pourquoi voudraient-ils te mettre dans un tiroir et te surveiller ? demanda-t-elle à Gérard.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et bien l'écouter me détendra, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le français eut un sourire amusé. Puis il prit une longue gorgée de son verre de vin, avant de poser ce dernier sur une table proche.

\- Au tout début il y avait moi, jeune et brillant garçon désireux de rendre le monde meilleur. Même si je dois avouer que j'étais plus motivé par le défi que cela représentait que par l'idée de sauver des vies.

\- Et donc tu as cherché à rejoindre Overwatch ?

\- Non. Pour moi Overwatch était constitué de soldats qui ne savaient résoudre les problèmes qu'a coup de frappe tactique. Or je n'aime pas combattre et je déteste les armes à feux. Je pense que la violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence. La Crise Omnium aurait pu être évitée si Omni Corporation avait été mieux contrôlée.

Angela afficha un sourire à ces paroles :

\- Vous prêchez une convertie, monsieur Lacroix, répondit-elle d'un ton qui imitait celui du français. Mais qu'as-tu fais si tu n'as pas rejoint Overwatch ? reprit-elle, normalement.

\- J'ai décidé que je voulais changer mon pays. Le rendre meilleur. Vois-tu, j'aime la France. Nous prenons plus soin de nos pauvres que le reste du monde et sommes moins laxistes quant aux abus des grandes compagnies. Mais je reste lucide sur les défauts de notre société, aggravé par la Crise Omnium. Je voulais améliorer les choses.

Il saisit son verre du vin sur la table, but la petite gorgée qui y restait, et le reposa, vide.

\- Les politiques avaient perdu tout réel pouvoir depuis longtemps. Ils n'étaient plus que des marionnettes des plus puissantes familles. Aussi, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les services secrets. Je pensais que je pourrais acquérir là-bas les moyens et les informations nécessaires pour changer les choses.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Angela le connaissait, Gérard affichait une mine vraiment triste. Il semblait souffrir d'une blessure. Une blessure qu'il cachait habituellement derrière son air confiant et léger. Mais les souvenirs qu'il évoquait l'empêchaient de maintenir cette carapace en place.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Angela.

\- Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'étais stupide, dit Gérard. Moi seul contre les plus riches compagnies de France ? C'était couru d'avance... Mais j'étais jeune et rendu arrogant par mes réussites universitaires.

\- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, lui dit Angela.

\- Oui. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes aussi lourdes de conséquences. Enfin... Au début mon plan, si on peut appeler ça un plan, a marché. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'un privilégié, pire un parvenu, se retourne contre la source de sa fortune. J'ai mis à jour certaines affaires de corruption. Protégé des militants et des humanitaires qui gênaient les grands groupes. Et j'ai même utilisé le chantage pour faire passer la loi d'accueil des réfugiés omnic.

Pendant une seconde, il afficha un visage heureux.

\- Parfois, je me dis que juste pour cette loi, ça en valait la peine.

Puis il reprit une expression plus sombre :

\- Mais mes supérieurs ont finalement compris ce que je faisais. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'avaient pas de preuves. Enfin, pas de celles qui auraient permis de me faire condamner devant un tribunal. Alors ils ont employé une autre méthode : j'ai été transféré à Overwatch. « Un grand honneur », me dirent-ils. Sauf qu'en même temps, mes supérieurs transmettaient à Morrison une « mise en garde » sur mes « abus ».

\- Je commence à comprendre, dit Angela. Le commandant a dû être furieux contre toi.

\- Oui. Il m'a qualifié de traître et de criminel. Il est vrai que ce que j'ai fait était contre la loi. Mais c'était pour une bonne cause. Malgré cela, Morrison a exigé que je démissionne et avoue mes actes. Cela équivalait à un suicide, alors bien sûr j'ai refusé. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai été affecté à ce qu'il pensait être une opération impossible, avec Ana Amari pour me surveiller.

\- Je compatis. Sincèrement.

Gérard se recomposa son expression habituelle. Un sourire confiant réapparu bien vite sur son visage.

\- Avec le recul, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. Si j'avais eu moins de chance, j'aurais été jugé pour trahison puis exécuté. A la place, je travaille avec la célèbre docteure Ziegler, l'aidant à sauver des centaines de milliers de personne d'une épidémie.

Angela posa son verre de vin sur la table et s'avança vers Gérard.

\- Et je n'aurais jamais pu en faire autant sans toi.

Seize ans plus tard, Angela n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer précisément ce qui la fit agir ensuite. Accuser l'alcool aurait fourni une excuse facile mais elle se souvenait clairement n'avoir bu qu'un seul verre de vin. Pour le reste elle se perdait en conjoncture : sa jeunesse, l'énergie conférée par le succès, le sentiment de gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers Gérard, l'histoire de ce dernier qui l'avait attendrie ou encore le charme de l'élégant français.

Le fait est, qu'à ce moment elle s'avança davantage et embrassa Gérard. Sur la bouche. Avec passion.

C'était stupide. Même à l'époque elle le savait. Il était un homme marié et ne l'avait jamais caché. De la même façon il ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances. Certes sa manière d'agir avait toujours comporté une part de charme, à la limite du flirt. Mais il était français, cela faisait partie de sa culture. Il ne se comportait pas différemment avec les autres femmes, comme la capitaine Amari, pourtant mariée et bien plus âgée que lui.

Pareillement, Angela avait bien compris que l'attention que Gérard lui avait portée il y a quelques mois venait du fait qu'elle se trouvait alors dans une mauvaise passe. Et en aucun cas d'une tentative de séduction de sa part. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir : Angela avait reconnu dans Gérard les mêmes émotions que celles qu'elle éprouvait pour ses patients.

Angela portait toute la responsabilité de son acte et il y avait mille raisons pour lesquelles Gérard aurait pu la repousser.

Mais il ne le fit pas, répondant à son baisser avec délicatesse et expertise. Cela encouragea la jeune femme qui commença alors à lui retirer sa chemise.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement, avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- Tu m'a dit de profiter de la vie, lui répondit-elle.

\- C'est un bon argument, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Et il l'embrassa à son tour.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

Angela fit quelques pas vers son sac et sortit la photo qui la représentait avec Gérard.

\- Si seulement nous nous étions rencontrés plus tôt, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle posa le cadre et sortit du laboratoire pour se diriger vers le bureau d'Etienne.

\- Eh salut Angel, dit le français en la voyant arriver. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Bonjour Etienne. J'aurais aimé te poser quelques questions sur Amélie Lacroix. Maintenant que je sais qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait...je me suis dit que cela pourrait être utile si je devais de nouveau me retrouver face à Talon.

Elle ne mentait pas. Mais peut-être était elle aussi motivée par une curiosité un peu malsaine. Peut-être.

\- Ah oui. Amélie. Un sacré phénomène. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler pour Gérard, tout ce que je savais de sa femme c'est qu'elle était une célèbre danseuse de ballet dans des opéras chics où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. J'imaginais que c'était le type de femme à être concentrée sur les arts et la culture et laissant à son mari toutes les affaires sérieuses. Genre vieux couple du 20e siècle qui n'existe plus que chez les bourges. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

Angela haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour faire simple, poursuivit Etienne, c'est elle qui s'occupait de gérer tous les soutiens de Gérard dans les hautes sphéres : politiques, diplomates, hommes et femme d'affaires, directeurs d'association, intellectuels, scientifiques... Son carnet d'adresse était impressionnant. Et elle était très douée pour faire en sorte que des gens puissants lui doivent un service. Franchement elle aurait fait une excellente agente de renseignement.

\- Mais je me souviens que Gérard disait des choses comme « je vais faire jouer mes contacts parmi les riches familles. »

\- Oui mais en fait ce qu'il voulait dire par là c'était « je vais demander à ma femme si elle veut bien m'organiser des rendez-vous avec des gens très riches ». Mais évidemment dis comme ça, c'est tout de suite beaucoup moins impressionnant !

Etienne se mit à sourire largement.

\- Gérard dépendait tellement d'Amélie qu'elle aurait pu réduire sa carrière à néant en une seconde. Et elle savait en jouer. Tu te souviens de ces moments où elle venait au quartier général ?

Angela afficha un sourire de façade, clairement artificiel.

\- Oui, dit-elle.

\- Ah que c'était marrant ! reprit Etienne en rigolant. Enfin... Malgré toutes ces bizarreries, je suis persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup tous les deux. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Amélie me semblait même plutôt possessive.

« Plutôt possessive » ... Angela ressentit un frisson. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre, se demandant si un fusil de sniper n'était pas en ce moment pointé sur elle. Un fusil tenu par une femme à la peau bleue.

\- A un moment Ana et elle s'était associées pour contraindre Gérard à moins travailler et à passer plus de temps « en famille », comme la capitaine disait. C'était très drôle à voir à l'époque.

Le sourire d'Etienne disparut brusquement tandis qu'il enchaînait :

\- Mais très triste vu ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

Lui comme Angela savait que la capitaine Ana Amari avait été déclarée tuée au combat par Widowmaker, donc Amélie Lacroix. Même si en vérité la capitaine avait survécu, ce n'était qu'au prix de graves blessures, physiques comme mentales.

\- Est-ce que nous savons pourquoi Amélie a tué Gérard ? demanda Angela.

\- La capitaine Amari a dit à Tracer que c'est par amour du meurtre, répondit Etienne. Qu'elle adore tuer et que Talon lui a offert l'occasion de...pratiquer cela à plein temps. Mais...

Etienne affichait une mine soucieuse.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ana a toujours été très douée pour juger les gens. Mais ce qu'elle décrit, ça ressemble à une maladie mentale. Gérard était psychologue et c'était le plus fin analyste de personnalité que j'ai rencontré. Si sa femme souffrait d'un trouble grave, au point de faire quelque chose d'horrible, je pense qu'il s'en serait aperçu.

Il soupira.

\- Ou peut-être que l'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

Angela hocha la tête.

\- Merci Etienne. C'était...intéressant.

\- De rien Angela.

Après avoir salué le français, elle retourna au laboratoire où elle passa une poignée d'heures à faire de la recherche. Puis, elle reçut un message de Winston lui disant qu'il y avait une urgence et qu'elle devait venir immédiatement en salle de briefing. Curieuse, Angela s'exécuta.

Et il y avait bel et bien une urgence.

\- Le général Pranciškus attaque de nouveau Olomouc, lui annonça le scientifique.


	18. Chapitre 14

 

\- Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Genji, dit la docteure Ziegler.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir aider une cause honorable.

Genji se trouvait dans un des transporteurs d'Overwatch, accompagné de tous les agents qui étaient venus à Paris. L'appareil était posé non loin d'Olomouc.

Lorsque les nouvelles de l'attaque étaient parvenues à Overwatch, les agents étaient immédiatement partis pour la République Tchèque. Angela avait au passage envoyé un message à Genji, lui demandant son aide. Ce qu'il avait immédiatement accepté.

Mais comme le cyborg se trouvait au Japon au moment des fait, Overwatch avait dû lui envoyer un transporteur pour qu'il puisse rejoindre l'Europe au plus vite. Malgré cela, il n'était arrivé que plusieurs heures après les autres agents. Ces derniers avaient fait une reconnaissance en l'attendant.

\- Comment se présente la situation ? demanda le cyborg.

\- Mal, lui répondit Winston. Je crois qu'ironiquement c'est le général Pranciškus qui en fait le meilleur résumé.

Le scientifique actionna un appareil de la table holographique, au centre du transporteur, faisant débuter un enregistrement. La voix du général, puissante et déterminée, ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

\- Encore une fois des hors la loi sont venus semer le chaos dans nos terres natales. Ils se cachent derrière le prétexte fallacieux d'aide humanitaire et arborent l'étendard déchu d'Overwatch. Mais à la vérité, ces vauriens alimentent l'anarchie et la guerre. Ils ont tué certains de mes soldats, des braves hommes et femmes qui avaient dédié leur vie à l'ordre et la paix, et détruit une part importante de notre armement.

\- C'est ensuite que ça devient intéressant, précisa Winston.

\- Ces pertes nous ont obligé à un retrait temporaire. Mais notre détermination à restaurer l'ordre est intacte. Et chacun de mes soldats est prêt à en payer le prix. C'est leur volonté qui est notre plus grande force, pas nos canons. C'est désormais sur eux que repose cet assaut. Nous combattrons les rebelles face à face, dans chaque rue, chaque place, chaque maison, jusqu'à ce qu'Olomouc soit de nouveau sûre. Rien ne nous arrêtera car nous nous luttons pour notre terre et nos familles !

\- J'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur quand il parle comme ça, dit Mei d'une petite voix.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air vraiment très motivé, répondit Tracer.

\- Cela force le respect, admit Reinhard.

\- C'est que de la propagande tout ça ! réagit Torbjörn. Pranciškus est bien tranquille à l'arrière tandis que d'autres s'occupent de sa glorieuse campagne.

\- Le point important est qu'il a changé de tactique, expliqua Winston.

\- Un assaut massif d'infanterie, dit Genji.

\- Exactement. Cela va lui faire subir de lourdes pertes, que le siège aurait évité. Mais à la fin l'issue ne fait aucun doute. Son armée est plus nombreuse, mieux équipée et bien plus expérimentée que les forces qui défendent Olomouc.

\- As-tu un plan ?

\- C'est bien le problème, non.

\- Comment aurait fait le commandant Morrison pour battre une telle armée ? demanda Mei.

\- Il aurait mobilisé une dizaine d'équipes et les aurait fait attaquer toutes en même temps. Elles auraient visé la logistique ennemie, ses lignes de communications et quelques positions clés. Rien de décisif pris séparément. Mais en additionnant les effets de toutes ces frappes, l'armée ennemie aurait été disloquée.

\- Mais nous, on n'a qu'une seule équipe, dit Torbjörn.

\- Nous ne pourrons frapper qu'un ou deux objectifs avant de devoir nous retirer, enchaîna Winston.

\- Donc la question est « que frapper ? », répondit Genji.

\- Exactement. La dernière fois, c'était facile. Nous avions un objectif clair : les canons. Mais là, l'assaut est effectué par des milliers de fantassins, dispersés sur des kilomètres.

\- Et leur chef ? demanda Genji. Le tuer ou le capturer pourrait peut-être arrêter l'attaque.

\- Peut-être, admit Winston.

\- Je n'en suis pas persuadé, dit Reinhard. L'armée de Pranciškus est disciplinée et expérimentée. Ses soldats pourraient vite se remettre de la perte de leur commandant.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il une meilleure idée ? demanda le scientifique.

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- C'est dans ces moment-là que l'on sent le plus l'absence d'un vrai stratège, soupira Winston.

\- Si seulement cap' avait accepté de nous rejoindre...dit Tracer.

\- Bon, tentons de neutraliser leur chef, alors.

\- Sans être sûr que cela puisse marcher, grogna Torbjörn.

\- Parfois, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est espérer, répondit Angela.

\- C'est encore Masque de Fer qui commande l'assaut, dit Winston. Il participe lui-même au combat, au front.

\- Parfait, s'exclama Torbjörn. Ça nous rendra la tâche beaucoup plus facile que la dernière fois. Et on a un compte à régler avec cette face de métal.

\- Alors en route, dit Winston. Comme la dernière fois, ne retenez pas vos coups. Sauf pour Masque de Fer. Vivant, il pourra servir de monnaie d'échange. Oh...que je me sens cynique en disant cela.

\- C'est le métier qui rentre mon grand, dit Lena en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Les agents d'Overwatch s'équipèrent, puis le transport décolla.

\- J'en déduis que vous approuvez totalement cette intervention, docteure Ziegler ? demanda Genji à Mercy.

\- Je n'approuve jamais totalement la violence. Mais dans le cas présent, c'est le moindre mal. Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons aider ces gens. Et contrairement à ce qui s'est passé en France, eux ont demandé cette aide.

\- Savoir que vous pensez cela me rassure grandement.

Genji ne disait que la vérité. Son avis sur la clairvoyance d'Angela n'avait pas changé malgré ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui. Modifier son opinion après avoir entendu cette conversation aurait été aussi stupide que mesquin.

L'appareil aérien atteignit la zone de combats, ces derniers devenant clairement audibles pour les agents à l'intérieur. La reconnaissance effectuée plus tôt associée aux scanners de grandes qualités du transport permirent de localiser rapidement Masque de Fer.

Le commandant ennemi ce trouvait à la tête d'un peloton de soldats d'élite, en train de prendre d'assaut un large et grand bâtiment tenu par des défenseurs d'Olomouc. Le croisé que les agents d'Overwatch avaient combattu se trouvait également là, protégeant de son bouclier un groupe de soldats en train d'installer un mortier.

\- Il nous faut frapper vite et fort, dit Winston, avant que l'ennemi reçoive des renforts. Reinhard, Mei, Torbjörn, faite de votre mieux pour immobiliser nos adversaires. Tracer, Genji et moi allons-nous occuper de capturer Masque de Fer. Mercy, tu restes en réserve et interviens en cas de besoin.

Les agents hochèrent la tête puis débarquèrent du transport. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par des tirs de soldats que Reinhard absorba de son bouclier. Du bâtiment assiégé, des cris de joies se firent entendre.

\- Allez, en avant ! s'exclama Winston. Ces gens comptent sur nous !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sauta vers la position de Masque de Fer.

\- Yahou ! cria Tracer.

Et elle disparut dans un flash bleuté.

Genji dégaina un trio de shuriken et se propulsa en avant, utilisant la force de ses membres surhumains pour parcourir une distance en un temps normalement hors de portée d'un humain ordinaire.

Une dizaine de soldats entouraient Masque de Fer. C'étaient des vétérans, très disciplinés. Mais même eux n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une telle vitesse et ils furent prit au dépourvus par l'attaque du trio. Winston atterrit près de l'un d'entre eux et la simple force de sa masse touchant le sol suffit à faire valser le soldat dans les airs. Un coup de poing du scientifique en condamna un autre au même sort, tandis que Tracer et Genji en neutralisèrent chacun un par leurs tirs.

\- Encore vous, imbéciles ?! s'exclama Masque de Fer. Cela ne vous a pas suffi de mourir une fois ?!

Il se mit à tirer, imité par ses soldats. Mais Winston avait déjà déployé sa barrière.

Dans le reste du champ de bataille, les trois autres agents jouaient leur rôle. Reinhard absorbait les tirs d'une escouade grâce à son champ de force, tandis que Torbjörn en immobilisait une autre grâce à sa tourelle. Il était aidé dans cela par des tirs venant du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient les défenseurs d'Olomouc. Mais restait le croisé ennemi.

\- Commandant ! s'exclama celui-ci, en voyant Masque de Fer assailli.

Il activa les réacteurs de son armure, fonçant vers Winston.

\- Pour Pranciškus ! Cria-t-il en chargeant.

Puis son corps rentra en contact avec un objet bleuté. Il y eu un grand bruit de choc et de verre brisé. Mei venait de crée un mur de glace entre lui et Winston.

\- Il y a comme un mur entre nous deux ! dit joyeusement la climatologue.

\- Tais-toi ! cria Torbjörn. Ce n'est pas négociable !

\- N'écoute pas ce vieux ronchon, Mei, tes blagues sont géniales ! cria Tracer.

Tout en parlant elle s'était téléportée derrière un autre soldat d'élite sur lequel elle tira une rafale. Le gilet pare-balle absorba une partie des dégâts mais le tir déséquilibra l'homme, permettant à Lena de le faire tomber d'un coup sur la tête.

Avec son sabre court, Genji coupa en deux le fusil d'une autre soldate, dégageant un passage entre Winston et Masque de Fer. Le scientifique se précipita en avant, encaissa sans ralentir l'impact d'une grenade, puis se saisit du commandant ennemi.

\- Votre offensive s'achève maintenant ! proclama-t-il.

\- Jamais !

\- Pas très imaginatif comme réplique ! se moqua Tracer.

Mais Masque de Fer n'avait cure de son manque d'originalité. Il avait dégagé de ses sacoches un pack d'explosif et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, l'actionna. Il subit l'explosion de plein fouet, carbonisant son armure et son masque. Mais Winston fut aussi touché et le souffle le contraint à lâcher le commandant ennemi.

Et ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle qui attendait les agents d'Overwatch. Le mur de Mei fut brusquement éclaté par un puissant coup de marteau à réaction, prenant la climatologue par surprise.

\- Paix et ordre ! cria le croisé en la frappant à son tour.

L'impact de l'arme fit valser Mei sur plusieurs mètres.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama Angela, tandis que la climatologue se relevait difficilement.

C'est ce moment que choisit une autre escouade de soldat de Pranciškus pour arriver sur le lieu du combat.

Mais il en fallait plus que cela pour déstabiliser l'élite d'Overwatch.

\- Tracer, sur le croisé, ordonna Winston. Genji, finis-en avec Masque de Fer. Je m'occupe de ses renforts.

Le scientifique avait le visage crispé par la douleur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'activer ses propulseurs et de foncer vers cette nouvelle escouade. Ses poings et son canon tesla eurent vite fait de disperser ces fantassins ordinaires.

Tracer se dirigea en courant vers le croisé ennemi. Ce dernier leva son énorme marteau et l'abattit sur Lena...juste après qu'elle ait disparut dans un flash bleuté.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! cria l'agente, juste derrière lui.

Le croisé se retourna et frappa dans un même mouvement. Mais il avait été trop lent encore une fois. Tracer s'était téléportée à sa gauche.

\- Ici mon chou ! dit-elle en riant, ce qui fit pousser un hurlement de rage à son adversaire.

Ce petit jeu donna à Genji le temps dont il avait besoin. Masque de Fer avait reculé mais ses blessures le rendait particulièrement lent. Le cyborg n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Une des dernières soldates d'élite s'interposa, tirant une rafale sur Genji. Mais celui-ci la renvoya avec son sabre, avant d'utiliser le plat de la lame pour assommer la soldate. Puis il fut sur Masque de Fer.

\- Vous...ne...faite...qu'aggraver...les...choses ! dit celui-ci.

Même modifié par le modulateur vocale, sa voix trahissait une forte douleur.

Masque de Fer leva son lance-grenade vers Genji. Le cyborg lâcha une volée de shurikens qui atteignirent la main droite du commandant ennemi, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Il lui fallut ensuite deux coups de sabre pour assommer cet adversaire particulièrement coriace.

\- Ici Genji, j'ai Masque de Fer.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Winston. Tous au transport !

La retraite fut facile. Les deux escouades de soldats restantes ne pouvaient pas grand-chose, pilonnées qu'elles étaient par la tourelle de Torbjörn et les défenseurs d'Olomouc. Le croisé fut plus réactif. En voyant Genji transporter Masque de Fer, il se désintéressa immédiatement de Tracer pour foncer vers le cyborg. Mais ce dernier était bien trop rapide, même chargé d'un corps inconscient.

\- Non ! cria le croisé une première fois, tandis que Genji sautait par-dessus lui pour atterrir dans le transport. NON ! répéta-t-il alors que l'appareil décollait.

Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre.

\- Youhou ! s'exclama Tracer. Ça s'est bien mieux passé que la dernière fois !

\- Pas pour moi, dit Mei. Outch, ma tête...

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Angela, tout en continuant de la soigner. Tu n'auras aucune séquelle.

Puis la docteure s'approcha de Winston pour s'occuper des dégâts causés par l'explosion et les tirs d'armes légères. Pendant ce temps, Genji posa le corps inconscient de Masque de Fer.

\- Attention avec elle, dit Angela au cyborg. Elle est aussi sévèrement blessée.

\- Elle ? questionna le cyborg.

\- Maintenant que je vois ce Masque de Fer de plus près, je suis sûr que c'est une femme.

\- Eh bien, il est temps de lever le mystère ! s'exclama Tracer.

Elle rejoignit Masque de Fer en deux enjambées et, dans un même mouvement, lui retira son masque. Il y eux des exclamations de surprise dans la salle.

C'était bien une femme. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court, à la militaire, tandis que sa peau très claire était parsemée de nombreuses cicatrices.

\- Lieutenante Jagna ? demanda Winston.

\- C'est bien elle, confirma Torbjörn. Bon sang... J'aurais pensé qu'après Morrison plus rien ne me choquerait. Mais ça reste dur.

\- Très, confirma tristement Tracer.

Genji resta silencieux mais il était aussi troublé que les autres agents. Jagna avait toujours été une femme rude. Mais il s'en souvenait comme celle qui était toujours prête à courir dans une zone de tir pour sauver un de ses co-équipiers. Pour Genji, qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour s'améliorer, il était difficile d'imaginer comment quelqu'un pouvait autant sombrer.

Jagna fut menottée et fouillée. Ils trouvèrent sur elle encore quelques armes et explosifs dissimulés. Puis Angela la soigna à son tour. Les nanites médicales firent rapidement effet et l'ancienne lieutenante ne tarda pas à sortir de l'inconscience.

Elle resta silencieuse en serrant les dents pendant quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver tous ses esprits.

\- Tsss. Alors vous êtes contents de vous ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Et toi donc ? répondit énergiquement Reinhard. Comment as-tu pu te mettre au service d'un tyran brutal et sans scrupules ? Tu étais parmi les plus anciennes d'Overwatch !

\- Pour débarrasser mon pays du crime et de l'anarchie. Mieux vaut une junte que le chaos.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? demanda Winston.

\- C'est indigne d'une officier d'Overwatch ! renchérit Tracer.

\- Bordel, Jagna, je sais que tu es une militaire, commença Torbjörn. Mais tu dois quand même savoir qu'un général qui prend le pouvoir par la force, c'est toujours une source d'emmerdes.

\- Rien ne peux justifier de tuer ou de faire souffrir des innocents, affirma Mercy. Rien.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE ME JUGER ! hurla Jagna.

Il y eu un court silence dans la salle. La polonaise en profita pour enchaîner :

\- Toi, Torbjörn, tu as participé à la création des unités bastions et de tant d'autres omnics ! Tu as plus de sang sur tes mains que quiconque dans cet appareil, alors ne va pas me sortir tes conseils politiques !

Ses yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur Mercy :

\- Quant à vous, docteure Ziegler, à quoi sert donc votre aide humanitaire face à des types en armes qui pillent les campagnes et ravagent des villes ? A rien ! Mais vous être trop lâche pour assumer que résoudre des problèmes passe par la violence ! Vous préférez laisser les autres mener les combats à votre place et ensuite pouvoir leur faire la morale. Hypocrite !

Angela blêmit à ses paroles.

\- Quant à toi Tracer, poursuivit Jagna. Ouais, tu es clean pour le moment. Mais moi aussi je l'était à ton âge. Je ne te donne pas dix ans avant de sacrifier tes principes après un échec de trop !

Lena voulut répondre, mais la rage et l'énergie de la polonaise était telles que l'agente fut incapable de prendre la parole.

\- Quant à toi Winston, j'avoue, tu es parfait. Si courageux, si généreux, si brillant...et pourtant toujours humble.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu es pas humain que tu n'as aucun de nos défauts.

Le scientifique arbora une expression très triste. Jagna avait été habile en l'attaquant sur un des points qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : son admiration pour l'humanité. Une telle cruauté choqua Genji, qui intervint.

\- Aucune faute commise par d'autres ne peut justifier les vôtres.

Jagna se mit à rire, d'un rire triste et malsain.

\- On verra quand tu seras à ma place, Genji. Mais tu l'as déjà été n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu as raconté à tes amis ce que tu avais fait lors de ta première mission ?

\- Non. Mais je suis prêt à le faire et à assumer cette erreur. J'ai travaillé sur mes défauts et les ait dépassés.

\- Facile à dire pour un événement qui s'est déroulé il y a plus de dix ans. J'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais aujourd'hui face à une même situation.

Genji ne répondit rien. La rage qu'il percevait chez son interlocutrice était telle qu'il jugeait inutile de dialoguer. Mais cela ne découragea pas Reinhard :

\- Je pensais que tu étais plus résistante que cela Jagna, dit le vétéran. Et plus patiente.

\- Ou peut être que contrairement à toi, je ne me satisfais pas de vivre en respectant de vieux codes archaïques et désire voir des résultats ?

\- Ça suffit, dit Winston, sortant de sa torpeur. Maintenant que nous te tenons, Pranciškus devra retirer son armée s'il espère revoir sa commandante en second.

\- C'est donc ça ce que vous espériez ? Bande d'imbéciles. Le général préférerait me voir mourir plutôt que de renoncer à une conquête. Et moi aussi.

\- Nous verrons, dit Winston.

Cela mit fin à la conversation. Jagna semblait avoir épuisé ses réserves de rages. Quant aux agents d'Overwatch, ils étaient plongés dans un silence mélancolique. Leur victoire avait désormais un goût amer.

Genji y était moins sensible. Mais il restait aussi silencieux. Maintenant que cette affaire était réglée, il allait pouvoir retrouver son frère et connaître sa décision sur le futur du clan. Il espérait qu'Hanzo ait fait le bon choix.


	19. Chapitre 15

 

\- Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes, déclara Pranciškus, d'une voix méprisante.

Le général était un homme petit et âgé, avec des cheveux blancs comme neige et d'intenses yeux noirs. Il avait dû être robuste autrefois, mais de nombreuses et sévères blessures l'avait affaibli et l'obligeaient à se tenir sur une canne. Toutefois son regard brûlait d'une détermination et d'une volonté à toute épreuve. Cela était perceptible même par écran interposé.

\- Dit celui qui a fait bombarder des hôpitaux, répondit Winston.

Il était à Gibraltar accompagné des autres agents d'Overwatch, en plus d'Etienne. Tous suivaient la discussion avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, répondit Pranciškus.

\- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous retiriez votre armée d'Olomouc. Alors nous libérerons Jagna.

\- C'est absolument hors de question.

\- Vous seriez prêt à sacrifier votre plus fidèle second ?!

\- S'il le faut. Je vais rétablir l'ordre en Europe, quel qu'en soit le coût.

Et il coupa la transmission.

Winston soupira bruyamment.

\- Etienne, quel est la situation à Olomouc ? demanda-t-il.

\- Les troupes de Pranciškus continuent leur progression. Perdre leur commandant n'as pas affecté leurs capacités.

\- Je suis désolé, Winston, dit Genji.

\- Moi aussi, répondit le scientifique. J'espérais vraiment que nous puissions faire une différence.

\- Que vas-tu faire de Jagna ? demanda Genji.

\- La remettre à l'ONU qui la fera sans doute juger pour crimes de guerre. Nous n'avons pas de mandat pour détenir des prisonniers et je n'ai pas envie de commettre un délit de plus.

\- Mais l'ONU ne-elle va pas tenter de t'arrêter pour avoir violé le Petrass Act ?

\- Sans forces de sécurité à ses ordres, la probabilité que l'ONU réussisse à m'arrêter est inférieur à 1%.

Genji eut un léger rire.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu as encore besoin de mon aide dans ce cas ? demanda le cyborg.

\- Je ne penses pas, Genji. Nous allons continuer de réfléchir à la situation d'Olomouc. Mais sans spécialiste en stratégie, je doute que nous trouvions une nouvelle idée. À côté de ça, tes discussions avec ton frère sont très importantes.

\- Bonne chance, Winston.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Genji prit le temps de saluer chacune des autres personnes présentes, puis il partit. Winston avait détaché un transporteur et un pilote pour le ramener au Japon.

Le voyage dura quelques heures et fut sans histoire. Genji descendit à quelques kilomètres d'Hanamura, l'appareil aérien ne pouvant pas trop s'approcher de la ville. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, trop tard pour contacter Hanzo. Genji se rendit donc dans le temple des Shambali de la ville.

Lorsqu'il franchit le hall d'accueil, il se trouva face à Sombra.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? dit-il en tendant la main vers la poignée de son sabre.

\- Hola, amigo. Relax...pas besoin de se battre. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, tu te souviens ?

\- Vous êtes une meurtrière et une criminelle.

\- Allons, amigo, tu ne vas pas m'attaquer alors que je suis juste venue parler ?

\- Je pèse le pour et le contre.

\- Bon et bien pendant que tu pèses, et si tu lisais ça ?

Elle plongea la main dans une des poches de sa veste et en sortit une tablette de données.

\- C'est ce que j'ai obtenu de ces fameuses archives. Selon Araña, ça a énormément intéressé ton frère. On s'est dit que tu aimerais aussi regarder.

Genji hésita une poignée de seconde. Mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter. Il prit la tablette et fixa dessus sa visière.

Le casque du cyborg masquait son visage et toute émotion qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Mais dès les premières lignes de sa lecture, Genji relâcha la garde de son sabre. Il resta fixé sur le document de longues minutes. Puis, près des dernières lignes, il lâcha brutalement la tablette.

\- Ah, ça fait un sacré choc, hein ? commenta Sombra. Moi aussi j'ai été très surprise en lisant ça.

\- C'est impossible. Ces documents sont forcément des faux.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Ton frère a tout fait vérifier par des experts à sa solde, des types pas trop mauvais, je dois le reconnaître. Mais rien ne vaut le témoignage direct, n'est-ce pas, amigos ? Et si tu allais directement demander à ton vieil ami, Jesse McCree ?

Genji ne répondit rien.

\- J'ai ajouté ses dernières coordonnées sur la tablette et j'ai laissé un véhicule près de ce charmant monastère. Ton copain bouge beaucoup. Mais si tu te dépêches, tu devrais pouvoir le croiser.

Toujours aucune réponse du cyborg.

\- Ou alors tu peux aller voir ton frère et lui demander l'avis de ses experts. Mais à ta place, j'éviterais. Il est plutôt de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Je le sais parce qu'on se voit beaucoup depuis qu'il a accepté de s'allier avec Talon.

Sombra fit un clin d'œil.

\- A plus, amigo, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra très vite.

Puis elle disparut dans un flash violacé.

Le cyborg resta immobile une poignée de secondes. Puis, lentement, il ramassa la tablette avant de sortir du monastère.

Il lui fut facile de trouver l'appareil de Sombra, un transport aérien monoplace, qui était même doté d'un pilote automatique. Genji entra les coordonnés de McCree. Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il profita du voyage pour dormir un peu. Quelques heures plus tard, il était au Nouveau Mexique, près d'un petit village d'à peine une centaine d'habitants, entouré d'une vaste plaine aride. Une rapide observation à distance permit à Genji de constater que McCree ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se dirigea donc vers l'autre communauté la plus proche.

Son ouïe améliorée perçut les bruits d'arme à feu bien avant qu'il puisse voir ceux qui les maniaient. Il accéléra.

\- Coincez-le ! cria un homme armé d'une carabine.

« Le » désignait un individu vêtu d'un poncho-rouge et portant un chapeau de cow-boy, en train de se cacher derrière un morceau de mur. Genji avait retrouvé McCree.

Le cyborg se précipita vers l'homme en arme. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être assommé d'un coup de poing.

Le lieu du combat était un bâtiment en chantier, sans doute celui d'un immeuble d'habitation. Sur un panneau non loin était écrit « Pour votre confort, des travaux sont en court dans cette zone. Merci de ne pas y entrer. » suivi du logo d'une entreprise, accompagné de jolies photos du futur bâtiment qui y serait construit. Non loin se trouvait d'ailleurs une poignée d'engins de chantier, mais pas d'ouvriers. Sans doute s'étaient-ils enfuis aux premiers coups de feu.

\- Là, un omnic ! cria une femme portant un fusil d'assaut, en désignant Genji.

Elle se mit à tirer mais le cyborg avait déjà rejoint son ancien collègue.

\- Eh, salut Genji, réagit McCree. C'est sympa de venir m'aider.

Tout en parlant il sortit de son couvert et fit feu de son six-coups. Une balle se logea entre les deux yeux de la femme.

\- Bordel, restez à couvert ! cria un troisième individu.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Genji.

\- Honnêtement, je suis plus trop sûr. Sois ce sont les copains des braqueurs que j'ai abattus la semaine dernière, soit ce sont des membres de mon ancien gang.

\- T'es un homme mort, Jesse !

\- Ah bha, voilà, des membres de mon ancien gang. Il n'y a que les Deadlocks qui m'appellent Jesse.

\- Grenade ! cria Genji.

Le projectile tomba près de leur position mais les deux anciens agents avaient eu le réflexe de s'écarter. Le cyborg repéra le tireur et sauta dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce que...dit l'homme, en tentant de dégainer un pistolet.

Mais le poing de Genji l'envoya dans l'inconscient. Le bruit d'un fusil qu'on arme se fit entendre sur sa gauche et il se retourna. Bruit de coup de feu. Une autre Deadlock s'effondra sur le sol, une balle dans la tête.

\- T'inquiète l'ami, cria McCree. Je te couvre.

\- Ils sont deux, on se tire ! cria un Deadlock.

Il y eu des bruits de course précipitée. Les deux anciens agents tentèrent d'apercevoir les fuyards mais les murs du chantier offraient de trop nombreuses cachettes et les Deadlocks survivants réussirent à partir.

\- Tu les assommes ? demanda McCree, tout en sortant un cigare d'une de ses poches. Pas sûr qu'ils méritent une telle générosité. Ce sont tous des trafiquants d'armes et des meurtriers.

\- Et toi je te trouve bien violent. N'étais-tu pas un des leurs, autrefois ?

McCree alluma son cigare et le mit à sa bouche.

\- Ouais. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Allez, partons avant que ces ordures se réveillent.

Ils se mirent à marcher, s'écartant du chantier pour se diriger dans la plaine déserte qui les séparait de la partie active de la ville.

\- Si tu continues de combattre des bandits, pourquoi n'as-tu pas rejoint Winston ? demanda le cyborg.

\- Ah. J'y ai pensé. Mais il y a une prime sur ma tête et le monde pense que je suis moi-même un criminel. Winston a déjà trop de problèmes avec la loi pour s'encombrer d'un boulet comme moi. Et toi, Genji, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce trou perdu ?

\- Je voudrais que tu me racontes l'opération que Blackwatch et la Section Renseignement ont mené contre les Shimadas, il y a treize ans.

McCree s'arrêta soudainement et fronça les sourcils

\- Qui t'en a parlé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Alors c'est vrai. Il y a bien eu une opération.

\- Mince, dit McCree en jetant son cigare au sol.

Il l'écrasa aussitôt.

\- Mieux vaut pas déterrer ces vieux cadavres, Genji. Ça n'apportera rien de bon, crois-moi.

\- C'est mon droit de connaître la vérité.

Le cow-boy soupira.

\- Ça va être long, prévient-il.

\- J'écouterais le temps qu'il faudra.

\- D'accord. Bon... Mon rôle dans cette histoire débute peu après mon enrôlement dans Blackwatch. J'avais eu le temps de finir mon entraînement et de réussir brillamment quelques missions. Puis, mon boss m'a convoqué pour une réunion ...

_*Il y a treize ans*_

McCree avançait tranquillement, se tenant juste derrière Gabriel Reyes. Le chef de Blackwatch était un homme qui portait court ses cheveux bruns et arborait une petite barbe bien taillée, tout comme sa moustache. Ses yeux était d'un beau marron clair. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme et d'une armure noire, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir l'emblème de Blackwatch ainsi que celui d'Overwatch.

Les deux étaient en Suisse, au quartier général d'Overwatch, juste devant une petite salle de réunion située un peu à l'écart.

\- Salut, Gabriel, dit une voix, dont l'anglais trahissait un léger accent italien.

Celle qui avait parlé était une femme, légèrement plus jeune que Reyes. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un noir intense. Son corps était un peu gras, avec des cuisses larges. Malgré cela, elle possédait une musculature de soldate d'élite. Cela fit penser à McCree qu'elle devait plus ses formes à un amour de la nourriture qu'à un manque d'exercice. Sa tenue était très décontractée, avec un pantalon vert et un haut bleu.

\- Et voilà donc le fameux McCree ! poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le cow-boy. Alors c'est donc lui la gâchette la plus rapide de l'ouest ? Bigre, regardez-moi cette tenue : un pur concentré de cliché.

\- McCree voici Bianca, dit Reyes. Elle dirige la section renseignement d'Overwatch.

\- Bonjour madame, dit le cow-boy. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et oui je me débrouille au revolver.

\- Oh, c'est mignon tant de modestie. J'ai vu des vidéos de tes entraînement. C'est plus que se débrouiller à ce niveau.

\- Merci.

Gabriel s'assit et les deux autres l'imitèrent.

\- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir en avance ? questionna Bianca.

Le chef de Blackwatch lui fit un sourire amical.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- C'est gentil. À quel sujet, au fait ?

\- J'ai peur que tu aies soutenu le plan de notre ami le français pour de mauvaises raisons.

L'italienne rigola.

\- Par « mauvaise raison », tu entends « séduite par ses beaux yeux » ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Gabriel.

\- Mais c'est tellement sous-entendu. Enfin... Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui est jaloux que Morrison ait préféré valider son plan plutôt que le tien ?

Cette conversation ne surprenait pas McCree outre mesure. Il avait toujours pensé que les grands héros d'Overwatch étaient des humains comme les autres. Impressions qui c'était renforcée lorsqu'il les avait rejoints. Mais le cow-boy n'avait pas perdu son bon sens.

\- Hum, vous préfériez peut-être que je sorte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ira, lui dit Gabriel.

\- Mon pauvre, dit Bianca à McCree. Tu dois ne rien comprendre à notre conversation. Je vais te faire une explication rapide.

Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise avant d'enchaîner :

\- Il y a quelques temps, Morrison a décidé de s'en prendre aux Shimadas, une très puissante famille de criminels japonais. Il a demandé à plusieurs services de lui soumettre des plans d'actions. Ton supérieur a alors proposé la même méthode que celle qu'il a utilisée contre tes copains les Deadlocks : infiltration puis coup de filet massif.

\- Méthode qui a prouvé son efficacité, dit Gabriel.

\- C'est peu de le dire, boss, ajouta McCree.

\- À côté de ça, poursuivit Bianca. J'ai encouragé mon second, monsieur Lacroix, à présenter son propre plan. Un truc plus...

\- Fantaisiste, compléta Gabriel.

\- ...original, dit Bianca. Un mélange de manipulation, de frappe ciblée et de programme social. Le fait est que le plan de Lacroix a reçu le soutien de la capitaine Amari, de la docteure Ziegler, d'une bonne moitié de nos superviseurs de l'ONU et le mien. Face à ça le plan de Gabriel Reyes était soutenu par... Gabriel Reyes.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

\- Le choix fut vite fait. Ce qui motive ma question précédente.

\- D'accord, merci pour les explications.

Reyes baissa la tête et reprit la parole.

\- Non Bianca, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je peux comprendre que Jack préfère parfois d'autres approches que la mienne. Mais le plan de Gérard me paraît juste totalement irréaliste.

\- Et pourquoi donc, commandant Reyes ? demanda la voix du français.

Gérard franchit la porte de la salle, qu'il venait d'ouvrir, entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je suis curieux de connaître l'opinion de quelqu'un d'aussi éminent que vous, enchaîna-t-il, tout sourire.

À l'arrivé du français, Gabriel eut une expression profondément amusée.

\- Avez-vous tout entendu depuis le début, monsieur Lacroix ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Bianca et moi travaillons dans le même bureau. Donc quand elle est partie dix minutes avant le début de notre réunion, j'ai compris ce qui se passait. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le meilleur moment pour entrer en scène. C'est réussi ?

\- Plutôt oui, lui dit l'italienne, en riant.

\- Je suis surpris qu'une personne aussi intelligente que vous propose un plan aussi irréaliste, dit Gabriel

\- Expliquez- moi en quoi, commandant, dit le français en s'asseyant. Je suis très intéressé. Et bonjour à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers McCree. Je suis Gérard Lacroix.

\- Jesse McCree, monsieur.

\- Vous comptez utiliser les deux tiers de vos ressources dans des programmes sociaux, dit Gabriel. Il vous en manquera immanquablement pour toutes les opérations liées aux renseignements et aux combats.

\- Les programmes sociaux sont la meilleure arme contre le crime. En lancer un nous épargnera quantités d'affrontement. Quant aux informations, cette opération clandestine rétablira la balance, pour un coût très léger.

\- Si vous voulez éradiquer le crime, il faut le faire par les armes. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé contre les Deadlocks et ça a marché.

\- Non, ça n'a pas marché, répondit Gérard.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez éliminé, emprisonné ou recruté les trois quarts des Deadlocks, ce qui a réduit l'activité de leur gang de trois quarts. Mais les sources du crime sont toujours là. Je ne donne pas dix ans à la région avant de voir émerger un nouveau gang Deadlock, encore plus fort que le précédent.

Le français marqua une courte pause avant d'enchaîner :

\- En revanche, mon plan permettra que plus aucune activité criminelle d'envergure ne puisse être pratiquée dans les quartiers où opèrent les Shimadas, cela pour plusieurs dizaines d'années. Même mieux que ça : je ferais en sorte que les criminels déjà en activité accèdent à une vie normale. Ça, c'est une victoire contre le crime.

Reyes soupira.

\- À supposer que tout ce que vous venez de dire arrive réellement, le plan de cette opération clandestine me paraît tout aussi fantasque que l'autre.

\- Quel dommage que le commandant Morrison t'ais expressément ordonné de l'aider, hein ? dit l'italienne.

\- J'ai fait des analyses de personnalité extrêmement poussées, affirma Gérard. Tout se déroulera comme prévu. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pourrez nous sortir un « je vous l'avait bien dit ». Je retournerai alors seconder Bianca et ne serai plus dans vos pattes.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai amené l'agent que vous vouliez. Exécutez donc votre plan.

Gérard se mit face à McCree :

\- En tant qu'ancien membre des Deadlocks, vous devez vous y connaître en trafic d'armes ? demanda le français.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la période de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier.

\- Je comprends. Vous aimeriez tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Mais, pour le bien du plus grand nombre, je vais devoir vous demander de replonger dans cette activité. Vous pensez en être capable ?

\- Si nécessaire.

\- Merci, Jesse.

McCree était surprit du comportement du français. Depuis son entrée dans Blackwatch, on n'avait fait que lui donner des ordres. C'était normal mais...ça faisait quand même plaisir que son avis soit demandé. Et qu'on lui dise merci.

\- Voilà la première étape du plan, dit Gérard. Vous, et d'autres anciens Deadlocks maintenant dans Blackwatch, vous aller monter un gang de trafic d'arme entre le Japon et les États-Unis. Un gang dont vous serez le chef. Vous devrez opérez juste à la limite du territoire des Shimadas. Mais n'essayez pas de les concurrencer pour le moment. La section renseignement vous aidera à faire fructifier votre...commerce.

\- Nous allons créer un gang pour combattre le crime ?

\- Je sais, cela peut paraître étrange. Mais je vous assure que c'est nécessaire. Et surtout ça ne durera pas très longtemps. D'ici deux ou trois mois « votre » gang sera détruit et nous aurons porté un coup décisif aux Shimadas.

\- D'accord. J'ai juste une question.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si un agent de Blackwatch se faisant passer pour un criminel se fait arrêter ? Ça pourrait arriver si la police est très active dans des quartiers où vous voulez qu'on s'implante.

\- Procédure habituelle, réagit Gabriel. Si vous vous faite arrêter, on niera vous connaître. À toi et les autres de ne pas vous faire choper.

\- Non, dit Gérard.

Reyes se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

\- Ce sont les procédures de Blackwatch.

\- Mon plan, mon opération. Si un agent se fait arrêter par la police, je le ferais extrader. Via mon propre réseau.

\- Bon. Si vous voulez gâcher vos ressources pour faire du babysitting...comme vous voulez.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit McCree.

\- C'est normal, lui répondit Gérard. Bonne chance pour votre mission.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Genji.

\- J'ai fait ce qui était attendu de moi. Je me suis fabriqué une fausse identité, j'ai contacté quelques anciens partenaires aux USA et puis j'ai bougé au Japon pour monter mon trafic d'armes. La section renseignement m'a bien aidé et « mon gang » a rapidement grossi en taille et en puissance.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, on est entré dans le cœur de l'opération


	20. Chapitre 16

 

_*Il y a treize ans*_

\- Merci d'avoir tiré mon ami de taule, monsieur.

\- C'est normal, répondit Gérard. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. De mon côté, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre excellent travail.

\- Oh, vous êtes trop choux tous les deux, dit Bianca en serrant les mains de manière très exagérée.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que nous vous laissions en tête à tête et repassions plus tard ? demanda moqueusement Gabriel.

Les quatre se trouvaient au Japon, réunis dans un petit appartement discret au cœur d'un quartier d'habitation. Il y avait sur la table quelques verres et une bouteille de vin, sans doute amené par Gérard, car il s'agissait d'un cru angevin.

\- Je vais vraiment être obligé d'être le type sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le français.

\- Avoir des responsabilités t'oblige à certains sacrifices, lui répondit Bianca.

\- Très bien... Donc, nous allons pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape de l'opération.

Il prit une gorgée de vin, posa son verre sur la table, puis sortit d'une de ses poches un projecteur holographique, qu'il activa aussitôt. Une image fut diffusée, montrant un supermarché japonais.

\- Ce lieu est une couverture des activités des Shimadas pour leur trafic d'armes. Ce soir, une des nièces du chef de clan sera là-bas, pour faire une inspection.

Gérard regarda McCree dans les yeux :

\- Il faut que vous preniez le contrôle de cet endroit et tuiez cette femme, tout en laissant au moins un survivant. Tout seul.

Reyes eut un rire amusé :

\- Je vous trouve plutôt expéditif pour quelqu'un qui prétend que...comment vous dites déjà ? « La violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence ».

\- Premièrement, dit Gérard, cela ne vient pas de moi mais d'un auteur nommé Isaac Asimov. Ses écrits sont de grande qualité, vous devriez les lire.

Gabriel leva les yeux.

\- À l'âge où vous lisiez des livres, je me battais contre des robots tueurs qui voulaient exterminer l'humanité.

\- Deuxièmement, enchaîna le français, impassible, je dois composer avec des millénaires d'histoire humaine remplis d'incompétentes violences. Cela m'oblige parfois à m'abaisser à ce niveau.

\- Une façon très élégante de dire que vous trahissez vos idéaux pour faire réussir votre plan.

\- Si vous voulez, dit Gérard en faisant un vague geste de la main. Bref, pensez-vous être capable d'accomplir cette mission ? demanda-t-il à McCree.

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je fasse ça tout seul ?

\- Pour paraître le plus menaçant possible. Que vous tuiez une proche de leur chef fera déjà de vous une cible pour les Shimadas. Mais si vous le faites à un contre dix ? Vous deviendrez leur ennemi numéro un.

\- Je commence à comprendre. Vous voulez susciter des représailles pour leur tendre un piège ?

\- Gabriel n'avait pas menti sur votre ingéniosité. C'est exactement ça. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à en rajouter. Dites que vous allez tuer vous-même tous les Shimadas, que leur temps est révolu, que vous êtes le prochain maître de la ville...vous voyez le genre.

McCree eut un sourire.

\- Ok. Ce sera marrant.

Ceci dit ils échangèrent quelques salutations, puis se séparèrent. McCree s'occupa de gérer certaines affaires de son gang. Puis le soir venu, il se rendit au supermarché.

Il était tard et l'endroit était fermé depuis longtemps. Dédaignant la porte principale, le cow-boy se rendit à l'arrière du bâtiment. Là-bas se trouvait un petit parking, dans lequel était garé quelques camions de livraison, juste devant une porte à double battants.

\- Bingo, murmura McCree, en voyant que la porte était gardée.

Il y avait deux gros-bras sur place, l'un habillé de cuir noir déchiré, l'une d'un jean et d'un t-shirt portant l'effigie d'un groupe de musique. Ils étaient équipés de pistolets-mitrailleurs.

McCree dégaina son six-coups, sortit de son couvert et abattit la femme d'une balle à la tête. L'autre, surpris et terrifié, resta une seconde sans réagir avant d'attraper son arme. Mais McCree était déjà sur lui. Le cow-boy le frappa de son bras métallique et le criminel se retrouva projeté au sol.

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à la vie ? demanda McCree en pointant son six-coups vers lui.

\- Eh...ouais. Ouais, vachement même ! insista l'homme, en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- La nièce du chef, dis-moi à quoi elle ressemble !

\- Eh... cheveux noir, queue de cheval, sweat et jean, pas loin de la trentaine.

\- Merci l'ami, dit McCree.

Et il l'assomma d'un puissant coup de crosse.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre du bâtiment. McCree se cala dos au mur, juste à côté de la porte du supermarché. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître trois autres criminels. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, manquant le cow-boy caché sur leur gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a entendu un tir ! Oh merde...

McCree fit feux trois fois, enchaînant les tirs en à peine une seconde. Il y eut trois nouveaux cadavres sur le sol.

Prudent, il rechargea son arme avant d'entrer dans le supermarché. C'était la partie arrière du bâtiment, celle dédiée aux stocks et à la partie administrative. La porte ouvrait directement sur un petit entrepôt, rempli de caisses de divers produits.

McCree entendit le bruit de deux personnes qui murmuraient à voix basse. Il approcha doucement.

\- Ça fait déjà deux minutes, on devrait pas aller voir ?

\- Elle nous a dit d'attendre ici.

Le cow-boy aperçut trois autres criminels. Ils étaient juste devant une caisse sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Kiwai sweets, les meilleurs bonbons à la fraise ! ». À l'intérieur se trouvaient une vingtaine de fusils d'assaut, dont étaient équipé les criminels.

McCree sortit de son couvert, pointa son arme et... aperçut une forme jaillissant sur sa droite, une lame pointée vers son cœur. Il fit une roulade arrière et le sabre ne transperça que l'air.

Le cow-boy eut le temps d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat. Puis Kazue disparut de sa vue. Mais McCree avait d'autres soucis, car les trois autres criminels pointaient désormais leurs fusils d'assaut dans sa direction.

\- Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Les balles se mirent à pleuvoir tandis qu'il se mettait à couvert.

\- Encerclez-le ! cria un des hommes de main.

\- Ou du moins essayez...murmura McCree.

Le cow-boy les entendit se séparer pour le contourner. Grossière erreur. Il se porta à la rencontre de celui qui avançait sur sa droite. Le gros bras se retrouva seul face à McCree et finit avec une balle dans la tête. Puis une volée de shurikens s'abattit sur le cow-boy.

\- Aïe !

Cette fois il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver, juste à se décaler pour que les projectiles atteignent son plastron. Ce dernier avait partiellement bloqué les shurikens, causant quelques légères piqûres.

Toujours sans trace de la ninja, McCree se dirigea vers les gros bras. Ces derniers avançaient vers lui groupés, bien plus prudemment.

Le cow-boy bondit vers un couvert proche, saisit une grenade à sa ceinture et...la jeta derrière lui.

Il y eut un flash de lumière puis McCree se retourna. Comme il l'avait prévu, Kazue avait encore voulu l'attaquer par derrière tandis qu'il visait ses sbires. Mais la grenade flash du cow-boy l'avait sonnée, la laissant immobile une seconde. Le six-coups fit feu et la cousine de Genji s'effondra sur le sol.

Les deux gros bras restant s'enfuirent en voyant le corps sans vie de leur cheffe. Ce fut leur dernière erreur : ce faisant, ils entrèrent dans la ligne de mire de McCree qui n'eut aucune difficulté à les abattre.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

McCree interrompit son récit. Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Je pensais que tu ferais une remarque, dit le cow-boy.

\- J'attends la fin de l'histoire pour cela.

\- Genji, je voudrais te dire... Je me suis jamais caché derrière l'excuse de « je ne fais que suivre les ordres ». Je travaillais à Blackwatch parce que ça me plaisait. Quand Reyes a commencé à merder, je suis parti. Mais si j'ai tué cette femme, c'était pas pour te faire du mal à toi.

\- Je sais. Continue, s'il te plaît.

\- Bon, alors j'ai réveillé le type assommé, j'ai pris ma meilleure voix de méchant et je lui ai ordonné de retourner voire son chef pour lui raconter ce que j'ai fait, lui dire que j'allais tuer tous les Shimadas de mes propres mains et que cette ville m'appartenait désormais. Puis, j'ai retrouvé les trois autres...

*Il y a treize ans*

\- Bien, après ce coup d'éclat les Shimadas essaieront de vous tuer dès demain soir, dit Gérard à McCree. Leur chef en personne mènera le commando.

\- Prétendument, intervint Gabriel.

Les quatre étaient dans le même appartement, seule la bouteille de vin avait changé. Cette fois c'était un bourguignon.

\- Homme de peu de foi, se moqua Bianca.

\- Je trouve que tu as beaucoup trop confiance dans ton petit protégé.

\- Mon petit protégé ? Oh, c'est tellement adorable, dit comme ça !

Elle tourna son regard vers Gérard.

\- C'est officiel, tu es à partir de maintenant « mon petit protégé ».

Gérard eut un sourire amusé.

\- Commandant Reyes, dit-il ensuite, vous êtes réputé pour vos capacités à anticiper les mouvements de vos adversaires et à leur tendre des pièges. Vous devriez comprendre que c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- J'analyse les tactiques employées par l'ennemi, répondit Gabriel. Et de là je déduis leurs styles de combat et leurs mouvements potentiels. Or les tueurs à gage sont des individus patients et pragmatiques. Pas le genre à attaquer dès le lendemain pour accomplir une vengeance.

\- Je comprends mieux. Vous ne prenez pas en compte le profil psychologique.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis un soldat ?

\- Et moi un psychologue. J'ai compris que le chef des Shimada était quelqu'un de très attaché à sa famille et qu'il sur-réagirait si on la menaçait.

\- Vous m'en direz tant.

\- De toute manière, nous en aurons bientôt le cœur net, dit Bianca. Et là, on verra qui pourra faire « je vous l'avais bien dit » à l'autre.

\- Parfaitement, enchaîna Gérard. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de poster une de vos équipes en embuscade près de la résidence de McCree, puis d'abattre les Shimadas qui viendront attaquer.

\- Non, dit Gabriel

Gérard eut une mine surprise.

\- Excusez-moi ? réagit-il.

\- Vous voyez comme c'est désagréable quand on vous le fait ? se moqua Reyes. Bref, il n'y aura pas d'équipe supplémentaire. C'est une opération clandestine, dont ni le directeur, ni l'ONU ne sont informés. Mieux vaut que le moins de monde possible soit au courant, même à l'intérieur de Blackwatch.

\- Les Shimadas enverront leurs meilleurs assassins. McCree seul ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Nous allons donc nous en charger nous-même, dit joyeusement Bianca.

\- Pardon ? demanda le français.

\- Quel est le problème, Gérard ? À nous quatre on fera largement l'affaire. Gabriel est une légende vivante, moi j'ai été dans les forces spéciales. Quant à toi, j'ai lu tes évaluations au combat : tu es du même niveau qu'un agent d'élite. Ajoutons à ça la plus rapide gâchette de l'ouest...

\- En fait, je viens du sud, madame.

\- D'accord...donc la gâchette la plus rapide du sud, et nous devrions pouvoir gérer une poignée de types armés de sabres et de shurikens.

\- C'est moi qui suit en charge de cette opération, dit Gérard.

\- Mais c'est nous deux qui te fournissons les ressources, lui répondit l'italienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Reyes. Appeler Jack et lui dire que nous vous forçons à combattre pour mettre en œuvre votre propre plan ? Aller y, ce sera très marrant à voir.

Gérard fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Je suis un agent de renseignement, un stratège et un analyste de personnalité. M'envoyer au combat serait comme donner des perles à des cochons.

\- Oooh, pauvre chou...dit Bianca. J'ai envie de te pincer la joue en faisant « bouzou, bouzou », tellement tu es mignon.

Gabriel rigola tandis que le français serrait les dents.

\- Tu sais que je déteste me battre.

\- Vous pourrez toujours le dire aux Shimadas, se moqua Gabriel.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit sur les responsabilités et les sacrifices qui vont avec ? répondit Bianca.

Elle sourit gentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Tu es « mon petit protégé » après tout.

Gérard soupira.

\- Très bien. Nous ferons ainsi.

Le lendemain soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans le quartier général du gang créé par McCree. Il s'agissait d'une petite villa avec vue sur la mer, qui se situait non loin du port. L'endroit était gardé par une poignée de porte-flingues que le cow-boy avait engagé aux États-Unis et au Japon. Les quatre membres d'Overwatch attendaient patiemment dans un des salons de la demeure.

Gabriel s'était équipé de son gilet pare-balle et de deux massifs fusils à pompe. Bianca avait une armure complète de couleur noire, accompagnée d'un casque à visière, qui masquait entièrement son visage. Elle était armée d'une lourde carabine, d'apparence très complexe. Gérard lui, s'était habillé de vêtements très banals : une tunique d'un vert très laid accompagné d'un pantalon blanc un peu sale. Il n'avait pas d'arme visibles.

\- Gérard, ton choix vestimentaire pour ce combat est...particulier, commenta Bianca. Tu n'aurais pas pu garder ta tenue de la veille ?

\- Non. Je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à ma femme pourquoi le costume en soie qu'elle m'a offert était déchiré par des coups de sabre.

\- Mais tu étais obligé de mettre des trucs aussi moches à la place ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que nous parlions de la qualité esthétique de ton armure ?

Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion car des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre.

\- Chef ! Chef ! cria un des hommes de McCree. Trois de nos sentinelles ne répondent pas et ceux qui sont partis voir ce qui se passait n'ont pas donné de nouvelles !

\- Entre et explique-moi ça, dit le cow-boy.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un des criminels que McCree avait engagé pour garder la villa. Puis une flèche transperça la gorge de l'homme et il s'effondra.

Au même moment, trois silhouettes pénétrèrent dans la pièce par les fenêtres. Elles étaient entièrement vêtues d'une combinaison noire en tissu, qui masquait tout leur corps, visage compris. Deux autres passèrent par la porte.

Le membres d'Overwatch tirèrent. Mais leurs ennemis étaient rapides et savaient se mettre à couvert. Seul McCree parvint à faire mouche, blessant un adversaire au bras. Les ninjas dégainèrent des sabres tout en continuant d'avancer.

Gabriel fit feu une seconde fois et toucha un de ses adversaires à la tête, tandis que Bianca activait un mécanisme sur son fusil. Une onde sonore se dégagea de l'arme sur un mètre, assommant le ninja qui l'attaquait. McCree lui, avait esquivé une fente avant d'abattre son adversaire d'un tir à bout portant.

Voyant un ennemi foncer sur lui, Gérard arbora une expression de pure terreur.

\- Je...juste...domestique ! bafouilla-t-il en japonais.

Le ninja qui le chargeait se détourna alors pour attaquer Reyes, tournant son dos au français. Gérard en profita pour le saisir par derrière, avant de le plaquer au sol, plongeant le shimada dans l'inconscient.

Voyant ce qui était arrivé, Bianca regarda Gérard avec un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ? demanda le français. Ma tactique est efficace, dit-il en montrant l'ennemi qu'il avait assommé.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- C'était facile, commenta McCree.

\- La surprise et la discrétion étaient leurs meilleurs atouts et ils les ont toutes deux perdues, répondit Gabriel. Je pense qu'ils vont battre en retraite.

Il y eu un bruit de vrombissement de corde et une flèche passa à l'endroit où se trouver la tête de Reyes. Mais ce dernier avait esquivé le tir, bougeant à une vitesse surhumaine.

\- Hypothèse rejetée, dit Bianca. A couvert !

Ils s'écartèrent de la porte, mais d'autres tirs venaient des fenêtres. L'italienne activa un autre mécanisme de son arme et il se dégagea du canon une toile métallique, au maillage incroyablement dense, qui vint se coller aux fenêtres, les recouvrant totalement. La prochaine flèche fut stoppée net.

\- Je vois que ta passion pour la technologie a donné quelques résultats utiles, dit Gabriel.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point !

\- Avec une seule entrée, se sera facile de se défendre, analysa McCree.

C'est à ce moment qu'un des murs explosa, créant un trou béant par lequel s'engouffraient d'autres ninjas.

Cette manœuvre avait surpris les membres d'Overwatch et seul Gabriel eut les réflexes nécessaires pour tirer, abattant un de leurs assaillants. Mais il y en avait bien d'autres. McCree dût utiliser une de ses grenades flash pour éviter d'être submergé. Bianca prit plusieurs coups de sabre mais son armure la protégea efficacement. Gérard réutilisa sa méthode de « Je...juste...domestique » et mit à terre la shimada qui l'assaillait. Deux autres ninjas s'arrêtèrent alors, tournant leur regard vers lui. Le français soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en tirer avec ce coup-là encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse les deux shimadas le chargèrent, sabre en avant. Gérard se mit en garde, mains ouvertes vers le bas. Lorsque le premier shimada fut sur lui, le français esquiva souplement son attaque tout en saisissant son adversaire à la hanche et au poignet. Puis il projeta le shimada derrière lui. Entraîné autant par son propre élan que par la prise de Gérard, le ninja fut projeté sur quelques mètres et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Une prise similaire écarta le deuxième assaillant.

\- De l'Aïkido ? dit Bianca, tout en parant un coup de son fusil. Ça ne fait pas très français !

\- Apprends à cuisiner des pizzas et je me mettrais à la boxe ! répondit Gérard, alors qu'il esquivait une autre attaque.

\- Marché conclu !

Après le choc initial, le combat tournait en faveur des membres d'Overwatch. Maintenant qu'ils les affrontaient, McCree se rendait bien compte que leurs adversaires étaient plus habitués aux attaques surprises et aux assassinats silencieux. Dans les combats face à face, comme celui-ci, ils étaient trop désavantagés par leur armement archaïque.

Soudain le cow-boy entendit un des shimadas crier quelque chose en japonais suivit d'un...rugissement de dragon ? McCree vit alors un des assaillant le charger. L'homme était entouré d'un halo bleuté, qui illuminait aussi sa lame, et avançait à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Le cow-boy dû se jeter au sol pour ne pas être tranché en deux. Il était à moitié relevé lorsque qu'un pied entra en contact avec sa figure, le faisant se cogner contre le mur. Le tranchant du sabre l'atteignit alors au torse et McCree grogna de douleur, tandis que le plastron était transpercé.

Une puissante détonation se fit entendre et le ninja dut se retirer pour ne pas être troué par le fusil de Gabriel. Le commandant se mit entre son agent et le Shimada. Un duel s'engagea.

Les deux hommes bougeaient à une vitesse surhumaine. Chaque fois que Gabriel tirait, le Shimada esquivait tout en avançant, obligeant Reyes à reculer pour rester hors de portée du sabre. Cette danse dura quelques dizaines de secondes. Puis, au lieu de reculer après avoir tiré, Reyes avança, frappant de ses imposants fusil à pompe un endroit apparemment vide. Mais c'est vers cet emplacement que se dirigea le ninja, qui prit le coup de plein fouet. Gabriel avait anticipé son mouvement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bianca et Gérard pour s'occuper des derniers Shimadas, qui refusaient obstinément de cesser le combat. Puis l'affrontement fut fini.

\- Arf, merci boss...dit difficilement McCree.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop investi sur toi pour te laisser mourir dans l'opération d'un autre, répondit Reyes.

Gérard sortit une trousse de premier secours d'un casier haut placé et y prit dedans une seringue, remplie de nanites médicales. Il l'utilisa immédiatement sur le cow-boy, qui soupira de soulagement.

Le shimada qu'avait combattu Reyes choisit cet instant pour se redresser, lentement et difficilement.

\- Ouh là, il se réveille ! dit Bianca.

Elle se précipita vers lui et, profitant qu'il soit encore affaibli, lui menotta les mains et les jambes, le forçant à rester à genoux.

\- Il nous a causé bien des difficultés, celui-là. C'est sans doute l'homme dont Gabriel ne croyait pas qu'il viendrait.

Elle lui retira sa capuche, révélant le visage de Sojiro Shimada.


	21. Chapitre 17

 

_*Il y a treize ans*_

Les trois agents d'Overwatch eurent droit à un spectacle très rare : Gabriel Reyes totalement stupéfait.

\- Alors, tu doutes toujours des capacités de mon petit protégé ? se moqua Bianca.

Sojiro de son coté, se remettait du coup qu'il avait pris, passant d'une grimace de douleur à une expression plus neutre.

\- Je...je suppose que je vous dois des excuses, dit Gabriel à Gérard.

\- Merci, commandant. Je les accepte de bonne grâce, répondit poliment le français.

\- Oh, Gérard tu es trop gentil, dit Bianca. Ça ne se manque pas, l'occasion de chambrer une légende pareille.

Elle se mit face à Reyes et pointa son index vers lui :

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait.

Le commandant eut un sourire amusé.

\- Parfois je me demande pourquoi Ana t'a confié ton poste.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Sojiro. Le Shimada n'était pas du tout troublé par les petites mimiques des membres d'Overwatch. Au contraire : il avait même un léger sourire amusé.

\- Avec cet homme entre nos mains, beaucoup de possibilités s'offrent à nous. Il va être possible de négocier le ralliement des Shimadas contre une amnistie. Blackwatch aura bien l'usage de tels assassins.

Sojiro afficha un visage inexpressif à ses paroles et se mit à observer Gabriel.

\- Non, dit Gérard.

Reyes soupira.

\- Quoi encore ? Vous allez avoir tout ce que vous voulez. Une fois les Shimadas intégrés à Blackwatch, votre merveilleux plan social n'aura aucun problème à réussir et tout le mérite vous reviendra.

\- Vous considérez les Shimadas comme les Deadlocks, mais c'est une grave erreur. Ils ne commettent pas de crimes parce qu'ils sont pauvres et désespérés. Ce n'est même pas la cupidité qui les motive. Ils font ça par...

Il afficha une expression de pur dégoût :

\- ...tradition familiale.

Sojiro se mit à regarder Gérard avec un air intéressé.

\- Et alors ? demanda Reyes, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Outre que c'est dix fois plus méprisable, cela veut dire que vous ne pourrez jamais les enrôler comme McCree. Obéir à des étrangers ne fait pas partie de leurs stupides traditions. Ils préféreraient mourir.

Gabriel fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Je ferais des concessions. Ça en vaut le coup.

\- Quelles concessions ? Vous laisseriez une mafia survivre pour avoir quelques tueurs à gage sous vos ordres ?

\- Une bonne équipe d'assassins peut régler beaucoup de problèmes.

Gérard prit une expression plus déterminée. Une passion rare se lisait dans ses yeux :

\- Ces gens sont une caste de criminels qui parasitent la société au nom de traditions archaïques. Ils doivent être éliminés.

Malgré cette tirade, Sojiro ne parut pas du tout offensé ou contrarié, continuant de fixer le français avec grand intérêt. Inversement, Gabriel paraissait extrêmement mécontent.

\- J'ai été le premier commandant d'Overwatch, dit-il. Et je suis l'actuel commandant de Blackwatch. Vous êtes juste un gratte-papier recruté il y a trois ans. Je décide de ce qui ça va se passer.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que nous portions l'affaire devant Morrison ? répondit Gérard. Qui pensez-vous qu'il soutiendra cette fois ?

Gabriel ne répondit rien. Mais la grimace qu'il faisait en disait suffisamment.

\- C'est mon opération, poursuivit Gérard. Mon plan a marché jusque-là malgré vos doutes et nous allons continuer à le suivre.

Il pointa son index vers Sojiro.

\- Cet homme doit mourir.

Sojiro restait imperturbable. Quand à Gabriel, il fixait le français droit dans les yeux. Gérard soutint son regard.

\- Alors tuez-le vous-même, dit finalement Reyes.

Gérard écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes, totalement déstabilisé par la réponse de Gabriel.

Puis son expression devient horrifiée quand il prit la pleine mesure de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

\- Bianca...débuta-t-il en se tournant vers l'italienne.

Le français ne dit rien de plus mais ses yeux trahissaient sa demande.

\- C'est ton opération, Gérard, répondit la femme en souriant.

Son regard était devenu curieux. Elle semblait très intéressée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Gérard, paniqué, se tourna vers le cow-boy.

\- McCree...

L'intéressé soupira, puis approcha la main de son six-coups. D'un geste, Gabriel l'ordonna d'arrêter. McCree hésita. Puis, avec un regard d'excuse vers le français, il redressa sa main.

Gérard comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. La panique céda la place à la résignation.

Avec un dégoût manifeste, il s'approcha du corps du garde de McCree et s'empara de son revolver. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de Sojiro et pressa le canon de son arme contre le front du Shimada.

\- Vous ne me paraissez pas être un tueur, dit ce dernier.

Malgré l'imminence de sa mort, il était toujours très serein.

\- Votre famille est une bande de criminels, répondit Gérard avec hargne. Vous êtes des voleurs, des esclavagistes et des assassins. Votre mort...

Il cligna des yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Votre mort est justifiée, reprit-il. Elle rendra le monde meilleur.

Il semblait parler plus à lui-même qu'à Sojiro.

\- Cela est vrai, répondit calmement le shimada. Puisse cela vous aider à accepter l'acte que vous allez commettre.

D'un geste mécanique, Gérard désactiva la sécurité de son arme.

\- J'aimerais émettre une dernière volonté, dit tranquillement le japonais.

Gérard arrêta nerveusement son geste.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous en supplie : faits preuve de pitié envers mes enfants. Ils n'ont pas choisi leur destinée.

Gérard resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le visage de Sojiro. De la sueur coulait sur son front. Ses yeux exprimaient une panique profonde tandis que ses lèvres restaient obstinément closes. Puis son visage se détourna.

Il pressa la détente quand ses yeux ne virent plus l'homme qu'il allait tuer.

Le corps de Sojiro tomba sur le sol, dénué de vie. Gérard jeta le pistolet par terre, comme si l'arme était en train de lui brûler les mains.

\- Il faut que son cadavre soit trouvé dès demain par sa famille, dit-il d'une voix faible. Nous aurons alors l'opportunité que nous attendions. Le...le but final de tout ceci.

\- Je ferai en sorte que quelqu'un s'occupe de tout ça, dit Bianca en s'approchant du français.

Elle paraissait satisfaite de ce qui s'était passé.

\- D'ici là, poursuivit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Gérard. Tu as mérité de te reposer. Et de te détendre.

Sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille du français.

\- Tu as dépassé toute mes espérances, mon petit protégé, murmura-t-elle.

Après un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie de Sojiro, Gabriel quitta la salle. Il fut rapidement suivi par McCree.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Ça va, Genji ? demanda le cow-boy.

\- Est-ce la fin de ton récit ?

Il avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour rendre sa voix calme. Mais un léger chevrotement se laissait entendre.

\- Si seulement... Mais il y a un dernier chapitre. Le plus dur à entendre.

\- Vas-y.

\- T'es sûr ? Rien de bon en sortira...

\- Vas-y !

_*Il y a treize ans*_

Bianca, Gabriel, Gérard et McCree se trouvaient dans une salle de surveillance, portant sur un de ses murs le logo d'Overwatch. Juste devant eux se trouvait un large tableau de bord, rempli de boutons, interrupteurs et micros, en dessous d'un imposant écran.

Et sur cet écran pouvait se voir Hanzo et Genji, en train de se disputer.

\- Nous sommes dans le meilleur scénario possible, dit Gérard.

Le français affichait de nouveau la tranquille confiance qui le caractérisait.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre, avoua Bianca. Comment ce qui est en train de se passer va-t-il nous aider ?

Hanzo dégaina son sabre et attaqua Genji.

\- Oh...je n'ai rien dit.

Gérard saisit un micro sur le tableau de bord :

\- Contactez la docteur Ziegler. Qu'elle se prépare pour une intervention d'urgence à Hanamura, dans le domaine Shimada.

McCree fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne demandez pas aux agents sur place de mettre fin au combat ?

\- Non. Sauver le cadet trop tôt minimiserait sa volonté de collaborer avec nous, répondit tranquillement Gérard.

Le cow-boy afficha une mine surprise à cette réponse. Sur l'écran, le combat continuait. Genji subit sa première blessure.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda McCree. Vous allez dire aux équipes d'intervenir ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

Les deux frères firent appel à leurs pouvoirs et l'affrontement gagna en intensité. Genji fut touché à la hanche et poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Mais bon sang faites quelque chose ! cria McCree à Gérard.

\- Pas maintenant. Encore un peu...et ce sera parfait.

Le cow-boy le regardait d'un air horrifié et stupéfait. Il se tourna vers Gabriel :

\- Boss ! s'exclama-t-il.

Reyes leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais que, depuis le temps, tu aurais compris que c'est son opération, dit-il, insistant bien sur le « son ».

L'affrontement se poursuivit. Genji subit coup sur coup.

\- Hanzo, arrête ! cria-il de manière pitoyable, sa voix transmise par les appareils d'écoute des espions sur place.

Alors seulement, le français réactiva le micro.

\- Équipe de terrain, neutralisez le frère aîné.

Des silhouettes vêtues de noir apparurent alors à l'écran, approchant rapidement, mais discrètement, du lieu du combat, leurs armes pointées vers Hanzo.

Sur l'écran, Genji tenta de s'enfuir. Il fut frappé dans le dos et s'effondra. Les agents de Blackwatch étaient presque à portée de tir d'Hanzo. Mais soudain, ce dernier se détourna, abandonnant son frère à sa lente agonie. Gérard réactiva le micro :

\- Équipe de terrain, ordre annulé. Retirez- vous.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama McCree.

\- Les Shimadas ne savent pas encore qu'Overwatch va les attaquer. Or nous ne pourrons pas cacher un combat sur leur domaine. Inutile de révéler notre présence trop tôt.

Les silhouettes noires se replièrent et disparurent de l'écran tandis qu'Hanzo quittait le bâtiment. Une minute passa. Puis, la docteure Ziegler apparut, comme une ange tombée du ciel. Elle ne tarda pas à soigner Genji de son caducée, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de repartir.

\- Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, dit Gérard.

\- Comme prévu ? Vous avez laissé ce type se faire couper en morceaux !

\- Il le fallait. Plus il subira de blessures de son frère, plus sa volonté de collaborer avec nous sera forte.

\- Plus facile de regarder ça derrière un écran que de le faire soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Tss, moque-toi tant que tu veux Gabriel, commença Bianca. Reste que son plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Tu devrais être content d'avoir Gérard de notre côté. Et penser à tout ce qu'il pourra faire pour nous.

Reyes ne répondit rien. Mais sa figure devint songeuse tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux arguments de l'italienne.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre Angela, déclara Gérard. Il faut que je sois présent quand ce Shimada se réveillera. Il est important qu'il me considère comme un allié.

Et il quitta la pièce.

_*Aujourd'hui*_

\- Alors tout était vrai, dit Genji. J'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement...

Il avait désormais cessé de marcher. Les deux anciens agents étaient seuls aux milieux de la vaste plaine désertique.

\- Je t'avais dit que rien de bon ne sortirait de cette histoire.

\- Gérard a tué mon père pour faire en sorte qu'Hanzo m'inflige ces mutilations. Toutes les transformations que j'ai subies, toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées...sont de sa faute.

\- Moi aussi j'étais choqué quand c'est arrivé. Et j'ai toujours du mal à admettre que cet homme, qui paraissait si horrifié de devoir presser la détente, soit le même qui ait pu froidement te regarder te faire découper en morceaux. Mais maintenant que j'y ai réfléchi...c'était le choix du moindre mal.

\- Le moindre mal ? répéta le japonais.

\- Avec ton père mort, ton frère en exil et toi de notre côté, les Shimadas n'avaient plus de chef. Les portes-flingues et autres petites frappes ont perdu toute confiance en leur patron. Gérard en a profité pour leur proposer son programme de réinsertion. Des milliers de personnes qui n'avaient connu que le crime ont choisi une vie honnête. Alors que si on avait suivi le plan de Reyes, la moitié de ces types auraient été flingués et l'autre moitié serait allée en prison, pour en ressortir toujours aussi criminelle, voire plus.

Il eut un regard très triste avant d'ajouter :

\- Ta cousine, ton père et toi...vous avez payé pour que tous ces gens aient une seconde chance.

\- Personne ne m'a donné le choix de ce sacrifice.

\- Je sais. C'est sale de te l'avoir imposé.

\- Sale ? As-tu la moindre idée des souffrances que j'ai subies ?! Pas seulement physiques mais aussi morales. Le dégoût de ce que j'étais devenu m'a empoisonné pendant des années !

\- Non, Genji. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est au-delà de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Et dieu sait pourtant que j'ai eu une vie difficile.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es devenu mon ami ? Pour apaiser ta conscience en m'aidant un peu ?

\- Ouais, y'avait de ça. Mais c'est aussi parce que tu es un type sympa.

Un lourd silence s'abattit après ces paroles. Le regard de Genji restait fixé sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule de McCree.

\- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, reprit ce dernier. Gérard est mort, Gabriel est mort. Et Bianca a disparu depuis la chute d'Overwatch.

La visière de Genji bougea brusquement, se retrouvant face aux yeux de McCree.

\- Oui. Il ne reste plus que toi.

Et il dégaina son sabre court.

McCree fronça les sourcils. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, tout en approchant la main de son six-coup.

\- Tu es rapide Genji, dit-il. Mais pas autant qu'une balle.

\- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.

McCree dégaina et tira. La balle ne fit que traverser l'air. Genji avait été plus rapide. Le cyborg franchit la distance qui le séparait du cow-boy en une demie-seconde, puis il frappa de son sabre.

Mais McCree avait vu le coup venir. Il fit une roulade arrière pour esquiver l'attaque, tout en saisissant une de ses grenades flash. Le projectile fonça vers Genji, qui le dévia avec son sabre.

Le cow-boy fut ébloui par sa propre grenade et le cyborg en profita pour le mettre à terre, d'un puisant coup de pied. Genji arma son bras et projeta sa lame, en plein vers la nuque de McCree.

\- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais aujourd'hui, face à une même situation, lui dit la voix de Jagna, résonnant dans son esprit.

Genji arrêta sa lame, à un centimètre de la peau du cow-boy.

Les deux anciens amis restèrent immobiles une poignée de secondes. Puis Genji rengaina son sabre et recula de quelques pas.

\- Adieu, McCree, dit-il. Mieux vaut que nous ne nous revoyions jamais.

Genji tourna les talons et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

 


	22. Chapitre 18

\- Olomouc a capitulée face à Pranciškus. L'armée du général est en train de marcher sur le reste de la République Tchèque.

L'annonce d'Etienne provoqua différentes réactions. Tracer tournait nerveusement en rond, Torbjörn bougonnait dans sa barbe, Reinhard arborait une expression triste et solennel, Mei regardait ses pieds avec un air pitoyable.

Ils se trouvaient tous à Gibraltar, dans la salle principale de la base, autour d'une table de réunion disposant d'un projecteur holographique.

Angela elle, tenait le coup. En tant que médecin, elle n'avait que trop souvent vu ses patients mourir et comprit que, parfois, aider était hors de son pouvoir.

À son grand étonnement, Winston restait droit et digne.

\- Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir, dit le scientifique. Cela tout restant fidèle à nos idéaux. C'est le plus important. Ne commettons pas les mêmes erreurs que d'autres, en nous laissant briser par la défaite.

Son intervention ragaillardit les autres agents, qui redressèrent la tête.

\- Je crains que la liste des mauvaises nouvelles ne soient pas terminés, annonça Etienne.

\- Continue, dit Winston.

\- Jagna s'est évadée de la prison dans laquelle l'ONU l'avait placée. Toutes les portes se seraient ouvertes la nuit, sans que l'alarme ne se déclenche. Certains gardes disent avoir entendu des bruits de pas, mais ils n'ont vu que d'étranges flashs violacés.

\- Sombra, dit le scientifique.

\- L'activité des Shimada a continuée de s'intensifier ces derniers jours. Et pour couronner le tout...

Le français appuya sur un bouton. Le projecteur holographique afficha alors une image montrant Hanzo, en train de surveiller une dizaine de sbires de Talon. Ces derniers déchargeaient des caisses, qui étaient ensuite récupérées par des Shimadas.

\- Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis. Talon et les Shimadas se sont alliés.

\- Aucunes nouvelles de Genji ? demanda Winston.

\- Rien.

\- Athéna et moi allons commencer à examiner nos différentes options contre les Shimadas. Etienne, envoie tout ce que tu as sur eux aux services de sécurités japonais et commence à prendre contact. Nous ne referons pas la même erreur qu'en France.

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu y penses, dit Angela.

\- Merci.

La réunion fut déclarée achevée et chacun repartit à ses occupations. Winston s'approcha d'Angela pour lui parler en privée.

\- Est-ce que tu as réfléchit à ma demande ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore tranché. C'est une décision difficile.

\- Je comprends. Mais est-ce que tu pourras regarder les plans que Athéna et moi mettrons au point ? Avoir ton approbation me rassurerait.

Angela afficha un sourire rassurant.

\- Si tu veux, Winston.

Cette conversation finit, Mercy retourna au laboratoire.

\- Bonjour docteure Ziegler, lui dit la voix de Genji.

Elle sursauta légèrement. Il était si discret ! Mais une fois la surprise passée, Angela afficha un sourire heureux.

\- Bonjour. Je suis contente que tu sois rentré. Nous commencions à être inquiet.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Genji, Angela se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps cybernétique faisait qu'il était extrêmement difficile de deviner ses émotions. Mais pas pour elle, qui avait été sa docteure si longtemps. Il était désorienté et en colère.

\- Genji, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Non, docteure. Vous devriez lire ceci.

Il lui tendit la tablette de données que lui avez remise Sombra. Angela afficha une mine étonnée et prit l'objet.

Un compte rendu d'une opération secrète menée par Blackwatch et la Section Renseignement. Le fantôme de Gabriel venait-il encore les hanter ?

Sauf que ce n'était pas Reyes aux commandes mais Gérard. Il aurait mandé McCree pour exécuter des assassinats extra-judiciaires sous couvert d'une guerre de gang ? Impossible. C'était un pacifiste, comme elle, qui n'utilisait la violence qu'en dernier recourt. Et toujours dans un cadre légal.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en arrivant à la fin. Le français aurait laissé Genji se faire mutiler, pour le pousser à trahir sa famille ?

\- Gérard ne ferait jamais ça ! Qui t'as donc donné ce tissu de mensonge ?!

\- Ce sont les données que Talon à extraite des archives à Paris.

\- Ils ont dû créer cela de toute pièce !

\- Je suis allé voir McCree et il m'a tout confirmé. Je ne doute pas qu'Etienne ne tardera pas à trouver la même chose.

Angela avait l'impression d'être frappée par une massue géante. Genji ne lui avait jamais mentit. Les documents avaient l'air authentiques. Ce pourrait-il que... ?

\- Non, non, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

Gérard lui aurait-il caché cette opération ? Ils avaient travaillé ensemble si longtemps. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu face à Morrison. Et surtout...surtout... Elle ne voulait même pas y penser !

Angela se mit à pleurer.

\- Je voulais voire votre réaction, dit Genji. Découvrir si vous saviez.

\- Non, non...murmura-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est autre chose que j'ai découvert.

Il y eu un petit silence.

\- Vous l'aimiez, dit Genji.

Angela se revit embrasser Gérard. Le souvenir était d'une vivacité exceptionnelle, la brulant comme un tison ardent. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Je suis désolé, docteure. J'aurais aussi aimé que la vérité soit différente.

Il lui tourna le dos.

\- Dite à Winston de ne plus me contacter. Jamais plus je n'aiderais Overwatch.

Et il disparut.

Angela tenta d'organiser ses pensées. Ces documents étaient forcément faux ! Après tous, les Shimadas c'était alliés avec Talon. Peut-être que Genji avait rallié son frère et lui débitait des mensonges pour la déstabiliser.

Cette hypothèse était tellement grossière qu'elle la rejeta aussitôt. Et il y avait tellement de détails qui concordaient... Elle se souvenait bien avoir vu Gérard et Bianca préparer quelque chose avec Reyes, peu de temps avant l'opération contre les Shimadas. Et comme par hasard, le père de Genji était mort juste avant qu'Overwatch ne s'en prenne à son clan.

Elle prit un mouchoir, essuya ses larmes, se saisit de la tablette puis se mit à marcher avec énergie. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour rejoindre le bureau d'Etienne.

\- Bonjour Angela, dit ce dernier. Oh...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle devait toujours avoir une très mauvaise mine. Mercy prit sur elle-même et se força à sourire.

\- Bonjour Etienne. Où en es-tu dans le décryptage des archives ?

\- Ça avance mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Les protections sont incroyablement complexes et nos informaticiens n'ont pas le talent de Sombra.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais regarder cette tablette et me dire si les informations qu'elle contient sont exact ?

Le français prit l'objet et se mit à la regarder. À aucun moment il ne manifesta une quelconque forme de surprise. Pire, il lisait rapidement, comme s'il connaissait déjà le document.

\- Tu étais au courant, dit Angela, choquée.

Etienne posa la tablette et ferma les yeux. Il poussa un très long soupir.

\- J'ai menti, admit-il. La partie des archives piratée par Sombra a été décryptée il y a deux jours.

Angela chancela un peu.

\- Donc c'est bien la vérité.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Crois-moi, avant cette semaine, je ne savais rien de ces événements.

\- Et quand comptais-tu le dires aux autres ?

\- Je voulais attendre que le cas des Shimadas soit résolu. Mieux vaut qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de mauvaises nouvelles. Le moral est déjà bien assez bas.

Angela eu un rire jaune.

\- Gérard t'a bien formé.

Etienne grimaça sans répondre.

\- Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? demanda Angela. Comment a-t-il pu me le cacher ?

\- Je suppose qu'il se disait que c'était un petit prix à payer pour éradiquer le crime. Quant à toi, ton amitié lui était très précieuse.

\- Mon amitié...ou mon soutient face à Morrison ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas.

\- Que m'a-t-il caché d'autre ? L'argent qu'il a rassemblé pour ma mission en Europe centrale, venait-il réellement de donation ?

\- Je ne travaillais pas encore pour lui à ce moment-là. Mais de ce qu'on m'a dit, non, pas totalement. Il en a fait financer une partie par son réseau. Ce que tu voulais faire demandait énormément de fond. De simples dons n'aurait jamais pu financer ça.

\- Et d'où faisait-il venir son argent ? Du trafic d'arme ? De drogue ?

Etienne eu une mine horrifiée.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Gérard n'aurait jamais accepté que son réseau soit financé de cette façon.

\- Alors comment ?

\- Ses agents faisaient du délit d'initié pour gagner rapidement de l'argent en bourse. Ils vendaient des informations industrielles à des compagnies concurrentes ou alors hackaient des comptes bancaires situés dans des paradis fiscaux. Bref, c'était du vol de riche. Et ils continuent de le faire pour moi. C'est comme ça que je finance Overwatch.

\- Tout cela est illégal.

\- Mais pas immoral.

\- Et comment Gérard a-t-il mit fin aux problèmes de ravitaillement à l'époque ?

\- Il a fait appel à des contrebandier qui savait éviter les pirates. Ou avaient des accords avec eux.

Angela secoua la tête, dépitée par sa propre naïveté.

\- Il aurait dû me le dire. Tout me dire.

Elle tourna le dos et partit.

\- Angela, lui dit Etienne. Gérard avait des défauts. Mais je t'assure qu'au fond...c'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ou c'est ce qu'il a réussi à te faire croire, répondit-elle, sans se retourner.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour rejoindre le bureau de Winston.

\- Angela, tu tombes bien ! dit le scientifique en la voyant. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles....

\- Winston, le coupa-elle. Est-ce que tu sais que ton organisation est financée par des manipulations financières illégale et du vol ?

Le scientifique arbora un air surprit.

\- Eh, non. Etienne est juste venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait de l'argent. Et moi, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose si ceux qui me rejoignaient avaient un salaire. C'est nécessaire pour payer les biens qui servent à combler leurs besoins primaires.

\- Et bien maintenant, tu sais.

\- J'en parlerais avec Etienne. Mais écoute plutôt ça, dit-il en reprenant une figure enthousiaste.

Il tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur et l'écran afficha un message en japonais, avec à côté sa traduction en anglais, accompagnée de coordonnés : celles du domaine Shimada.

\- Les services de sécurités du Japon se sont montrés très coopératif, expliqua le scientifique. En recoupant nos informations avec les leurs, ils ont pu déterminer le lieu où Hanzo reçoit des fournitures de Talon. Ils ont même demandés notre aide pour mener une perquisition ! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons le prendre sur le fait et mettre fin à ses activités.

Le scientifique aborda un large sourire.

\- C'est la meilleure configuration possible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et après Winston ? demanda Angela. Si tu échoues, que fera tu ensuite ?

\- Je réfléchirais à une nouvelle opération.

\- Et combien de temps avant que tu ne commettes une nouvelle bourde et que des innocents meurent ? Combien de temps avant que tu te mettes à te croire toi aussi au-dessus des règles ? En quoi es-tu différent de Gabriel, Soldat 76, Jagna...

Elle voulut ajouter « Gérard » mais n'en eu pas la force. Le scientifique la regarda, totalement stupéfait.

\- Mercy, y'a-t-il-quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Oui. Tu demanderas à Etienne de t'expliquer ça aussi.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Je retourne en Suisse pratiquer mon métier de médecin. J'en ai fini avec Overwatch.


	23. Chapitre 19

 

Genji contempla les magnifiques cerisiers du domaine d'Hanamura, tentant de trouver un peu de sérénité dans cette belle vision.

Après tant d'années, il était étrange de pouvoir de nouveau marcher librement dans son ancienne maison. Cela aurait pu être agréable. Mais en vérité, ça ne rendait que plus difficile l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir affronter : faire face à son frère.

Cette fois, c'était Hanzo qui l'avait invité. Genji s'était immédiatement rendu au domaine. Les gardes du clan et de Talon l'avaient laissé passer sans rien dire, se contentant de lui montrer un bâtiment du doigt.

C'était le lieu où il avait affronté Hanzo lors de leurs retrouvailles, il y a quelques mois de cela. Celui où Genji avait épargné son frère, avant de révéler son identité.

Hanzo l'y attendait, arborant un air inexpressif. Genji savait d'expérience que cette expression pouvait masquer une grande colère.

\- Bonjour mon frère, dit-il.

\- Salutation, Genji.

Il y eu un court silence.

\- As-tu apprit le récit de la mort de notre père ? demanda Hanzo.

\- Oui.

\- Sait tu ce que cela signifie pour nous ?

\- Je...je...non, je ne sais pas.

À sa grande surprise, Hanzo se mit à sourire. C'était un sourire large, franc, heureux.

\- Cela veut dire mon frère, que tous nos manquements, toutes les erreurs que nous avons commises, les torts que nous nous sommes fait...ne sont pas de notre faute.

Genji ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette réponse qu'il en resta sans voix.

\- Ta trahison envers le clan...les mutilations que je t'ai infligées... ce sont toutes les deux le résultat des manipulations d'un homme, qui nous a abusés.

Hanzo semblait comme libéré d'un immense poids, un poids qu'il portait depuis des années.

\- Nous n'avons plus à nous repentir de ces actes et pouvons de nouveau être une famille.

En disant ces mots, il s'avança et serra Genji dans ses bras. Mécaniquement, ce dernier répondit à l'accolade.

Ils restèrent ainsi une poignée de seconde. Maintenant que la surprise était passé, Genji se rendait compte à quel point il lui était plaisant de voir son frère si heureux. Même si lui-même avait du mal à éprouver un sentiment similaire.

Son frère mit fin au contact et recula de quelque pas. Sa figure se fit plus grave.

\- Nous ne sommes pas exemptes de reproches pour autant. Notre faiblesse a couté très cher au clan. C'est désormais notre devoir que de lui rendre sa splendeur passée. Tout comme nous devons venger la mort des nôtres. À commencer par celle de père.

\- C'est pour cela que tu t'es allié avec Talon ?

\- Oui. C'était une décision difficile, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Seul, le clan n'aurait jamais rien pu tenter contre Overwatch. Avec eux, nous allons pouvoir agir.

« Nous », encore. Hanzo semblait partir du principe que son frère allait l'aider dans cette vengeance. Mais Genji n'était pas sûr de vouloir combattre Winston et ses compagnons. Ils n'étaient pas liés à l'opération qui avait tué son père et lui avait infligé ses mutilations. Mais qu'en savait-il après tout ? Il avait toujours pensé que Gérard était un homme bon et pacifique.

Ne serait-il pas plus simple de partir ? Il pourrait aller dans un monastère Shambali et s'isoler. Laisser les humains à leurs conflits futiles et refuser d'y prendre part.

Mais Genji perdrait son frère, définitivement cette fois. Il ne lui resterait alors plus rien. Il devrait vivre en reclus pour toujours. La sagesse des moines l'avait aidé, mais il ne voulait devenir comme eux.

Il serait de nouveau confronté à ce vide qui avait autrefois failli l'engloutir. Rien qu'à cette seule pensée, il frissonnât.

\- Tu es bien silencieux Genji, dit Hanzo. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il était sincèrement inquiet. Depuis quand son grand frère s'était-il préoccupé de lui ? C'était rassurant et agréable. Comme d'avoir une famille à nouveau.

\- Tout ce qui arrive...cela fait beaucoup d'émotion en peu de temps. Mais cela va aller Hanzo. Merci.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, petit frère.

Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, rassurant.

\- Nous allons bientôt nous réunir avec nos alliés pour discuter de notre prochaine manœuvre. D'ici là, parcourt ce domaine à ta guise. C'est aussi le tient.

Genji hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent.

Il fouilla les lieux à la recherche de Sayuri. Sa cousine se trouvait dans une salle d'entraînement, en train de tester une nouvelle armure. Cette dernière était très similaire à la dernière mais n'avait pas son câblage exposé. Il devait sans doute y avoir d'autres améliorations.

\- Bonjour cousine, dit-il.

Sayuri cessa son entraînement en l'entendant.

\- Bonjour Genji, répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha un peu avant d'ajouter.

\- Je te dois des excuses. Finalement, tu étais une victime, comme nous tous.

Elle aussi semblait sincère. Mais elle était également emplie de rage. Les Shimadas avaient décidément le sang chaud.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- Overwatch c'est bien joué de nous. Ils ont profité des erreurs que ton père a faite avec ton éducation. Pff, lui qui disait qu'on ne devait afficher aucune faiblesse. Il ne suivait même pas son propre conseil.

\- Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas me donner de traitement de faveur, admit Genji.

Tant de malheurs auraient ainsi pu être évités, pour lui comme pour les autres. La liberté dont il avait bénéficié ne lui semblait maintenant qu'un bien maigre gain comparé à tant de souffrance.

\- Oui. Mais tu es là maintenant, c'est le plus important. Et nous allons faire payer ceux qui nous ont fait du mal.

\- Fais attention, Sayuri. Il ne me reste plus que toi et Hanzo.

Elle eut une expression surprise. Puis sincèrement touchée.

\- Comprit, cousin. Et toi aussi fais attention, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent une accolade et se séparèrent. Genji se mit à déambuler dans le domaine. Il croisa quelques autres membres du clan. Ces derniers étaient respectueux envers lui mais distant, ce qui poussait le cyborg à ne pas trop s'attarder. Soudain, il entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, commandant, dit le croisé de Pranciškus. Ces gens sont des terroristes et des criminels. C'est pour combattre ce genre de vermines que j'ai rejoint le général, pas pour les aider.

\- Bienvenu dans la realpolitik, lui répondit Masque de Fer, sa voix de nouveau modifiée par un modulateur vocal. Tu dois payer le prix de ma libération. Et puis rappelle-toi : l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Si cela ne suffit pas à te convaincre, dis-toi juste que ce sont les ordres directs de Pranciškus.

Intrigué, Genji s'avança dans la direction de cette discussion. Il vit un jeune homme dans une des pièces du domaine. C'était une montagne de muscle, grande de deux mètres au moins. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés à la militaire. Non loin de lui se trouvait, fixé sur un établit, une imposante armure de croisé, entouré de nombreux outils de diverses sortes.

\- Comprit commandant, dit-il à Masque de Fer.

L'image de cette dernière était affichée par un projecteur holographique, juste en face du croisé.

\- Et évite de crier le nom du général pendant ce combat.

Elle remarqua alors Genji.

\- Tient, tient, mais qui voilà ?

Le croisé se retourna et eu une expression mécontente en voyant le cyborg.

\- C'est une conversation privée, dit-il.

\- Laisse donc, dit Masque de Fer. Alors Genji, es-tu toujours aussi sûr de ce que tu m'as dit dans ce transport ?

\- Non, vous aviez raison. Je n'avais aucun droit de vous juger.

Elle rit, ce qui, avec sa voix modulée, donna un son particulièrement perturbant. Genji surprit le croisé à faire une légère grimace.

\- Pourquoi ce masque ? demanda le cyborg.

\- Au début, c'était pour l'anonymat. Je n'avais pas envie que ma famille souffre de représailles à cause de mon combat contre les bandits. Ensuite, c'est devenu un symbole.

Genji se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sa curiosité satisfaite, il n'avait pas envie de discuter davantage avec Jagna.

\- Salut Winston de ma part quand tu le verras, dit cette dernière, avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Le croisé se remit à regarder Genji d'un œil malveillant. Le cyborg partit silencieusement. Après quelques minutes à marcher, un bruit de travail attira son attention.

Il trouva dans une autre salle du domaine un homme en train de faire une maintenance sur son équipement. L'individu était quelqu'un de taille moyenne, assez musclé, qui arboraient des cheveux roux en batailles. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Genji était l'équipement qu'il réparait : une armure valkyrie. Cette dernière était bien moins belle que celle du docteur Ziegler, avec une couleur grise métallique et un réacteur à la place d'ailes.

\- Bonjour, dit Genji.

L'individu leva la tête, arborant une expression agacée.

\- Vous ne voyez que je travaille ?

Son anglais avait un fort accent irlandais.

\- Je veux juste discuter.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, l'individu posa ses outils.

\- Et bien discutons.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Juste un mercenaire. Talon m'a engagé pour aider votre famille à combattre Overwatch.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Dieu merci, j'ai des yeux. Donc je peux voir les sabres que vous trimballez. Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui se battent encore avec des sabres de nos jours ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit Genji.

Il montra l'équipement sur la table.

\- Il s'agit d'une armure valkyrie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois que vous aussi avez des yeux.

\- C'est la vôtre ?

\- Quel sens de la déduction !

\- Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ?

\- À votre avis, crétin ? Je l'ai acheté.

Il poursuivit en marmonnant :

\- Dix ans de travail en tant que mercenaire et je n'ai pas vu un seul médecin de combat digne de ce nom. Ah ça, des snipers ou des assassins, c'était facile à trouver ! Mais quand il s'agissait de soigner les autres, tout de suite il n'y avait plus personne ! Alors je me suis acheté une armure valkyrie pour m'en occuper. Et depuis, bizarrement, non seulement je trouve beaucoup plus facilement des contras, mais plus personne ne me fait de remarque sur mon caractère.

Genji fut tellement surprit par cette tirade qu'il en resta sans voix. L'homme se remit à son travail en soupirant de manière désagréable. Le cyborg s'éloigna sans un mot, reprenant sa marche à travers le domaine.

La prochaine personne qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net. Peau bleutée, long cheveux noirs, combinaison violette, il s'agissait d'Amélie Lacroix, alias Widowmaker. Elle était immobile comme une statue, contemplant un écran représentant une carte du domaine Shimada.

\- Tu nous as donc rejoint, comme le pensait ton frère, dit-elle, sans quitter la carte des yeux. Tant mieux. Cela rendra la mission beaucoup plus facile.

Sa voix était dénuée d'émotion, mécanique.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez informé Talon des agissements de votre mari ?

\- Non. Il avait caché cela même à moi. C'est un ancien membre de Blackwatch qui nous a appris l'existence de cette opération

\- Et comment avez-vous su pour les preuves ?

\- Il nous a été dit que Gabriel, Bianca et Gérard avaient établis des documents relatant ce qui c'était passé. Ils voulaient évité que l'un d'eux puisse rejeter la faute sur les deux autres, si les détails de cette opération venaient à être apprit par le commandant Morrison. Mais les archives de Blackwatch avaient été détruite lors de la chute d'Overwatch. Nous avons donc cherché celles de mon mari.

Genji hocha la tête. Il hésita à reprendre la parole. La question qu'il se posait lui brûlait les lèvres, même s'il savait à quel point elle était malsaine.

\- Comment est-il mort ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

Widowmaker ferma les yeux et fit une légère grimace. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression précédente.

\- Je l'ai étouffé alors qu'il dormait, dit-elle d'une voix inexpressive.

Genji se surprit à penser que c'était une mort bien trop douce. Puis un tiraillement désagréable l'empoigna dans tout son corps, tandis que la honte le saisissait. Cela le fit rester silencieux une poignée de secondes.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous...commença-il.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler davantage, l'interrompit Widowmaker, un début de colère dans la voix.

Genji n'insista pas. Il salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner.

Ces personnes étaient décidément bien moins sympathiques que les membres d'Overwatch. Mais alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Genji songea qu'il c'était toujours sentis isolé parmi ses anciens collègues. La seule dont il avait été vraiment proche lui avait préféré un autre, celui qui était responsable de toute sa souffrance.

Le ressentiment le fit rester immobile quelques secondes. Mais à quoi bon cette colère contre un homme déjà mort ? Le vide le happa de nouveau. Il n'avait été qu'un outil tout ce temps. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens.

Puis l'image d'Hanzo, souriant de bonheur, lui revient à l'esprit. Savoir son frère heureux combla le vide en lui. Genji ferait tout pour que cela reste ainsi.

Il retourna à l'endroit où se trouvait Hanzo. Ce dernier était en train d'inspecter son arc. Mais il s'interrompit en voyant son frère.

\- Ah te revoilà, Genji ! Qu'il est bon de pouvoir de nouveau marcher librement dans notre maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela le serait plus si nos invités n'étaient aussi désagréable.

Le regard d'Hanzo perdit son expression joyeuse pour afficher de l'agacement.

\- Tu as raisons. Je n'aime pas les savoirs ici. Leur présence trouble l'harmonie des lieux. Mais cela est nécessaire pour détruire Overwatch et ainsi venger père.

Une nouvelle fois, Genji pensa que le petit groupe de Winston n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec l'opération de Gérard. Mais il chassa cette idée. Il ne voulait à aucun prix se disputer avec son frère.

\- Il est d'ailleurs temps de préparer notre plan de bataille, dit Hanzo, tout en saisissant son équipement.

Il fit signe à son frère de le suivre et les deux se rendirent dans une autre pièce du domaine. C'était une classique salle de réunion, avec sa large table disposant d'un écran holographique. Toutes les personnes que Genji avait croisées étaient présentes, plus quelques anciens du clan. Ces derniers le regardaient avec une certaine pitié. Cela lui fit du bien. Il se sentait de nouveau accepté.

\- Que fait-il ici ?! s'exclama alors le croisé en désignant Genji. Je l'ai vu combattre avec Overwatch, il y a quelques jours de cela. Il pourrait toujours être avec eux.

\- Ne remettez pas en cause la loyauté de mon frère devant moi ! répondit Hanzo.

Sayuri prit une posture agressive, tandis que les autres Shimada lançaient des regards mauvais vers le croisé.

\- D'accord, admit le jeune homme. C'est votre combat après tout.

Satisfait, Hanzo tourna son regard vers Widowmaker :

\- Quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il.

\- Winston a reçu un message du gouvernement Japonais demandant son aide, dit la femme, d'une voix inexpressive. Mais en vérité, c'est un leurre crée par Sombra. Overwatch va venir ici mener une perquisition. Ce sera l'occasion de les piéger.

\- Vous voulez livrer bataille ici ?! s'exclama Hanzo. C'est le domaine ancestral de notre clan. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il soit détérioré par un combat !

\- C'est justement pour cela que mes supérieurs ont choisi ce lieu. Overwatch possède votre profil psychologique. Ils ne soupçonneront pas un piège si vous devez combattre ici.

Le visage d'Hanzo restait marqué par la colère.

\- Je ne veux plus avoir à être mit devant un fait accomplit ou ce sera la fin de notre accord !

Le mercenaire irlandais rigola.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi en travaillant avec Talon ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Taisez-vous ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Vous me tuer ? Je suis votre guérisseur. Comment allez-vous vous soignez sans moi ? Avec votre arc peut être ?

\- Je ne serais pas blessé !

\- Bien sûr ! Ils disent tous ça. Puis ils se font toucher et alors, étrangement, ils cessent de me crier dessus.

Hanzo s'apprêta à répliquer une nouvelle fois. Mais Genji l'interrompit.

\- Laisse mon frère, dit-il, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Cet homme n'est qu'un provocateur, indigne de ton attention.

Cela le calma et il n'ajouta rien. Genji retira sa main.

\- Je transmettrais votre message à mes supérieurs, dit pour sa part Widowmaker.

\- Sombra nous rejoindra-t-elle pour le combat ? demanda Genji.

\- Non. Elle doit faire en sorte que les services de sécurités japonais ne soient pas informés de l'affrontement. Cela nécessite toute son attention.

\- Et Reaper ?

\- Mes supérieurs n'ont pas fait appel à lui pour cette missions.

Cette réponse surprit Genji. Il était connu de tous que Reaper était régulièrement employé par Talon et qu'il prenait souvent la tête de leurs plus délicates opérations. De plus, il était réputé pour sa haine d'Overwatch.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda le cyborg.

\- Je ne questionne pas mes supérieurs sur leurs choix.

\- Donc il y a nous six, plus une vingtaine de vos agents, résuma Hanzo. Cela ne fait pas une supériorité écrasante contre l'élite d'Overwatch. Mais l'avantage du terrain, et l'effet de surprise, devraient nous garantir la victoire.

Il s'approcha de la carte holographique et commença à interagir avec.

\- Ils viendront pour moi, donc je devrais me placer au centre, en appât. Cela va m'exposer. Genji et Sayuri serons donc juste à côté. Vous engagerez l'ennemi au corps à corps pour me permettre de gagner une position de tir. Votre présence ne sera pas suspecte.

\- Nous te couvrirons mon frère, dit Genji.

\- Jusque à la mort s'il le faut, renchérit Sayuri.

\- Aucun autre membre du clan ne mourra des mains d'Overwatch, répondit Hanzo.

Il tourna son regard vers le croisé et le mercenaire.

\- Vous deux serez caché non loin de ma position, ici. Quant à vous Widowmaker, cet emplacement de tir devrait vous convenir.

Tout en parlant, il montrait différents points sur la carte.

\- C'est le cas, répondit la française.

\- La moitié des agents de Talon seront dans la cour. Ils déchargeront des fournitures, pour bien mettre en place notre mise en scène. Les autres seront aussi en embuscade.

Satisfait de son plan, il s'éloigna de la carte.

\- Maintenant préparez-vous, dit-il. Bientôt, il sera l'heure de combattre.

 


	24. Chapitre 20

 

\- Ancêtres, j'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs ces dernières années. Pour cela, je vous demande pardon.

Hanzo s'inclina devant le sanctuaire. Il était seul dans la petite pièce. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air.

Un bip se fit entendre. Hanzo regarda son communicateur. Le transport d'Overwatch serait bientôt là. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'autel.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, je vais vous rendre fier. Je le jure.

Hanzo s'inclina de nouveau. Puis, il saisit son arc et son carquois, avant de sortir de la pièce.

_**_

_*_

Genji regardait l'appareil aérien qui approchait du domaine. Autour de lui, les sbires de Talon avaient cessés de travailler pour saisir leurs armes, tout en se mettant à couvert. Hanzo et Sayuri étaient juste à côté. Cette dernière débordait d'énergie. Son envie du combattre était palpable. Hanzo, en revanche, était très calme.

\- Père serait fier de nous, lui dit-il.

L'aurait-il été ? Genji n'en était pas si sûr.

\- Oui, dit-il néanmoins.

Les portes du transport s'ouvrirent. En sortirent, Mei, Reinhard, Winston, Tracer et Torbjörn. Ils arboraient des expressions tristes et résignées, à l'exception de l'ingénieur qui paraissait perpétuellement bougon. Genji fut heureux qu'Angela ne soit pas avec eux. Il aurait eu du mal à l'affronter. Les autres par contre...mieux valait ça que de perdre sa famille.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua, l'expression sur le visage de Winston devient plus triste encore.

\- Genji...

Il marqua une courte pause, semblant avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que Gérard t'a infligé. Ce qu'il a fait est une honte. Personne ne devrait subir cela, quelle que soit la cause utilisée pour le justifier.

Hanzo interrogea Genji du regard. Le cyborg fit non de la tête, puis avança vers ses anciens compagnons.

\- Il est trop tard pour des excuses, Winston, dit-il. Il a toujours été trop tard. Ce qui m'a été fait est au-delà du pardon.

Le scientifique baissa la tête, le visage dépité.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore te réclamer d'Overwatch, ajouta Genji.

Winston redressa la tête.

\- Parce que je ne m'arrête pas aux fautes qui ont été commises mais que je garde aussi en mémoire tous les réalisations positives. Que je ne pense pas seulement à ce qu'Overwatch a fait, mais que j'envisage tout ce qu'Overwatch pourrai faire. Je garde une vue globale car s'arrêter à un seul acte, c'est faire preuve d'une fermeture d'esprit indigne.

\- Avec ce genre de raisonnement, tu pourrais justifier les actes de Gérard.

\- Et comment justifie-tu tes propres actions ?! s'exclama Reinhard.

Le vétéran pointa du doigts Hanzo.

\- Ton frère a assassiné au moins trois personnes, d'honnêtes vigiles et scientifiques qui pratiquaient juste leur métier. Comment peux-tu le rejoindre ?

L'indignation secoua le corps du cyborg.

\- Tu oses me dire cela !? Tu étais toi-même associé à Reyes et à Gérard !

\- Et je désapprouve ce qu'ils ont fait, comme je désapprouve ce que tu es en train de faire. Je n'ai jamais retenu mes mots, que ce soit envers les miens ou mes adversaires. Je ne juge pas sur l'appartenance à une quelconque organisation mais sur les actes !

\- Mais c'est tellement plus facile de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier, hein ? ajouta Torbjörn.

\- Je t'en prie Genji, dit Winston. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux encore partir. Nous dirons à la police japonaise que tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Le cyborg ne répondit pas. Hanzo rit légèrement. Le scientifique arbora un air surprit.

\- Ils n'ont jamais fait appel à vous, dit Hanzo.

Son regard se fixa face aux yeux de Winston.

\- Il est temps de payer.

Hanzo activa son communicateur.

\- Maintenant !

Le croisé de Pranciškus sortie de sa cachette, chargeant les membres d'Overwatch. Genji dégaina son sabre court tandis que Sayuri se mettait en garde. Une détonation retentie et Torbjörn s'effondra. Les agents de Talon ouvrirent le feu.

Les membres d'Overwatch ne furent toutefois surprit qu'une seconde. Winston déploya sa barrière, bloquant les tirs ennemis, tandis que Mei stoppait la charge du croisé de son mur de glace. Reinhard brandit son imposant marteau, se préparant à affronter les Shimadas qui lui faisaient face.

Le combat avait commencé.

_**_

_*_

Hanzo sentait l'excitation de la bataille envahir son corps. Mais plus que cela, il avait l'impression, absente depuis des années, de faire ce qu'il fallait. Plus de doute dans son esprit, plus de fardeau à porter. Son devoir était clair, tout comme l'identité de l'ennemi. C'était tellement plus simple.

Il vit Sayuri et Genji traverser la barrière pour engager le corps à corps. Le marteau du croisé s'abatis sur sa cousine mais elle para le coup de son avant-bras, un micro-champs de force apparaissant sur celui-ci au moment de l'impact. Genji en profita pour attaquer le vétéran par derrière.

La barrière du scientifique l'empêchait de les aider. Hanzo en était réduit à tirer des flèches dessus aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait pu accélérer les choses mais mieux valait garder sa carte maîtresse le plus longtemps possible.

Genji fut intercepté par Mei. La climatologue utilisa son étrange arme, qui répandit un léger spray de glace. Le cyborg constata avec horreur que cela paralysait ses membres et il dû se replier à toute vitesse. Sayuri frappa de son poing Reinhard, produisant au passage un choc électrique. Mais le croisé encaissa le choc stoïquement. Sa réplique en revanche, força la Shimada à reculer hors de la barrière. Il y eu un léger bruit de moteur et le mercenaire irlandais la rejoignit.

\- Mais oui, donner des coups de poing à un type en armure, dit-il en la soignant. Brillante idée !

Le croisé de Pranciškus étant toujours loin, cette première échauffourée avait dégagé un espace autours des agents d'Overwatch.

\- Au transport ! cria Winston.

Le scientifique ramassa le corps de Torbjörn tout en reculant. Reinhard activa sa propre barrière, bloquant les tirs ennemis.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hanzo.

Il leva la tête. L'appareil aérien d'Overwatch volait en cercle au-dessus du domaine, s'apprêtant à faire un passage près du sol.

Le Shimada saisit une flèche, l'encocha, banda son arc, retient sa respiration puis tira.

Sa flèche atteignit le transport en plein sur un de ses moteurs, transperçant celui-ci. Les mouvements de l'appareil se firent instable. Le pilote dû s'éloigner précipitamment pour éviter de s'écraser dans la ville.

\- Aux portes ! s'exclama alors Winston.

\- Bloquez les ! ordonna Hanzo.

Genji, Sayuri et le croisé repartirent à l'attaque, soutenu par les tirs d'Hanzo et des agents de Talon. Mais un mur de glace apparut soudainement, masquant les membres d'Overwatch. Hanzo se décala.

Puis il vit un flash bleuté et Tracer apparut sur son flanc. Il se jeta à terre, tandis qu'une pluie de projectiles bleutés s'abattait sur lui. Hanzo ne put retenir une grimace de douleur alors qu'il était touché.

Une détonation retentie et Tracer disparut dans un tourbillon bleuté. Dans le mur juste derrière elle, pouvait se voir l'impact d'une balle tirée par un fusil de précision.

Le mercenaire irlandais s'approcha d'Hanzo dans un bruit de moteur.

\- « Je ne serais pas blessé », hein ? se moqua-il en le soignant.

Le chef de clan prit sur lui et ne répondit pas à cette provocation, préférant voir comment le combat évoluait.

Genji tournoyait autour de Reinhard et Winston, les harcelant de ses shurikens et de son sabre. Cela gênaient les deux d'autant plus qu'ils devaient aussi faire faces aux assauts de Sayuri et du croisé.

Winston esquiva un coup de poing de Sayuri tout en répliquant de son canon tesla. Puis une taillade de sabre le déséquilibra. Mei chassa Genji de son spray mais Sayuri en avait profité pour immobiliser le scientifique d'un de ses bolas. Elle arqua les jambes, fonça et frappa violemment Winston, dans une large explosion électrique.

Au même moment, les agents de Talon finirent de se repositionner et tirèrent sur les membres d'Overwatch. Mei fut forcer de s'enfermer dans la glace tandis que Reinhard était déséquilibré, ce qui l'exposa à un coup de l'autre croisé.

Winston poussa alors un rugissement bestial. Il se dressa sur ses jambes, dominant en taille chaque autres combattant du champ de bataille. Sa peau était devenue rougeâtre, parcouru d'électricité. Délaissant son canon, il se mit à frapper de ses immenses poings. Sayuri fut projeté au loin, rapidement rejointe par le croisé. Puis Winston fonça sur les agents de Talon, les dispersant comme des brindilles.

Les autres membres d'Overwatch se regroupaient, prêt à faire une percée vers les portes. Hanzo voyait sa vengeance s'échapper. Non, c'était plus que sa vengeance. C'était l'occasion de racheter ses erreurs, sa faiblesse, qui avait coutée si cher au clan. Il devait accomplir son devoir.

De l'énergie bleu apparut sur son avant-bras droit tandis qu'il se préparait à tirer.

\- Que le dragon vous consume ! hurla Hanzo.

L'énergie bleuté se concentra dans la flèche. Hanzo décocha. Un vortex bleu apparut devant lui et, dans un rugissement, en émergea deux gigantesques têtes de dragon, d'un bleu éthéré.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Tracer. Mais qu'est-ce que ça !

Les agents d'Overwatch s'écartèrent hâtivement de cette étrange manifestation, ce qui les désorganisa totalement. Mais ils n'étaient pas la cible d'Hanzo.

Les dragons passèrent à travers Winston comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Mais le scientifique hurla pourtant de douleur. Sans la vigueur exceptionnelle de sa rage, il aurait probablement été mis à terre. A la place, il dut se replier en toute hâte, reprenant au passage sa forme normale.

\- Et bien, quel succès cette attaque surprise ! dit le mercenaire irlandais en soignant les agents de Talon blessés.

\- Ils s'affaiblissent ! dit Hanzo. Nous les aurons à l'usure.

Chaque affrontement blessait un peu plus les membres d'Overwatch, tandis que les Shimadas et leurs alliés étaient soigné par le mercenaire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant leur victoire.

Mais alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, Hanzo entendit un gracieux bruissement d'aile, non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait les membres d'Overwatch.

\- Quelqu'un a demandé un docteur ?

La voix était douce et bienveillante, parlant anglais avec un léger accent allemand.

_**_

_*_

Mercy atterrit prêt des autres agents d'Overwatch, protégée des tirs ennemis par le bouclier de Reinhard.

Après sa conversation avec Winston, Angela était bien retournée en Suisse. Mais, une fois passé l'indignation et la tristesse, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions.

Pouvait-elle condamner tout un groupe pour les actes d'un seul de ses membres ? La douleur qu'Angela ressentait justifiait-elle qu'elle ignore celles des autres ? Une seule mauvaise action allait elle la faire renoncer à rendre le monde meilleur ?

La réponse était bien évidemment non.

Angela avait contacté Gibraltar, d'où on lui avait annoncé que Winston et les autres se trouvait déjà au Japon. Elle avait pu voir les coordonnées du domaine Shimada lors de sa conversation avec le scientifique et elle s'y était immédiatement rendu.

Expliquer tout cela à ses collègues au plein milieux d'un combat serait pour le moins inadapté. La situation était urgente. Mercy s'approcha immédiatement du corps de Torbjörn. Mais elle ne manqua pas les sourires des membres d'Overwatch, qui lui firent chaud au cœur.

\- Il est juste inconscient, dit-elle en commençant à soigner l'ingénieur. La balle a touché son casque sans le transpercer.

Torbjörn commençait déjà à grommeler tout en se relevant lentement, tandis que Mercy soignait le reste de l'escouade. Le bouclier de Reinhard menaçait de céder tandis que leurs adversaires s'approchaient dangereusement. Mei crée un mur de glace pour leur faire gagner un peu de temps.

\- Raaaaaa bon sang ! Saleté de terroriste ! grommela l'ingénieur.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Torbjörn ? demanda Winston.

\- Bien sûr que ça va ! J'en ai vu d'autre durant la Crise Omnic ! Bon on a quoi en face ? demanda-t-il en installant sa tourelle.

\- La psychopathe, monsieur « Pour Pranciškus ! », un clone grognon du doc, une vingtaine de figurants de chez Talon et les trois Shimadas, énonça Tracer.

\- Alors Genji est avec eux ? demanda Angela.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, dit Winston.

Mercy ferma les yeux, arborant une expression de pure tristesse.

\- Angela...commença Mei.

Un bruit de glace brisé l'interrompit, tandis que son mur se fissurait sous les attaques ennemies.

\- Il a fait son choix, dit Mercy. Je suis triste, mais il faut faire avec. Maintenant, il est temps de combattre.

\- Montrons à ces chiens ce que vaut l'élite d'Overwatch ! s'exclama Reinhard.

Torbjörn finit de fixer les dernières pièces de sa tourelle.

\- Je suis prêt ! Abaisse ton mur, madame blague pas drôle !

\- Elles sont drôles ! dit Tracer.

Mei fit tomber le mur de glace en morceaux au moment même où Torbjörn activa la surcharge de sa tourelle. Une pluie de roquette et de balle tomba sur leurs ennemis.

Le croisé de Pranciškus activa immédiatement son bouclier, juste pour se voir charger par Reinhard. Propulsé par le moteur de son armure, le vétéran fonça sur son rival et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur, démolissant ce dernier au passage. Un coup de marteau mit le jeune croisé à terre et un autre fit entendre un craquement de mauvais augure.

Privé de protection, les sbires de Talon durent se mettre à couvert face aux tirs de Torbjörn et de sa tourelle.

Winston avait aussi activé ses réacteurs, chargeant Hanzo. Au passage, il avait déployé sa barrière, bloquant la ligne de tir de Widowmaker. Le Shimada esquivait ses attaques mais il ne pouvait lui-même pas répliquer.

Tracer fonça vers Sayuri en tirant. La Shimada bloqua les tirs avant d'immobiliser Lena d'un bola. Une seconde lui suffit pour être sur Tracer. Cette dernière hurla de douleur alors qu'elle se prenait un coup de poing électrifié. Cela la força à remonter le temps.

Profitant de cette ouverture, Genji chargea à travers le champ de bataille...en plein vers Mercy.

\- Docteure...dit-il. Partez maintenant où je serais forcé de vous faire du mal.

\- Genji...tu m'as dit que tant que je resterais avec Overwatch, alors ils seront sur le droit chemin. Si tu le pense toujours, tu dois savoir que ce que nous faisons maintenant est juste.

Le cyborg hésita pendant une seconde. Une éternité sur un champ de bataille.

Puis il attaqua.

Ses poings cybernétiques s'abattirent sur Mercy. Cette dernière tenta bien parer et d'esquiver mais Genji était trop rapide. Un premier coup au bassin la déséquilibra et un deuxième à la tête faillit l'assommer. Dépassé par l'attaque, elle activa ses ailes et se précipita vers Reinhard. Sayuri et Genji se mirent à la suivre.

\- Personne ne bouge ! cria alors à Mei.

Tout en se faisant, elle lança son petit robot. L'étrange machine se mit à l'éviter à deux mètres du sol, tout en émettant de la glace tout autour de lui. Genji parvient à se dégager d'un puissant saut. Mais Sayuri, qui était proche du robot, fut immédiatement gelée, tout comme certains agents de Talon.

Totalement exposés, Sayuri était une cible facile pour la tourelle de Torbjörn. Une rafale de projectile l'atteignit de plein fouet et elle s'effondra au sol, morte sur le coup.

Tracer repartie à l'assaut, en plein sur Hanzo. Déjà occupé par Winston, le chef Shimada ne vit le flash bleuté que trop tard. Une première rafale à la jambe le déséquilibra, une seconde à la tête le tua.

\- Hanzo non ! hurla Genji.

Il incanta, tout en dégainant sa lame du dragon. Reinhard se porta à sa rencontre.

\- Comment osez-vous faire cela à ma famille ?! hurla le cyborg en attaquant.

\- Et que fait tu de ceux à qui ta famille a causé du tort ? répondit Reinhard en parant.

Genji se décala sur le côté. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Que fait tu de ceux qu'elle a tuée ? dit le vétéran en frappant.

La lame du cyborg para le coup mais le choc déséquilibra Genji.

\- Que fait tu de la justice ?! cria Reinhard.

Son coup de marteau atteignit Genji de plein fouet. Le choc fit tomber le cyborg au sol, inconscient. Reinhard leva son marteau une fois encore, hésita quelques instants, puis le rabaissa.

\- Nous avons gagné ! s'exclama Tracer. Plus qu'à s'occuper de la psychopathe et...

Un bruit de moteur se fit alors entendre.

Le mercenaire irlandais sortie de sa cachette, s'élevant dans les airs.

\- Retournez-vous battre, idiots ! cria-t-il.

Une lumière dorée se dégagea alors de son corps, ainsi que de celui de Genji, d'Hanzo, de Sayuri, du croisé et des agents de Talon. Ils se relevèrent tous, vivant et bien conscient.

Angela écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est...c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis la seule à disposer de cette technologie !

\- Nous nous pencherons sur cette question plus tard, dit Winston. La plupart de nos atouts ont déjà été utilisés, il vaut mieux battre en retraite !

Les coups d'éclat des agents leurs avaient permis de gagner du terrain et d'approcher des portes. Quitter le domaine leur fut facile. Leurs adversaires n'engagèrent pas de poursuite.

_*Quelques heures plus tard*_

\- Vous êtes arrivé pile au bon moment, doc ! dit Tracer.

Les agents d'Overwatch étaient dans un de leur transport, en route vers Gibraltar. À la fin du combat, ils avaient fait venir un autre appareil, tout en s'assurant que le précédent, et son pilote, soient rapatriés.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je ferais une entrée en scène aussi remarquée, répondit Angela. Mais...la situation s'y prêtait.

\- Est-ce que ton retour signifie que tu vas rester avec nous ? demanda Winston.

\- Oui. Avec toi comme chef. Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous pour fixer un cap, même dans les moments de doute.

Le scientifique afficha un large sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que Mercy ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux.

\- Merci de ta confiance, Angela. Nous allons continuer à agir. Les derniers jours ont été rudes mais je suis persuadé que le futur nous réserve de bonnes surprises.

Les autres agents sourirent à leur tour ou poussèrent des vivats, même Torbjörn. Leur bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir. Mais Angela ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à Genji.

_**_

_*_

Hanzo regardait la cour intérieure avec tristesse. Les beaux bâtiments en bois avaient été ravagés par la bataille.

\- Tout cette beauté détruite...pour un échec total.

Genji, qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, resta silencieux. Hanzo se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Au moins nous sommes de nouveau réunis. Cela est le plus important.

Genji se revu lancer ses shurikens sur Reinhard, attaquer Winston de son sabre et...frapper Angela de ses poings. Il laissa passer un court silence.

\- Oui, dit-il. C'est le plus important.

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Oui. Il en était sûr.

Presque sûr...

 


	25. Epilogue

 

\- Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça !

Le mercenaire irlandais n'avait même pas dit bonjour. Cela n'étonnait pas Angela. Elle avait pu avoir un aperçu de son mauvais caractère lors de l'affrontement au Japon.

Les deux se trouvaient en Espagne, dans une petite ruelle d'un paisible village agricole, non loin de Gibraltar. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés de vêtements civils. Mais la docteure pouvait tout de même voir les formes d'une une arme de poing sous le manteau de son interlocuteur.

\- J'imagine que vous ne voulez pas vraiment m'engagez, hein ? demanda le mercenaire. Il vous suffit de claquer des doigts...

Il fit le geste lui-même.

\- ...pour avoir une centaine de médecins prêt à aider pour vos seuls beaux yeux bleus.

\- Non en effet, dit Angela.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

\- Je veux savoir à qui vous avez acheté cet appareil de résurrection et que vous me donniez ses caractéristiques techniques.

\- Et pourquoi je vous donnerais ça ?

Angela sortie de ses poches une liasse de billets.

\- Bon...vous êtes moins stupide que vos idéaux le laissent penser.

Le mercenaire prit une tablette de donnée, puis tapota dessus pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

\- Voilà, dit-il en tendant l'objet. L'adresse du type à qui j'ai acheté l'appareil, avec mon armure, ainsi que tous les détails techniques. Contente ?

Angela prit la tablette tout en donnant l'argent. Son interlocuteur se mit à compter les billets, tandis qu'elle-même parcourait le document des yeux.

\- Cet appareil de résurrection a été développé avec mes recherches ! s'exclama-elle. Ce sont des plans que j'ai conçus à Overwatch, sans jamais les prototyper. Comment cela est-il possible ?

\- Et bien visiblement, quelqu'un d'Overwatch vous a volé vos données pour développer sa propre version de l'appareil. Vous n'allez pas me dire que ça vous surprend vraiment, hein ?

Angela semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Il aurait même pu le développer avant moi.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais quelle importance ? Le brevet est à votre nom, hein ? Bref...est-ce que vous avez prévu de me donner d'autres liasses de billets ou je peux partir ?

La docteure Ziegler secoua doucement sa tête, revenant à la réalité.

\- Je n'ai plus de questions pour vous.

\- Bien, au revoir, c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Et le mercenaire partit.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, Etienne sortit d'un coin de la ruelle.

\- Merci d'avoir organisé cette rencontre, lui dit Angela.

\- Je te devais bien ça, répondit le français.

\- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de l'homme à qui il a acheté l'armure ? demanda Mercy, en donnant la tablette à Etienne.

\- Hum, dit le français en examinant les coordonnées. C'est un receleur de haute gamme. Je vais faire enquêter mon réseau, mais trouver quelque chose risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. C'est le genre de type qui se fait une spécialité de garder secrète l'identité de ses fournisseurs.

Angela soupira doucement.

\- Ce sont vraiment tes plans ?

\- Oui. Je reconnais bien là des notes que j'avais faites à l'époque... Bon sang, j'ai réalisé ça il y a dix ans. Pendant tout ce temps, quelqu'un aurait pu disposer d'un appareil de résurrection. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'investisseurs quand j'ai moi-même développé un prototype.

\- On va enquêter dessus, Angela, dit Etienne. Et on trouvera qui t'a volé et ce qu'il a fait avec cette technologie.

Mercy hocha la tête.

\- J'espère juste que nous n'aurons aucune mauvaise surprise.

( _Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout._

_Dans le cas où vous voudriez faire plaisir à l'auteur (moi) pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, répondre à quelques questions :_

_\- Quel est le personnage que vous avez le plus apprécié ?_

_\- Quelle est la scène que vous avez le plus apprécié ?_

_\- Quel est le personnage que vous avez le moins aimé ?_

_\- Quelle est la scène que vous avez le moins aimé ?_

_Connaître cela m'aidera à améliorer mon écriture, ce qui je l'espère me permettra de réaliser de meilleurs fan-fiction à l'avenir. C'est encore plus vrai si vous détaillez votre réponse._ )


End file.
